Underneath It All
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE! Rape, violence, FLUFF, SLASH. After Harry and Draco both lose a wager, the consequences change who they are forever. Both boys learn to look beneath masks. What would happen to you if you lived through somebody elses nightmares?
1. Nothing To Lose

**Underneath It All**

**Chapter One:**

**Nothing To Lose**

**Summary:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SLASH! (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!) Takes place in Sixth Year. The War is over. Strange circumstances brings Dark Magic about, Harry suddenly isn't in his body any more and he's beginning to look beneath a persons masks as he experiences somebody else's nightmares and somebody else experiences his. Sometimes it takes another person to understand yourself.

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine. I am not J.K Rowling, but would love to be! =D

**Rating:** M for now, NC-17 in later, raunchy chapters!! ^_^

**A/N:** Hello there! This is Mysty Vander and I'm here to introduce this fan-fiction! Please bear with me, I find the songs attached to every chapter (either at the beginning/end/or in the middle of the chapters) to be very important to the mood of the scenes! Yes, there will be a song per each chapter! Also, I hope do update regularly and need to warn you that there will not be SLASH for a couple of chapters inwards. Give it sometime here, characters need to develop! Haha- really, I hope you all enjoy!! Please review!!!

_Nothing To Lose - Billy Talent_

_Need more friends with wings_

_All the angels I know _

_Put concrete in my veins_

_I'd always walk home alone,_

_So I became lifeless _

_Just like my telephone. _

_There's nothing to lose_

_When no one knows your name_

_There's nothing to gain_

_But the days don't seem to change. _

*

As the sun set, Harry sighed contently. He was always happy when the day was over, because that finally meant he could sneak downstairs onto the Dursley's computer and download songs onto his MP3 player. He had gotten some of his Galleons exchanged before leaving Hogwarts so that he could buy a few things for himself - to keep him entertained and distracted over the summer.

But tonight was different, he didn't have the want to download new songs as he popped the ear phones in and turned up the volume. He pressed play and let the lyrics wash over him, soothing him. Harry leaned his face on his hand, wincing slightly at the pain because of his black eye. "It's just a bruise," Harry chided himself aloud. He looked down at his blank piece of parchment and the quill in his other hand.

He was supposed to be writing to Ron and Hermione at the moment, but he had no idea what he wanted to tell them. What more did he have to say that he hadn't said already? They're communication had lessened that summer, it was only two weeks before school began and he was still miserably stuck at the Dursleys. Harry gave up on ferociously begging Dumbledore to let him goto Number Twelve Grimmauld Place or The Burrow but alas was not allowed - there was an uprising Death Eater alliance and their Number One objective was to kill the one who had killed their master. Apparantly all their once-safe hide-outs were being closely monitored by Death Eaters, and whenever Ministry officials, Aurors or parts of the Order attempted in apprehending them they would simply apparate to unknown locales.

Harry was past the part of frustration and now felt dully alone. His nights were the only safe parts of his holidays, when the Dursley's were fast asleep and he was left alone to his two solaces; his music, and his thoughts. So he began to write the only words he could think of to say reassuringly to his friends.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_ I hope you two are having a good time at The Burrow - and I hope there hasn't been any issues as of late. Nothings changed over here, the Dursley's are still a bunch of arseholes. I'm getting really bored and I wish I could join you guys, but yeah I know I can't. _

_ Can't wait until two weeks from now, let me know what our plans are for Diagon Alley!_

_Love From,_

_ Harry. _

He couldn't write anymore, but he knew his friends would want more reassurance. But still, that was the happiest he could write. Sighing, Harry gestured towards Hedwig who was perched in her open cage, the snowy white owl glided down to land on the windowsill in front of his drawing desk. After placing the small piece of parchment in an envelope, Harry tied it to Hedwig's talon and reached into his drawrer to give her a small Owl's treat. "There you go girl, bring this to the Burrow," he instructed wearily. Hedwig nipped the tip of his nose before taking flight out of his propped open bedroom window.

It was a hot summers night, one that Harry would sometimes find himself wandering the deserted streets of Little Whinging on. Alas, his muscles ached from all the chores the Dursley's forced him to do during the day - without obeying, he would suffer without food until tomorrow. Dragging himself up from his desk, Harry made his way to his wardrobe to get undressed for the evening, the MP3 player still soothing him in his ears.

As he looked at himself through rounded glasses, he realized that he was becoming more unlike Harry James Potter everyday.

His messy black hair still lay untamed ontop of his head, his lightning bolt scar was still very prominant despite the demise of Lord Voldemort, yet his tanned, toned skin was amuck with marks of blue and black. Bruises racked from his arms, legs, chiseled abdomen, back, up his neck and they crept onto his face as well. His eyes were a dull, lifeless green.

"Pull yourself together," Harry cursed as he didn't let himself lose eye contact with the sad reflection as he got out of his clothes down to his boxers and then closed the cabinet door with a soft snap.

Harry crawled into his bed, pulled over the dirty sheet and reached onto his night table to grab the first book he could. It was Advanced OWL Potions, he was reviewing last years subjects to keep his mind off of things. As he began to read from the dog earred page, his eyes grew weary and he had to stop soon.

Harry was quick to fall to sleep, his body and mind completely and utterly exhausted.

*

_Never played truth or dare_

_I'd have to check my mirror_

_To see if I'm still here_

_My parents had no clue_

_That I ate all my lunches_

_Alone in the bathroom_

*

Waking up was a pure nuisance, as it was always to either Vernon's or Dudley's booming voice, depending on whether or not it was a weekend. Today, Harry was lucky that it was a weekday so it was Dudley banging down his door. Dudley enjoyed pushing Harry around, teasing him whilst he did chores and making him do his own chores as well. This wasn't that bad, in retrospective to the way Vernon treated Harry on the weekends.

"Potter, get up! I want my breakfast!" Dudley cried, sighing Harry pulled himself from bed - wincing as pain shot up from several different points on his body. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken but didn't know proper Healing spells he could perform on himself, and ones that wouldn't get him in trouble with the Ministry for Underage Wizardry either.

"Coming," Harry grumbled more to himself than anybody else.

Once he was dressed, Harry dragged himself downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Dudley accompanied by his Father at the table. This brought Harry grief, whenever Vernon had a long day weekend and this was obviously one of them. Quickly avoiding Vernon's beady, blue eyes Harry immediately began to fry up bacon as it took the longest to cook.

The sixteen year-old Wizard had become very good at not only cleaning but gardening, cooking, and the laundry over the past month and a half since Hogwarts was let out. Another thing Harry had become good at was masking his emotions, as well as biting back screams from pain.

"Hurry up, boy," Vernon ordered under his breath, his eyes were scanning the daily paper but every once and awhile would rake up and down the youths body as he worked at the stove.

Harry heaved a deep breath, feeling those eyes on his back he felt the need to physically shiver but bit his tongue, holding it back. Dudley was sneering at him, as always, and then reading the comics section.

"Will Petunia be joining us?" Harry asked in a whisper, he dared not speak at an interval much larger than that for fear of being chastised for it.

"No," was Vernon's short response. Petunia was rarely there for meals anymore, and Harry allowed himself to wonder why. His Aunt was becoming less frequent in the household, always going out with friends and this just seemed to make Vernon's attitude towards him nastier. Harry considered the possibility that Petunia knew, or heard rather, what Vernon did to him and actually had a shred of humanity in her and was becoming increasingly disgusted by her husband. This somewhat pleased Harry, because it meant that it wasn't only him who was falling apart.

"Enjoy," Harry said as he placed two plates in front of the hungry men at the table, he shyly put his own down and stood by the seat at the far end waiting for permission to eat.

After a few moments of Vernon shoveling food in his mouth, he gestured towards Harry who smiled thankfully and sat down. The brunette ate as quietly and quickly as possible, because he always had to be finished his meal before Vernon and Dudley because he had to be ready to clean the dishes right away; the house had to be left in spotless conditions. Harry never understood why, it's not like they had many visitors save Marge.

"Your to do garden work out in the back today. And no coming back in the house till lunch! Don't forget to prine the roses, boy," Vernon snapped and then stood up from his chair, his footsteps boomed through the hallway and towards the living room.

Harry sighed and stood up, he collected the plates and brought them to the sink. It was then that Dudley moved in, he pushed his large body up against Harry's smaller one, making the brunette wince in pain and disgust all at once.

"You know, I'm jealous of Daddy," the boy's face came up over Harry's shoulder as he tried restlessly to ignore him, filling the sink with soapy water and getting the sponge ready.

"What for?" Harry asked venomously, always a little more brave when it came to Dudley.

"All the fun he has with you, I think I want to go," Dudley hissed into his ear, and then his sausage-like fingers harshly grabbed Harry by the hip and forced the boy to face him. Harry held back a whimper at the sudden pain and let his eyes drop to the floor immediately. "Look at me Potter, you filthy freak," he growled, forcing Harry's head up with his other free hand.

Harry reluctantly looked up but allowed his eyes to stay lifeless as they always were. "Good boy," Dudley leaned in closer, almost touching his face to Harry's, "Be expected me tonight in your room instead of my Daddy because I always get what I want," and without another word, Dudley turned around and swept from the kitchen.

Harry allowed himself to shiver physically now, with nobody around only then did he let himself show signs of fear, desperation, depression, anger, or weakness. Only behind closed doors could he really be himself.

Two hours later Harry found himself completely exhausted in the back gardens, amongst the dirt which covered his shaking body as the sun beat down heavily upon him he collapsed onto his back. "I need water," Harry muttered to himself, he was feeling the effects of sun stroke coming on.

Bringing himself to his feet, Harry stumbled towards the house of Number Four Private Drive and into the kitchen through the backdoor. He let it close lightly as he grabbed a glass from the cupbaord and filled it with water. As the liquid slid down his throat, he was too distracted to notice Vernon stepping in the kitchen behind him. As he went to refill his glass, the larger man stopped him by harshly grabbing his arm, flipping him around quickly.

With a firm grip and a purple face, Vernon cursed darkly, "I thought I told you no coming in the house! You insolent boy!" he yelled furiously, his grip tightened on Harry's flesh but the brunette didn't so much as flinch.

_He'll let go. Sh. He'll let go soon. Just dont' do anything. Don't move. Don't breath. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. _

Harry was repeating this and other tantra's in his head over and over again, his reassurance to himself was the only thing keeping him alive and sane in situations like these. How did Vernon get so riled up so easily in the first place, did he really hate Harry that much? Raising his free hand in the air, Vernon brought it down forcibly on the unbruised, left side of Harry's face. His head turned in the direction of which it was slapped, and his eyes filled with tears he dare not let fall. Harry cursed himself for going in the house, he would have much rather died of heat stroke than to have another bruise to his collection; what was he going to tell Hermione and Ron?

"Now get back to work," he growled and released Harry who immediately fled from the kitchen as soon as possible. When he was out back in the garden he let the tears fall silently, not wanting to alarm the neighbours. That was the most important part; that the Dursley's still appeared normal even though they had a 'freak' in their household.

*

It was one week later, and you would have thought Harry's bruises to have healed but when only more were added everyday, it was difficult for the older ones to go away. Harry counted down - only seven more days till Hogwarts. He kept this in his mind as Dudley finished inside of him for the fourth time in seven days, Vernon took the other three days.

The raping was becoming more frequent, Harry couldn't understand why and his only suggestion was because he was being brought to Kings Cross station in a week maybe the Dursley's wanted to get all of their hatred out now.

The large boy yanked up his sweat pants and chortled darkly at the brunette who lay still on his stomach, he dare not move in fear of being hit. Harry's eyes were closed tight, his fists balled into his sweaty sheets as he heaved. "Till next time. And there _will_ be a next time Potter," with that, Dudley left his room and slammed the door.

Harry felt defeated, he turned over onto his side and didn't even bother putting his clothes back on and instead just pulled his sheet over his head. He fell into a troubled sleep, his nightmares of death and darkness plagued him. All he could do was think of the next week, when his pain and loneliness would end.

*

_Teachers said "it's just a phase"_

_When I grow up my children_

_Will probably be the same._

_Kids just love to tease_

_Who'd know it'd put me underground at seventeen._


	2. Sorrow

**Chapter Two:**

**Sorrow**

**A/N:** I hope you liked my first chapter, I know - morbid and depressing! Now this is Draco's summer, and don't worry the two will return to Hogwarts for Chapter Three! Please review, I'll love you forever and update sooner!!

_Sorrow - Bad Religion_

_Father can you hear me?_

_How have I let you down?  
I curse the day that I was born  
and all the sorrow in this world_

Let me take you to the herding ground  
where all good men are trampled down  
Just to settle a bet that could not be won  
between a prideful father and his son

*

Draco sighed. Four days. Four more days until he could finally be back at school.

He was restlessly moping around the Manor; although it was a large estate, being on it alone with only House Elves for company was unnerving. Draco had taken to getting a Muggle taxi into the nearby town, going to the library and indulging in Muggle culture. It was something he was never allowed to do, even if it was just something as simple as reading.

As himself, he never had any problem with Muggles as long as they didn't intrude upon their territory. So as of late, he found himself reading and listening to music most of the time that he had never heard before. The House Elves found this odd behaviour, but none dared to comment upon it as he was now the Head of the Malfoy estate - at only sixteen.

Draco was currently sitting on the summouned armchair in his bedroom. The drapes were closed, though he stared at the window. He was on the last few pages of Immanuel Kant's "The Critique of Practical Reason", he found political Muggle texts very enlightning and in the back of his mind wished that the Minister for Magic indulged in the readings as well.

A House Elf, scrawny little Dawny, popped suddenly into existance beside Draco slightly startling the blonde. "I thought I told you to apparate outside the door and knock!" he snapped with irritation, and then lightly closed his book and rubbed his brow and smiled apologetically at the terrified House Elf. "Sorry Dawny, I was just a little caught off guard,"

"Of course, Master Malfoy, Dawny is very sorry! Dawny make sure he never makes that mistake again! He shall punish himself for-"

Draco put up his hand to bring a stop to the words, "No, do not. Have you not yet to learn that I am unlike my Father?" he drawled tiredly.

"Of course! Master Malfoy very much unlike old Master! This Master much more kinder, he doesn't hurt Dawny or the other Elves! We be very grateful!" Dawny had beady eyes and as he lowered his head in admiration he held out his arm, holding a full glass of water. "Master wanted water before bed, Dawny brought Master water!"

"Thank you very much. Now I suggest you get off to bed," Draco smiled wearily and took the glass of water from the Elves hand before standing up and making his way to his bed. He set the glass down on the bedside table and lay down on the emerald silk sheets.

"But we are not finished cleaning the dishes from din-"

"Leave them for tomorrow morning. Just get some rest, tell the rest to as well," Draco mumbled, his eyes were shut and he was already going underneath the blankets and laying his head on the pillow. With a swish of his hand, the curtains around the four-poster bed were drawn and the House Elf disappeared with a nod and a small pop.

*

_Will you guide me now for I can't see a reason  
for the suffering and this long misery  
What if every living soul could be upright and strong?  
Well then I do imagine_

There will be (sorrow)  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)

*

_It was cold, he lay on hard stone floor. He recognized this floor too well now, his silver eyes squinted in the darkness. All he could see was movement in the cell, but he couldn't make out what it was. No need to - he knew. It was who it always was, his Father lurking around him teaching him a lesson. _

_ This time he had spent three days in the cell, he was still feed and had to do homework but got no play-time. Instead of play-time, Draco got his 'lesson taught to him' as Lucius would repeat over and over again. Sometimes when he was down there it was hard to remember what he had done wrong in the first place, but this time Lucius wasn't going to let him forget. _

_ "Malfoys must never cry! Stop whimpering, you little shi-!" he cut himself off as his leg thrust forward, his foot colliding with Draco's stomach. The nine year-old boy held in his whimper this time, but he allowed his hands to clutch the damaged spot. Pain was shooting through him but it was nothing compared to the pain when his Father would take out his wand. Then he could really hurt him. _

_ "What have you learned?" spat the older man, Draco pushed himself up on his elbows, gasping for air that wasn't bathed in the stone. _

_ "That-that Malfoy's must never cry," he stuttered, which was never a good thing to do in front of Master Malfoy but sometimes he just couldn't help it when he was scared. Where was Mommy? _

_ "What else?" Lucius urged. _

_ "That I've been a baa--ah!" Draco screamed and then bit down on his lip, causing blood to rush forward. He had recieved another swift kick to the abdomen, this one was harder than the last. _

_ "Speak properly, Draco! No son of mine will be illiterate!" Lucius cursed, all he ever cared about was how the family looked. How his heir acted and looked, how he was supposed to be feared above all save the Dark Lord himself. _

_ "My apologies, Father," Draco corrected himself feebly, "That I have been a bad boy," _

_ "Yes, and what is it you have done wrong?" _

_ Draco had to think for a moment, he didn't want to get it wrong but then again he didn't want to spend too much time thinking and try the patience of the Head of family. "I asked to watch that tele-tele-teletuby that shows moving pictures. This is wrong because it is only for Muggle children," he explained, although he himself didn't exactly see the truth in this - not yet at least. _

_ "And what, Draconis, is wrong with Muggle children?" Lucius drawled, he had a satisfied smirk on his face as he began to walk to the opposite side of the cell in the Malfoy dungeons. He needed to retrieve his most prized teaching tool to finish off the lesson. _

_ "Muggles are beneath us. Muggles are not worthy of air, sir," Draco said this with confidence now, although still not believing his own words. This was the one thing his Father had drilled into his head since he could remember - which wasn't that long ago. He held his breath as he heard the familiar crack of a whip, he still couldn't see it. His eyes were so poor and undeveloped in the darkness, but it seemed his Father could see every detail of the cell perfectly. _

_ "Stand up against the wall," ordered Lucius, Draco obeyed slowly as his body ached. _

_ "But Father, I learned my lesson! I promise not to-" _

_ "Do not whine, complain, or beg because..."_

_ "Malfoys do not do that," Draco finished for him, trying to prove that he had learned his lesson. Little did he know that this would only aggrevate the man further. _

_ "Are you getting smart with me? Never interupt me again! Hold your tongue and show your respect!" Lucius snapped, and after his words fell so did the whip upon the small boys back. Once twice, three times as Draco tried his hardest not to whimper and pushed his naked torso up against the cold stone wall, his hands clinging to it for mercy. Or escape. _

_ "This one is to make sure it stays," Lucius growled, and the last crack of the whip Draco could not hold the whimper in. He had never felt it so harshly before; he sensed the blood trailing down his back and onto the tips of his trousers, he felt his back quiver in protest as his nerves sputtered themselves. Lucius' steps were heard echoing in the darkness now, and Draco finally allowed himself to silently cry in pain and loneliness. _

_ "Mommy...Mommy..."_

"Master Malfoy, sir!" Dawny, who was the Head Elf and the only one Draco enjoyed coming into contact with, shook his blonde master awake.

"What is it?" Draco snapped as he shot up from his bed, his hair amess as sweat beaded down from his forehead. His body ached, especially his back in retrospective.

"Dawny wishes to make positive that Master knows that the Ministry arrives in an hour. Dawny did not want Master to be late," said the House Elf shakily, still not 100% trustworthy that the new Master was complete unlike the old one - they looked too similar.

"Thank you Dawny, you may go. Could you prepare me a quick breakfast, just leave it on my nightstand," Draco said wearily. As the Elf nodded and the snapped out of existance, Draco sighed and pulled himself from bed.

"Damn the Ministry and damn Fudge," Draco swore aloud as he picked his clothes out of his large walk-in closet and made his way into the expansive bathroom.

He turned on the water to the large bath and stepped in front of the mirror, there he stripped his clothes and turned around with his head peering over his shoulder. Naked, he looked up and down his scrawny, pale, perfect body. Seemingly perfect, that was. Beneath the glamour that was constantly on was a large, purple scar drawn from his left shoulder to his right kidney; the mark left that day in his nightmare, when his Father wanted him to thoroughly remember his listen.

Draco shuttered. 'Dirty, filthy excuse for a human being. You are a cowardly Wizard, you hide behind your Father's title all those years and look where and what that got you - a scar, these nonstop nightmares and constant surveilance from a bunch of imbociles.'

Sighing, the blonde tore his eyes away from his own deformity and grabbed a towel to wrap loosely around himself. He walked out into his bedroom where his breakfast lay waiting and brought the tray of fruit and porridge into the bathroom. Draco slunk into the hot, steamy water and let it soothe his muscles and mind all at once as he ate gingerly. He never liked to do things quickly, but he knew today was an important day and he needed to do his best.

When Draco finished breakfast he had soaked enough and so washed his hair before getting out and drying himself. He put on his new clothes and threw his old ones in the hamper before brushing his hair so it fell perfectly around his bony cheeks. He couldn't deny it, he did thank his Father gratefully for his looks which he prized so much.

"Next time, remember to take a Dreamless Sleep Drought," he drawled to his reflection before raising an eyebrow at himself and walking away.

Over the summer, Draco had become extremely sufficient in brewing up that particular Potion, considering he needed it constantly and almost every night. On the nights he forgot to take it, the nightmares would ensue horribly and he would wake feeling as though sleep had only touched him for a mere five minutes.

The blonde now found himself in what was formerly his Father's study, now deemed his. The Dark Arts books were tucked away in the shelves amongst many, many other texts. It was a long, narrow room with many windows, the walls and floors both made of oak. Candles lit whenever sombody entered the room and lined along the bookshelves. Draco liked this room, despite whose it had been before. He had never been able to go inside that room until his Father was gone.

There he sat, finishing off 'The Critique of Practical Reason' and waiting for his unwanted visitors to arrive. Dawny appeared in front of him, making him jump slightly and the Elf looked up at him apologetically. "Yes?"

"Master Malfoy, Minister Fudge and a couple of Aurors are here," Dawny explained hurriedly, his hands wringing around themselves.

"Who are the Aurors?"

"Mr Snape and the werewolf are two of them, Dawny doesn't know the other two," the confessed.

"Show them the way here, and afterwards could you bring me some tea?" Draco asked, rubbing his head and putting his book softly down.

It was ten minutes later that the group of five men waltzed into the study, Dawny bowed at his Master and disappeared. Draco was sitting, one leg crossed with his hands folded neatly over his abdomen. He looked powerful behind his Father's desk, between the rows of books as he raised his eyebrow at the Minister for Magic.

"Good morning, Fudge," Draco greeted and then turned to the Four Aurors behind him. "Snape, Lupin, Scrigmeaour and...sorry, who is it you are again?"

"Shacklebot," he growled testily, it was obvious that two out of the four Aurors detested Draco. Or his last name, moreso.

"Are you gonna tell us where your rotten Father is yet?" Scrigmeaour asked through clenched teeth, Fudge put up his hand in protest.

"Now, now! Settle down. We've already put the boy under Veratesirum, and believe me I'd like to do it again but we all know that, that would be against the Law! Any further information he has, must be willingly given. His name is free," Fudge said, but the two men looked unsatisified and Fudge did himself.

"How have you been keeping, Draco?" asked Snape, his voice wasn't harsh but nor was it soft, he didn't like showing affection ever, even if it was to his very Godson. The blonde inclined his head slightly but did not answer.

"Please get your search done and over with so I can be left in peace," was all Draco said, in an unamused drawl.

"First we will give you the benefit of the doubt," Fudge smirked devilishly, this caused the two un-favoured Aurors to look at him incredulously. A Malfoy - the benefit of the doubt? Yeah right. "Have you acquired any new Dark objects or uncovered any?"

"No. As I said before, there are Dark objects in this Manor but as to their location I am not aware. They only reveal themselves to the one who placed them there which is inadvertently Lucius. If I fall across any, I am sure to let you know," this was all truthful, except for the last part. There was no way that Draco was going to hand over his Family heirloms, dark or not, willingly.

"Very well. We will inform you when you are finished,"

"I was wondering if I could please have a word with Severus," Draco added before they had left the room, the greasy-haired Potions Master nodded but Fudge looked displeased.

"Only if another Auror volunteers to stay and monitor,"

"I will," Professor Lupin spoke up immediately. If the grapevine was correct, he was their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher once more - which Draco didn't really mind, although the entire werewolf thing still unnerved him a little bit.

"Very well," and with that Fudge and the other two were gone.

"Dawny," Draco called, the House Elf appeared vastly. "Please make that tea for three, and hurry it along," the Elf bowed and disappeared. "Please, sit," he gestured to the two chairs before his desk.

Seveurs and Lupin sat down, the werewolf looking perplexed and nervous all at once. Draco ignored this and paid him no attention.

"How are you, Severus?" Draco asked monotonely, his eyes were a dead slate of grey ice.

The man shifted uncomfortably beneath the sixteen year-olds stare, he had watched him grow up and was sadened by his complete change in attitude. He was mature, that was for sure. But he was also supremely depressed, Draco's reaction to that was to be cold and uncaring which Severus didn't like one bit.

"Fine. Better if those hounds weren't trailing me. No offence," he nodded his head towards Lupin who merely shrugged.

"They have us all under a watchful eye," the other man said with a sigh, it seemed that Draco wasn't the only one who despised the Minister and his goons coming around and riffling through their things.

"Even you, Lupin?" Draco asked, this was curious news to him. It made sense with Snape, he was a Death Eater afterall even though he greatly attributed to the Dark Lord's downfall.

"I would before if you called me Remus, Malfoy,"

"And I myself would prefer you called me Draco," the blonde responded easily, Dawny reappeared with a tray of tea. "Thank you Dawny, you may go. Anyone for tea?" Draco poured the other two men, before they could respond, a cup and then himself one.

"How are you doing in respects to..." Snape let his voice trail off, he never knew how to really approach the subject of Narcissa Malfoy's death. It had only happened a month ago and the boy was still so tender, especially since he witnessed it first hand.

"As good as can be," Draco quickly cut him off, saving him the pain of awkwardly stumbling and embarassing himself before his co-worker. "I just wanted to ask whether or not you could accompany me to Diagon Alley to retrieve my school things?"

"Ah yes, it is only one week away isn't it?" Snape drawled, this wasn't a particularly happy thing for him but he knew it'd be better for Draco to be around his friends instead of all alone in this massive Manor, save for the Elves. "Will do then. What say we tomorrow?"

"That would do fine," Draco said with a slight nod and then took a sip out of his tea cup. "I do believe that the Minister wishes the two of you to help with his search," he said after a few moments of silence.

Severus frowned, that was it? No endearing conversations? Just a couple of cold questions filled with no emotion whatsoever? Snape was afraid that the Draco he knew was no longer in that body before him. The men stood to leave but Lupin's eyes lingered on the desk.

"Is that Kant's work? I thought you despised Muggles," he said in somewhat disbelief.

"I am not Lucius," was Draco's response before he tilted his head imploringly towards the door and with two lingering looks, the men turned to leave Draco to himself. The blonde sighed and leaned back in his chair, the other never touched tea cups began getting cold as his own did as well.

He waited until the Minister and four men returned to the study to inform that nothing new had been found. Draco then asked them to leave his property, rather glad that it was the last time they were going to be there until Christmas holidays. "Lets get out of this filthy house," Scrigmeour hissed as he turned on his heel.

With that Draco got up from his desk, he walked towards the exit of the room thinking that the men were gone by now. However, it seemed that two lingered. Seveurs and Remus were speaking in low voices in the middle of the corridor, it looked as though they were leaving but got caught up in conversation. Draco quickly took out his wand and disillusioned himself and stepped closer to hear their words.

"He is simply not himself," Severus snapped, crossing his arms as Remus gave him a pity look.

"Now Severus, he just needs time," he assured, his hand came up to Severus' shoulder comfortingly and Draco was surprised to see that it was not shaken away.

"Does he? I've known that child my entire life and never have I seen him so -so, dead!" his eyes were desperate, pleading almost to the man before him as he took a step forwards.

"Maybe that's the problem. Same goes with Harry..."

"What about that Potter, boy? What does that have to do with my Draco?" Severus hissed dangerously, Remus took one more step closing the distance between the two men and brought Severus into his arms. Draco didn't find this appalling, though slightly surprising given their past.

"They are going through the samething, sort of. They are at a crossroad in life, one that none of us will ever experience as intensly as they are. They are alone in a great big world where so many people expect so many things of both of them. They are lost. And I think their biggest problem is that we continue to treat them like children when they are indeed no longer that," Remus said, drawing himself away from his friend and collegue. Severus sighed at this, his eyes lowered to the ground sadly.

"They are only sixteen, of course they are still children. We were still throwing petty insults at one another then," Severus' voice was no longer harsh, but defeated. He didn't like standing around doing nothing as he watched his Godson slowly disappear from the world into a blank state.

"Yes, but it's not age that counts but what one has experienced. I think I can speak for both Harry and Draco that at their age they have experienced more than most people do in their life-time. They both just need time, Sev. They'll get there, I promise," Remus smiled gently, bringing up the others mans face to look at his.

"Promise?"

"Marauder's Promise," Remus stated. This confused Draco a little bit, but he shook it off. The entire situation itself was confusing.

"I'm not taking that thing worth anything," Severus snapped, although there was a playful smirk on his face as he turned away from Draco and began down the hallway. "Come, Fudge'll be wondering where we are." and with that, the two men silently disappeared.

Draco disillusioned himself when he felt safe, he rubbed his forehead perplexedly. 'What is Potter going through? Ah-sod the arsehole, why should I care?' and with that he straightened his back and went to go finish reading his book. Attempting to get everything off his mind but ultimately failing.

*

_When all soldiers lay their weapons down  
or when all kings and all queens relinquish their crowns  
Or when the only true messiah rescues us  
from ourselves it's easy to imagine_

There will be (sorrow)  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  
And there will be sorrow no more


	3. Broken

**Chapter Three:**

**Broken**

**A/N:** Lets get on the train everybody! Please review!!! (Sorry for shortness, next one will be longer and MUCH more interesting, hehe)!

_Broken - Lifehouse_

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

_  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing, In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holdin' on..._

*

Harry's chest was tightened, walking was tiresome in itself. Even breathing hurt at the moment, his body was racked in pain from the previous evening. Vernon and Dudley had shown their utmost anger towards the sixteen year-old the night before, his last night at the Durlsey's before finally returning to Hogwarts. Of course he was relieved as he was dropped off at Kings Cross, though it was extremely difficult to make it seem like he was alright.

Many people followed him as he attempted not to limp towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters, he sucked in his breath and took a run at the barrier before seeing the gleaming red steam train on the other side. He had never felt happier at that moment.

It was only quarter to ten in the morning, more students wouldn't arrive for another hour. Hary had planned this, lying to Vernon that the train was leaving earlier that year, so that he could prepare himself for his friends. He needed to tidy himself up, rejuvenate a bit, throw on a few glamour charms now that he could use magic and perhaps grab some candy from the trolly.

Dragging his trunk into the back of the train, near the bathroom he knew he would be using a lot on the trip, Harry hoisted his trunk up the compartment before sludging off to the bathroom. As soon as he was there, he collapsed against one of the sinks, leaning heavily on it. His emerald eyes flashed up to the mirror where he looked at himself, battered and breathing heavily. It was then he realized he wasn't alone.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorway to a stall, his arms crossed lightly and his eyes held an unknown gaze - something Harry had never seen before in the Slytherin. He wasn't sneering, or even raising his eyebrows. Harry was stilled. 'Oh no, Malfoy. Seeing me like this...I'm never going to see the end of this,' he thought grudgingly to himself.

"Potter..." Draco began, he stepped forward towards the boy and watched the bruentte physical shiver. He paused, calculating the situation, the boy's face was shadowed. He recalled what Severus and Remus spoke about a couple of days earlier in his corridor, he sighed heavily. "What happened to you?" he asked, there was no emotion in his voice.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, it may not have been nice but it wasn't mean either. Was he just curious? "Nothing," he mumbled in response and then slipped past the blonde and into a stall. Harry took a few breaths before feeling the vomit rise from his stomach, the sickness took over the fact he knew Draco was there and he emptied his contents into the bowl. Immediately after finishing, the Slytherin was bending down behind Harry, he placed his hand on the others shoulder gently. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he had to do it.

"Potter, what happened? Are you alright?" Draco asked, concern laced in his voice.

Harry was confused. He was shaking all over. 'Get ahold of yourself! This is Malfoy! Although, he sure does seem different...Malfoy!' Harry screamed to himself inside of his head. With one general shake, the brunette came to a standing position and swept past Draco once more. "I'm fine, thanks," he mumbled before taking out his wand and facing the mirror again. He breathed a couple of steady breaths before casting a glamour charm over his face and body. Draco watched, not knowing what to do or how to react.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," Harry said coldly, he was terrified that the whole school would know of his bruises by the next day.

"I would never a tell a soul," Draco whispered and then took a firm step forward, Harry seemed to shy away even though there was still a few metres between them. "Harry," he spoke his name so softly, and the other boy was certain that was the first time Malfoy had ever said his first name. "Who did that to your face? To you?" he questioned.

Harry gripped the sides of the sink tightly, his body quivered. "Just don't tell anyone, Malfoy," he spat and then turned around to stalk out of the bathroom.

Draco was left dumbstruck. Had he just acted that kind, or at least not ill-hearted towards Harry Potter? 'Well, I guess you are just growing up,' he shrugged to himself. But he couldn't help but think about those emerald eyes as he returned to his seat. They looked haunted and unreachable. They looked depressed, sunken, and empty all at once.

Even as students began to crowd the train, all Draco could think about was those two eyes bearing into him.

Harry sat wearily in the end compartment, leaning against the window and looking out. He didn't even notice Ron and Hermione as they came to join him.

*

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life_

*

_...it was hot, too hot. It didn't feel right. Those hands against his back, the larger person pushing deeper inside of himself. Harry wriggled underneath, but he was too weak to get free. He felt his magic attempting to react, but he just shoved it back underneath of his own skin. 'No. Stay strong. Do not show weakness,' he repeated to himself..._

"Mate, wake up!" Ron shook his best friend awake, he was then met with terror in those emerald eyes. Ron backed up slowly, putting his hands up in defense. "Woah, Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine, just had a nightmare," he said shakily, swinging his legs out of bed as he saw that nobody else from the dorm was in them anymore. It must be getting time for classes.

"It seemed like a pretty terrible nightmare! What was it about?" Ron quipped with concern.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Harry quickly evaded any further questions by grabbing his school uniform and cloak and rushing off to the bathroom. He saw dark circles under his eyes in the mirror and knew it wasn't from slipping, it was the Glamour charm wearing off. Sighing he replaced it, looking fresher than ever. "I definitely look better than I feel," he mumbled.

Five minutes later Hermione joined the two boys at the portrait hole and they began their descent to the Great Hall. "So I heard we have Advaned Charms first, and that the Dark Arts are this afternoon," Hermione began explaining.

"How do you know the schedule before anybody even got it?" Ron asked incredulously, trust Hermione to know every little piece of information necessary when it came to school at least a few hours in advance.

"I was talking to Professor Lupin this morning," she stated matter-of-factly, huffing her nose in the air as she knew exactly what the redhead was thinking about.

"Harry, you alright? You haven't said much of anything since we got back...Remus was worried," Ron said, changing the subject. He was still a little curious about waking his friend up from the supposed nightmare that morning.

"M'fine, just distracted," he simply responded, but his eyes were casted down at his shoes as they walked down the stairs, his shoulders were slumped and it seemed like every step was a pain. Hermione sent her troubled expression Ron's way and slightly shook her head, communicating to 'leave it for now'.

"How many courses do we have this year again?"

"I have nine, you two have seven,"

"Nine, 'Mione?! You do know we don't have NEWTs or OWLs this year, right?!" Ron exclaimed, he looked over to Harry for some support in this but unlike what he usually would have responded with - the brunette boy seemed not to be listening at all. The only thing that mattered to him was each step he took. Ron frowned as they continued their walk in perplexed silence.

It was out in the Entrance Hall, just before the Great Hall, that the incident took place. Harry had fumbled on the last step by looking upwards at all the commotion of students. This made him lose his footing. He flung fowards into the mass and fell face first, but he didn't even make a disgruntled 'ow' as he brought his knees around to his chest - needing just a moment to collect himself.

There was a group of Slytherin's entering the Hall at that time who began laughing loudly at the incident as Ron and Hermione bustled over to help him up. "Are you alright, mate? That was a mighty trip you did there!" the redhead said, pulling him to his feet, Harry winced as he did this but didn't say a word still.

"Well well, Potty can't even use his own two feet," Blaise Zabini drawled coldly, crossing his arms as the group approached them. Hermione shot him a glare as Ron ignored this and continued to help his friend recover himself - he looked him up and down and everything seemed to be in place, but Harry wouldn't move an inch and kept staring blankly downwards.

"What's wrong with Scarhead, has he finally lost his mind?" chuckled Pansy, wrapping her arm around Zabini's shoulders, leaning against him slightly.

Ron finally turned to them, his face flushed with anger. "Bugger off!" he snapped angrily, still holding tight onto Harry but the brunette seemed to finally move - wiggling against this grasp. "What is it?" he turned and asked, Harry merely whined and attempted to get out of his grasp, Ron let go and Harry went still once again.

"Maybe we could teach -" Blaise had begun, the other Slytherin's anticipating a fight as the one speaking withdrew his wand.

He was stopped, however, as none other than Draco Malfoy stepped in between the two groups. He looked Harry up and down, noticing that the emerald eyes widened in recognition. "Leave the Muggle-lover alone, his filth is not worth our precious time," he sneered and then walked off, his slightly put-off housemates trailing behind him.

Hermione turned to Harry with concern, but it seemed as though the brunette had already started walking slowly towards the Great Hall. Once he took his seat at the Gryffindor Table, he took a bit out of a piece of toast and then placed it dejectedly on his plate, staring holes into it. They joined their friend and awkwardly ate a silent breakfast.

Harry didn't go past his first piece of toast, he didn't even take a sip of pumpkin juice. His friends didn't say anything, although concern and worry welled up inside of them they held back. As they were standing to leave, the brunette faltered and had to use the table to hoist himself to his feet. Ron ran around to come quickly to his side, snaking his arm around his hips. Harry swayed away from him.

"I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey," Ron stated, he began to drag Harry from the hall who reluctantly followed. Hermione came bustling after, all three unaware of the intent grey eyes that followed.

"Why don't you guys goto Charms? No use all of us being late," he mumbled, saying more words than they had heard come from his mouth in awhile.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before the witch reached forward towards him to pat his shoulder, he flinched and backed away. "Promise you go," she frowned.

"I promise," he nodded sternly and then started off up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione watched him for a moment before sighing and going up themselves, trailing only a couple of meters behind him. He left them at the Third Floor landing, they kept going up after a lingering glance to make sure he was going in the directional of the Hospital Wing.

As Harry now limped down the corridor, relieved to be alone in the hallway so he could slow donw, he didn't notice a certain Slytherin come up in front of him until he ran straight into him. He felt as though he was going to topple over, instead strong arms held him. Empty emerald eyes looked longingly up at grey ones, and they both knew at that moment that they shared something nobody else in Hogwarts did; immense pain and loneliness.

Draco cleared his throat, regaining himself. "Potter," he greeted firmly, not letting go of the weak boy before him.

"Wha-what do you want?" Harry attempted to spit out, but it was rather meek.

"I did not think you were stable enough to goto the Hospital Wing on your own. If you are going there, that is," Draco added with the slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Er, yeah...I-I want some Dreamless Sleep Drought," he said, casting his eyes downward finally.

"What for?" asked the blonde all too quickly, without even realizing he had said those words with a hint of concern in his voice. 'No use avoiding it, without Lucius you are becoming soft,' he cursed to himself. Not like he minded it.

"Nothing,"

"Nightmares? I get them too," Draco said oddly, he was now further inspecting Harry, he felt as if the boy was no longer a rival but an animal in the zoo he was examining.

At the others words, Harry looked up with a strange expression. "Does it make you feel like you haven't even slept a wink?" he whispered hopefully.

"Yes, it does," Draco responded firmly, his hands were loosening their grip on Harry's arms at this point but he refused to let go. It looked like Harry was about to sway off of his own feet. "I have some, if you want them," he finally said surely.

"Wha-I-no," Harry said and at that point he slunk out of the blonde's arms and sauntered towards the Hospital Wing. He turned around to see a blank-faced Malfoy staring after him, "Thank you," he inclined his head before disappearing behind the two large doors.

Draco sighed. 'Why do you have to go and try and help Potter? Of course he does not want your help, he does hate you remember! And he has every reason to hate you too, same with everybody else in this bleeding Castle,' he cursed inside of his head before turning on his heel and walking towards his first class.

He felt the sting of mild rejection as he strode away, his footsteps echoing. All he was doing was trying to help and Potter was just pushing him further - did Scarhead think he was too good for him? Well, Malfoy would certainly show him otherwise.

From that day on, things just got worse...

*

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will, will be OK. _


	4. Moving, Shaking

**Chapter Three:**

**Moving, Shaking**

**A/N:** PLEASE review!! =D Oh yes, and Harry/Draco are OOC(And a little crazy!); though that is obvious given the circumstances.

_Moving, Shaking - The Great Lake Swimmers_

_I can't write, I can't sing, I can't play_

_My insides have been broken_

_My inspiration has flown away_

_It's hard to see all the little things._

_There's a universe, In a crack in the wall_

_Or an ant crawling across, A broken tile_

_And it's hard to see all the little things_

_When the big things get in the way._

*

The first week of term had come to an end, it was their first weekend to spend at Hogwarts and Harry was none to excited. Things hadn't been getting any better as everytime he passed Malfoy in the halls now he would throw snide remarks at him and start a verbal bickering fight - Harry would never respond, he would merely walk away or let Ron do the fighting for him. This didn't embarass him. He was just too put off from everything in life anymore to even care.

Hermione and Ron hadn't said anything past the first day of term to Harry regarding his attitude or quiet behaviour, instead they flanked his side constantly through-out the day. The other students watched from the distance oddly, slightly curious as to the behaviour of their Golden Boy, their Saviour and hero.

Currently they were in the library on Saturday afternoon, finishing up all the assignments they had already gotten from classes in their first week. Ron was doddling on his piece of parchment, Hermione was completely encompassed in editing her own finished work whereas Harry just stared blankly down at his own parchment, nearly done the Advanced Transfiguration essay.

"Mind if we join you?" Seamus piped, startling the three who didn't respond but the irishman and his best friend Dean sat down anyway.

"What are you guys up to?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow, it looked like they were about to jump right out of their pants they were so excited.

"Guess what we heard?"

"Yeah, guess, guess!" Dean egged on skidishly, he was leaning forward on the table and violently tapping his foot on the ground causing the books to tremble. Hermione glared at him and put down her quill to show that they had their attention. Harry's eyes didn't move, the two boys frowned at this but said nothing.

"We heard...well first, you go Dean,"

"Y'know about the whole Death Eater alliance?" he asked excitedly, Harry's head snapped up much to everybody's surprise and they all turned to look at him.

He had an unreadable expression on his face, but it was something other than the dullness of the past week. "Of course we do," he snapped uneasily, recalling the wretched summer he had to live through due to the Alliance.

"Er, yeah...well..." Dean coughed nervously, not wanting to start up the brunette's roaring temper, "The Ministry has narrowed their search to Norway as their headquarters,"

"Norway, are you sure?" Hermione asked, paying almost as much attention as Harry was, leaning forward.

"That's what the papers said!"

"Yes but what the papers _didn't_ say was that they have a new Leader, a new Lord," Seamus' eyes lit up at this and a smirk held his face. Harry felt like smacking it off but rightly restrained himself.

"What the fuck are you two on about?" Harry growled, standing up from his chair and startling everyone. Hermione's hand was quickly restraining him from leaping at the other two Gryffindor's, he turned to her and glared.

"Harry, mate! Calm down!" Ron hissed, making sure Madame Pince hadn't seen the outburst. "The War is over, this is just some silly-" he shut up as soon as his angry friend turned on him.

"The War is over? Is that why I had to suffer all summer, because it was over? You weren't even apart of it. None of you were. How can you be the ones to decide if it's over?" and with another glare he grabbed his books and began to stalk off. Before he left the library, he heard Seamus lean close in and whisper.

"The new leader is Malfoy's Father,"

Harry paused, every muscle in his body tensed as he grinded his teeth and swept from the library as his blood boiled. 'Malfoy. It always has something to do with Malfoy. I heard his Father had been missing, that he was on the run from the Ministry, that slimy bastard is probably hiding him...' and just as if some omnipotent being had heard his thoughts, Draco rounded the corner with Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

"Pot-head," he sneered, stopping in the track of the brunette who did not, for once, cast his gaze downwards. Instead he looked hard into those dull, grey eyes and a growl emitted deep within his throat. "Oh, is somebody having a bad day?" the blonde teased.

"Where the fuck is Lucius?" Harry ground out every syllable, the two cronies eyes widened as Draco seemed completely taken aback by the question. Something flashed in his eyes, something Harry couldn't place that made his own features lighten up.

"I ask you to refrain from speaking of my Father. You are not worthy," and with that, Draco swept away with a confused Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Harry wasn't as angry anymore, he instead gripped his books tightly and began walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

'That was weird. Malfoy almost looked hurt by me bringing up Lucius. And he just left, dropped it like that,' he thought, coming into the Common Room and dropping on the couch beside Ginny - whom he hadn't even noticed though she took great care to notice him.

"Heya Harry, how are you doing?" she smiled brightly, Harry turned to her and nodded, completely caught up in his thoughts of a certain Slytherin.

'What happened to that nice Malfoy? The one on the train? The one outside of the Hospital Wing? Why is he back to...normal Malfoy? What does it even matter, you didn't want his help anyway,' Harry cursed himself for this. Maybe if he had accepted the blonde's help he wouldn't have to have gone through all the snide comments, taking them all in.

The fact of the matter was that in general; Harry did not care. He could not feel anymore, unless it was anger and then it seethed through his body and filled every pore of his skin. Harry was rather afraid of losing control of his magic, he could feel it was on its edge.

"Harry!" Ginny shook him violently, getting annoyed but soon found out it was a bad mistake to have touched him at all as he turned to her with glaring emerald eyes.

"What do you want?' he scowled.

"Woah, alright Mister. Just saying, Remus is trying to talk to you!" she nudged her head towards the portrait hole and then got up from the couch with the book she had been reading. "I'm going to the Lake with the girls, if Ron asks. Stop being such a prick," she added, making Harry blush.

He didn't really mean to have these outbursts, but he really couldn't help it anymore. Harry turned to look at Remus Lupin who stood in the portrait hole and then sauntered into the Common Room. "Hi," Harry greeted solemnly.

The tall man sat down across from him in an armchair. "Hey," he responded but said nothing else. They sat in agreeable silence for a few minutes.

"Er, how are classes?" Harry asked, he knew he should be nice to the man. He had mailed him quite often during the summer, keeping him sane. He even did his school shopping in Diagon Alley when he couldn't make it due to the ill security.

"Fine, thank you. Are you enjoying Defence this year? I hope it's better than last," he grinned, knowing that anything would be better than Umbridge's Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Of course," he tried to send the man a convincing smile. This was the last remainding Marauder. Prongs was long gone, Wormtail too, Padfoot had just departed. All that was left was Moony. Harry felt very bad for the man, all of his best of friends had past in tragic events. This is why it was always easier to talk to him, because at least Remus understood more.

"Listen, Harry, we've all been noticing something about you," Remus began awkwardly, he didn't really know where to begin. "I also can tell, I can smell it, that you have Glamour charms on constantly. Why?" he asked softly, leaning forward with a genuine look in his eyes.

Harry avoided that look completely, knowing it was going to make him spill everything. He bit his lip, took a moment to collect himself. "I-I need to keep that to myself," he whispered, knowing that Remus would respect that.

The older man looked over Harry, his best friends Godson and his other friends son. 'You didn't deserve all this pain,' he thought silently. "I just need you to understand that if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. I know I'm not Sirius, and I'm definitely not James, but...even if you wanted to talk about them, I'm here," he said smiling softly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I just don't think I'm ready," Harry was staring down at his feet on the red and orange rug beneath it. Wanting to complete distract himself from the conversation that hurt too much to talk about. Of course it was easier for him to talk about his parents, but he couldn't stand hearing talk about Sirius, not this soon.

"Of course. Well, my door is always open," Remus then stood up and smiled back down at Harry. "Why don't you go outside and enjoy the weather before you have to be locked up in the dungeons for Advanced Potions all Monday," and with a soft chuckle, the Professor of Dark Arts left the Gryffindor Common Room.

A couple of students were staring at Harry, they hadn't heard the conversation but they had seen the interaction. Why was Lupin talking to Potter? Nobody really knew the connection, but they could obviously tell now that they were somewhat close.

Harry sighed and finally brought himself to his dormitory to put away his books. He looked longingly out the window, the sun was still shining brightly and it seemed as though outside was the last place he wanted to be. He felt more at home deep in the dungeons lately, Snape's remarks hadn't touched him that year - he can't even remember hearing them at all, actually. Harry felt much better amongst the cold, damp corridors.

A few hours later, he was found in the same spot, staring out of the window blankly as the sun was slowly setting. It was past dinner, but he didn't feel hungry. He was used to going without food for days. It was then that people began to return to the dormitory, first came Neville who didn't even mutter a greeting to him - knowing he'd get nothing in response. Then came Ron who pattered his way over to his friend and placed his hand softly on Harry's shoulder, the brunette shrugged it off.

"Please," Ron begged quietly, but Harry merely stared forward so the redhead went over to fall down on his bed. "Fine, be that way," he scowled. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry, but all he knew was that he wanted to and was desperately attempting to help. Nothing was working though, they couldn't even communicate properly anymore.

Seamus and Dean came in laughing loudly, but stopped as soon as they saw Harry staring out the window. They slowly approached him, worried looks written across their faces for their housemates sanity. "Mate?" Seamus began, Harry turned to awknowledge him slightly, though he did not speak and his expression remained cold.

"Listen, we're sorry about earlier," Dean apologized for the two of them.

"We hadn't meant to upset you,"

"Don't worry about it," Harry shrugged lightly, forcing a smile onto his face which caused the two boys to smile broadly in response. At least they were getting some kind of smile, it was a slight improvement.

"Don't apologize to him, you didn't do anything wrong!" Ron snapped defensively, jumping up from his bed and walking over to the three. Dean and Seamus shook their heads at the hot-tempered redhead and backed away to their own section of the dormitory; which was indeed messier than anybody else's. Harry's was the cleanest.

"He got all bent outta shape for nothin'!" he continued, pointing his finger into Harry's chest as the brunette lowered his gaze. He felt sadness wash over him. 'What the hell is with these emotions?! Just go the hell away!!!' Harry screamed to himself, but he felt the overwhelming need to obey Ron, who was cursing and screaming at him now.

"Who do you think you are, Potter?! We were there, we stood beside you in battle and you just say we weren't apart of it!! We were bleeding apart of it just as much as you were!" he was flustered red now, Harry was teary-eyed and didn't dare move until he was told to or Ron left. The redhead continued raging for a few minutes before he realized Harry wasn't budging. He turned on his heel and left the room, Harry burst into silent tears immediately and fell down on his bed.

Then he remembered that there were still three others in the room. They were watching from a distance, unsure of what to do next. Harry was shaking violently with tears now, but there was no sound coming out. Neville began to approach the bed, but Seamus quickly pulled him back, the boy turned to question but Seamus merely shook his head. The irish Wizard had caught on that Harry was repulsed by touch, it wasn't that hard to see.

"Harry mate, do you want us to leave?" Dean asked gently.

"No, sorry guys," he whispered and grabbed what looked like to be a cloak and darted from the room. Harry felt the tears on his face, he ignored everybody in the Common Room and started to wander the halls of Hogwarts. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to go somewhere.

He needed to be alone, somewhere safe, somewhere where he felt alright. He fled to the Room of Requirments on the Fifth Floor, he walked in front of the wall three times and when he opened the suddenly appeared door, it was exactly what he needed. A cold, dungeon-esque, small room. No windows. Small candle-light, one couch facing and unlit mantle-place.

Harry went to go sit on the couch, he sunk into it. He had seized crying by now, he was feeling dull again. He spaced out. He didn't even hear the door open and close shut once again.

Ten minutes went by before Draco finally made himself known, he coughed gently. Harry didn't turn to look at him, but he tensed. "Who is it?" he asked dully.

"What are you doing, Pothead? Moaning to yourself because everybody else is tired of listening to you?" Draco snapped, though his words - as usual lately - didn't quite meet his eyes.

Harry was standing now, approaching his classmate with meaning. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You gotta problem or something? You gotta an itch to scratch with Daddy? Well guess what, Malfoy, nobody gives a fuck about you either!"

Draco shrugged, he seemed unhurt by these words but in truth they bit down deep inside of him. He took several breaths and allowed his eyes to rake over Harry, the Glamour charm was wearing off and small bruises were appearing around his eyes, neck, and revealed arms. Sadness filled the blonde, and he couldn't quite understand why. He related it all back to that conversation he had overhead; had he and Potter really gone through a lot of the same stuff? At that moment, it seemed very likely.

"I would like to stop this bickering, moreorless, in private at least," Draco said slowly. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell for?" he snapped.

"I am truly sick of it. Has it not grown old yet for you?" he asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed with superiority.

"It has but then why the hell do you have to be such an arsehole in public?" Harry cursed, of course he could continue on ignoring the blonde's taunts but it was really starting to get on everybody's nerves.

"Things are happening in this War that you cannot understand. I need to keep up an appearance," Draco tried to explain whilst evading the full reason. Harry took a moment to think about this and his face was dull once more, no emotion again. 'How can he change so quickly? I guess he is a lot like me if his moods are anything to go by...'

"So do I but lately..."

"Lately it has not been going so well," Draco drawled, finishing off his sentence for him. Harry nodded solemnly, his eyes were sunken now and his shoulders sagged. Draco thought he had never seen a sadder sight, except of course when he would look in the mirror and reveal what he was truly feeling. "You need to understand that this War is bigger than you, and that my mask cannot fall," the blonde immediately regretted those words. He had admitted it was a mask. And admitted it to Harry Potter, nonetheless. He was standing open-mouthed at his own stupidity.

"I always knew you were a fake," Harry whispered unmoving.

Draco unexpectedly exploded, 'A Fake?! How dare he!' "How dare you!" he decided to say that curse out loud, he suddenly drew his wand and forced it onto Harry's hard abdomen, the brunette flinched in pain and then his emerald eyes met Draco's grey ones, there was fear underneath the secrecy. "You think you are so great, right? Famous Harry Potter! Killed off the Dark Lord, now gets all the praise and glory but STILL gets all the attention because he mopes around the castle! Well sod off and fuck you, you righteous prick! You are not better than everybody - you are hardly better than that filthy Muggle Mother you came from!" and with that Draco turned on his heel and began out the door and down the Fifth Floor corridor.

Harry burst into sudden action with anger, he rushed forward after Malfoy with his magic flaring up around him. This stopped the Slytherin before the other one even spoke a word, he felt the energy shift in the air. "I can see right through your little mask, Malfoy! I know you're just a scared coward like the rest of those damned snakes! You belong in the same place as your master!" he yelled, Draco turned right back around and stalked over to Harry, his wand still in hand but he dared not use it. 'That magical energy...it is so strong...' he mused, eyes widening.

"I am not afraid. Malfoy's do not fear," Draco stated, grinding his teeth.

Harry smirked at this, whenever Malfoy recited one of his family's tantra's this meant that he was becoming extermely infuriated. He had learned that over the years. "Yes you are. You're afraid that you're nothing but a name. A filthy, name that only means wrong to the Wizarding World. Malfoy. You do know that stands for 'Bad Faith', right?" Harry teased, feeling as though he had the upper-hand of the entire situation.

"I know you are afraid too, Potter. Afraid that..."

"You know nothing about my fears," Harry cut him off coldly, his energy was calming down now but it was still rather evident. Especially since Draco was so close up now, examining every feature of the boys slowly more bruising face. 'Why are those bruises still there? It has been a week...what happened?' he asked himself distractedly.

"I have a wager," Draco propsed suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the hell was he on about?

"You think you know me, fine. I think I know you, lets put it to the test. You have one week to figure out what my greatest fear is, and I have one week to figure out what yours is. Deal?" Draco pocketed his wand and held out his right hand, it was steady in the air between the boys as Harry stared at it open-mouthed.

When the brunette closed his mouth, he grasped the hand and felt a different kind of warmth shoot through his body. Suddenly, his magical energy was completely calmed back to a normal, controlled state. "What happens when you lose?"

"Whomever loses must owe the other one favour, whatever it is," Draco said, his eyes were changing colour Harry noticed, they were turning into silver wisps instead of a grey slate.

"Malfoy..." Harry warned, that didn't sound like a good wager. "Fine, as long as it's not life-threatning,"

"No, promise," he said with a nod. Harry decided to believe him, for the last time he promised anything he had kept it. "And if we both lose we...well...I have a ridiculous idea," Draco was nervous at this point. He was thinking of a spell he had researched over the summer that he found rather intriguing, one that would make two peoples minds switch so that they were in the others body. It seemed to fit the situation, because then they would both know what it was like to be the other - wasn't this what it was all about?

"Is it as ridiculous as us talking to each other for more than five minutes without killing the other?" Harry mused, he had a strange amused grin on his face that Draco decided he liked, and he almost even smiled himself but held back and sneered instead.

"It is Dark Magic, but you can even cast it if you do not trust me. I have all the information on it. It is that we have to switch bodies for two weeks, so that we can know what it is like to live as the other. I think it fits the situation rather perfectly, does it not?" Draco was rather curious to the reaction he would receive, and he was surprised when Harry's grin grew wider.

"I don't trust that fully, but I'm crazy enough to agree to it. For now. I might have to change my mind, so no Wizard's Oaths on this," Harry said, gesturing between them. Draco nodded in agreement, that would be all too silly. "So, I've just gotta figure out your greatest fear? I think I've got that one in the bag alerady!" he grinned, already having fun with this. It was the first time he was feeling mildly alright since he had returned to school. Or since the Final Battle, even.

"Yeah, right," Draco scoffed and turned to leave now. "See you next Saturday, nine o'clock, same place. Do your research, Potter," and with that, he was gone.

Harry stood staring after him. 'What just happened? Was I just civil with Malfoy? Did I honestly just make that ridiculous bet? Where in the bleeding Merlin's purgatory did this all come from? Switching bodies, can you even do that?!' he questioned himself, slowly walking up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I guess tomorrow I'll be spending all day in the library again," he grunted, curiousity taking the best of him as he wanted to research this 'Dark Magic' Draco had put upon their wager. He just hoped that his assumptions were correct about Draco Malfoy's greatest fear. Little did he know that Malfoy was just as nervous, down in the dungeons hoping to Merlin he wasn't wrong.

Harry was quite intrigued the following day by what he found in the library...

*

_Oh hands, Don't fail me now!_

_They're the only things I have left._

_Oh fingers, Don't let me down, now!_

_They're the only things that aren't gone..._

_Oh world, come crashing down, now!_

_Oh hands, don't fail me now_

_Oh let me become deaf and mute to this..._

_Carrying my life in a cardboard box,_

_Carrier bag on my back. _

_All Hell falls_

_All down around me_

_Oh hands, don't fail me now..._


	5. Untitled

**Chapter Four:**

**Untitled**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews guys, please keep 'em coming! I love seeing what you guys think of the story! Now; who do YOU think is gonna win the bet? Also I apologize for this chapter being short and poorly written. Also an apology for the slightly confusing writing, in my opinion. The boys are just extremely curious about one another at this point due to their summer experiences, but next chapter things start to get fun =).

*

It was Wedneday, and Draco's guess still hadn't changed as he observed the brunette from a distance. It was lunch in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor's were eating merrily amongst themselves but Harry sat detatched from the rest. Hermione and Ron would attempt to engage him, he would merely nod, shrug or completely ignore them. This amused Draco to no end. Potter spoke to _him_ the most, awknowledged _him_ the most. That made him feel special; he had some power of unknown persuasion over Potter, even when it came to Weasel and the Mudblood.

Harry looked somewhat dejected, but every couple of minutes his emerald eyes would raise from his plate and meet Draco's grey ones. There would be recognition, almost a certain understanding, and they would stare for a moment. They were both still trying to figure the other out - it was becoming rather the amusing little game.

Pansy scooted in close to the blonde, he didn't realize this as he was caught up in his and Potter's staring contests. "Dracey!" she whined, trying to follow his line of sight but ultimately failing.

"What do you want?" he spat, turning towards her with a scowl. She pouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"You," Pansy smiled sickeningly, Draco pushed her off and looked back at Harry who was once again looking down at his plate but this time his shoulders were sunken.

"I need to go, back off Pans," he said coldly, grabbing his bag he swept up from the Slytherin Table and stalked out of the Great Hall.

The days were drawing on an end and he still wanted to oust Harry in their little, secret competition. He rather enjoyed sharing a secret with the brunette, for reasons he did not know nor could begin explaining. It was forbidden, it was fun, it was above all a certain curiousity. The-Boy-Who-Lived had been on Draco's mind ever since...ever. He grew up hearing the stories, he seethed in anger when his friendship was denied in First Year, and especially in the condition he saw Harry on the train-he just couldn't keep the boy outta his head! Draco shrugged, he was used to it. It would feel weird NOT to be thinking of Harry.

As he came into the library, Draco went straight into the History section. He scanned the shelves quickly before he came across what he was looking for. He had read this book once before, back in Second Year after Harry had spoken in Parseltongue and astounded the entire school. It was by chance that he had come across the book when he was twelve, but given the circumstances he read it front to back.

'This will help confirm my guess in our little bet,' the blonde thought to himself as he took a seat at a table near the back of the room, not wanting to lose his cover and show anybody what it was he was reading. It was titled 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and at first Draco had been incredulous that they even had an entire book about the boy. He didn't doubt that the brunette had no idea it existed, he was too naive.

As he scanned the pages of the two-hundred paged novel, Draco found that most of it was swish-swash about speculation as to why the little baby boy wasn't killed by the great 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's curse. Some of it touched on his parents death and then his disappearance from the Wizarding World afterwards. At the back was a long family history, dating back to early A.D. This was what Draco was looking for, a little background information.

Placing his finger on the page, he stared at the name 'Harry Potter' on the end of the tree for a moment, smiling to himself before he went to his Mother's bloodline. It ended immediately with her, considering she was Muggleborn. Draco dragged his finger from 'James Potter' upwards as his eyes quickly scanned the names for something tangible in his memory.

Nothing was popping out at him until he came to a break in the family tree, which was rather unusual in the pureblood lines. There was a blank name around 1000 A.D., it had never been printed or anything. Then it continued down the line. Draco curiously looked at the people who had given birth to this mystery man and his eyes widened considerably.

'Give it to Potter...he is a lot more like me than I would have thought, that werewolf is right,'

*

Harry was flipping through pages of a Pureblood Eptymology and Geneology book, it was tattered at the edges and seconds from falling apart. The brunette was beginning to forget the horrors of his summer as his mind became entertained and distracted with this new bet he had with Malfoy.

He enjoyed carefully trailing the blonde during class, around school, and glancing his way less than every five minutes during meal times. Harry found it even more enjoyable when his and Draco's eyes would meet briefly before looking away. What irked Harry was that he was disappointed when the two weren't locking eyes, or even throwing petty insults at one another that they both knew were more playful than harmful now.

The rest of Hogwarts seemed oblivious to this, but there was a glint in their eyes that was altered from before. Their new challenge towards one another diminished their amnosity and brought on a certain type of secret friendship. Of course Harry was scared of himself, why was he suddenly befriending a Malfoy whose Father is most likely leading a Death Eater alliance that wanted to see him end up dead? He was the number one target, Draco would be the best tool to get to him but somehow Harry knew that it was different. There was something about the blonde that made Harry...trust him.

As he read the extensive Malfoy family tree, Harry was smiling despite his better judgement as he knew it might draw attention. He was usually detatched and depressed looking, his sudden change in character would bring about questions he wasn't ready to answer. So whenever he was with Ron and Hermione, he acted as he had felt a week ago.

Most of Harry's thoughts were consumed with this competition; What Was Draco Malfoy's Greatest Fear?

Harry had an idea, he had stuck with his first opinion of the blonde and his fear. As he watched the Slytherin move about the castle and during classes, all of his actions and words seemed to reassure Harry in his hypothesis. He was now looking back on Draco's history out of pure curiousity.

Then he came across it. The samething he already knew was on his own family tree. A blank space, a sudden stop and then a continuation onwards. 'What? No...he can't be...' Harry thought to himself, he looked at the name above the blank space and jumped up from the table only to run back into the history section.

"Salazar Slytherin, the descendent of Kjeld and Mkra," he read aloud, having opened 'Hogwarts: A History' to the section about the Four Founders. Harry brought the book back to the table, his emerald eyes already wide in recognition.

"Salazar Slytherin changed his original birthname to what it is known as today," the brunette read aloud, despite some questioning gazes he was recieving. "His original name is not known to this date, kept hidden within his descendents bloodline," Harry stopped reading, shaking his head and traced his eyes over to the Malfoy family tree, left open on his cluttered table.

"Kjeld and Mkra Malfoy...then the blank _has_ to be Salazar Slytherin!" Harry was whispering manically to himself now, he buried one of his hands deep within his tousled hair. A few First Year Huffelpuff's at the table next to his were looking worriedly at him, as if he had just gone insane.

"Find something _interesting?_" an unexpected, yet all too familiar drawl sounded from behind Harry and the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin. Harry blushed crimson red and didn't even move to slam his books shut, it was too late anyway.

Draco put one hand on the corner of the desk, his grey eyes surveyed the room quickly - it was only students beneath Fourth Year in there at the moment, he then allowed his eyes to fall back on Harry. "Are you ready for Saturday?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"You bet I am, Malfoy," Harry tried to sound venomous, or even slightly disgusted but he couldn't help but smirk in playful response. Draco gave him one last calulcating look before turning around to leave, Harry called after him. "Is it true?" he asked.

Draco turned to look at him, he sighed, "Is it true for you too?"

This shocked Harry, but he slowly nodded. Draco smiled.

'Am I imagining things? Did Malfoy just smile at me? Did I just tell him what I haven't even told Ron and Hermione yet? What the hell is going on here?!' Harry panicked in his head, but his exterior was calm and cool.

"I guess we are a lot alike," he said, and then turned around and left the library. Just then Ron was walking up to Harry's table, he unloaded his bag and noticed the odd look crossing over his best friends face.

"What's up, mate?" he chirped, Harry merely shook his head although his mouth was still agape. "Did Malfoy give you trouble? That bastard, I saw him walking outta here looking so smug..." he scowled, grumbling beneath his breath.

"No, he wasn't. I'm just...thinking," he whispered, and then closed his books. Harry spent the rest of the day absently assisting Ron with his incomplete assignments, but his thoughts kept wandering back to a certain blonde.

*

Harry was nervous. Well, that was understatement.

He stood in front of the unlit mantleplace of the Room of Requirments, it had the same setup as before when he and Draco met there. But this time, they were meeting their with a planned purpose. He had told Ron and Hermione that he just needed some 'alone-time'. This was half true. Harry still didn't like talking to anybody. He sat observing Malfoy most of the time, and keeping to himself. He still didn't liked being touched, and he still had to Glamour his body every single morning. Remus checked up on him every couple of days with cocern, Harry easily avoided answering any real questions.

As Harry was mulled in his thoughts of the past couple of weeks, Draco had come into the room with a smirk in place. "What is my greatest fear?" he jumped right into it.

Harry turned around with a start, his eyes averted quickly away from Draco to the ground. He had been waiting for this moment all week, and now that it had come Harry wanted it to end as soon as possible. "Er, you go first," Harry muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Scared?" Draco raised his eyebrow, finding amusement in the others obvious nervousness. He, however, was more excited than nervous.

"No," he snapped, he now had a determined challenge in his emerald eyes. "You're afraid of your Father," Harry blurted out, he had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks but he was still so positive of his answer.

"Why do you guess that?" Draco asked, he had an unchanged exterior.

"Because...everytime somebody mentions him you get all too defensive," Harry shrugged, it was the only logical answer to him. What else could Draco Malfoy be afraid of?

"You're wrong," he said simply with a slight shrug.

"Seriously? What is it?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Why would I tell you?" Draco cursed, but his usual spite wasn't in his voice anymore. He was having too much fun, and he was still too curious.

"Erm...what's mine then? Go on," Harry urged softly, unsurely. 'Gods, does this mean I honestly owe Malfoy a faour? How the hell did I get myself into this one?!'

"Easy. Fear," Draco had remembered this bit of information ever since Third Year with the dementors, his sneaking around after Potter and his group ended up paying off.

"Erm..." Harry blushed and looked away, slightly shaking his head as indication. "That used to be it, but...things change," he whispered with a slight shrug. He wouldn't tell Malfoy what he was scared of now if the blonde couldn't guess it.

"Potter, you know what that means do you not?" Draco drawled, he took a step forward and drew his wand.

Harry swallowed and drew his own, he had read up quite a bit about the Dark Magic spell they would be using to switch bodies. "Ah..yeah...but...before we do...we need to set some guidelines,"

"How about we do the spell, set the guidelines while we wait for it to take effect? It does take an hour," Draco suggested lightly, he was already chanting the words in his head.

Harry swallowed again and nodded. "O-okay," he stuttered.

"So all you have to do is say..."

"I know what to say," Harry interupted him softly, he readied himself. Draco smirked.

"_Muto mens diversus somes_," Draco said, quicker than Harry had wanted it to happen. Suddenly blue flames erupted from the Slytherin's wand, they whipped out and licked at Harry's and his own body. The two boys felt tingling sensations all over.

Harry took a deep breath, "_Muto mens diversus somes_," he said shakily. From his wand came red flames, and when the two combined they created a purple hysteria of magic. Sparks flew, their bodies trembled with an odd sensation.

Then, everything stopped. Harry felt lightheaded and quickly found himself on the couch, Draco collapsed beside him breathing heavily. They could feel something tugging at their minds, they knew it was the others body trying to pull them asunder. "I-I guess we wait now,"

"Yes, Potter. Now we wait,"

*


	6. Who Are You

**Chapter Five:**

**Who Are You?**

**A/N:** Now time for the spell to take effect....Sorry about no song last chapter - nothing fit =(.

_Who Are You - Pearl Jam_

_Come to send, not condescend_

_Transcendental consequence_

_Is to transcend where we are_

_Who are we? Who we are_

_Trampled moss on your souls_

_Changes all you're a part_

_Seen it all, not at all_

_Can't defend fucked up man_

_Take me for a ride before we leave..._

*

Harry was shifting uncomfortably under the spell, it was tingling all over his skin and somehow he could even feel it in his head. Draco watched the brunette squirm, feeling the samething but keeping it to himself. "We need to set guidelines," he stated firmly.

"You're right. I don't even know why the bleeding hell I'm trusting you in _my_ body for two whole weeks. Who says you aren't going to deliver it to your Father?" Harry growled defensively, he hadn't really thought any of this through and all of these problems were just beginning to surface.

"I can give you my Wizard's Oath that I will not bring you to harm," Draco hissed, he didn't like being automatically viewed as the Son-of-a-Death-Eater who was going to scheme you at any possible time.

"I-I, erm, you don't gotta do that," Harry mumbled awkwardly, he blushed and averted his gaze. 'I just don't want him to see what's underneath the Glamours...even though he already has...maybe he'll figure it out,' he sighed.

"Homework. We have to complete and hand-in each others homework on time," Draco began, he had a small list devised in his head for the past week in hopes that he would finally get the chance to perform this spell. "I take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, I know you never have. So bring those to me, I will in turn bring two subjects homework to you," he sounded weary as he spoke, Harry noticed this and looked at the blonde curiously. He had bags under his eyes and this was the first time he noticed this.

"Er, okay. Bring me Dark Arts for sure, Remus will be able to tell it wasn't me who wrote it," as he said the Professor's first name, Draco raised his eyebrow but didn't think otherwise - he knew the werewolf and Pothead's gang were somehow close. "We gotta act like each other, too. You have to be nice to Ron and Hermione,"

"It does not seem like you have been being nice to them, either,"

"Er, yeah...I guess, well, be nice...hey, I know you've been watching me like a hawk lately and-"

"You have been watching me too, Potter," it was rather surprising that Draco said this with more amusement than venom, Harry turned crimson. "I think over the past six years we know how the other acts. I need to speak as though I learned English from a troll," he teased.

"Yeah, well I've gotta speak like I've got a poll stuck up my arse all the time," Harry muttered as he turned to glare at the empty fireplace. His mouth dropped open in surprise when Draco actually laughed at his comment.

"I guess that is a good description," he chortled, a small smile fleeting across his face. 'I guess I just cannot help it, Potter is not that bad afterall,' he thought absently to himself. He was tired of acting, and at least behind closed doors where no other Death Eaters children were around there wasn't any danger in being nice to the Gryffindor.

"Ah, are you laughing?"

"I was, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes, yeah it is," Harry stated slowly.

"Have a little more faith in people, Potter," Draco's bland statement had Harry's head swimming; 'Did the prat Slytherin Prince just honestly say that?'

"Er, okay...anything else you wanna tell me?" the itch was beginning to get irritating beneath his skin, he began to absently scratch his forearm.

"Treat everybody like you are above them, because frankly you are," Draco smirked at this, he had his familiar drawl in place minus the usual nastiness. Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head, it amused him when the blonde thought he was above all just because of his last name. "And make sure you keep my trunk locked at all times, I will give you the key to unlock it to retrieve clothing but otherwise **keep it locked**," he said seriously.

"Why's that..."

"Just keep it locked. Slytherin's are not like Gryffindor's, I do not trust those boys,"

"You're all snakes, y'know," Harry muttered in response and before Draco could snap at him he continued, "Outside of class, I usually goto the library or my Common Room so don't go outside, Ron'll notice somethings different,"

"Does he watch over his Golden Boy that closely?"

"Like a hawk," Harry responded gloomily, "And he'll play you in Wizard's Chess often, and you gotta lose every time. I don't know how good you are at that game, but I can't play for Merlin's sake,"

"I figured you did not have an ounce of logic in you,"

"And, erm, Professor Lupin will come every once and awhile to check up on you," Harry blushed at this, his eyes rested on his lap where he was itching his hands now. "I call him Remus in private, or Moony. Call him both,"

"Moony? Clever," Draco huffed, understanding the reference to his 'condition'. "What does he want with you?"

"He, er, likes to see how I'm doing. Just tell him I'm fine. He might ask about Sirius, Sirius Black or Padfoot. Just say you're okay. If there's anybody you gotta be careful around, it's him. He notices everything," Harry sighed, the Dark Arts Professor was definitely going to be the person who would figure out that something was up if anybody were to notice. The brunette was definitely scared that somebody was going to notice.

"Alright then. In private Snape occasionally visits me, call him by the name of Severus. If he asks about my Father, just say you do not know," Draco shrugged with that, there wasn't anybody really close to him enough to notice that something was different.

"Is that true?" Harry snapped, now that the subject of Lucius was brought up he didn't feel as comfortable with sitting beside the blonde classmate of his. "Do you know where that dirty bastard Father of yours is?"

"Sod off, Potter, it is none of your business where my bastard Father is," Draco said monotonely, he didn't even flinch at Harry's anger and he himself didn't seem upset that the brunette had insulted his Father. That was rather unusual, Harry was taken aback and calmed himself down.

'Maybe there's more to things than I think...'

"So I guess that's that, right?"

"Right," Draco agreed with a slight nod, he took a fleeting glance at Harry and surveyed him. "Are you still wearing Glamours?" he asked quietly.

Harry's face stilled, his emerald eyes became more dulled than they already were and it seemed as though the question made him sink into the couch. "Yes," was his small answer.

"Why?" Draco urged on with honest sweetness in his voice, he was leaning over towards the frail looking boy, he reached out his hand but retracted it as soon as he realized what he was doing and who he was beside.

"Just make sure you put on the Glamours. Ron doesn't know, nobody does," Harry whispered, and was rather surprised when Draco didn't push him any further and merely nodded in response. He sighed with relief, and leaned more comfortably back into the couch.

They sat in comfortable silence until it happened, suddenly the itching became unbearable and Harry felt like ants were crawling all over him. He began to shake, he looked at Draco and saw that the blonde himself was moving uncomfortably in his own seat. And then both of their eyes rolled back into their heads, it felt like their bodies were washed over by freezing water and suddenly everything went black.

It was five minutes before Harry came to, and he felt immediately different. Everything felt strange, and when he opened his eyes it felt as it was - he was looking through somebody else's eyes. He looked down at his slender, pale hands with perfectly manicured fingernails. His skin felt smooth, he clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth to get a feeling of himself inside. His lips were smooth, no longer cracked and dried. And upon reaching up to run a hand through his hair, it felt as smooth as silk. He smiled bedazzingly, amazed at how soft this other body seemed to be.

"I do not smile," said another voice.

Harry turned to look at, well, himself really. It was a shock to see his own body, and how weary he really did look. There were bags much larger than Draco's body under his eyes, the emerald pools were filled with boredom. Harry sighed from within Draco's body, it felt more fascinating than odd, to be in somebody else's skin.

"I'll work on it," Harry laughed, he couldn't stop smiling right now. He couldn't believe the spell actually worked, and he couldn't believe he was having fun with it too.

"Urgh, why do I feel like throwing up?" Draco groaned, he had his hands kneeding his stomach and a rather pained expression on his face. "It feels like my whole body just got runover by a truck - what the bloody hell happened to you, Potter?"

"I, oh I'm sorry," Harry said honestly, casting away from looking at himself. "I-I always feel like vomiting, you'll get used to it," he blushed again.

Draco groaned louder now, but it came out as Harry's voice. It was like a much longer and more efficient Polyjuice Potion. "Well I am glad you got the better side of the deal," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Harry merely whispered again.

"It was my idea, do not be," his voice was laced with weariness. "Gods, I feel like I am about to pass out,"

"I'll show you to the Gryffindor dormitory then," Harry said, standing up. He felt rather strong and sturdy, in reference to how he was feeling beforehand.

"Do you not think that people will question us walking together?"

"Right, well..erm...Seventh Floor, the Fat Lady Portrait, down the corridor on the left after the stairs," he explained quickly.

"And do not forget to speak like me, Potter," Draco warned.

"You too," Harry responded curtly. "I, uh, have a Potions assignment to do still," he admitted with a blush.

"Well unlike you, I am finished with my homework. Honestly, why do I get the worst end of this?" Draco grumbled again, he stood up now and nearly fell back over. "Merlin! Your body feels like its broken all over! I'm going to Madame Pomfrey..."

"Don't!" Harry protested immediately, his eyes met Draco's and he was pleading. "Please, just please don't. There are pain reliever's in my night table, and Dreamless Sleep Potions too. Just take those, but please don't goto anybody," he begged.

"Fine, but you owe me," Draco growled and with that he strode towards the door, slightly limping on his right side. "We will meet back here Monday night, then Wednesday, Friday, Saturday," he said and left no room for argument. "Maybe by then we'll be able to figure out each others fears," he said this with a small smirk and then left the Room of Requirments.

Harry heard him curse as the other walked down the hallway and he smiled to himself, he was beginning to become rather amused by Draco's antics. He closed his eyes and reopened, having asked for a body mirror to appear in the room.

Harry walked over to the mirror beside the doorway, he looked at himself. He looked identical to Draco. He _was_ Draco. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy," he spoke, and his voice sounded so foreign to his ears but Harry found it rather soothing. He smirked, and was half-amused and other half-terrified of how devilish he looked by doing so. He was now the embodiment of who used to be the bane of his existence.

Harry smiled, but then quickly remembered he was Draco Malfoy and allowed his face to fall into something more monotone. "That is better," he said and then took one more good look at himself and left the Room of Requirments.

He walked down the halls only to realize that he may know where the Slytherin Common Room was, but he had no clue what the password was. Draco didn't know the password to the Gryffindor Tower, either. Cursing to himself in his head, Harry continued to stride down the corridors of Hogwarts and towards the dungeons.

Once the air became thick with soggy coldness, Harry passed a couple of frightened looking First Years. Smirking, remembering he was Malfoy, he stopped them in their tracks. "What is the password to the Common Room?" he asked with a glare put in place afterwards.

"Sir, Mr Malfoy we're-we're not supposed to..."

"I do not give a damn. Now tell me," Harry had cut them off and crossed his arms, he was still smirking down at the small Slytherin's.

"It's Dermentus," muttered the other one shakily.

Harry gave him a slight nod before sweeping past them and towards Slytherin. 'It's easier being Malfoy than I thought it'd be,' he grinned. Upon reaching the Slytherin Common Room, it hadn't changed one bit since Second Year. Harry found this amusing, and although he wanted to stand and stare for a moment longer he knew that it would be rather suspicious. He strode by with his nose in the air towards the staircase, there was only one on the lefthand side of the room. He made his way past numerous doorways to dormitories until he reached what seemed like the Sixth one. He nervously pushed open the door and smirked to himself, it was definitely the right one. Blaise Zabini was sitting on his bed flipping idly through and textbook.

Harry scanned the room, the emerald coloured bedsheets and curtains, the stone walls and the tidiness of it all. He caught a trunk with a lock on it, he made his way over to it and sat down on the bed. He sighed, catching the attention of the brunette present in the room. "Where've you been, Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business," he responded unemotionally, he then began to rumage through his cloak pockets. He was curious as to where Draco kept the key to his trunk. Harry found it on a silver chain around his neck, he hadn't noticed this before. He made his way to his trunk and bent down to unlock it, then tucked the key back into his shirt. He looked at the perfectly neat clothing inside, he surveyed this for a few moments before moving an outfit to the side for tomorrow. Under the watchful eye of Blaise he shut his trunk and began to strip himself of his clothing. He was rather tired, and even though it wasn't that late he couldn't wait to sleep. The spell had taken a good amount of magical energy out of him, or Draco rather. Once he was down to his silk, black boxers Harry climbed into bed and pulled the hangings immediately. He took out his wand and charmed them shut.

"Bed already?" Blaise teased.

"Sod off," he lightly snapped in response, it seemed to work and Blaise returned to his reading. Harry placed a Silencio on the bed hangings, he sighed and lifted up the sheets to look down at his new, temporary body. Clad in his boxers, Harry blushed and quickly looked away.

His skin was tight across a slightly defined abdomen, he had milky skin all over and it seemed completely and utterly unblemished. Harry found himself thinking thoughts about Draco Malfoy's body he never would have imagined thinking, 'Does he honestly look this good beneath his cloak?' he turned crimson at his own words inside of his head.

Harry decided to put that uncomfortable thought into the back of his head for later, he slowly drifted off into the most tumultous and disturbing sleep he ever had.

*

_Avalanche, falling fast_

_Driving winds, happenstance_

_Off the track, in the mud_

_That's the moss in the aforementioned verse_

*

Draco was currently in the Boys bathroom in the Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't believe the bad colour sense the entire Common Room and dormitory had - red and orange looked thrown up everywhere. As soon as he had entered the Common Room, having slipped in behind two Third Years and hearing the password, Ron and Hermione bombarded him with questions as to where he was. Apparantly Potter hadn't come up with an excuse beforehand.

"I-I was just walking around the castle," he stumbled, attempting to sound as put-off as possible.

Hermione had smiled half-heartedly and Ron merely looked him up and down and nodded, unconvinced. Draco had a feeling that the redhead was going to be a problem in the next two weeks. Draco proceeded to become familiar with his surroundings, he quickly surveyed the Common Room and those looking at him. He made his way into what he finally found to be Harry's dormitory. It was messy as hell, except for Potter's area. Draco felt sickness suddenly jolt up his body, he ran into the only other door in the room which was gratefully the bathroom.

He came to the toilet and began to hurl into the bowl, he was hunched over and kicked the stall shut in case another Sixth Year Gryffindor boy was to walk in. After a few moments of vile coming up from his stomach, Draco collapased against the side of the stall, his arm draped over the toiler bowl as sweat beaded down his face and he breathed heavily. 'This is what Potter lives like, all the time?' he thought to himself in disbelief, 'Sure he always seems upset but...I feel like I am dying'.

Draco took out Harry's wand from its place in his cloak pocket, he grabbed the unfamiliar wood and caressed it for a moment. 'Is this going to work?' "Reveal," he said sternly, pointing the wand at himself. And with that, a clear magic washed over Draco and suddenly the Glamour spells were gone.

The once-Slytherin hobbled out of the stall to the bathroom mirror. He gasped as he looked at himself. Harry's body looked slightly improved from the train, but still his face (especially his eyes) were heavily bruised. Draco proceeded to slip out of his cloak, he hoisted up his shirt and saw black and blue marks all across the brunette's chest, arms, back, legs. They were everywhere. "No wonder I feel like shite," he whispered, gawking at his reflection.

Not wanting to get caught like this, Draco quickly re-Glamoured Harry's body and put his clothes back on.

He sludged into the dormitory once again and collapsed on Harry's bed. Draco drew the hangings, charmed them shut and threw off his cloak. He, however, kept his clothes on incase the Glamour spells wore off early in the morning and somebody found him. It wasn't long before Draco was asleep...

*

_Just a little time, before we leave..._

_Stop light, plays its part_

_So I would say you've got a part_

_What's your part? Who you are_

_You are who, who you are._


	7. Blood Red Summer

**Chapter Six:**

**Blood Red Summer**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews thus far, I love you guys! I'll give personalized thanks next chapter, or so! =D Please review and enjoy!

P.S. I know that from here on the next few chapters might be hard to understand, considering they are in each others bodies. People will refer to *them* as who they see, but they still (and the description) refers to who they really are...if that makes sense. Anyways...on with it!

_Blood Red Summer - Coheed & Cambria_

_Faint white figures paint my sleep_

_Please don't tell my secrets, keep them hidden (You've Got It)._

_If the words that matter reach your face from floor_

_Will you be wondering if, or (Do I need what is given or honest)?_

_Does it cost me scarring if the words stay true,_

_Even number your nephew (I don't want it, Don't want it, Don't want it anymore)._

*

_The carpet was rough beneath his naked stomach, his hands gripped the floor. He looked wildly around this strange place, the small bedroom with barely anything in it. He saw the locks on the door. And then he screamed, his gut wrenched and his eyes clenched tight with tears. _

_ He looked over his shoulder at the large man behind he, he was fidgeting with his pants. Once they were undone, he lowered himself onto his back and pushed himself forcibly inside. He screamed loudly, he writhed. He felt the intrusion. _

_ "Get off! Leave me alone! Stop! Please...please..." _

_ "Shut up, boy! Urgh, yeah," the old man groaned with pleasure. When his seed was released, he punched hard down on the others back, creating a spark of pain to resonate through his body. He sobbed on the floor, the door was closed and locked and his cries ignored. "Please...please..."_

"Please...please..." Draco groaned, Ron ran over to his best friend's bed and tried to rip open the curtains but found they were locked shut.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! You're having a nightmare again! Wake up!" Ron yelled from the other side, breakfast had just begun and he had come back up from the Common Room to wake up his brunette friend to find him thrashing around in his sleep and muttering.

Finally, Draco rolled over onto his side facing Ron and cursed in his sleepiness. He reached for his wand and uncharmed the beg hangings. Immediately, the redhead was firing multitudes of questions. "Woah, slow down there! I've got a bleeding rudy headache here!" he snapped in response, putting up his hand. This quieted Ron, although not gladly. "I had a nightmare again, and I'm not feeling so great today. You go onto breakfast without me, I think I'm gonna spend the day here," he sighed, but inside his mind was thrashing. Vomit was threatning to rise up from his stomach, all he wanted was for Ron to leave him be so he could run off to the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll be back up at lunch. 'Mione and I are going to Hagrid's today, we'll say hullo for you," Ron turned to leave, Harry acted a lot like this since the beginning of term so he wasn't exactly questioning this. He gave one more fleeting look at his best friend and smiled sadly, "Get better," and then slipped quietly out of the room.

Draco picked up Harry's wand and flicked it at the dormitory door, locking it shut and placing 'Silencio' on it. He took one more calculative look around the room for assurance before dashing off to the bathroom.

He retched into the toiler bowl for more than thirty minutes, he was left feeling empty, sweaty and shaking like a leaf. Draco felt more than happy to stay, lying there on the cold stone floor for the rest of the day. Eventually deciding that this would not do any good, he heaved himself to the mirror to brush the vile taste from his mouth. He 'Scourgify'd it quickly with his wand and looked at his reflection.

"Potter sure doesn't know how to take care of himself, now does he?" Draco mumbled, unamused as he stared into emerald eyes. It still felt strange, to be living underneath somebody else's skin and he believed that it must always feel strange. The Glamour charms were still in place but were fading. He watched with curiousity as they slipped away, minute by minute.

Draco observed the bruises slowly appearing; first around the eyes, and then up the arms and back before spreading elsewhere. "Did that man do all of this to him?" it was a bewildered question and the once-blonde was finding himself wanting to fall asleep again to find out more. He knew he was intruding on Harry's personal life but, wasn't that the point of all of this? The two boys had agreed to this, equally, and Draco was still determined to figure out Harry's greatest fear. Maybe his nightmares were the key to this.

"Wait - if I can see Potter's nightmares, can he see mine?" the thought sickened and worried Draco immediately, all of the people involved in his worst nightmares were dead and he wanted to keep it that way. Harry would be the only living other person who knew everything that happened. This uneased the Slytherin quite a bit.

Shaking the thoughts from his head for the time being, Draco gave Harry's body the once over again. He had stripped down to his boxers to watch the Glamour slowly disappear. He decided to attempt to look beyond the bruises and scars, he was completely and utterly surprised at how Harry seemed to be so scrawny yet so muscular at the sametime. He hadn't thought such a thing possible, but as he stared at this battered body it was. Draco found that he rather liked this look, he put his hands in his tousled brown hair and teased it even more. It was thick, unlike his thin hair.

Sliding off his glasses which he had worn to bed, Draco found the image in the mirror fuzzy. His head began to hurt, so he closed his eyes. He allowed his hands to do the seeing, he gently pressed his fingertips into the tender bruises and rubbed in circles on them. As his palms started to slide down the extremely toned abdomen, Draco found his mind become aroused. This worried him. "This is Potter's body, remember?" he hissed aloud to himself, feeling disgusted that he would actually be enjoying caressing this body.

His thoughts, however, did not cease the movement of his hands as they continued to explore every inch of tainted skin.

Suddenly they were grasping the hard manhood inside of the cloth boxers, Draco tugged at it and a bead of pleasure ran up through his skin. He shivered and hissed in arousal, all he could think about was how wrong this was but still he couldn't stop himself. He was imaging the reflection in the mirror, the feeling of the messy hair and hard skin, he ignored the bruises and scars and in his mind he saw Harry Potter as something rather beautiful.

Draco came, spluttering out a name he thought he would never say in pleasure. As the word, "Harry," echoed in the bathroom, Draco cursed himself and turned crimson red. He opened his eyes, slipped on his glasses and took a peak down south, only to gasp at the organ he saw and quickly put it away.

"You are a fool," he told his direction harshly, but the words came out sounding like Harry's voice. Draco, for the first time, thought this to be a soothing, sexy slur. 'Where the hell are all these thoughts coming from?!' he screamed in his head.

Slowly putting his clothes back on and avoiding the mirror dramatically, Draco finally moved sluggishly back to Harry's dormitory. He rummaged around for a few minutes, finding nothing special in particular and then decided to get that Potions assignment finished.

By the time lunch came around, he was feeling much better although still had to mask his soreness from the bruising. His right leg and side continuously hurt, this wasn't something Draco thought he'd ever get used to. If it got worse in the next few days, he vowed to go see Madame Pomfrey whether or not Potter wanted him to.

Ron was way too cheerful as he bouned back into the Boys Dormitory just before lunch started, he skipped over to Harry's bed where Draco sat reviewing the finished essay. "Up for lunch? You look like your feeling loads better," he winked with a lopsided grin.

"Er, yeah, much better," Draco muttered, he was terrified of this redheads good mood.

"I've got the best news to tell you, you're not going to believe it!" Ron said, it did seem as though he was itching to say something.

"What?" Draco tried his hardest to sound interested, but it came out more detatched than he thought it would have. Ron wasn't phased by this.

"I asked 'Mione out on the way back from Hagrid's today, and she said yes!" his cheeks were burning pink but his eyes were rather happy.

"That took you long enough," Draco drawled, the putdown look on his supposed best mates face made him cough and smile up at him fakely, "I mean; congrats, man! I'm glad for you! You two are adorable," he tried this, it seemed to scare Ron.

"Uh...are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, just knackered from this essay. Really, it's great you two finally got together," 'In hell it is, now they'll be more Weasel breeds,' Draco spat in his thoughts. "Lets go get some food before my stomach starts eating itself,".

Down in the Great Hall, Draco sat across from the lovey-dovey couple trying helplessly to ignore them. But they intended on speaking to him every five minutes instead, this was not at all useful. His emerald eyes were scanning the Great Hall, most especially the Slytherin Table. He was shocked to find that Harry, or himself rather, was not in attendance to lunch. 'I wonder where he is...' Draco thought, as the boy didn't show up all that meal.

"You coming?" Ron asked, he was standing up with his hand shyly on the middle of Hermione's back as the girl beamed over at him, completely ignoring Harry.

"Uh, sorry, where?" Draco sputtered, having not heard one word of the past ten minutes as his thoughts were delved in about Harry.

"To the Lake, then to the library," he explained, he was smiling ridiculously.

"No, you guys go ahead I-"

"Okay, see you!" The happy new couple was eager to leave alone, Draco sighed and slowly got up from his seat and slightly wavered. He still felt like shite. He attempted in hobbling up to Gryffindor Tower but stopped on the Fifth Floor. "Curse this," he swore, and decided to go and see Madame Pomfrey. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that something was broken on his right side. He knew what broken bones felt like; but he didn't exactly know what long-ago-broken bones felt like that weren't set or magicked back into place.

He hobbled into the Hospital Wing, it was empty save for a younger student sleeping in one of the end beds. Draco caught Madame Pomfrey's attention as she sat at her desk by the windows, she smiled brightly at him. It was the first time Draco had ever seen the mediwitch smile, 'It's only because she thinks I'm Potter,' he mused. "Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" she beamed, walking over to him with her hands crossed.

"I-I fell in the summer," he lied quickly. "I thought everything was fine, but the pain in my ribs and right leg haven't gone away yet...I reckon I could've done my damage than I had thought," he shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant.

As soon as he was finished speaking, Madame Pomfrey was muttering things about him should have coming to see her sooner. Draco agreed, but he merely apologized instead. She laid him on a bed and ghosted her wand over his entire body, doing a quick scan.

"Oh dear," she whispered sadly, Draco looked up into her wide and concerned eyes. "And you say you fell?"

"Er, yeah...what is it?" Draco asked quickly, he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate it if he went telling people what really happened.

"You've got several broken ribs _and_ your tibula tubrecle is fractured. How did you manage this long, you must've been in so much pain, Harry!" she swooned at him, but was also making busy with her wand. "I think I'll have to alert your Head of House, at best," Madame Pomfrey began to turn around.

"Please, no. Can-can you tell Professor Lupin instead?" Draco thought of this suddenly, it was a much better situation to have Lupin there than McGonagall.

Pomfrey considered this for a moment before curtly nodding and heading off towards her medicine cabinet. She came back with Skele-Grow and a Pain Reliever Potion. Draco downed them easily, he almost felt immediately better and ignored the vomit that wanted to come up due to the potions.

"That's a good boy, now lay back and rest while I retrieve Professor Lupin," she looked over at the Gryffindor once more before tuttering off, muttering to herself.

Draco groaned, 'I should've just taken the Pain Relievers Harry said he had in his desk...'

Just as he got comfortable on the impossible Hospital bed sheets, Lupin walked in with a determined look on his face. He came to the side of Draco's bed, and angrily began to speak. "Harry, what the hell did you think you were doing?! You were that hurt and you didn't even tell me, Ron, Hermione! What the hell are you trying to pull, here?!" he wasn't screaming, but his low hiss of hurt was more devestating.

Professor Lupin was usually reserved or chuckling with laughter; never had Draco imagined the man to hold this much anger. But then again, he was a tempermental werewolf.

"Well?!"

"Uh..sorry, Lu-Remus..I, just..."

"Does this have something to do with those Glamours you wear everyday? Madame Pomfrey could detect them too, that's why she wanted to call somebody!" he snapped, crossing his arms with authority now.

'Ah, bugger,' "I-I can't tell you. Please don't make me," he begged, making himself sound desperate. Draco tried his hardest to cry, he really did. Instead, little pools of wetness formed in the corners of his eyes. This was convincing enough as the werewolves face softened up considerably and he reached forward, gently cupping Draco's face and looking intently down at him.

"Harry, you can't keep everything to yourself," he whispered with love, this made Draco wince and he looked away. He felt like he was invading a very private moment.

"I know, Moony," Draco used the nickname Harry told him to and it seemed to make the Professor soften even more, "But I can't tell you. Not yet. I just want these bones to heal," he said sadly.

Remus considered this for a moment, he stared through hazel eyes down at the boy who was the closest thing to family. "Rest here for the night, I'll make something up for Ron and Hermione," he finally said with a deep sigh.

"Thank you, I think I should just get some rest now..." Draco wanted this to end as soon as possible, and he wouldn't mind another nap as the Pain Reliever potion was beginning to make him feel euphoric.

"Firecall me if you need anything," Remus looked quickly up at Madame Pomfrey and she nodded her approval, "and Harry," he caught the boys eye again, "I love you," he said very firmly and stared for a response.

"I-I love you too, Remus," Draco said, he could have imagined having a look of astonishment on his face so he quickly masked it with appreciation. Remus seemed slightly satisfied, but left the room slowly and looked back several times.

When he was finally gone, Draco sighed. 'How is Potter so damn close to the werewolf?' he wondered before falling into sleep.

*

_And when the answer that you want_

_Is in the question that you state_

_Come what may_

*

_"Repeat it!" _

_ "No...please...just let me go..."_

_ "Repeat it!!" screamed the cold voice through clenched teeth. He looked up from the ground to see his assalaints face. The platinum blonde man's face was shadowed in the dungeon. _

_ "You will tell me what you have learned," the man cursed to the young boy. He wasn't even ten years old. _

_ A whip cracked. The boy cried helplessly, he was chained against the wall and the whip hit his chest painfully. _

_ "I-I, please, Father! Please, stop!" the boy screamed, his throat was stinging painfully but it wasn't as bad as his chest as it was struck once again. _

_ "Do I need to refuse magical treatment again, Draco?! You WILL tell me! Now Repeat it!"_

_ "Malfoys do not cry...Malfoy's do not cry...Malfoy's do not cry..." the boy chanted wearily. _

Harry woke in a sweat, he turned over to look at his clock and realized it was still an hour before breakfast started. He sighed and swung out of bed, taking off the charms he had put on the hangings. 'Did Malfoy's Father really do that to him?' he asked himself, disbelievingly. He always thought that the blonde boy was a completely pampered git, and now he aws beginning to have second thoughts.

He decided to get ready, collecting a pair of clothes he headed to the showers. As he undressed, Harry curiously looked over Draco's body once again. 'How is is skin so...perfect?' he questioned, completely bedazzled by the body he was in.

Blushing and shaking the thoughts from his head, Harry quickly bathed and ignored the stinging arousal at his groin and in his mind. He kept repeating to himself, 'You are tainted. You are used. You aren't wanted. You're disgusting. You're vile,' it was a small tantra that had been given to him from Vernon the past summer.

Upon finishing, Harry carefully groomed himself to replicate what he saw the blonde Slytherin look like everyday. There were, however, still bags heavy under his eyes. He ignored all the other Slytherin's as he made his way down to the Great Hall, he strode with confidence and took his seat smirking. So far, it was a good morning.

As Harry's tired mind began to waken up, with the help of early morning pumpkin juice as more students began to fill the Hall, he began to think back to Draco's nightmare. He couldn't understand it. The blonde spoke so highly of his Father, and that's how Lucius had treated him growing up? That was terrible. Harry wouldn't have been able to bear his own parent doing that to him.

Shaking his head, he ate his meal delicately, trying not to just shovel it into his mouth. He was absently aware of more Sixth Year Slytherin's flanking his sides. They spoke loudly amonst themselves but mostly ignored Harry, but they still looked onto him with pride and respect. This made Harry smirk even larger, which only intimidated those around him more. 'How does Malfoy have so much natural power over these people?' he wondered.

Once breakfast was over Harry had finally noticed that Draco hadn't shown up in his body. At first, he didn't think anything of it. And then his mind sprang into action. 'If I had Draco's nightmares...Draco must have had mine,'. Suddenly, Harry felt sick to his stomach, remembering the cycle of nightmares he goes through.

He excused himself from the Slytherin Table and darted off to his dormitory, where he proceeded to lock himself in for the entire day. He didn't even come out for dinner. He aws too nerve-wrecked for that. The other Slytherin's didn't both him anyway, not even when they came in to sleep that night. Harry inwardly thanked them for this.

Harry thought to himself, 'Oh Gods, I just hope to Merlin that Draco took the Dreamless Sleep Drought...or that he had one of the _better_ nightmares,' he groaned before drifting off into another rather fitful sleep.

Bloody screams filled his ears the entire night.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Draco was dreaming of a blood thirsty beast...

*

_In a pain that buckles out your knees_

_Could you stop this if I plead?_

_So Destined I am to walk among the dark,_

_A child in keeping secrets from (will they know what I've done in the after?)_

_ In the sought for matter when the words blame you,_

_In a blood red summer I'll give you (I don't want it, don't want it, don't want it)._

_What did I do to deserve_

_What did I do to deserve this? _


	8. Not What You Think

**Chapter Seven:**

**Not What You Think**

**A/N:** Please review and enjoy!

_Not What You Think - Pretty Maids_

_Cover me/Protect me from myself_

_From my private hell/From depravation_

_The mirror speaks/But the reflections lie,_

_I see a different I/My condemnation_

_Oh here it comes again_

_I'm not what you think I am_

_I'm mentally subsidin'/I'm loosing it I'm sidin'_

_I'm not what you think I am_

_My common sense is broken/Slowly decomposing_

*

Draco woke up gasping loudly. Had he honestly just dreamt that? He recalled the sceneries; the Riddle graveyard with Cedric Diggory dying, the Department of Mysteries with Sirius Black falling into the veil, the Final Battlefield outside of the Ministry for Magic as Harry watched many faceless men and women fall. The pain of the Cruiciatus curse, the Killing Curse bouncing off of him through a shield, the feeling of being utterly alone. The last thing he heard in his nightmare, was the high-pitched scream of an unfamiliar, female voice.

Draco collected himself, it was all too much to take in at once. He got slowly ready for classes, he was the first one awake this time. Once he was finished, he waited in the Common Room for his 'friends' to join him for breakfast. He had his books, this surprised the happy couple as they came downstairs over thirty minutes later.

Breakfast went slowly, but he was relieved when he caught the sight of unmistakable platinum blonde hair from across the Great Hall. Harry wasn't a good sight for sores eyes, or Draco, rather. He looked worn thin, exhausted to the bone. Draco sighed, he answered his questions whether or not Harry was getting the blonde's own nightmares too. 'Great, I am officially fuc-'

"Pucker up, mate!" Ron smacked him hard on the back, Draco coughed out his pumpkin juice. "Time for classes," he said with a wink, Hermione giggled over to him and Draco rolled his eyes when they both started to walk away and he reluctantly followed.

Draco ended up trailing after them the entire day, going from class-to-class with one or the other, sometimes both of them. He kept mostly to himself, and this didn't seem to make a difference to anybody. He had two classes with Harry that day, he observed his own body carefully and found that the brunette was doing a good job of carrying around like him.

It was late Monday evening, a little past curfew, when Draco found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room attempting to finish his Dark Arts assignment. Or Harry's Dark Arts assignment. Samething, he would've had to do it anyway. The entire class, Professor Lupin had looked his way every minute he was pretty sure.

Eventually it got irritating enough that he turned to Ron to ask him what the hell was up with Remus. "You're asking me why he always looks at you?" the redhead had responded incredulously, under his breath of course even though Draco was sure the Professor could hear them anyway.

"Yeah, it's...making me nervous," it was the understatement of the year. It was straight up creeping him out.

"For the past three years he's been doing that and you've just noticed now? Honestly, mate, are you sure you're supposed to be in Advanced Dark Arts?" Ron chortled, he shook his head and returned to his notes as the Professor shot a look their way, pausing his lecture for a brief moment.

And now as Draco sat in the Common Room admist his, Harry's, homework, he sighed. 'What the hell is the relationship between Lupin and Potter?'

"Heya Harry," a sickeningly soft voice sounded, it was feminine and alluring to somebody who might have been interested. Draco was the exact opposite of somebody who would be interested.

"Er, hi Wea-Ginny," Draco corrected himself and forced a gentle smile on his features, but it came out that way exactly. The Weaselette frowned and sat down beside him, she immedaitely reached forward and placed her hand on his knee. Now the Slytherin didn't know what to do; what was Harry's relationship with the littlest Weasley? Were they an item? How should he react to this small gesture, would Harry flinch?

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously, pretending to be more absorbed in his homework than her. 'Whatever their relationship, I am sure as hell not going to participate in it for him,' Draco thought to himself and metaphorically raised his now high in the air.

Ginny paused for a moment, she squeezed his leg and removed her hand regretably and looked down at his work before back at him with a sad smile. "One day you're happy, the next you wanna kill the world, and then...you'r dead..." she whispered, her eyes widened slightly before focusing back on the boy before her. Draco had paused at her last two words, but quickly reassumed triffling through pieces of parchment with scratchy handwriting on them. "It's a little unnerving. I care about you so much, Harry, I just want you to be happy again," her hand was back on his knee, Draco almost growl but sucked in a large breath instead.

Ginny was trying her best to smile with hope, but when Draco turned his head to her and those emerald eyes were completely guarded, she let out one small sob and moved her hand up higher. "Please," she begged in a mere whisper again. Her hand was suddenly traveling to places Draco Malfoy did not want to be touched. He shivered against the touch, and his stomach churned. If Harry didn't have control over his body at that moment, he would've lost it and given the Weaselette something to chew on.

"I'm doing homework," Harry's voice came out in a whisper, Draco nearly scoffed at how fragile this boy's natural voice sounded.

"Harry, I need you. I can tell you need me too," and suddenly there was Ginny Weasley, unknowing kissing Draco hard on the lips. He was paused to a halt, his hand was clutching his quill tightly and his eyes were widened with shock. Draco's natural disgust for any Weasley, or girl for that matter, suddenly came into the foreground. He pushed Ginny away with one smooth gesture, he winced lightly at the pain this caused to his healing bones and bruises.

"Never. Do. That. Again," Draco growled, he then turned back to his homework as Ginny stared at him hurtfully. As the Slytherin expected, she sobbed and ran off up to the Girls Dormitory to talk to Parvarti, Lavender and Hermione - that was Draco's educated guess anyway.

Sighing with relief, he returned to the homework. Only two inches left, he was merely summarizing his notes on the Dreamless Sleep Drought. They would be attempting to brew this NEWT level potion at the beginning of next week, this made Draco rather anxious until he realized that he wouldn't get any marks for his Potion, he'd be getting them for Harry. 'Ah well, still worth giving Granger a run for her money...and Snape too...' Draco laughed darkly at this. He loved Potions, always had and always would. He was becoming quite the master at the subject, perfecting his technique over the past couple of years. He was even beginning to do experimentations on his own in his Potions Lab at home.

Just as he was rolling up the assignment, sneering at the illegibility of Potter's chicken-scratch handwriting, a very angry Ron and concerned Hermione came barrolling down the stairs. Draco turned to meet them with a blank expression, it was hard not to raise his eyebrow in mock.

They looked at each other, having a silent conversation before back at 'Harry'. "What did you do to my sister?" Ron finally asked heatedly.

"Nothing," Draco shrugged lightly.

"That's a lie, what did you do to her?! She's bloody crying all over the place!" the redhead was flushing now, approaching with clench fists but thankfully Granger stepped in the way to avoid Draco from exploding, as well.

"Now Ronald, maybe we should let him talk first..." she said softly, Ron grumbled and then beacme quiet. They looked onto Draco urgingly.

"She was bleeding kissing me! I don't want her to kiss me!" He had started off a little too loudly, Draco slowly brought Harry's voice to a whisper. Ron looked even more furious with this answer so he continued. "Listen, it's not like that. Ginny's...awesome and all...but I just don't want that kinda thing with her. She can't just go around making out with random guys now can she? That's not very respectful," he said pointedly and then stood up from his seat, stretching his hands over his head revealing his abdomen. This made Hermione catch something with her eye.

"Harry, your eyes are really dark," she muttered slowly, looking over her friend continuously. Draco shifted uncomfortably beneath her gaze.

"Er, I'm tired. It is past curfew, you do know," Draco attempted not to sound degrading to them, it was a hard habit to break.

"No, I mean...it looks like you haven't slept in months," she approached him slowly, Ron was less infuriated now and more concerned, following his girlfriend's observations.

"I-uh-" 'Oh, shit. The Glamours must be slipping,' Draco cursed to himself, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't. Although he now had a theory as to where all these pains came from, there was no way he could distrust Harry by telling the rest of the Golden Trio his secrets.

"And there, you've got something dark there too!" Ron yelped, pointing at his wrist. Hermione followed him, it was true. There was a ring of darkness around Harry's wrist, they observed it and came closer. Draco swallowed, he looked scathingly around the room.

"I'm going to bed," he whispered and then fled away, he heard the two call after him and even Ron bounding up the stairs. Hermione couldn't enter the Boys Dormitory, she merely stood on the staircase as Draco rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped off his clothing and looked incredulously at the bruises on his skin. 'Goddammit Potter, you make everything so difficult,' he cursed, and replaced his Glamours quickly. Just as he was finished, Ron was knocking loudly at the door.

Draco sighed and went to answer it. "May I help you?" he drawled, rather uncharacteristically for Harry, as Ron raised his eyebrows considerably and his mouth was hanging open like a fish.

Draco walked over to 'his' bed and got comfortable beneath the sheets. "You, what were those things?"

"What things?"

"Those dark things...they're gone now..."

"Ron...I'm really tired, please," Draco made an attempt to sound depressed. It worked, Ron frowned and looked at him once more.

"Fine. I'm going to give Ginevra a talking to. I'll see you tomorrow morning," just before he left he turned and faked a smile. "Get rested up, mate," and Draco was left to the three other snoring boys.

It wasn't long before he was thrown into the loop of nightmares again. This time, they changed rapidly. From memories with Voldemort to Muggle school and then to pointless Hogwarts memories. Then came a dream, and not a nightmare. For the first time since being in the brunette's body, Draco dreamt.

He dreamt of a big black dog at first, it seemed vicious but then it suddenly transformed into a human. It all seemed so real. They were at a House, a rubbish looking one filled with Weasley's and other bustling people. And then, he was laughing with this transformed dog. They were entangled in each other in what looked like to be a drawing room. They giggled, joked, talked, it seemed like nothing but it was everything. As he slept, Draco felt an overwhelming feeling of calm, happy warmth. Then he recognized that face. It was the face of Sirius Black.

*

_Save me from/The suicidal threat_

_The gun against my head/The voices calling me_

_What am I gonna do to stop myself/from sinking_

_How am I gonna chase away the/thoughts I'm thinking_

_How am I gonna stop my Deathwatch ticking/Someone kill the pain_

_Take it away._

*

At first, it was nerve-wrecking. Now it was all fun and games. Harry felt all of his responsibilities slide off his back during the first week of being in Draco's body. He needn't worry about anything, save the odd interaction where he needed to firmly respond as Draco must respond. It was a lot simpler than he thought it would be.

During classes he'd do his work, if he was at the back of the room he'd very closely observe his own body. Draco was doing a good job acting like himself as well. Otherwise he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to and nobody questioned it. Harry got used to his 'alone time', and this seemed to be of the norm in Slytherin. There were groups of people, and small ones would actually _trail_ after him like lost puppies to and from classes. Harry found this rather amusing, just by walking he had followers. How pathetic, and what had Draco done to deserve this groveling?

Of course, nobody in Slytherin was nice to anybody in Slytherin - or anybody in general, for that matter. They were just plain old nasty human beings who didn't care about anything except for their own advances, even if that meant sacrificing each other. This behaviour became a part of Harry's daily life for the past week, he lived and breathed it. He used the power the people gave to him, unlike what he would have done in his own body.

During his free time, away from being hassled constantly by concerned friends, mentors and the undying Press, Harry would finish up his homework quickly and think a lot. This gave him more time to revert to his summer memories, but that also gave him more time to cope with them. He finally had the rest he needed, and seven days in he was already feeling 110% better. Gods, he would have to remember to thank Malfoy, and he didn't even feel strange thinking those thoughts. He really did have to thank Malfoy, this entire situation had worked out perfectly for him.

Harry was exuberantly glad to have his constant physical pain gone, but he felt absolutely torn that Draco had to experience those instead. His reciprocation was having Draco's nightmares. They were just as bad, if not worse, than his own. Almost every night during sleep, Draco's body was whipped by his own Father to be 'taught' another lesson. Last night had been the worst, so that's when Harry finally decided upon taking Dreamless Sleep from thereonin. He couldn't handle it anymore.

It started out with curiousity, but then Harry was being drowned in emotions he just couldn't handle. He found himself becoming awed at Draco Malfoy, at how he had been through so much and reacted so bravely and still somehow came out ontop. But ontop of what? Ontop of the Low-Life Death Eater scale? Harry felt increasingly bad for his ex-rivalries upbringing, being forced into a life of Dark Arts at such an innocent age. If Harry had been put through the same situations, he recokened he'd have turned out the exact same as Malfoy.

These thoughts had made him wonder about his sanity at first, and then he realized that he was just being empathetic as perusual. Did it matter towards who? In Harry's head, Malfoy was no longer Malfoy but Draco instead. A human being totally detatched and separate from this name, somebody who felt just as much pain as everybody - although much more, in the brunette's opinion.

Harry felt the incrediable urge to tell Draco these things. To tell him that he thought he was brave, strong and pure-hearted. Somehow, he didn't think he'd be able to bring himself about to it, being too embarassed and worried about the reaction he might recieve.

Long ago he had stopped worrying about whether or not Draco would be disgusted with his own nightmares. Their eyes locked several times a day, understanding and recognition happened between those interactions. Other than those fleeting glances, they avoided the other like a plague when it came to any interactions. Both knew it would be too awkward, fighting each other but really only fighting themselves. It was also be redundant and a waste of time.

Not a lot of students noticed this, but Hermione did comment that Friday afternoon on Malfoy's 'absent attitude'. Thankfully, Harry had heard this and not five minuets later did he create a rather large spectacle including a First Year Hufflepuff, Crabbe and Goyle along with the Blisterin Puss Hex and Tripping Jinx.

"I take that back," Hermione had muttered before snarling and walking away.

This was also the first time any of his friend's angry expressions was directed at him, and Harry felt that it automatically hurt even if they didn't know it was him and thought it was Malfoy. Hermione had a look that could kill, and he was just noticing this.

As classes ended, Harry found himself becoming ridiculously anxious for the coming evening. He and Draco would be meeting again in the Room of Requirments, giving each other an update on homework, personal agendas, and anything else that had happened previously. But most especially, on their progress with each others greatest fears. Harry had his guess prepared, though he feared it to be wrong. He could only hope that Draco would be wrong with him, again.

"Me-ow," Pansy Parkinson had slipped into his dormitory at one point. Harry turned to face her, a light grimace on his face. There was nobody else around yet, it was a Friday night afterall and the Common Room was still crowded and booming with conversation and laughter. Harry was enjoying his alone time, amongst his thoughts. He cursed the pug for interupting it.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Harry sounded uninterested, he stood up from the single shared desk in the room and dragged himself over to his trunk. He bent down to unlock in and began to rumage around, making it look as though he was doing something important. Mostly just doing anything so he didn't have to look at Parkinson's face and spew out that nights dinner.

"You," was her simple, firm response. Harry stopped dead, he was bent over and his arms were dangling holding bits of folded clothes. He swallowed and quickly regained himself, standing up straight he turned to face her. She was a lot closer than he had remembered her being last, and then she was pushing her body up against Draco's.

Harry panicked, 'What do I do?! Does Draco like her? Do they always act like this?!'

"What's wrong Dracey-poo, not in the mood?" she winked, her hands suddenly grasped at the waist line of those tight black slacks.

Harry looked utterly disgusted, he sneered down at the girl. "Get your hands off of my, Pansy," he snarled testily.

"You seemed to love them on you before..." she purred, and now she was doing something rather bold and pushing her way into Harry's shirt, her cold hands on his warm flesh.

Harry yelped unexpectedly and covered it up by growling and snatching both her wrists in the tight grasp of his finely manicured hand. "Not now, you ugly cow of a woman," he snapped and forcefully put her arms away from him before turning his back and putting his trunk back in order.

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms, she looked stern and defeated. "Fine. But don't come crawling back,"

"Trust me, I will not do such a thing," Harry whispered monotonely, turning to face the girl who seemed to be angry but held sad tears unfalling in her eyes.

"Why won't you ever just let us be? We're meant to happen...we're betrothed..." she responded, hurt but still guarded.

This struck a chord in Harry, 'Were they really betrothed? I don't want that,' he paused in his head. 'Wait, what do I care who Draco is going to marry or not?' shaking himself into reality, he turned and snarled again at Pansy. Her first sentence to him had revealed that Draco never wanted to do anything with her.

"Bugger off," he responded venomously, and with one last look she stomped out of the room. Harry didn't hear a cry, sobs, or angry screaming like he expected to. Instead, all he heard was the chatter down in the Common Room.

Before he headed off to bed, he decided to go and see what everybody was up to. He might as well keep up appearance. As he stood at the top of the stairs, he looked down at everybody. A lot of people in the room turned to watch him attentively, with pride, fear and respect. This made Harry smirk, which in turn made more people fear in the room. After a moment of him standing there, the people slowly began to get back to their conversations.

Harry watched as everybody spoke in circles. Not one pillow was askew on the couch, not one table was messy with homework, not one person looked ill in appearance. They were all so neatly, perfectly, royally, and with a completely arrogant attitude just conversing lightly. This irked Harry greatly, how could such a wide range of people in one room all act the same? He was beginning to learn how refined Slytherin's at Hogwarts really were. And then he recalled that they were all Purebloods anyway, which made the connection to the fact that they were all immensley rich.

Still, staring out at the crowd Harry felt himself grow awkward and slightly scared of this group of people. They didn't really seem like people at all, more like stiff cardboard cut-outs of homosapiens that spoke. It was enough to make Harry find his way back to Draco's bed, strip himself of his clothing and look down upon himself.

He was about to get into bed, but suddenly the milky skin was distracting him again. Being in Draco's body had its ups and downs, but lately Uncle Vernon's old tantra's weren't working anymore. Harry found himself wanting to touch Draco allover, even if that meant he would only be touching himself. He loved the feeling of that smooth skin, silky hair, tight abdomen. Harry strictly avoiding the downstairs region, in fear of what he may love feeling down there.

Blushing and quickly grabbing ahold of himself, Harry downed a Dreamless Sleep drought from the nightstand and locked Draco's trunk, then made sure the key was still safe around his neck on its silver chain.

'I never want to leave Draco's body,' he found himself wishing in his head, 'Because that would mean not being around Draco anymore...and...I kinda like that,' despite being obviously alone, Harry blushed at the thought of this. 'And I just don't want to have to deal with who I really am anymore...it's so much easier to be somebody else, and I would think Draco's feeling the samething,' he sighed and attempted to curse himself for his thoughts, but he couldn't anymore. Harry just gave up fighting with himself. He was giving into those thoughts he told himself wrong before. The thoughts that Vernon had taught him he was supposed to want to die because of. The thoughts that beforehand _did_ make him want to die. Now those thoughts were comforting, strangely enough. Beneath the silk, emerald blankets, Harry wondered tiredly what tomorrow might bring him before he fell into a relaxed, drug induced sleep.

Oh boy what tomorrow brought him...

*

_The fragments of my sanity/Is all that is left of me_

_I'm falling off the track/Over and over again_


	9. Your Guardian Angel

**Chapter Nine:**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**A/N:** I just realized all my chapter numbers are messed up! I'll fix it when I finish the fic and re-write the entire thing for editing purposes. For now, I'll just get it back on track. Anyways, review and enjoy! =)

_Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_When I see your smile/Tears run down my face/I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,/How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,/I can be the One._

_I will never let you fall/I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all/Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay/And seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing/And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter/I can show you I'll be the one._

*

It was nearly impossible for Draco to slip away the next day. Hermione wanted to spend some quality time with Ginny, given her sour mood ever since her and 'Harry's' encounter. So Ron made it his personal duty to stick by his best friends side from breakfast to dinner, he literally even followed him to the bathroom.

Now as they sat watching Seamus and Dean have a friendly row over a game of Exploding Snap, Draco was fidgeting. He was due to be in the Room of Requirments anytime soon. It was already passed nine! He had been waiting all week for this interaction, whether or not he liked to admit it. He had to think of something.

Just as he thought that, someone else thought of something for him. "Whose up for sneaking out for a little Night Qudditch?"

"I don't know about tonight guys..."

"We're not gonna be able to for much longer...winter's a-coming,"

"Seamus, it's only September still," Ron said disbelievingly, although he was right. After Halloween, they wouldn't be able to have anymore late night Qudditch matches.

"C'mon....c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon," Dean and Seamus chimed together.

"Alright, I'm in!" The redhead smirked broadly, he turned towards Harry who currently had a lopsided exprsesion. "You in?"

"Not tonight," Draco looked put off, but really he was nearly vibrating with nervous energy inside. He didn't know a simple meeting with Potter could ever make him feel this way. But after living a week with his multitudes of nightmares, dreams, experiences, and his body that Draco found himself admiring on more than one occasion, the thoughts of excitement didn't surprise him as much.

Ron reviewed him momentarily and then sighed, he turned to the smirking other two Gryffindor boys. "Alright, lets go! Mate, can we borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" he turned to Draco, Draco looked at him with an open mouth.

'Harry has a...oh shite, where is it if he has it?!' Draco panicked, but he kept cool on the exterior. "Er, sure...ah, but keep your voice down would you?" he looked around suspiciously, hoping that it wasn't a secret all Gryffindor shared. And thankfully, Ron looked apologetic which meant that it wasn't.

"You don't have to get it, I'll grab it. Thanks again," he winked and bounded up the stairs to their dormitory, Draco sighed with relief. Ten minutes later, he was left to his own devices and curiously wondering where Potter would have gotten such a rare item. It didn't matter, not now at least. What mattered was getting down to the Room of Requirments and speaking with Harry. He had it all planned out, he knew what he wanted to share with the boy who was once his mortal enemy.

Ever since he was having Harry's nightmares, he began to understand him so much. He felt as though he knew the brunette better than any other person in the world, including the annoying Weasel. Draco smirked about this, for some reason it gave him pride to know so much but it also pained him. He found himself oddly wishing that Harry hadn't gone through what he did. Voldemort, the Dursleys, the murder, the rape...it was all too terrible for one human being to comprehend.

Once he made it there, he was surprised that Harry hadn't arrived yet. It was Draco's turn to make the room; it was expansive and lined with windows that looked onto the Fall evening of the Hogwarts Grounds. There were pillars, mirrors, couches and armchairs through-out the room and two mantle-places unlit. Draco smiled to himself, he enjoyed the hardwood decor.

So he sat himself down on one of the couches facing the largest window, he rested against its arm on the left-hand side feeling the sharp pain in his ribs still. Madame Pomfrey had explained that it would take quite awhile to set, and that the only thing that could help the pain was the Reliever Potions, which Draco found this body oddly ammuned to.

"Wow, nice room," Harry whispered as he had stepped in quietly, making Draco jump lightly in his seat. He looked over at Harry and suddenly found himself standing, despite the discomfort in his physical body.

They looked at each other, at their own bodies. But mostly, they were holding the others gaze. They were locked into each other as Draco approached the boy still standing in the doorway. "Harry..." he began softly, quietly, barely a whisper. And suddenly all of the words he had planned slipped away as if wind had just breezed through his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked gently, he took a step closer leaving them only a meter apart. The moon shone in and lit their features oddly.

"Harry," Draco began again, this time stronger and with more determination. He had to say it before he lost the nerve. He was a Malfoy afterall, and they did not scare away from what they watned. "You are so incrediably brave," he said this while looking into Harry's eyes with pure admiration.

Harry was taken aback, his own temporary silver eyes widened as he gasped lightly. 'Did I just hear Draco Malfoy say that...to me?' he honestly thought his ears were lying to him. "Could you...repeat that please?" he choked out finally. Obviously his disbelief was heard in his words, for this made Draco belt out a small chuckle.

"Oh Harry," he stepped forward once more. "You are so bloody brave. I cannot imagine going through what you have gone through and coming out ontop...how you managed to still be so - intact and sane, is a mystery to me," he was smiling crookedly now and Harry found himself unable to breath.

For some reason, Draco saying these things to him made a sense of happiness jolt through his usually cold mind. "Me? Brave?" Harry whispered, finally breaking the silence where Draco stared at him and he stared incredulously back. Finally, a blush crept to his face and he looked away, he looked anywhere but at the boy, himself, in front of him. "Y-you're brave. I mean...your Father...you stood up to him,"

"Did I? When?!" Draco suddenly became panicked, he sounded strained and this made Harry looked at him with a reassuring smile. Draco relaxed visibly.

"You would refuse to say what the lesson learned was sometimes. Those were the worst nights of sleep I have ever had in my entire life. I cannot believe you actually refused to say it sometimes. Now that is brave, and you were only a little boy," Harry's voice had dropped down so quietly that Draco had to lean in to keep hearing the words, he figured that the Gryffindor felt bad bringing up his past.

"I guess everybody has demons,"

"Yeah, can you honestly say that everybody has been through....what _we've_ been through?" Harry was now staring absently at Draco's pale hands, he was playing with their fingers. This was a habit he had picked up in the past week, Draco followed his line of vision. For some reason, he felt smug that Harry Potter was playing with his body - even if his mind was controlling it as well.

"We?" Draco finally responded, Harry blushed a deeper crimson and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "No no, do not get me wrong, Potter. I like it when you refer to us..." he allowed his sentence to trail off, realizing what it was he was admitting to when he himself was just beginning to admit to it. After spending seven days in the boys body and nightmares, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"C-could you call me Harry? You, erm..said it before, and I..kinda prefer when you call me Harry," he was stuttering almost constantly, he had become so much more nervous than he expected himself to be. This was Malfoy for goodness sake! But this was also Draco. The boy he had felt being whipped, beaten, put down, brought up, he had felt his body, he had seen him naked now, he had experienced the way the rest of the school looked up at him. Suddenly, Harry came to the realization that it wasn't Malfoy to him any longer, it was Draco.

"Of course." Draco said firmly, he gave a small smile, "Harry," with that he lead the way over to the couch he had been previously sitting in. He took his time resting back into his place, his body still ached all over.

Harry saw this pain and immediately felt terrible, he then looked at all the optional seats in the room. 'Where do I sit?' he wondered, but his body had already taken him to awkwardly sit at the other end of the couch from Ma-Draco. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What ever for?" came Draco's strained response, changing positions often made it difficult to breathe.

"For you having to feel that pain. I - I should've warned you. I didn't know it'd hurt you that much...I mean...I'm used to it. I guess I kinda just forget sometimes," Harry was blushing again, this time he found something outside of the window rather interesting as he trained his eyes on it. He didn't dare look at the boy staring back at him. It was too strange, talking to Draco but looking at himself.

"Forget? How could you forget this bleeding pain? It is absolute hell!" Draco groaned, he honestly didn't believe what he was hearing. And then he realized something. "If I feel like this much shite right now...how much did it hurt..how much did it all hurt?" he swallowed heavily, fearing what Harry's reaction would be.

Instead, the boy didn't move or seem to flinch or react whatsoever. "I didn't feel anything," he spoke monotonely.

"I..." Draco stopped himself before he began, observing himself through different eyes closely. He had never seen his body, his face and eyes, so distraught. "How much did it hurt, inside?" he urged. For some reason, he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Harry suddenly, and for an even odder reason he wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to relieve him of everything that had ever hurt him.

~_'Cause you're my, you're my, my/My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away/'Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away and/Please tell me you'll stay. _

_Stay. _~

"I-I don't feel...please, can't we talk about something else?" Harry begged, he pleaded and his voice sounded more strained than Draco felt.

"I will tell you, if you would tell me,"

Harry considered this for a moment but shook his head. "Tell me what, persey? I've seen it all. I've _felt_ it all just like you must have felt my pain too," he grimaced at the mere thought of those terrible nightmares, and their after effects.

"Trust me, I still feel it. I will still feel it for the rest of my life," Draco made a small choking noise after he had uttered these words, 'Did I just say that? Oh to hell with it, it is blatantly obvious that you like him. That you care for him. After this week, it would be impossible not to,'

Harry had grown silent by these words, but in the moonlit Draco could see that he was smiling out of the corner of his mouth. He had made him smile, by two sentences he had made Harry truly smile and with raw emotion. Draco felt his heart melt triumphantly.

"Plus, there are somethings that I am certain I do not dream about. Like where my Father really is,"

"Lucius?!" Harry snapped to full attention at that point, he turned anxiously towards his own body with dilated pupils. "Tell me! Where's Lucius? I need to talk to that bastard...that fucking sonofa..."

"I cannot. Even if you tell me everything, I still cannot tell you where Lucius is...what has happened to him. Not yet, at least. Just like how you cannot tell me everything yet. Earn that trust, I will tell you. Promise," Draco felt an urge to tell Harry, to spill everything that had happened that fateful night the Dark Lord fell. It wasn't just Harry's life who turned upside down then. Evenso, he knew it would be too ridiculously dangerous to discuss those events - what if Harry went and told? What would end up happening to him?

A long silence passed. Harry was digesting many things he hadn't expected to hear during their meeting that night. Draco enjoyed the silence, he gave him time to collect himself as well. "So, anything you need to tell me?"

"Not really. No post or anything like that. Got all your homework finished up...and you have an unbelievable amount of free-time...I envy you," Harry joked, adding a little bit of light to the situation.

"I envy myself too...does Granger and the Weasel honestly crowd you that much?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You have no bloody idea! Don't get me wrong, I freaking love those guys but...fuck, they can be a real pain in the arse when I wanna spend sometime by myself. I usually have to do my homework in the Astronomy Tower at like midnight to do it right," he groaned. They both shared a laugh, and it felt rather nice to be laughing together.

They continued very much the same way for awhile, bantering back and forth about one anothers friends and the situations they had been thrust into that week. "And the Weaselette?!"

"Urgh...please...don't remind me about her!" Harry sunk lower into the couch, he could hardly breath from all the laughter.

"She kissed me! Kissed me!" Draco shivered, he wasn't feeling as much of the pain anymore.

"She did?! She never just kisses me..." Harry was dumbfounded.

"Well I pushed her off," he muttered in response.

"Good, I would've too...and Pansy - she tried...Lord she tried, at least three times...I avoided being in the room with her as much as possible,"

"It is rather difficult to shake her off, is it not?" Draco drawled, shaking his head lightly as brown fringe covered the lightning scar.

"Especially during meals," Harry shivered at the memories of Pansy constantly attempting to woe him in.

"Cannot keep down your food?"

"Not in the least," Harry grinned. He couldn't find himself believing that he was actually enjoying this conversation, even though it was his own voice he heard responding to him. This made it still rather awkward, and for times like this he did wish he was in his own body. He also wished that Draco didn't feel that constant pain he wasn't used to.

"So have you figured out my fear?" questioned Draco curiously - that was the whole point of this thing, right?

"Oh right, erm...I haven't really given it as much thought as I'd ought to....I'd like to...think some more," Harry blushed, of course he had ideas but he wasn't exactly sure on them yet.

Draco snorted lightly at this, he smiled and Harry found it looked awkward on his own face. "Very well. I have a guess, however," he grinned as Harry turned his attention back to his 'very interesting hands' and nodded. "Is it...your Uncle?"

Harry swallowed visibly, he immediately paled and his palms were becoming sweaty. His mind began screaming at him with memories that he pushed down, his eyes were getting watery. "No, shut up," he growled under a low breath to himself.

And then suddenly, Draco was very close to his side. His arm was draped around his shoulders, his head was lying lightly on his chest. Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at himself, unebelieving towards what was happening. "It's okay," muttered the other boy, he embraced him like Harry had never felt a hug before.

Harry hugged back quietly.

They sat like that for a long time before Harry finally shifted away from the other boy, when he did Draco yawned. "Tired?" he asked with a smirk, Draco nodded. "Well, it's best we're off anyway. Don't want people to wonder where their Prince has gone to," Harry teased, standing up and stretching before extending his hand - he understood how much his body ached when he moved positions from sitting, standing and lying.

Draco blushed and took the offered hand, he slowly wobbled to a stand. "Yes, it would be tragic if everybody's dearest Golden Boy were to disappear..." he grumbled, though Harry could tell from the tone it was still playful. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can you make it up t-"

"Of course I can. Have I not been walking around this bleeding too large of a castle all week?" Draco snapped, he hadn't meant for it to sound harsh but now that he and Harry weren't laughing together, or embracing one another, the physical pain was beginning to come back with a harsh bite. "Sorry, I just-"

"I understand," Harry nodded dumbly. "I guess I'll see you around," and with that, Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and started towards the door.

'Oh shite, I forgot to tell him about Pomfrey and Lupin...' "Pot-Harry, wait up!" Draco called, limping quickly over to the door. And as soon as Harry turned around, he had this empty, sorrowful look in those silver pools. Those were Draco's eyes, and the fact that those certain emotions were coming out of them felt too...familiar. Draco shivered and instead of telling Harry what he knew he should've, he reached out and pulled the other boy close towards him.

Harry gasped lightly in surprise as he felt his very own lips touch together with Draco's. It was hard, but soft all at the sametime. Both of their mouths were slightly open, caressing one anothers. Harry felt the dryness of his own lips hit the softness of Draco's, he would much rather be feeling it from the other side of things. Come to think of it, he was kissing himself technically speaking...Harry pushed away gently, not wanting to hurt Draco.

"Sorry...I, did not mean to do that," Draco admitted, looking bashfully down at the ground suddenly and dropping his arms to his sides.

"Don't be. I liked it. But...it's kinda weird - kissing yourself and all? Dontcha think?" and with that, Harry left Draco with an open mouth and a very confused thought in his head.

"Did Harry just say that he...liked it?"

*

_Use me as you will/Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay/Though my skise are turning gray._

_wI will never let you fall/I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all/Even if saving you send me to Heaven._


	10. Get It While You Can

**Chapter Ten:**

**Get It While You Can**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews - I absolutely love you guys! ^_^ Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, and not as well written in my opinion. I just need this to take place. Next chapter will be a lovely conclusion to this awkward, strange, revealing bet of theirs. =D Review and enjoy, please!

_Get It While You Can - Janis Joplin_

_In this world, if you read the papers, darling,_

_You know everybody's fighting with each other._

_You got no one you can count on, dear,_

_Not even your own Brother._

_So if someone comes along,_

_He's gonna give you love and affection,_

_I'd say get it while you can, yeah...._

_Don't turn your back on love, no no no no..._

*

Harry's head was buzzing. He didn't really recall much of yesterday, or that morning to be truthful. He remembered locking himself in Draco's dormitory and practicing Defence Against the Dark Arts spells, attempting ferociously to distract himself. It worked, for the time being. However, his thoughts were inevitable by the time that Double Advanced Potions came around that Monday afternoon. He had been dreading this moment ever since he left the Room of Requirments on Saturday night, and he had also been secretly waiting anxiously for it.

With a stiff stride and his nose held in the air, a small group of Sixth Year Slytherin's trailing restlessly after him, Harry walked down from the Great Hall and into the dungeons. He took his, Draco's, usual seat near the front of the class room and unloaded his bag. He looked up at the chalkboard and noticed a Potion and its ingrediants already on there. 'Dreamless Sleep Drought? Are we honestly making that today? I thought he was kidding and just wanted to give us an essay...' Harry questioned, and he also hoped that they would be allowed to take some with them since Draco's supply was running dry.

"Sit," came Snape's hiss of a command as he entered the classroom, students were still bustling inside. Harry cocked his head slightly to get a better view at the occupants in the room; more or less to get a better view of Draco inside of his body. There he sat, slumped over in his seat looking as if he were in Hell. 'Perfect acting,' Harry thought to himself as a small smile reached the corners of his mouth.

Unfortunately, he was in hell. He sat in Snape's Potions classroom with Pansy Parkinson very close to his side. Gods, he hated how whatever class it was that pug would always sit as close as humanly possible. Not only was her face and personality foul, her smell followed suit.

"Today we are brewing a very difficult Potion, as you all have researched it thoroughly...though some were not as...thorough as others," he shot a glare in Harry's direction - meanwhile Draco was recieving the scrutiny. This made the real Harry laugh in his head. 'See, Snape does just naturally hate me. Draco wrote it,' he grinned, pretending to be enjoying 'Harrys' misfortune as the boy sunk lower in his chair, his two best friends looking apologetically at him.

"I have paired you up according to your intelligence. Unfortunately, the more knowledge you have the less your partner will," Snape turned to Draco and frowned in apology. Harry, however, was hoping that it meant what he thought that meant.

Five minutes later, he found out that it was exactly what he thought that meant. Like always, the inevitable occurred and the two were paired in Potions. Harry couldn't help surpress a smirk as Draco sludged over, his eyes heavy though Harry understood the act. Once Draco joined him at the front of the class, Hermione and Ron looking pitifully from their own seats where they too were partnered with Slytherins, Harry got up and retrieved the ingrediants.

As he resumed his seat, he pushed the Myrtle Root to Draco and handed him a blade as well. "Cut them in threes, you do understand what that means, do you not?" Harry drawled, attempting to keep up appearances even though his insides are dancing.

All he could think about was how he actually admitted to enjoying Draco kissing him. Harry felt disgusted with himself; he was a dirty, filthy nasty excuse for a human being and didn't deserve anyone's affection. Yet there Draco was two nights ago, willingly kissing Harry Potter despite all the things he had seen in the other boy's nightmares. What in the world did that mean? Harry couldn't be more confused. Happy, depressed, angry, affectionate, appreciative...so many emotions mulled into one!  
"Malfoy, pay attention!" Draco snapped under his breath, Harry had been adding Dung beetle legs to the water-based concotion and almost dropped in too much, his stirring was slightly off-handed too. "I thought you were supposed to be good at Potions, you wanker,"

"Sod off, Pothead," Harry found a grin on his face instead of a scowl, he hoped nobody close by noticed this.

"Make me,"

"You would like that would..." Harry stopped talking, Professor Snape was nearing their desk and they didn't want to be caught 'bickering' as perusual.

They went silently back to work, going down the instructions on brewing the Dreamless Sleep Drought. 'Gods, I wonder if Draco regrets kissing me...well, how could he? He was really only kissing himself,'

'I really hope Harry does not hate me for Saturday night. It was out of line but...I enjoyed it. I want to do it again..in my own body...wait, no! Oh, give it up Malfoy and admit that you like him,' Draco scoffed to himself, he snuck a glance over at Harry who was nervously crushing Fillibuter fins. Draco found himself smiling, even as the Gryffindor wasn't in his body - his actions were just so...cute! 'Did I honestly just think that? Yes, it is certain. I have officially gone stark raving mad,'

'Shit. Shit. Shit. He's looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Wait, is he smiling?! Oh fuck, why would he be smiling at me? I know we don't hate each other anymore but...he can't just go around smiling at me for no reason - what did I do?! Oh shit shit shit shit...concentrate. Concentrate before Snape kills you both. Concentrate,' Harry attempted to force himself to pay attention to the brewing Potion.

Draco, however, needed to read the next set of written instructions which were coincidentally lying in front of Harry. He leaned over his stool to grab it, his arm brushed against Harry's. Harry dropped the blade he was using to crush to Fillibuter fins and jumped up from his chair. He looked wildly at Draco who was trying to keep as straight of face as possible - though he was laughing wildly in his head. 'My my, Potter's quite...jumpy today...'

_~When you're loving somebody, baby,_

_You're taking a gamble against some sorrow._

_But who knows, baby,_

_'Cause we may not be here tomorrow._

_And if anybody comes along,_

_He's gonna give you love and affection,_

_I'd say get it while you can, yeah!_

_Honey, grab it when you're gonna need it!_

_Hold it while you can,_

_Don't turn your sweet back on love!~_

Many students around their table were staring at Draco expectantly, they wanted a fight. They thought that was going to happen. Instead, Harry put on his best scowl. "Do not touch me with those filthy Muggle-loving hands," he hissed lowly before resuming to take his seat. Gryffindors all shot him an evil glare, but Harry shrugged it off as best as possible.

'I'm a mess. I am a complete and utter mess. A fool. I can't survive this class...it hasn't even been an hour! Oh lords of Merlin in hell...I am so not surviving this class...'

'Potter needs to get a grip. He is going to ruin this for the both of us. Severus is going to notice something is up sooner or later if he does not stop acting like a maniac...no matter how cute it is,'

'Is he looking at me...again?!? Does he want us to fail this lesson? Wait...what does it matter, Harry? It's only Malfoy. That's right. Only Malfoy....' Harry took a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment only to open them and continue the task at hand. He chanced a look over at the boy beside him, he turned to look at him and their eyes met. Harry quickly looked away, causing Draco to smile once again. 'It's not Malfoy anymore, remember? It's Draco now. Draco with the caring heart. Draco with the terrible past. Draco who hates his Father. Draco who said he wanted to...make you feel better...Draco who _kissed_ you. Fucking all that is on this bleeding Earth, why did he have to kiss me?!' he paused, his breathing was becoming quite sporadic. Harry tried to grab ahold of himself and then he felt a hand gently on his lower leg. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned with rather wide eyes to Draco.

"You alright?" Draco whispered, hoping nobody would hear them.

"I'd be better if you'd bleeding well stopped looking at me," Harry grumbled in response, but Draco was surprised when he didn't forcibly remove his hand. They continued their task, but Draco continued it with one less hand.

'He likes me. He likes me touching him. I can tell. He used to flinch whenever Granger and her pup would goto touch him...but...he does not do that with me. That must mean he likes it, right? He did say he liked kissing me, sort of. He sort of said that, did he not? Gods, he has yet to take my hand off...that has to mean _something_,' Draco was asking himself curiously. He had brewed this Potion a thousand times, he needn't much of his concentration. Harry, however, was something new to him altogether.

'You like it. Admit it. You like it. You like Draco Malfoy. That's right, bloody-fucking-son-of-a-Death-Eater, Draco Malfoy. Just fuck it. Fuck it all to goddamned hell and accept it. He makes you happy. Somehow, he makes you happy. You feel good around him. He understands what you went through. He went through worse things. He gets it. He's not like 'Mione and Ron. He really fucking gets it....is his hand still on me?' Harry blushed when he felt the warmth radiating from Draco's hand to his knee-cap. He didn't want it to ever move.

As he dropped the crushed Fillibuter fins in, Harry looked back at the instructions of the Potion which now lie between the two of the awkward Sixth Years. "Does that say three cracked Doxy eggs next?" he asked aloud, his brow furrowed and his mind finally distracted for once.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked, he had heard the curiousity in the others voice and stopped what he was doing to look over at his partner momentarily.

"Because, aren't Doxy Eggs what make the drinker sleep? They're the active ingrediant, right?"

"Right...where are you getting at with this Malfoy?"

"Well, I was, er.." Harry stopped, he was beginning to sound too much like himself. He wasn't being confident enough and their conversation was drawing attention from Professor Snape. "I am going to add one more Droxy Egg to the Potion. The rest of the ingrediants just work as equalizers and anti-irritants. The more Eggs you put in, the more potent the outcome. Dreamless Sleep Drought usually takes close to two hours to come into affect. If a person wants to take a vial right before bed, then adding one more Droxy Egg will quicken the effects, making them almost instantaneous," Harry wasn't only explaining this to Draco, he was explaining this to the entire classroom who listened intently.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. You should be thankful, Potter, without Mr Malfoy here you'd have already blown yourself up," Snape snarled at Draco, who glared back. As if on cue, Neville Longbottom and Pansy's cauldron coincidentally blew itself up. Professor Snape rushed over to chide the Gryffindor and take points as Harry and Draco turned to one another grinning.

"Thanks for the points," Draco whispered, "And that was good thinking, Harry," he smiled sweetly.

Harry felt himself growing hot as the hand on his knee tightened its grip. "Er, thanks," he flushed. "I'll, er, get another Droxy Egg then," and he slipped out of his seat, away from Draco's warm hand, towards the ingrediants cupboard.

A couple of Slytherin's followed his suit, retrieving extra Droxy Eggs due to their new found knowledge. Harry sat back down at his seat and placed all three eggs in the Potion, it sizzled and a light purple smoke was rising from it. "Perfect," Draco smiled. They had finished rather early in comparison to the others in the class. It was just at the hour mark of two whole hours.

Snape came over and tested the velocity, colour and scent of the Potion, he deemed it more than satisfactory before congratulating 'Draco' once again. "Now, I suggest you get started on your next essay. It will be on the Fire Protection Potion," and with that he swept away to survey the other students, still struggling with their own Potions.

"You did good," Harry said quietly.

"I have only brewed it about a million times,"

"Don't you think that's an overstatement?"

"Do you not think that you are insufferable?" Draco was smiling, he was having fun with this small harmless banter. But then things grew silent and awkward again. Harry was about to lose himself in his thoughts, he felt it coming on so he quickly began rummaging through his bag for a parchment and quill to begin this next essay. He also grabbed his textbook, flipping through to attempt to find the appropriate information. Draco did the same, but more distractedly. He didn't mind his thoughts thinking 'dirty' things of Harry. He enjoyed it. Of coruse he was still thoroughly questioning the other boy, but judging by the behaviour he had seen for the past hour or so - Harry definitely liked him back.

"So..." Draco began in a low voice. Harry swallowed beside him.

"So, how's Dark Arts coming along?" Harry changed the subject from whatever Draco was going to beging talking about. Whatever it was, Harry had a feeling that he did not want in on the conversation.

"Fine," Draco pouted, he did not like being cut-off but he also enjoyed watching Harry mentally squirm in timid embarassment. "Did you finish that Ancient Runes essay that's due tomorrow?"

"Yes, but how did you even know I had it? You are not in Ancient Runes," Harry chided, they still needed it to appear as if they were the other person. Just in case somebody was listening in.

And that somebody just happened to be the large majority of the class, including a rather confused, silent Professor Snape.

"Erm...right, well Gra-...uh...'Mione has it. She's nearly blown her head up this weekend trying to finish it," Draco quickly improvised. Perfect. He sounded just like Harry, he thought with a smug smirk.

"Well, yes I did indeed finish. It was not that hard once you got the right texts. If you know where to look," Harry winked at this. Then they grew silent again.

Draco didn't like this silence between the two of them. "So...Imagine Snape's face if he realized he was compliementing y...me?"

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment and this his face broke into a brilliant grin, a low chuckle was heard erupting from his throat. He coughed it back down, afraid that the Professor would have his attention drawn even more acutely. "It would be bloody hilarious, in my opinion,"

Then there was silence. Again. 'Damn that silence. I just want him to talk to me - to say what he is thinking. To say what he really wants to say...I hate silences, they are pointless,' Draco grumbled. 'That is it. People or no people. Just say what you gotta say..' "Listen, Malfoy, there's something I've been..."

Harry twisted uncomfortably at the start of the sentence, he could tell it sounded serious. And then the bell echoed through the castle. Harry sighed heavily. 'Whew. Saved by the bell!' he hurriedly collected his things as Draco watched him with a small frown.

Just before he was about to leave, Hermione and Ron approached the table with their own books. They looked between their two classmates. "Harry...what in the hell are you doing?"

"Uh...talking?" Draco didn't take his eyes off of Harry.

"About what?!" Ron snapped angrily, he too was staring at Harry - but not in the nice kind of way.

"What is it any of _your_ business, Weasel?" Harry growled and with that walked away, Pansy trailing after him just as confused as the two Gryffindors.

Ron turned accusingly to Harry, Hermione stood nervously beside her boyfriend. She had no idea what was going on either, but she didn't have a temper that could match Mrs. Weasley's. "What in Merlin's name were you to chatting so friendly about?"

"Gods, you'd think the world was ending just because two people are having a decent conversation!" Draco said venomously, standing up and grabbing his shoulder bag he started for the door with a shocked Ron staring after him.

"But, he's Malfoy! The bane of our existance!"

This angered Draco thoroughly. The unknowning Weasel didn't have one fucking clue about Harry's life, not one bit. Draco was the only one who understood. "Speak for yourself, Ron. You have no idea what my existance is even about," Draco whispered with hatred laced in every word. He stomped out of the classroom with many eyes following him, and he didn't give one little shit. Hermione and Ron stared hurtfully after their best friend.

It was Charms now but he wasn't in any kind of mood. He knew Harry would forgive him for skipping. Instead, Draco went out to the Lake where he could get some damned privacy for the first time in over a week. He sat himself down on a rock, watching the reflection of the sun on the water change with every ripple.

'Who do Weasel and Granger think they are? They try to control Harry's life all the time. Where he is. What is he doing. Who he talks to. Merlin's tits, can they not just leave him alone? They do not even know what he has been through! How Harry cares so much for them, I could never understand...but, how does he ever have any space to breath? Not only that, but how does he have any space to _feel_?

'I feel so bad for him. I want to take all that pain away. All this physical, mental...emotional goddamn pain! It feels like its been harvesting inside of him for years. Forever. And he just has never had the time to deal with it...

'That is it. I am making it my personal goal.

'Harry James Potter. You will be happy,'

*

_Ah! Once I had me a man,_

_But I didn't know enough at the time_

_To count my blessings, no no,_

_But I wish he could see me crying today,_

_'Cause his love don't feel to listen._

_And if anybody comes along,_

_He's gonna give me love and affection,_

_Yeah, hey! Get it while you can, yeah!_

_Don't turn your back on love..._

_Hold onto that man whole..._

_Yeah, get it while you can._


	11. Just Abuse Me

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Just Abuse Me**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy! Bold writing is Harry's thinking...And sorry for the short chapter - next one will most likely be just as short but the ones afterwards will be back to regular length!!

_Just Abuse Me - Air Traffic_

_I never knew you/But now I'm haunted by your past,_

_How long will this last?_

_I thought you loved me/You say you love me,_

_Life's just a shadow that you cast._

_And all my dreams come round in threes always,_

_I'm independent but I'm tied to you_

_You lied to me, I'd die for you_

_But I can't read your mind._

_I'm lost without you/And empty feeling deep inside,_

_I want to run and hide._

*

**What the bloody hell is wrong with me?**

** Honestly...I couldn't have seen this coming. I used to hate Malfoy. He was mean, obnoxious, arrogant, annoying..That's all changed now. How can I ever look at him the same? This bet is going to be the death of me, I know it!!**

** I remember when I met him at Madame Malkin's I thought he was the biggest prat ever, insulting Hagrid and acting all stuck up. Urgh, I wanted to teach him a different kind of lesson! And he was even worse at school, a bleeding bastard for the past five years! Is that all really due to his Father and the 'lessons' he under went? I mean, it makes sense, I guess he had to keep a facade, just like I have to keep one, too. **

** Gods, who knows what'd happen if I told 'Mione and Ron the truth about the Dursley's. I know it wouldn't be good. They'd see me for what I really am. A dirty, filthy, coward. I couldn't stand to lose them, they're the only true friends I've ever known. **

** But then there's still Draco. He knows everything. He's felt everything terrible I've felt through my nightmares. It's not ilke he's merely looking in from an outside window and observing, he saw and felt it all. When Cedric died, when Sirius fell, when Vernon and Dudley started to...to...give me what I deserve. **

** And he hasn't told anybody anything. He's kept his promises, and he even seems concerned about certain things. Concerned about me - if I may be bold enough to say so. Yet, I can't believe it. I just can't wrap my damn head around the fact that in some parallel universe, Draco Malfoy actually cares about my well-being. **

** I'm kind of relieved that somebody else knows now, and given his past experiences it seems as though he can even relate on some level to everything I've gone to. He's lost people he loves; his Mother. He has been in the presence on of the Dark Lord and, surprisingly enough, hasn't enjoyed it. He knows what it's like for it to be absolutely necessary to wear a constant mask around everybody else. And around me, it seems as though he's learning to let it fall. **

** Oddly enough, I don't mind. I even like this new side of Draco I'm getting to know. **

** And what he's been through...cripes, how did he ever keep up face so much? I have no idea how he survived those...beatings from his very own Father! Lucius is an evil bastard and I swear that man will pay. A little innocent child! How could anybody do that to their own blood? Obviously the Malfoy's have a long line of a disturbed sense of family honour. I feel so bad for him...but at the sametime, I don't really pity him. I can't. Because I've been there now. I've felt the sting of rejection, the pain of the absence of love. **

** Now I understand where he's coming from; all the arrogance, the mood swings, the anger and built up frustration he was taught to take out on us. On me, especially. How long had his Father been using my name in vain? He had practically been brain-washed into a pool of hatred revolving around me, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the other followers. If I were him...I would've turned out the same way. **

** Where does this leave me? Driving myself absolutely bloody mental thinking about him?! Gods...it's just the look in his eyes sometimes, my eyes - whatever the hell! Across the classrooms, during meals, in the halls, during our meeting...he seemed so desperate to connect with another human being. With me, of all people. He seemed so lost, so frustrated and depressed all at once. I can't even fell all that at the sametime. **

** All I felt was emptiness ever since...Sirius...but for some reason Draco can always get a rise out of me. Sometimes he pisses me off, but lately for some reason our interactions have made me joyous. I don't get it, but I'm not going to deny myself the only happiness I have felt in half a year. **

** I never knew how lost I really was until my facade became too impossible to take off, but around Draco it's damned near impossible to put on. I want to breakdown in front of him, seeing as he hasn't runaway yet. He's seen all my bruises, scars, cuts, inside and out. He recognizes them and still cares for who I am. Hermione and Ron can tell something is wrong, but they have no idea. I love my friends but, with Draco it's always been different. **

** I want him to smile more often in front of me. He's done a few times, but never with his own face. At least, it was never genuine.**

** Then there's that kiss...urgh, I was so lost in that kiss. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew I was really just kissing myself and so I had to stop. But then I had even TOLD him that I had liked it, that I wanted him to do it again. And it seems as though that's what he wants too! For the love of everything that is holy...I want to kiss Draco Malfoy. I have never wanted something this bad in my entire life. I feel as though his lips on mine would make all the pain slip away...**

** Ron is honestly going to murder me, hang me by my ankles and filet me alive. I'm done for. **

** But...without Draco's...without Draco, himself, I feel as though I'll be done for too. Might as well attempt to go in a happy way. **

** I'm not going to let this opportunity for happiness pass. Who gives a fuck that he's protecting his twisted Father's whereabouts? For the love of Merlin, who cares if he was an arsehole for the past five years? I act too, I do it all the freakin' time for these people! All that matters is that now I'm finally getting to know who Draco actually is and I LIKE IT. That's right, I LIKE IT!! I want to scream it to everybody in the world that I LIKE DRACO MALFOY. **

** I feel as though he actually understand and appreciates who I really am...Underneath It All. **

"Might as well get started on Astronomy," Harry sighed aloud to himself. He had come up to the Astronomy Tower with a reason and a purpose, but had got lost in his own thoughts along the way.

He took out the appropriate Star Sheets from his schoolbag and got out his quill and ink. Harry found a comfortable spot on the ledge of one of the open windows, there was a light breeze and sitting on the edge didn't intimidate him. He looked upwards, always enjoying the sight of stars this partciular piece of homework wasn't something that irked him. He was slightly upsetted by the fact he had never signed up for Astronomy Class, now that he had been taken Draco's for him he found it extremely intriguing.

'So Orion's at a 30 degree parallel to...' his thoughts were interupted by the sound of incessant giggling. Harry shook it off, knowing it was just students in a different part of the Tower fooling around late at night. It was Tuesday and way past curfew, many students wouldn't risk being caught out that late unless they had a rather good excuse.

As he continued to sketch the stars he could see on his chart, the giggling became louder and more...suggestive. There was mumbling too, and wet sounds of kisses. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the voices as they came closer.

He turned around just in time to see Ron and Hermione stumbling up the stairs loopily, Ron's arm draped around Hermione's waist as he trailed kisses up her neck - she giggled in response. He pushed her lightly against the stone wall as they finally reached the landing, having not noticed 'Dracos' presence in the room as of yet. Harry swallowed heavily, he didn't like the idea of being in the same room as the two love birds but in Draco Malfoy's body. It just spelt disaster.

Harry collected his things quietly, they continued their set of Hogwarts inappropriate behaviour as he threw his bag on his shoulder and straightened up, taking a long deep breath. Harry coughed, grabbing their quick attention.

Ron jumped far away from his girlfriend, both rather red-faced as whom they thought to be Draco Malfoy approached in a light sway of his hips, a smirk on his pointed features. Ron scowled immediately, forgetting his embarassment but Hermione seemed to still be rather ashen faced.

"My, my. What have we here? Weasel and his...thing. Hah, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Harry drawled, his arms crossed as he stared down at the two of them.

"Bugger off, would you, you slimey git?" Ron snapped, his fists were balled at his sides.

"Mind your temper, Weasel, and remember whom it is you are speaking with,"

"A dirty rotten Death Eater," he growled in response.

Harry found anger rushing through him with this sentence, Draco was not a Death Eater! No mark, no intention to be one! Just because of his evil Father doesn't mean that Draco was going to be one too! Harry approached the couple venomously, paying no heed to Hermione as he focused his angered gaze on Ron.

He had his wand drawn, pointed directly at Ron's chest now as the redhead was too surprised to react. "Do not speak of what you do not know," Harry's voice was dark and low, it seemed as though it even did frighten Ron. "I think you and the Mudblood should find a different hole to breed in," he snapped before giving an attentive gaze towards Hermione and then striding out of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry walked with vastness through Hogwarts, down the moving staircases and finally to come to a stop in his dormitory. The other boys were fast asleep, he quietly made his way over to Draco's trunk and lowered himself to it, opening it up with the silver key around his neck. Harry had done this a hundred times it felt by now, it had become routine. But he had a different intent of purpose now.

He had only a few more days in Draco Malfoy's body and he decided he would use it to his advantage - he would figure out as much as he could about the blonde Slytherin. Harry slowly took out all the piles of neatly folded clothes, he found a couple of interesting books near the bottom of the trunk.

'The Doors of Perception by Aldous Huxley? Isn't that a Muggle book?' Harry thought curiously, he flipped through it to have it completely confirmed that it was indeed a Muggle essay. This shocked Harry, since when did Malfoy enjoy Muggle literature? There were quite a number of books that were unheard of to regular Pureblood children, Harry quickly read their descriptions and found himself becoming more impressed with Draco by the moment.

There were things packed neatly between tissue paper like a Rememberoll, a small piece of Faux glass, and a few other nonharmful Dark Detectors and other magical objects Harry's dorm mates also had. Then he came across a small jewelry box, it was black with a gold rim. Harry curiously popped it open and looked down at the ring fastened inside.

It was gleaming silver and quite large, it had a serpent on either side of an emerald stone with their venomous teeth sinking into it - holding it in place. Harry observed the ring curiously for a moment before taking out his wand and casting a quick Revealo to see if there was any dark magic on the item. There wasn't any dark or light magic on the ring, however, there was some type of magic Harry's spell couldn't detect.

On the tails of the snakes were giant 'M's. Harry realized this must be the family signet ring, but why did Draco have it? Shouldn't Lucius be the one to wear it, considering the fact that he is the head of the Malfoy estate? Confusedly, Harry picked up the ring to get a better look at it in the moonlit dormitory.

Upon touching the silver, the two snakes burst to life. Gold sparks erupted from their fangs and they slithered against the confines of the ring, their silver eyes seemed to bat open and peer upon Harry.

_'You are not our Lord,'_

_ 'No...but he has the ability to speak the ancient language...how is that so if he is not our Lord?'_

_ 'How-how do you know I can speak Parseltongue?' _Harry hissed in surprise, he hoped to the Gods this didn't wake any of the other Slytherin's up or there would be extreme questions to answer. '_And how do you know I'm not your Lord?'_

_ 'You look like him. Yes...you look identical, but we snakes do not see what is in front of us...we see inside,'_

_ 'Yes, we see inssssside. You have very curiouss thoughts in your head. Why do you speak our language if you are not of the family that carries us?'_

_ 'Lord Voldemort...Tom Riddle...he gave me his...ability to speak your language,'_

_ 'Ah..Voldemort. You speak his name without fear,'_

_ 'He isss dead,' _Harry stated dryly, still in slight disbelief he was talking Parseltongue to a ring.

_'Good riddance. Our family is free of his clutch then? Pleasssse, let me thank whoever murdered him,'_

_ 'I did. And yessss, your family is free,'_

_ 'Who are you to have killed the Darkest of Lordssss?'_

_ 'Harry Potter,'_

_ 'Harry Potter?!?! And our Lord letssss you touch ussss? And letsss you use his body to do so?? For somebody not of Malfoy skin cannot touch this ring, for they will be burned...somebody unable to speak Parseltonge cannot bring us to life. You are now the only Parsssseltongue left if what you say of the Dark Lord isss true. Have you destroyed our Head..?'_

_ 'No, I would never!!!! I don't know where your Lord issss...but I know that Draco is fine...'_

_ 'But Draco isss our Lord...'_

_ 'The only Malfoy left...'_

_ 'We sssshall serve and protect him,'_

Harry's eyes widened. What did that mean? The only Malfoy left? Surely...it can't mean that! 'It must just be a mistake. They just think Lucius is dead because he's disappeared, that's it,' Harry bid farewell to the uneasy snakes before placing the ring back into the box and snapping it closed. The snakes were silenced and stilled.

Harry carefully placed everything back in Draco's trunk and locked it shut, he sighed and went over to his dresser to take a vial of Dreamless Sleep Drought before getting comfortable underneath those silken emerald covers.

Even with the Potion it was awhile before Harry got some sleep...as his thoughts about Draco and the Malfoy family running viciously through his head.

*

_I'll let you use me_

_And just abuse me_

_But girl I want you to be mine. _


	12. For You I Will

**Chapter Twelve:**

**For You I Will**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy! Same as last chapter; Bold writing is Draco's monologue. Enjoy!!

_For You I Will - Monica_

_Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through_

_I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do._

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way or all time, promise you,_

_For you I will, yes._

*

**Look at him. He is actually playing the part so well...who knew that he could go from depressed, anti-social Harry Potter whom I saw battered on the Hogwarts train to...this? Gods, maybe he should have been one of those things the Muggles call actors, because Merlin knows he is good at it! He is actually acting exactly like me; an arsehole. **

** Urgh, look at Pansy pining over him. She looks even more sickening from afar...hanging off his arm...That girl is absolutely insufferable!**

** Not the point, Draco, not the point. **

** Even if he isn't in his own body, I'm glad that Harry can at least act like he's having a good time. He deserves to be happy, and I know it's all a facade right now to keep up appearance, but it's better than what he was doing at the beginning of term. He just moped around after Weasel and the Muggle-born, like a lost pup. Then there was his outbursts.**

** He even lost face in front of the entire school a couple of times, it utterly amazed me how much power emenated from him at those moments. Now I'll never question again how it was a sixteen year-old boy defeated the Dark Lord, it's quite obvious that there's a lot more to Harry than meets the eye. Yet, there's still so much I have to learn about him, so much that he keeps to himself that he will not let on about. I wonder what else he's hiding beneath those eyes...**

** What happened to him in the summer, Gods I wonder for how long that's been going on. My guess isn't long. He was never this detatched any other school years, I'd have known considering how much I trailed after him. Now I do it for an entirely different reason. **

** I feel as though since I am the only one who truly knows what he has been through now, that I have been charged with the decree of protecting him. Even if I wasn't, I would want to do it anyway. Nobody deserves to get what he did, and being who he is and how he finally freed me from the inevitable Death Eater ranks by murdering that sick bastard, he deserves a lot more than what this world can give him. **

** Ontop of everything, I have no idea why he even deals with these insufferable Gryffindors. They are absolutely, dreadfully annoying. They treat him like he's a child, but he's done and seen so much more than they could ever imagine! They weren't there for so much of what he went through - so why are they so keen on pretending like they understand?!**

** I swear that one of these days I am going to show it to those two, they need to back off of him. Between their hassling, school homework, and the rest of the student body, Harry has absolutely no time to deal with everything. Even the werewolf can't seem to live the guy alone! **

** Has his life always been like this? With people constantly flanking his sides, treating him like a tender child? If so, I have no idea how he hasn't commited mass murder by now...**

** He looks so carefree right now, just because he isn't really himself. I want him to be able to act like that when he's in his own body. I want to be there, making him laugh and smile when he is truly being himself. I think I can do it. I do not know how, but I just know that I need to. **

** Harry might not need me that much to do this, but I myself need him. I am not too sure when it happened, all I know is that it did happen. I need Harry Potter in my life, and I want him there. **

** I do not want us to be hateful anymore, or to insult one another. But I want us to kiss again. I want him to share all his hopes, fears and dreams with me. Is there anyway that I can somehow get him to trust me that much, to have a relationship that extensive with me? I hope so, because it is something I have always wanted ever since First Year. **

** When I attempted to befriend him, it was my in the face to my Father because I knew it would have rattled his chain. Instead, I was sourly rejected in front of the entire school. That was unacceptable, a Malfoy being rejected? I couldn't handle it at the time so I did the only other thing I knew how to - I tried to make his life at school living hell. **

** And I have never felt worse about anything in the entire world. **

** Hogwarts was his only escape from the terror and absolute Hell he experienced at the Dursleys with those aweful, ungrateful Muggle relatives. I always used to think he was spoiled rotten, The Precious Boy-Who-Lived, resting on his riches and royalties somewhere hidden away from the public eye. **

** Instead he was enduring something I could have never imagined, something that his best friends still don't even know about. But now I do know. Now somebody other than those involved knows, and I need to do something about it. For mine and Harry's sake, I need to fix everything that has been wronged. **

** I hope he lets me do it, because it would be a lot easier for me to have his help than having to go behind his back to teach those damned Muggles a lesson. **

** Harry, I promise to you that I will never let harm come to you ever again. I will protect you from everything and everyone. You will not hurt anymore, and you will finally get the chance to be happy like you have always deserved. I will give you anything and everything you ask of me. **

** And you will be mine. Because for some reason I feel that of all people in this world, Harry, you see me for I really am and you like me...Undearneath It All. **

"Harry, mate! Wake up!" Ron was shaking him now, Draco snapped out of his thoughts and jerked his arm away from the other Gryffindor.

"What?" Draco asked wearily, his eyes were finally drawn away from the Slytherin Table and towards those who sat around him. Ginny Weasley was staring at him intently, Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him with concerned faces.

"You spaced out on us for quite awhile...you alright?" Ron questioned, his girlfriend clutching his hand ontop of the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just thinking s'all..." he trailed off, looking down at his barely touched food. It was dinner-time on Wednesday evening and he didn't feel up to eating much of anything. He was surprised that when he had switched bodies with Harry, he suddenly felt a constant aversion to food. Is that why Harry was so scrawny and yet so muscular at the sametime? 'Probably because those damned Muggles made him do all those chores and hardly fed him...'

"Well, whatever you're thinking about d'you wanna put it aside for awhile to goto the library and finished our Transfiguration?"

"Tonight?"

"Of course tonight, it is due tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Hermione said, sounded absolutely appalled as per usual when it came to homework deadlines.

Draco rolled his eyes and dug his fork into his meatloaf with the slight nod of his head, which felt like it was exploding. Harry's bruises were fading, his broken bones felt more mended than just a week ago, but there were still the consistant migrane's and aches that shot through his body every once and awhile. It was enough to make Draco feel constantly sick.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along? I've got loads of Dark Arts to do, I don't really understand it..." Ginny said, sounding innocent as she stared at Harry's depleted form.

"Fine, but don't be a brat," Ron muttered, never exactly enjoying having his little sister hanging around them but he understood it was because of her undying crush on his best friend, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

Once dinner was finished and they were up in the library, books sprawled across a table near the back and pieces of messy parchments scribbled on, Draco found himself admiring the certain chicken scratch scrawl on his own notes. For some reason, he found Harry's inability to write correctly with a quill...cute. Obviously he hadn't had as many years as Pureblood or regular Half-blood families, considering he was raised as a Muggle. Then again, so was Granger and her writing was neat enough.

Draco was smiling down at his notes, receiving a rather curious look from Ginny who barely paid any attention whatsoever to her own homework, having only tagged along to spend more time with Harry.

"Malfoy...thinks he's all that..." Ron mumbled angrily, he was temporarily distracted from his homework as he glared across the library at Harry and the usual group of Slytherins.

Draco quickly looked up from his own work, he saw that by the window sat Harry, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He smirked at this, finally Harry was comfortable enough to actually walk around the castle like he owned it with the other Slytherin's bustling after him. Finally he was getting quite into character, much to Draco's liking for it was rather amusing. 'What was Harry thinking at this very moment?'

"Now Ronald, he's just doing homework like we should be doing!" Hermione scolded him, forcing her boyfriend to turn back to his work grudgingly.

Draco, however, couldn't concentrate on his page for more than three seconds before quickly glancing up at the group again. He watched as Harry stood up from the table of snickering Slytherin's, with a smirk firmly in place on his pale face. Draco smiled as Harry sauntered over to the Transfiguration section, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Gonna go look for another book," Draco mumbled as he stood up from the table and quickly slipped into the Transgiruation section behind Harry.

As Harry turned to him his smirk fell into a soft smile, Draco smiled back as he approached him cautiously. "We're working on that essay too," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, McGonagall's a bugger," Harry had taken his hands out of his pockets and seemed to be nervously fidgeting with them now, Draco smiled at the thought of how cute this was. "So...how's everything going?"

"Good, fine," Draco assured him, "What about with you? It seems as though you are finally getting..."

"Comfortable?" Harry substituted for him with a smirk, "Yeah, it's kinda fun being you, actually,"

"I do not think I can say the exact same," Draco frowned as he saw Harry's features fall.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I...didn't mean for you to get the bad end of this bargain,"

"Nonesense! It was my idea in the first place, Harry, please do not feel bad. It is not like it is your fault," Draco assured, he had taken another step forward, he could feel Harry's nervous breath on his cheek at this point as their eyes were locked, Harry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"No, well, erm...maybe...d'you wanna get together tonight? I mean, if you're not doing anything. We can't really talk right now, uhm, they'll wonder where..."

Draco laughed, cutting off Harry's sentence, and Harry was finding himself wondering what a true laugh from the real Draco would sound like in his own body. "That sounds wonderful. Room of Requirments, ten o'clock?"

"Sure, uhm..you might need this," Harry mumbled as he thrust a book in Draco's direction before hurrying out of the shelves.

Draco smirked at the boys awkward nervousness, he thought it was entertaining and just added to his growing feelings for the boy. "You alright?" Ginny's voice drew him out of his thoughts as his face turned to its usual cold, withdrawn look.

"Fine," he simply answered before walking past her and out of the shelves back to their table. Ginny frowned, she had seen Draco walk in and there Harry follow after and was surprised when no curses were heard or seen. Keeping this privy information to herself, she rejoined the other three at their table.

*

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I won't let no harm come your way_

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter_

_No, these arms won't let you down_

_If there is a mountain to move_

_I will move that mountain for you._

*

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked as he entered the Room, slipping of the cloak of Invisibility and sliding down on the couch beside Harry who looked slightly appalled at him.

"You know about my Cloak!?"

"Of course I do. You did not think I would not do some snooping around?"

"Draco!"

"C'mon, Harry, admit it. You have done it too," Draco winked, at the sudden crimson tinge on Harry's cheeks, he knew that he was right in his assumption.

"Yeah, you're bloody family ring talked to me," Harry mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the unlit fireplace before them. The Room was transpired into what they originally always met in; cold, stone walls with no widnows and one couch.

"It...what?" Draco questioned, he knew what ring he was talking about but how did it talk to him?

"Yeah, the snakes bloody well come to life if touched by a Parselmouth. Scared the hell outta me, just to let you know. And they knew I wasn't, erm, you, somehow,"

"Of course they knew, snakes see inside a persons mind, sort of like Leglimens do but in more of a natural sense," Draco explained, knowing fully well that this wasn't everyday knowledge Wizards, and especially muggle-raised wizards, would know.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes before the samething that had been itching at the back of Draco's mind for days finally got the better of him. "Harry, I have something to confess,"

Harry immediately looked even more uncomfortable but he nodded his assent, his eyes never leaving the mantle place. "I have no idea how you lived with the pain you lived with for so long but...I simply could not. It was too much to bear, even with the Reliever Potions. I felt as though something was wrong,"

"Draco," Harry began warningly, "What did you do?"

Draco blushed, he really didn't want what he did to ruin what him and Harry had been building together and he also didn't want to keep secrets from the boy any longer. "I had to tell somebody. So I went to Pomfrey and she..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Harry had jumped up from the sofa, his fists clenched and his face red with complete anger as all of it was direction at Draco.

Draco sighed, knowing that this was how he was going to react. He slowly rose from the couch and put up his hands in gentle protest. "Now, Harry just listen to me. I told her I fell. Of course she did not believe me, but she gave me a check anyway. It turns out you had quite a few broken bones, and a rib that nearly punctured your lung! They cannot be healed magically, or at least they just need time to set now. But I promise it was all for the better, your body feels a lot better..."

"She didn't prod? You didn't tell her?"

"No, of course I did not! Harry, you think I would tell her? I would never tell a soul," Draco promised, his gaze unwavering into Harry's eyes intensely. "Still, she made me speak with Lupin. She was going to bring McGonagall in but I asked specifically for him. She obliged and he was furious when he came in...I haven't a clue the connection between the two of you still, but all I know is that he did not make me till him and he allowed me to keep what happened secret. He was disappointed, of course, but that is round about all," Draco watched as Harry visibly calmed down, his fists unclenched and he took a few deep breaths before slumping back down on the couch.

"Remus didn't ask?" his tone sounded empty.

"Oh, he did. He looked like he was going to murder me if I did not tell him! But I knew it was more prudent to keep your secrets than to go around telling the Professor about them," Draco explained earnestly, he reached over and grabbed ahold of Harry's slightly shaking hand. "Everything is fine now, and you need not tell Remus unless you want to. Although, I think the old man is going to drive himself up the wall without knowing. Still, it is up to you," his thumb stroked across Harry's palm, and Draco was surprised when he felt a squeeze back. He smiled at this until Harry slipped his hand from the others and stood up slowly.

"I-I need to go," he said and started towards the door as Draco stood in protest. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just need to think, is all. I'll see you on Saturday," Harry sent a reassuring, faltering smile Draco's way before leaving him alone in the Room of Requirments.

*

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

_I will be your fortress tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong_

_Lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh_

_For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul_

_I'll give my word, I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me, put your faith in me_

_And I'll do anything..._


	13. Ever Fallen In Love?

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Ever Fallen In Love?**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! The chapter they switch back! =) And the song inside the chapter is "Pieces" by Sum41

_Ever Fallen In Love?(With Somebody You Know You Should't Have) - Billy Talent_

_You spurn my natral emotions._

_You make me feel like dirt, and it hurts._

_And if I start a commotion, _

_I run the risk of losing you and that's worse._

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with? _

*

Harry could be found pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirments. He was an entire two hours early for his and Draco's meeting, he had been anxious with worry since the previous night. What was going to happen when they switched their bodies back? Would Draco go back to being pig-headed Malfoy and was Harry going to go back to playing that heavy masquerade with his best friends, not able to be who he really was and feel what he really felt because it was all too dangerous in case something slipped.

The real question was, what was it that Harry really wanted to happen when their bodies changed back?

'Kiss him. I want to know what it's like. But-but I can't. I can't, I don't deserve it. I'm not worthy to be with Draco, no matter how much I want it.

'I'm filthy, used, piece of crap. Vernon taught me that much, and I know he's right. So what? By CHANCE I defeated Voldemort, but that's all I was good for...now that he's gone...I should just let all those Death Eaters have their way with me. I killed their master, I should give myself up to Draco's Father if anything. I've ruined their lives, they should get something in return...'

Harry's thoughts continued spiraling as time went on. Memories flashed in his mind of what happened during the summer, of all the people that died that he put the blame on himself. He felt the tears threaten to come but he choked them down, he suddenly needed his music. Thankfully, that was something of his own that he had kept with himself when he switched bodies.

He slipped the ear-phones into his head and he listened to it soothingly. Harry sighed as he leaned against the couch, getting lost in the lyrics and his thoughts jumbled into one. It seemed as all the bands he listened to sang for him. Harry's fingers were clenched around the small MP3 player as sobs hit his chest but didn't release from his eyes.

And then Draco was there, he was beside him with his arms wrapped around his body. Harry leaned into his touch, unknowing as to when the other boy had come into the room as he had lost himself in a certain song. Once he regained himself, he shyed away from the hug, not wanting to taint Draco Malfoy anymore than he already had.

"Are you alright?" he heard Draco asked softly, Harry took out his earphones and rolled them around the player before shoving it into his pocket.

"M'fine, sorry about that," Harry blushed heavily and looked down at his lap. Draco was still sitting close to him, staring at his features and observing him.

"Music does that to me too," Draco confessed, relaxing into the couch, his left arm brushing up against Harry's right one making the boy jump nervously. "I started listening to music in the summer, and I have rather enjoyed the Muggle aspect of it. I have got one of those MP3 thingys too...and when I listen to it, I cannot hide my emotions anymore either," he said knowingly, and it was all true. Music forced you to be true to yourself.

"Erm...you listen to music? And read Muggle books? Since when did all this happen?" Harry asked, attempting to change the subject away from his unstable condition.

Draco shrugged, "Since my Father has not been around to stop me from enjoying it,"

"Oh. Well, do you have a favourite band?" Harry asked conversationally, it was a good way to keep things going until they decided to switch their bodies back - which was something he was going to let Draco mention.

"Not really. Anything that has good lyrics, really. What about you?"

"Anything that speaks to me,"

Draco thought about this for a moment and found himself wanting to listen to Harry's playlist, curious as to what the songs on it would say. "Could we switch MP3 players for a day? I mean, just to...listen to something new?" he suggested.

Harry thought this over for a second. "Sure. D'you have yours on you?"

"Always do," Draco grinned and with that he padded his pocket. "I will keep it here, so that when we switch bodies it will be in our own pockets," he explained, Harry nodded in agreement although the idea that him and Draco were now swapping music styles was possibly taking things too far for him. But his curiousity was greater than his nerves, he wanted to hear what Draco's music was like. He wanted to know how it reflected the boy he knew.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Draco cut into Harry's thoughts abruptly, he held an amused smirk on his face.

"Erm, figured what out?"

Draco laughed at this, "Well, just the whole darned reason for this bet! Have you figured out my greatest fear?" he smirked, he loved how Harry had completely forgotten, at least for the moment, their reasoning behind their confusing situation.

"Oh! Uhm..I think so..." Harry trailed off, he was idly playing with his fingers again. "Is it Death?"

Draco sat for a moment with a blank expression, 'How in the world did he figure that one out?' "Yes, it is. What made you come to that conclusion?"

Harry smiled triumphantly but it fell quickly, "Your nightmares. In some of them, I could sense what you were thinking..." he allowed himself to trail off, unwilling to actually explain the thoughts he had felt but knowing full well that Draco would understand what he was talking about. "So, what's your guess then?" he changed the subject, he could feel Draco growing uncomfortable beside him and he didn't want that.

"I was, er, actually going to guess Death as well," Draco was embarassed by this, but it was the best guess he had to date.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Gods, somedays I think death would be a warm embrace," and with that little sentence, Draco's heart sunk.

'How in the world can a sixteen year-old boy think that? Oh Harry...you must be so torn up inside,' he watched the boy sadly, a little put off by once again not getting it right. 'What in the world are you afraid of?' "Will you tell me?"

"Not a chance," Harry smirked, crossing his arms with finality as Draco allowed a playful pout to cross his features that Harry found oddly cute, but he shook the thoughts from his mind and repeated another one of Vernon's tantras to himself.

That same blasted silence that Draco despised hung between them once again. "Are you mad about me going to Pomfrey?"

"No, I just need to figure out how to deal with Remus," Harry sighed, he rubbed his temple just thinking about it. The next time Remus came to visit him, he'd have to set the record straight and he had no idea if he had the courage in him.

"Sorry about that," Draco whispered, he did feel bad but he knew that once Harry found out how much better his body felt, he might be able to more easily forgive him. It wasn't so much of a pain to walk anymore, though there were still the odd twinges.

"So we might as well get it over with then," Harry sighed, he was standing up and taking his wand out of his pocket. Draco opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, he didn't want this interaction to end so soon, and then he merely nodded tightly and stood as well.

"It's the same incantation as the first time, right?"

"Yes, but it will merely take under two minutes for our minds to adjust to their normal positions. It is a lot simpler to change back," Draco explained, he sighed heavily and raised his wand towards himself.

"_Muto mens diversus somes_," they said in unison. Immediately that tingling sensation exploded all over their bodies, underneath their skin and Draco found himself dreading having said the spell so soon.

'What is going to become of us now? Is Harry just going to walk away like nothing happen? Merlin knows I cannot let that happen...I have vowed myself to make him happy, and I will stick by that vow whether he wants me to or not,' Draco thought to himself firmly.

Harry was edging himself towards the far end of the room, he was leaned heavily against a wall. "Harry, you might want to sit down," Draco said, dragging himself over to the couch as he attempted to ignore the odd itching sensation.

"No, m'fine," he grumbled in a tight response. And then, everything went black. Draco sighed into the heavy darkness.

When he came to, Harry was groaning on the couch as he himself was lying on his back near the wall. He quickly got to his feet and shook himself into the feeling of his old body again, it felt nice to be back as he came to sit beside Harry. The brunette was slumped heavily into the couch, his eyes closed tight with pain as his face was scrunched up. "Harry...are you..." Draco whispered, reaching out his hand to stroke his face gently.

Harry snapped away from the touch, but when he opened his emerald eyes pooled with pain he felt himself melting. How did he ever even think about not being with Draco, as the blonde hovered above him with worry in those silver eyes. "Draco," he said simply, straightening up on the couch and accidentally bumping thier heads together lightly, he blushed deeply.

"Oh, do you have any idea how great it is to see you in your own body again?" Draco whispered in admiration as he bent down and pressed his lips to Harry's, his hands were cupping the boys face gently. And it was everything Draco imagined it to be, those rough lips against his own. They were hesitant but Draco couldn't help but smile as he felt Harry slowly respond to his touching, the brunette's arms came up around his back and pulled him down ontop of him.

Not wanting to hurt Harry, Draco slowly lowered himself ontop of the boy, their kiss never faltering as Harry flickered out his tongue to engage them both more. Draco eagerly responded, pushing his own tongue into Harry's mouth. And then the sparks flew as they both battled for dominance, Harry found himself pulling Draco's body closer to his own with need.

'No! No! You can't do this to him! If you care about him...you have to leave him alone!' Harry heard his mind protest, and at first it was easy to ignore it but all of a sudden it became a loud screaming.

Harry's hands suddenly came to Draco's front, the blonde smirked at this thinking it was for a different reason. Then he felt Harry push with all of his strength, Draco went hurtling to the floor with a loud thump as he looked up dazed and confused. Harry stood quickly from the couch and rushed off towards the exit of the Room of Requirments.

"Harry? What are you doing - where are you going?!" Draco asked quickly, getting to his feet and looking sadly at the retreating boy. 'No, please do not leave..do not...Harry, turn around and look at me. Just look at me!'

"I can't do this, Draco! What did you think this was?! Did you think I could honestly...be with you after all of this? I can't!!" Harry screamed in response, his back still turned to Draco as his fists were clenched.

"Is it because I am a Malfoy? Honestly, Harry! I thought you knew better than that now, I thought you understood it all!" Draco angrily responded, he felt hurt and torn. How could Harry just leave him like that? It was now obvious his feelings for the Gryffindor, and he wasn't about to go hiding them anymore.

"That's not it, it's you that doesn't understand! You don't get it!"

"Well then tell me! Explain it to me...MAKE me understand, Harry! I will do anything to understand...I just want you..." Draco trailed off sadly, all he wanted was to see Harry happy and he had the feeling that if the brunette let him, he could make it so that happiness would never fade.

"NO!" Harry yelled and then his heavy, ragged breath slowed down. "I can't be with _anyone_," he growled venomously before leaving the Room of Requirments and hurrying towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco stared flabberghasted after the boy. 'Of course, you dolt. You should know what that was all about! He does not feel like he deserves love...but he has no idea what he really does deserve...he is terrified of being with somebody, because he is terrified of hurting them...well I know just what to do,' a smirk slowly formed on Draco's face.

For the time being, he settled back on the couch and pulled out Harry's MP3 player and began listening to the first song that was playing.

_~I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know~

"So this is what Potter's feeling? Well...you just wait, Harry, you just wait. Because I know that tonight, sleep will not come easily to you," Draco grinned, "You have run out of Dreamless Sleep Drought,"

*

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame, what a shame._

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realize that we are the same._

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with?_


	14. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! Slight fluffiness, woot!

_I'll Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie_

_Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of the spark. _

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark. _

*

Draco had been listening to Harry's music for about two hours now. It was then that he decided he had done enough waiting and now was the time to act. He felt more than confident about his plan. He had to show Harry that he truly cared for the boy and he felt he knew how to do it. How to show Harry that he did, indeed, deserve all the love he could get.

So the Slytherin started off on his mission, hoping to the dearest of gods that all the Gryffindor's had gone to bed by now. It was almost midnight, afterall! Draco made his way through the castle and up to the Tower, he muttered the password and slipped in through the portrait hole. Inside of the Common Room, thankfully nobody was around.

With a sigh of relief, Draco tip-toed up the stairs that led to the dormitory. He creaked open the door slowly, poking his head inside. It was pure darkness in the room and not a voice disturbed it, although a total of four snores did. Draco grinned, knowing that this meant his plan could continue on without interuption.

He slipped into the Sixth Year boys dormitory and over towards Harry's four-poster bed. The curtains were drawn and Draco quickly cast a Silencio on the bed, just in case Harry hadn't. Draco proceeded to rumage through the boys trunk as quietly as possible until he retrieved the hidden Invisibility Cloak. He slipped it over himself, feeling much more comfortable and confident underneath its protection.

Draco slowly opened one of Harry's bed curtains and saw the bespectacled boy fast asleep, heavy with breathing. 'He looks so...peaceful, and beautiful,' the blonde thought in awe. He wanted so bad to reach out and touch him, but he didn't dare do it for disturbing the boys slumber. Draco slipped away from the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, staring intently at the curtains. As soon as there was any slight movement inside of them, he was going to make his move.

He tapped his fingers idly on his leg, pondering whether or not the reception to what he was gonig to do would be received well. Draco smirked at this, of course it was. Harry had kissed him in the Room of Requirments, he had even pulled Draco ontop of him and wanted more! He was the one who initially deepened their kiss. It was so blatantly obvious to Draco now just exactly what was wrong with Harry.

Harry liked Draco, this much the Slytherin was sure of or else he wouldn't have continued the kiss. It was just his past events that were stopping him from going any further. He was bloody terrified that he would just taint and ruin Draco, but that wasn't the scenrio at all.

Draco knew that he needed Harry in his life from that moment on, and that he wasn't going to accept 'No' for an answer when he knew that Harry indeed needed him in return.

'And I thought that this morning was the last time I was going to be in these terribly decorated dorms...ha...' he laughed to himself, his smirk still held on his face.

It took twenty hole minutes of silent waiting and Draco keeping himself as wide awake as possible until the curtains on Harry's bed began to move. At first it was only a slight movement, but Draco had jumped up immediately alert. And then, there was the thrashing. Draco quickly pulled open the curtains and climbed on the bed with the sleeping boy who was groaning now. Draco closed the curtains and magically locked them shut before grasping Harry's sweaty shoulders with his own two hands firmly.

"Wake up! Wake up, Harry!" Draco whispered, but it wasn't working though Harry's thrashing began calming down. Draco then found himself lying down beside Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling his face towards his chest. He rocked him gently, Draco's one hand firmly holding Harry's lower back and his other entwined in the messy brunette hair.

"Shh, it is okay, I am here, I am not going anywhere," Draco whispered soothinly, slowly rocking away all the trembles in Harry's body.

And then, Harry awoke. He poked his head up from Draco's chest and he found himself curled quite closely to the Slytherin. Blushing madly, Harry looked anywhere but at Draco, which was an entirely difficult task considering he was being nearly smothered by him. "Erm...I...what are you doing?"

"I knew you had no more Dreamless Sleep, and I could not let you have those nightmares again. I just couldn't," Draco said with a small, reassuring smile that melted Harry.

"But-but you can't be here!" Harry said worriedly, his breathing was still heavy as he spoke and he realized that those strong arms around his body comforted him much more than anything else ever had.

"I can and I will be," Draco stated firmly. He pushed Harry slightly away from him so he could get a better look at his face, he released the boy and pulled his face up to his own and stared him intently, unblinkingly in the eye. "Harry, I'm here for you. I know you want me to be, and you cannot stop it. Everything that has ever happened to you, I have felt it too. I want it to all go away and I will make it all go away, and that is my promise to you. I promise to make you happy, however I can do that. I promise, Harry, I need you with me," Draco was beginning to sound desperate, but his gaze never faltered and Harry felt himself growing hotter by the moment.

"But-I'm so filthy, Draco, you deserve so much more than me," Harry whispered, ashamed as he finally broke their eye contact.

"Potter, you are not filthy and if I ever hear you utter those words again so help me Merlin...I will murder this entire school, do you understand?" Draco growled angrily, the grip on Harry's face tightening slightly before his hands slackened altogether and he released the confused boy.

"But why?"

Draco took a deep breath, he had been thinking about this for the past few weeks, going it over and over in his head like crazy. "Because I love you, Harry. I love you," he whispered, it was his own turn to blush now as he pulled the shocked brunette to him, he buried his face in the messy hair. "I think in someway, I have always loved you," he admitted with a smile.

Harry was stiff and silent. 'He loves me? Like....loves me? He can't be seriously...how could anybody love me? I'm dirty filthy and...'

"I know what you are thinking right now and I want you to stop it this instance," Draco snapped. Harry blushed and nodded his head slowly in accordance. "Now you listen here, Harry, I'm here and I will never let those bastards come near you again. Nobody will ever harm you and you are never going back to that foresaken house! Do you understand?" Harry nodded again slowly, "Good," and then that silence came again, the same silence that always uneased Draco as he held a slightly shivering Harry in his arms, unresisting to his embrace but not complying either. "Why did you ever let them do that to you?"

Harry shifted under his sheets, he found himself craving to get closer to Draco and he allowed himself that much. He pushed his head onto the others chest, he laid his hand on Draco's waist and felt the other smile against his head. He smiled in response, though he knew Draco couldn't see it. "I-I don't know...I couldn't stop them..."

"You could have. You could have killed them," Draco growled, tightening his grip on the boy. "They will pay, Harry. But do not worry, you will never have to see them again,"

"Kill them? Coming from you! Why did you let your Father do that to you? Why didn't you kill him?" Harry protested, slightly upset that Draco was so quick to judge his situation.

"Who in the hell said I did not kill him?" Draco responded quietly, though Harry could fully hear the venom in his voice. But he still held him, and Harry understood then that neither of them were mad at one another, just mad at their situation in general. But the statement, had sent Harry in for a confusing thought bubble.

"Draco did..."

"Not now, love. For now, do you not think you should get some sleep?" Draco said softly, absently stroking Harry's back now which calmed the other boy.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Harry mumbled, he felt himself yawn as well and he knew his curiousity would have to wait another day. "But you can't..."

"I can and I am staying here. I have locked the curtains, and the Cloak is right beside the bed if we need it. I am staying with you tonight Harry, because I am afraid that without me your nightmares will come back. And without you, my nightmares will haunt my sleep, too," Draco admitted quietly, there was just a good of a possibility of himself being out of Dreamless Sleep Drought down in his own room.

Harry looked up at Draco slowly, the blonde had his eyes closed lightly and when he felt Harry's gaze on him he smiled. 'He looks like an angel,' Harry thought breathlessly, and with that he reached up and pressed his lips gently to Draco's. The blonde wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" 'And his voice...how is Draco's voice so soft? So loving? So...everything I've ever wanted?'

"Is it okay if...uhm...erm...is it alright if..." Harry stuttered nervously. There he was, looking up at his once school rival as they held each other.

"What is it, love?" Draco smiled, he stroked the fringe away from Harry's eyes and slowly slipped off his glasses. "Ah, there you are," he grinned, he loved Harry's great emerald eyes, shining up at him like there was no tomorrow. He folded the glasses and put them on the nightstand as Harry adjusted slowly to the difference in sight.

"Is it alright if I, kinda said I kinda liked you to?" he mumbled, blushing furiously.

Draco laughed lightly at this, making Harry blush even more. "You do not have to say what I said to you, Harry. I know you like it, and if that is all I get then trust me - I am more than happy to be with you," he leaned down and ghosted his lips on Harry's lightning bolt scar, Harry shivered and found that this shot electricity to his groin. He panicked for a moment.

"Is that...are we...together?"

"If you would like to be,"

Harry thought for a second. 'What about Ron and Hermione? I can't just go and tell them...Oh yeah, I'm dating Draco Malfoy, forget to let you know!'

"We needn't tell a soul, love" Draco whispered, kissing Harry's forehead once again enjoying the reaction he had recieved the first time.

"Then yes, I'd...like that, yeah," Harry smiled, finally feeling at ease as he pulled Draco closer to himself. "And thanks, for erm, going to Pomfrey. I do feel loads better,"

"Even if that means having to talk to Lupin?"

"Yeah...he deserves to know anyway," Harry frowned, he shouldn't have kept it a secret from the Professor for so long. Remus would be constantly worrying himself sick over Harry.

"Sleep now, love," Draco whispered soothingly.

"Goodnight Draco,"

"Goodnight, Harry," Both boys fell asleep soundly and happily for the first time in what felt like ever.

*

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule,_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back._

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

*

Harry came to slowly that morning, and as soon as he stretched his arms over his head he felt fully rested for the first time in awhile. But then a thought struck the brunette, 'Did I just imagine all of that? I don't feel Draco's arms around me anymore...Gods, I must have!' he sighed heavily, unwilling to open his eyes to the truth, unwilling to see himself in an empty bed with no Draco present.

'Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Do not open your eyes,' he repeated to himself continuously, but he was sourly interupted by Ron who ripped open his curtains, jumping Harry into action in case the blonde still HAD been in his bed.

"Wha-?!" Harry began, he looked wildly around and saw that he indeed was alone.

"Hey, mate! Get up already, would yah? You're about to miss breakfast and 'Mione and I aren't waiting any longer..." Ron said chiperly, pulling the bed coverings off of his friend who groaned.

"Alright, alright. Just gimmie a minute, I'll be down," Harry promised, Ron left with a quick wink and Harry rolled his eyes. Gods, that redhead was always so oblivious to everything.

As Harry rolled off his bed and reached out for his glasses, he found a piece of parchment lying folded underneath them. He curiously opened it up and read;

'_Dear Harry, _

_ Sorry I could not be there when you awoke, I wanted to get out of there before it became too difficult to do so. I hope that is alright with you. This parchment has been charmed so only you can read it, so no need to worry about that. I just wanted to write you so you would not get your knickers in a twist. _

_ Meet me in our Room tomorrow night after dinner, I have got Qudditch try-outs tonight. _

_Love, Yours Truly,_

_ Draco._

Harry verbally sighed with happiness as his cheeks redened at the sweet incentive of the note. He folded it carefully and as he got changed into his comfortable clothing for the last day of the weekend, he stuffed it into his pants pockets in case the mood striked him to read it over again.

As he joined Hermione and Ron in the Common Room, they were surprised to see a bright smile on his face. "Mmm, wonder what's for breakfast today! Hope it's not porridge...again!" Harry grinned as Hermione gave him a lopsided expression but Ron went along with the happy morning.

They ate breakfast quickly, except for the witch who was curiously paying close attention to her best friend. 'What's with the sudden mood swing?' is the question that wouldn't leave her mind. Harry was joking around with Dean and Seamus, poking fun of Ron when he would turn to Hermione and suck-up. He read the Daily Prophet and didn't snarl once at its ridiculous acquisations or even talk about the recent news of Death Eater sightings in Northern Britain.

This worried Hermione - what could get Harry so distracted from, everything, that it actually made him happy? 'Should I really even be worried about this? Shouldn't I just be glad that he seems genuinly happy for once?'

"Alright mates, what's up for today? Wizard's Chess tournament? Some Exploding Snap? Ron, your brothers send any new product our way to be test dummies for?" Harry chiperly pushed aside his plate. He couldn't help the smile that bedazzled those around him, he couldn't hold back his joy. He had spent last night with Draco Malfoy holding him lovingly, making all of his nightmares go away. And he was happy for it, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow night when they'd be holding each other again. Harry was happy, and there was no stopping it as his eyes would periodically flicker over to the Slytherin Table where Draco sat sending him sly smirks every once and awhile. 'Those are mine,' Harry thought triumphantly, 'Those little smiles...they're just for me,' and these thoughts just made his smiler widen.

Now Hermione wasn't a fool. She hadn't be named the Witch of her age for no reason. She was quick on her feet, observant, and somebody to reckon with. Her gaze was steadily fixed upon Harry for most of their early morning meal, for once his happiness seemed genuine but she knew there was more to it. Somebody just doesn't change like that overnight, it's nearly impossible.

"I'd be up for some Exploding Snap," Ron said thoughtfully, obviously having enough of the Wizard's Chess tournaments where he was still undeafeted.

"What say we go spy on the Slytherin Qudditch try-outs later, too?" Seamus suggested with a wink and a grin. It was always custom for Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to spy on one another's Qudditch practice, beneath the safety of the stands and snickering quietly. They also used Harry's Invisibility Cloak to ensure their presence was unknown.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about those! I hope Malfoy falls straight on his arse, 'eh?" Ron nudged Harry who had suddenly gone pale, he twitched the corners of his mouth into a smile but somehow it didn't reach his eyes this time. When the conversation lent away from Qudditch try-outs, Harry glanced up solemnly across the Great Hall as he had many times by now.

Hermione followed his gaze and suddenly the light bulb over her head lit up.

*

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now_

_But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms._

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._


	15. Love You Madly

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Love You Madly**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! I estimate that this story shall be finished by the end of April - no promises though, you never know what could pop up! xD

_Love You Madly - CAKE_

_I don't want to wonder/If this is a blunder_

_I don't want to worry whether/We're gonna stay together_

_Till we die._

_I don't want to jump in/Unless this music's thumping,_

_All the dishes rattle in the cupboards/When the elephants arrive._

_I want to love you madly/I want to love you now,_

_I want to love you madly, way/I want to love you, love you_

_Love you madly. _

*

It wasn't the best way to end a Sunday; Harry pretending to laugh at the Slytherins (mostly Draco's) expense. Nobody thought anything was wrong with this, the Sixth Year Gryffindor's were just glad that their friend was at least joining them in their escapades once again. Harry was just overtly glad that Monday had finally come around, because the more he looked forward to it the longer it seemed to take. Now sitting at dinner, Harry felt like minutes had suddenly turned to hours. Across the hall...things weren't much better for a certain Slytherin.

'At least he is smiling. All because of me,' he thought smugly between bites of his chicken. "Draco darling, do you have any idea what month it is?" Pansy's irritable voice found its way into his head.

He turned a stern gaze towards her, "October," he simply responded with tightness.

"Yes but...what's in October, luv?" she cooed, closing the distance between the two on the bench and confidentally putting her arm around Draco's waist.

"Hallow's Eve," Draco said shortly, shrugging her off and ignoring the pout that had followed his actions.

"I still will never understand why you fight us. We are meant to be married," she frowned heavily, crossing her arms as Crabbe and Goyle snickered at Draco. Even they understood why he protested this so much.

"My Father is no longer around, therefore the agreement is nullified, understood? So back off, Parkinson," Draco warned icily, turning back to his meal and thoughts of Harry without a second glance. Pansy huffed and gathered her things, as she stood she sent a glare at the sniggering Slytherin's.

"I expect you to be taking me to the Ball at the end of the month...I've even got costumes picked out for us," Pansy explained stubbornly.

'Urgh...why did Father ever have to set me up with such a pest?' "Pansy...you know I am not ever going to be seen with you at any sorts of Balls or public outings. It is already torturous enough that we are in the same House, now could you just bugger off and play out your little fantasies elsewhere?" he grumbled lightly, never once taking his eyes off his plate as he daintily ate.

Pansy stood with a slightly shocked expression; who knew why, Draco did always turn her down. "Fine then, but you'll be begging to get back together with me in no time!" she huffed and turned on her heel, stalking out of the Great Hall with nobody paying her much mind.

"Hah, you wish, pug," Draco whispered to himself with a snicker. Crabbe and Goyle allowed themselves to laugh more loudly now, Draco smirked. 'I love those two. I do not give a damn how daft they might be, but they always find the expense of Parkinson funny just as I do,'

"Crabbe, Goyle, would you cover for me tonight if Snape ends up poking around?"

"Sure, where yah off to, Malfoy?" Crabbe grinned knowingly.

"I bet he's got a hot date," Goyle nudged his friend with a wink, and they both smirked as Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes I do," he grinned maliciously. 'Oh, Harry, and a hot date it will certainly be...'

"Who is it this time? Not that same lass from Ravenclaw...what was her name...? Anne, Annie..."

"Wasn't it a bloke last time? I was certain it was Fletchy," Crabbe interupted his friend, both smirking like wild baffoons.

"I would not dare touch a Hufflepuff with a ten foot poll!" Draco snapped, feeling rather misjudged at the moment, "But yes, it is a bloke and _no_ I am not telling who so do not get your hopes up. You know, it would not hurt the two of you to get out with somebody other than each other every once and awhile...there has got to be _somebody_ in this school willing to uh..." the blonde turned to his friends and looked them up and down. "Nevermind, misjudged myself," he concluded, the two larger boys chortled with laughter at the Prince of Slytherin's sarcasm.

This is when Draco enjoyed being a Slytherin. When they would all poke fun at each other, and not matter how venomous it never hurt; unless you were Parkinson, of course. Sometimes Draco believed she should have been a Hufflepuff, but alas they got stuck with the pug.

The Sixth Year group of boys went silent again, becoming preoccupied with their meals. Draco kept glancing from the Gryffindor Table and at his wrist watch by the minute now, why was time moving so slow! All he wanted was to hold Harry in his arms again, smell his heavy scent, wrap his fingers in his tousled hair, kiss those rough, amature lips...but, why the hell was time acting as though it had stopped!?

Grumbling, Draco piled more food onto his plate. He never normally ate this much and still no matter how slow or how little the spoonfuls, it seemed as though the people around him were eating even slower. He was going to wait until most of the Slytherin's had left the Great Hall before persuing the Room of Requirments. It seemed as though Harry had the samething in mind, Draco had caught him numerously checking his watch and he could see the slight frustration on the brunette's face. This made Draco lit up with absolutely joy; Harry was anxious...to see him!

After what felt like eternity, Crabbe and Goyle left the Prince to his own bidding. By this point, the Great Hall was becoming rapidly emptied by the minute. Draco's heart lit up with glee as he saw Harry anxiously pushing the conversation he was indulged in with Ginny along. It seemed, from across the Hall, that the Weaselette was rather upset. Harry, however, wasn't taking in any of that for sorts of notice.

'She is probably attempting to bed him again. When will these girls learn that .Mine?' Draco thought protectively. He took his time packing his bag up and fitting it rightfully over his shoulder. He left the Great Hall in slow strides, his nose in the air as always. The younger Slytherin's that were still present looked up to him in awe. The Hufflepuff's, under Second Year, were frightened if they past him having heard many-a-stories, but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors remained indifferent.

What paid off, was when Draco cocked his head slightly over his shoulder just before exiting the Hall and saw that Harry's eyes were sternly fixed on his retreating figure. He smirked proudly before sweeping off towards his destination. He had to get the room prepared and make it just right and comfortable for Harry's standards.

The room he thought of turned out to be rather small, as he seemed to figure that Harry did indeed like smaller spaces unlike him who was more used to the spacious Malfoy Manor. He clicked his tongue, impressed by his work as he went to settle down on the crimson red, comfortable couch that sat in front of a large window. It was the only window in the room, and aside from that it was pretty much open space, though the stone floor was covered in dark carpet.

It was less than ten minutes when Harry arrived, he bustled into the door but immediately slowed down upon seeing the back of Draco's head. The blonde stood up and allowed his eyes to hungrily rake over Harry's blushing face and his hands, twidling nervously at his sides. Draco smiled gently and moved forward, Harry just stood there waiting for...well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for. But when Draco's arms closed around him tightly, he knew that that must have been it as he smiled and embraced the boy back, dropping his shoulder bag onto the ground with a heavy thump.

_~I don't want to fake it/I just want to make it_

_The ornaments look pretty/But they're pulling down the branches _

_Of the tree._

_I don't want to think about it/I don't want to talk about it_

_When I kiss your lips/I want to sink down to the bottom_

_Of the sea._

_I want to love you madly...~_

Draco smirked and kissed the top of Harry's head, when he pulled away gently to look down at his face he saw a smile there as well. "Somebody looks happy," he teased, bringing up a hand to gently push aside the smaller boy's fringe.

"Only because I'm finally with you," Harry blushed heavily, having not expected those truthful words to escape his mouth. "Do you have any idea how long it feels like it's been,"

"Urgh, please do not remind me, love. It feels like today dragged on for eternity!" Draco whined as he led Harry to the couch who hesitantly sat down beside Draco, the blonde didn't leave much room between them as he pulled the boy close to him.

Harry's head lay gently against Draco's shoulder as he felt fingers ghosting circles on his collar bone. He sighed, forgettnig all reason and thought for the time being as he closed his eyes in a dazed sense of reality.

"Harry," Draco said softly with a slight shake, "I would like to tell you a few things I think you deserve to know," his tone was serious and nervous at the sametime, but to somebody who didn't know Draco it sounded perfectly normal. But Harry knew Draco, Merlin he knew the boy inside and out quite literally.

"I'm all ears," Harry said, sitting up straight and turning towards his...boyfriend? Lover? Harry shook his head 'My Draco,' he resolved internally.

"You see...I would actually prefer to, if you do not mind, to ah- show you instead of...tell you," Draco suggested, he had unsnaked his arm from Harry and had taken out his wand which Harry looked at slightly apprehensively. "Do you know how to perform Leglimens?"

Harry gaped, caught completely off guard by the question. "Yeah, I do, not well but yes..."

"Good. I would like you to do so on me, and then I can specify which memory it is you look at. It will be unaltered, untarnished and then...you will be the only one to know..." Draco trailed off, he had been entirely nervous about this whole situation. What was Harry going to say when he found out what he had done? Would he hate him, never talk to him again? Draco had hoped dearly he wouldn't, for Harry meant too much to him now that he felt he might die if that happened.

"I'll do it...if you're sure about this," Harry agree, taking out his own wand in anticipation.

"I have never been more surer," Draco said, his voice came out more feebly than he would have wished it to.

"Alright, ready?" Harry asked, the blonde nodded numbly. "One...two...three.._Leglimens!_" he concentrated on Draco, on Draco's head, and he found that it wasn't that hard to enter. 'It's probably because I've already seen inside of it,' he guessed to himself.

Flashes of memories were running through his head until he heard Draco mutter the spell, "_Specifico!_" and suddenly one memory latched onto Harry's head and pulled him completely under, without his control.

Harry blinked a couple of times, it felt as though he was really there! He looked around what he knew to be the entrance of the Malfoy Manor from Draco's nightmares. He saw Narcissa Malfoy talking hurriedly to Draco, who looked very much as he did at that present day and age, by the staircase. Harry walked towards them as their words became audible.

"...promise me, Draco! You must never, ever, follow your Father! Please, promise me...you have no idea..."

"Mother, get ahold of yourself! What are you rambling about, what is wrong?" Draco urged worriedly, he had reached out and grabbed his Mother's hand and was stroking the back of it, it seemed to have a calming effect on the beautiful, older woman.

"The Dark Lord, Draco...he has fallen!" Narcissa hissed, her eyes were wild with...something Harry couldn't quite place, but he decided it was along the lines of fear.

"Wh-what? Are you sure...how do you..."

"There is not enough time, Draconis! Lucius will arrive any moment, he will want to take you away to go into hiding with the other Death Eaters and I urge you not to listen to him! Do not follow, son, you are still untainted by the Mark...I cannot risk losing both of you, I cannot handle it...please," she begged, there were tears in her eyes that did not fall and it was the closest Draco had ever seen his Mother to crying.

Draco felt numb, inside and out as he held his Mother there upon the staircase. And then with a loud crack, Lucius had apparated behind them. "Draco, we must leave this instant," he said officially, the blonde youth looked horrified between his two parents.

Narcissa gathered herself and stepped in front of Draco, separating Father from Son. "You will not harm Draco any longer, Lucius. I have stood by long enough. He is not meant for the same path you foolishly chose. Allow our son to make his own mistakes," she challenged, her arms were held out wide so that Draco was completely shielded. He stood stalk still, his mouth agape and unknowing what to do in this situation.

"Narcissa, you are the fool! You have no idea what is going on here, you insignificant excuse for a woman!" Lucius cursed, his hand raised high before it smacked down hard across his wives face. Harry flinched at the sound of it, but he could not look away from the scene as he was in fear for Draco.

"Draconis, now!" Lucius screamed angrily, "We have not the time for pety foolishness!"

"Lucius, the only way Draco leaves is over my dead body," Narcissa growled under her breath. Harry's eyes widened. 'So this is how she died? The papers never released it...'

"Fine by me," he snapped and raised his wand, Draco lept forward and grabbed harshly onto his Mother's arm.

"Mother, no! I'll do what he says, don't go!" he cried, tears were streaming down his face by this time.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lucius' voice echoed in the great entrance way of the Malfoy Manor, as Narcissa's lifeless body fell to the ground and Draco fell ontop of her, weeping mercilessly.

"Draco, what have I taught you?" he hissed acidically, grabbing his son up roughly by the arm as Harry watched horrified, the old man's wand pointed at Draco's throat as the blonde boy still cried on. "That Malfoy's do not cry,"

"Well...I guess I am no longer a Malfoy then, am I dearest Daddy?" Draco choked out, tears still pouring. Harry felt his heart break open for the boy. He was standing in front of his dead Mother, being threatened by his Father. This was Draco's family, the only home he had ever known, and it was being ripped to shreds all because he, Harry, had defeated the Dark Lord on that same fateful night.

Lucius snarled, his hand slapped down hard on Draco's face and then he released his son to crumble to the floor, sobbing. "That will teach you to have such snark. Now I am going to retrieve a few necessary items from my study, when I get back here you had best be ready to leave, Draco, or so help me...you will end up worse than your Mother," and with a swish of his cloaks, Lucius had quickly vanished up the marble stairway.

Draco completely broke out into sobs now, he turned back to his Mother and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. "Mother, Mom...I love you, I love you...this is for you," he whispered through tears. Harry watched, unable to do anything but simply that.

The young boy, barely sixteen, gathered himself and stood up. He was taking shaky, deep breaths. Harry walked forward, came closer to his Draco and reached out to touch him but his hand fell through the memory fragments of the boy. The tears had stopped, but there were still unshed sobs in his chest.

Lucius swept back down the stairs, a trunk levitating behind him. He looked over his son. "Are you ready then, we will be Along-Side Apparating so no mishaps, boy," he warned testily.

A smirk came across Draco's features, and it suddenly terrified Harry. It was a malicious, completely evil, smirk. "Now dearest of Father's, did you think I would actually come along willingly when you just murdered my own Mother?"

"Draco...we have not time for your pety games..."

"No, we haven't...the Ministry will be here soon," Draco said thoughtfully, that same terrifying smirk on his face. He raised his wand in a quick motion and before Lucius could say anything he belted out a venomous, "_Avada Kedavra!_" it echoed eerily through the Manor. There was no other sound save Lucius' body crumpling to the floor beside Narcissa's already cold one.

Draco looked down at the two people who had raised him, if that was a fit enough phrase for it. They had given them life, and one had sacrificed their own for his and the other he had just taken. His face was emotionless, but Harry knew that many different feelings must have been running through him like a tidal wave. "Dawny," the House Elf appeared before him with a shocked look on its face. "I need you to burn my Father's body in the kitchen fireplace. You must speak of this to no one. Get all of the elves to help you completely clean out the fireplace afterwards, just tell them it is for routine cleaning. Do all the fireplaces, in that matter, actually. Do not tell me where you put the remains of the ashes, I must not know. You must keep this to yourself and you must hurry! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Master Draco," the House-Elf was trembling with fear as he grabbed ahold of Lucius' arm and disapparated into the kitchens to do as he was told.

Draco sighed heavily and looked down at his Mother's dead body, the grief was seen in his eyes but it didn't reach the rest of his face. He stalked over to the drawing room opposite the foyer, Harry followed. He watched as the blonde firecalled the Ministry of Magic, contacting Fudge himself in an instance. 'How did he get direct access?' Harry wondered, but it soon slipped away.

"Cornelius. My Father returned home, murdered my Mother for denying to escape with him. He almost murdered me as well, he escaped just moments ago. You may check the Apparition wards when you arrive. I will be expecting an arrival within twenty-four hours to...dispose of my Mother's body...I understand that at the time you are tremendously busy as the Final Battle has finished," Draco said rather professionally, and before the Minister could respond he ended the firecall and Harry felt that familiar tugging at his navel.

He was apparated out of the Malfoy Manor to its gates, Harry found this rather clever of Draco as the young boy walked back in and towards the house which was at least five minutes away. 'He must have done that to alter the Apparition wards...it will register that a Malfoy male came and went within this time frame, but no wards are that specific...clever, Draco,' Harry found himself admiring the Slytherin. How was it that he could act in such a stressful situation?

And then he followed Draco back into the entrance way where he sat on the stairs, staring dully at his Mother's body as he willed all the tears down.

Suddenly the memory altered, it changed and Harry was brought to another time within the Manor. It was the next day, Draco sat on a chair in what looked like Lucius' old office. Snape, Remus, Dumbledore, Fudge, Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye and a few other Ministry officials all sat there with clipboards opposite of Draco eyeing him suspiciously. Some, like Dumbledore, were smiling encouragingly.

"Mr Malfoy, we are almost finished with our questions," Fudge said tightly, his eyes reeming over the list on his parchment with weariness. It was obvious that the whole lot of them had been up all night, questioning people who had been involved with the Final Battle and apparantly the domino effect deemed that Draco was apart of that group.

"You are doing wonderfully brilliant," Dumbleodre beamed at him, the twinkle in his blue eyes was larger than ever and Draco knew that it was due to the fact that he had just won the war. Draco stared disgustingly at the old man, and this irked Harry greatly as he watched from the sidelines.

"Did Lucius Malfoy murder Narcissa Black?"

"Yes,"

"Where was it Lucius was going?"

"I do not know,"

"Where is he now?"

"I do not know,"

"Is there anybody else in the Manor at this moment?"

"Other than you and the House Elves. There is not another living soul," Draco said truthfully. His final answers of what was an hour long interrogation seemed to finally satisfy the group. Fudge proceeded to tell him how they would be making bi-weekly visitations to the household to ensure that the wards had not been broken, that Draco had not been communicating with any other Wizard's, and most especially Lucius.

Before all the elders turned to leave, Draco stood up and crossed his arms, sniffing audibly. "You think you are so great, Dumbledore," he snarled, it was Lupin who whipped around with fury in his face whereas everybody just looked surprised at the youth. "You pretend like this was your war, like you won it, like you should have all the glory. But you did nothing. It was all him, you know. Potter did everything. A fifteen year-old boy out-smarted you and the Dark Lord! Hah!" Draco's voice was sour and low, his fists were clenched as Severus and Dumbledore raised their eyebrows to him.

Dumbledore, chuckled, much to everybody's disbelief. "Ah, Mr Malfoy. I am glad to see that you are seemingly unaffected by this turn of events. You will be recieving your Hogwarts letter within the next couple of weeks, see you in September," he said cheerily, and walked out of the room. The other wizards gawked at the old man's back as Draco glared at them all.

"Get out of my house," he whispered to nobody in particular before falling back down on his chair.

Then everything, for Harry, went into a large blur again. He was pushed and swirled through weeks of memories until he finally grabbed ahold of one, the one that Draco had meant him to. He was in the hallway outside of Lucius' study, listening to what was supposed to be a private conversation.

Harry peeked around the corner from beside Draco, the blonde was breathing slowly and looking at the two men that Harry now looked at as well. "Snape and...Remus?" Harry whispered, astonished at what he was seeing.

"Does he? I've known that child my entire life and never have I seen him so - so dead!" Snape exclaimed sadly, lowering his head.

"Maybe that's the problem, Same goes with Harry..."

"What about that Potter, boy? What does he have to do with my Draco?" Snape seemed angry, venomous, and appalled all at once for Draco being compared to Harry. But then, much to Harry's amazement, Remus stepped forward and hugged Severus. Yeah...HUGGED HIM. Harry's head was absolutely swimming by now.

"They are going through the samething, sort of. They are at a crossroad in life, one that none of us will ever experience as intensly as they are. They are alone in a great big world where so many people expect so many things of both of them. They are lost. And I think their biggest problem is that we continue to treat them like children when they are indeed no longer that," Remus said reassuringly.

"They are only sixteen, of course they are still children. We were still throwing petty insults at one another then," Snape sounded defeated, depressed.

"Yes, but it's not age that counts but what one has experienced. I think I can speak for both Harry and Draco that at their age they have experienced more than most people do in their life-time. They both just need time, Sev. They'll get there, I promise," Remus said softly, his hand cupped Snape's face and brought it up to look into his eyes. They smiled at each other almost lovingly, and Harry's world was ultimately spinning at that moment.

"Promise?" the other man asked desperately.

"Marauder's Promise," Remus stated firmly, this jolted Harry back into reality. 'Did he honestly just say that...to Snape?! What the fu-!?!'

"I'm not taking that thing worth anything," Snape said snarkily with a grin.

Harry suddenly felt himself being pushed out and he allowed himself to be, he was too confused anyway to continue being inside of that memory. When he finally came back to reality, Draco was looking down at him sadly, Harry's head was lying gently in his lap as Draco stroked his hair lovingly.

"Harry," he whispered.

"Did I honestly just see that?" Harry gaped.

"Please do not think I am bad, tainted, a murderer...you must understand!" Draco began quickly, trying to explain his actions.

Harry's eyes blinked a couple of times up at Draco. His Draco, his platinum hair cupping his pointed face, his smooth silken skin. And Harry laughed. "Draco, it's not that. I feel terrible for you having to go through all that, don't get me wrong. But it's Snape and Remus. You've honestly got to be kidding me with that one!! Since when have they been all buddy-buddy?! They've hated each other....FOR DECADES! I just don't get it. I don't. And Marauder's promise?! Honestly, Remus, throwing yourself around like a little who-r-"

"Yes, Marauder's Promise. What is that exactly?" Draco questioned, his curiousity peeked with the fact that Harry seemingly understood this part of his memory that he had always been lost about.

"Oh, erm, it's just a saying, really. You see, since Remus is a werewolf his friends decided that they too should be half-animals. They illegaly became Animagu's when they were back at school. There was Peter Pettigrew who turned into a rat nicknamed Wormtail, Lupin was Moony, my Dad was a stag and his name was Prongs and then..." Harry took a deep breath, thinking about all the Maurader's depressed him. There was only one left. "And Sirius Black was Padfoot, a big black dog," he whispered, he closed his eyes in soft memory. It hadn't been that long ago that Sirius had passed through the veil.

"Oh," Draco was silent, but his hands still worked gently on Harry's hair. It calmed and relaxed them both.

"I just can't believe Remus would...SNAPE! Oh my Merlin's sake..Snape, of all people...what in the hell is happening to this world?" Harry began again, his brow furrowed and his eyes frantic but he seemed reluctant to get up.

Draco snickered, looking down at the love of his life with complete admiration. "You get worked up over the silliest of things, my love," he teased and planted a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead as the boy blushed. "Could you do me a favour?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Anything," and he suddenly found himself thinking 'I would literally do anything Draco Malfoy asked of me,'.

"Never, ever change,"

*

_I don't want to doubt you/Know everything about you_

_I don't want to sit across the table from you/Wishing I could Run._

_I want to love you madly/I want to love you now_

_I want to love you madly, way/I want to love you, love you_

_Love You Madly. _


	16. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! Chapters from here on in will be rather random in length; meaning some will be short, others long, others medium length. Just letting you know in case you cared! =D Thanks SO Much to all my reviewers!!

**.Lover** - Thank you so much for your reviews...and your help!! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoy this as much as I do writing it...also just to let you know a lot of the time I don't speak in conjunction if it's in relation to Draco because he hardly EVER speaks in conjunctions! Just because he's stuck up like that ;) hehe...

**Kendra James** - thanks for the reviews, and what can I say I have no life! Hah, hence all the rapid updates within two days! Aren't my weekends exciting??

**allieb23** - Your reviews make me HAPPIER than you recieving an update in your inbox...I bet twenty Galleons on it!! And don't we _all_ need to find a guy like Draco? I think we do! xD

**koryssa-kory-** Thanks for the reviews, keep on enjoying it! ^_^

**RebeccaMarieCullen** - I'm so happy you like the songs I pick for the chapters...sometimes it is the most difficult task of *writing* the chapter!!! Urgh, I get so frustrated when nothings fits!!! lol! Keep on enjoying!

**Obsesive Reader** - All in due time, my friend, all in due time. . .

**thrnbrooke** - You are indeed my most frequent reviewer on basically all of my fanfics and I can't explain how happy I get now when I see you've reviewed...again! Wooot! ^_^ I'm happy you enjoy this fic, keep on reading/enjoying! I so owe you like a bajilllllion shout-outs

**ruth hammond** - I'm glad you still found my story enjoyable despite not having read the initial chapters, or skipping some in the middle (whatever your tactic). However, I do implore you read all chapters because somethings in future chapters refer to events in quite early chapters. But I'm real glad you enjoy it anyway3, lots of love!

**To All Other Reviewers:** Thank you all SO much! I love you guys so much, you make my life liveable! I'm going to try and continue doing shout-outs from now on, and considering I have about ten-ten+ chapters left to write, that'll be a lot of shout-outs! Please read, review, and enjoy!! xoxo

_Can You Keep A Secret? - The Cab_

_It's true that I'm a silver shadow_

_And you are always on my mind_

_You need to get over here; we'll disappear._

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know_

_I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take_

_I can make everything feel so damn good._

_I could've sworn we disappeared tonight,_

_Come on and dance with me. _

_And don't you know I just appeared tonight?_

_You want to dance with me all night._

_Nobody there will ever see us,_

_Don't talk, don't walk; it's just the two of us._

*

Harry awoke with a large smile on his face, as he had ever since that fateful Saturday night. It was now Friday, and oddly enough he was looking forward to Double Advanced Potions with the Slytherin's' after breakfast. "Ron, wakey, wakey!" Harry chirped, shoving his redheaded friend awake.

"Wha-Harry?! Mate, you right about terrified me!" Ron snapped, jumping up out of his bed bare in his boxers. Harry grinned cheekily at him.

"Now you know how it feels," he sniffed and walked over to the bathroom to once again attemp at taming his hair. Somehow, every time he combed it the messier it got. Harry found this amusing in the early morning hours, whereas Ron who grumbled in to brush his teeth found it a little more than unnerving.

When the Golden Trio were dressed and prepared, they started off for the Great Hall tiredly, except for Harry who was whistling. Hermione gently nudged her boyfriend beore grabbing ahold of his hand, entwining their fingers. "Uh, yeah...Harry mate, I've got a question for you," he began awkwardly, he was stumbling on his own words but Happy Harry hadn't seemed to notice.

"Shoot, I'm all ears, Ron,"

"It's just that lately..well, I don't mean to...how do I...we both think...urgh..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What's up with you Harry? One minute you're all depressed and somber, and the next your flying through the roof with giddiness! Honestly, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a schizo!" she gushed out.

Harry's happy grin faltered, but only for a second before they stepped into the Great Hall and he led the way to their table. He didn't immediately answer their question, but once the three settled down he looked this way and that to make sure that nobodies prying ears could hear him as he turned to his friends with a serious, dour smile.

"Listen, guys, I don't expect you to understand. A lot of things have happened that I haven't been being honest about, there's just a lot of stuff...left in the dark," Harry whispered, his friends listening intently.

"Like what?"

"You know you can tell us anything, Harry," Hermione added sweetly.

"I know 'Mione, I know. It's just that this is...heavy...I was never comfortable with it myself and to tell you the truth, I'm still not," Harry shrugged and sighed deeply, he felt the memories beginning to push at his mental barriers. The dreadful nights where Vernon and Dudley would make visits to his bedroom, the force, the absolute terror, the pain, the self hatred, the...

...And then Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. He allowed himself a quick glance at the Gryffindor Table and his eyes locked with Harry, the brunette relaxed immediately and couldn't help himself as a smile slowly appeared. Hermione caught this gesture.

"Harry, does this have something to do with Malfoy?"

"What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?" he reacted quickly, a little too quickly as a blush crept up his face.

"Herm, don't bring up that tosser right now. This is _important_," Ron chided lightly, patting his girlfriend on the knee who glowered at him but otherwise remained silent as they both turned their attention back to Harry who was gathering his wits.

'I'm so not ready to tell them everything at once...I'm pretty sure they'd implode...'

"Is it about what happened during the Final Battle?" Ron asked curiously, trying to make sense of his best friend's mood swings and the general secrecy.

"Not at all. I told you guys everything I remembered. The rest, is truly lost to me," Harry's face scrunched up, and it's true that it was. His memory had been modified by somebody unknown to him, and it was the Order's guess that some rogue Death Eater did it after Harry accomplished the task of murdering Voldemort. Everybody's guess was on Lucius Malfoy, but Harry knew better now.

"Well, what could it be?" Hermione gently surged, keeping her thoughts about the certain Slytherin in the back of her head for a later discussion. It was obvious Harry was struggling with something much bigger, that was easy to tell from the beginning of the term and the general emptiness of his letters over the summer.

"I-don't think I can tell you, yet," Harry whispered, hanging his head as he felt remorseful for his friends.

"What? Mate, c'mon!!" Ron cried, leaning forward.

"No, I can't. Not now...you wouldn't understand..." he murmured.

"Wouldn't understand? Harry, what is there not to get?! We've been there with you through it all, we've seen everything you have...what else could there possibly be? Why do you always have to keep everything from us, we're your friends, remember?" Ron was becoming more agitated by the minute, he had enough of this attitude.

"What wouldn't you understand?" Harry growled under his voice, he lifted his head now and here was a murderous rage in his eyes. "There's plenty you wouldn't understand, Weasley!" he snapped, standing up abruptly from the Gryffindor Table as the small amount of people that were in the Great Hall stared in their direction.

"Well then tell us!" Ron yelled back, standing up as well. By this time Harry's energy had been gathering around him, a wave of rage mixed with self-hatred egged on his core and even though Ron felt it threatning him, his ignorance disallowed him from backing down.

"You wouldn't fucking get it and you never will!" Harry screamed now, and with that he grabbed his bag and took off at a run from the Great Hall absoutely fuming. He didn't even notice somebody quickly jumping up to follow him on his path. But Hermione, observant Witch she was, did.

Harry could be found, pacing down towards the dungeons where he elected to stay until class began. He was muttering angrily beneath his breath, walking back-and-forth, attempting to calm himself.

"Who do they think they are? Think they can just understand all my problems...boy do they ever underestimate me! Well fuck them, they can just go and bugger off now can't they...fucking Ron, gods Hermione's gotta learn how to keep her dog on a leash, I tell you that much,"

"I must say I certainly agree with your last statement. A leash is most definitely what that dog requires," Draco's drawl sounded from behind Harry, who jumped and turned towards him with a sad smile. Draco was currently leaning suavely against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his right foot crossed over his left ankle.

"Since when were you so beautiful?" Harry found himself blurting out before he could stop his own words, he blushed heavily and looked towards the floor.

Draco was chuckling, pushing a strand of platinum hair away from one of his eyes. "Oh, I was always beautiful, Potter. It just so happens that I had to figure out a way to catch your attention so you would notice," he was grinning sexily when Harry chanced a look at him again, he decided it was a bad idea to EVER look at Draco Malfoy unless he felt the need to be embarassed.

"So, are you going to explain to me what just happened there?" Draco cocked his head backwards, in the general direction of the Great Hall.

"Just Ron and Hermione, thinking they know what's best for me...trying to get in my business, like always. They can't just accept me being happy, and when I finally admit that YES something is up, was up...whatever...they jump down my throat like a couple of hyena's in heat!" Harry scowled, he had returned to his earlier pacing despite his audience which now watched him with slight amusement.

"I am going to regret saying this," Draco began and sucked in a deep breath, "Harry, they do not mean you any harm. You know that. I know that, and so do they. Spending two weeks with them...yes, I do not see how you have yet to be put into St Mungo's under the Criminally Insane Ward, but still...they mean their best. They just want to help you, you need not get so, upset with them. Although, I would have most likely done the same, just like any other rational human being," he explained as gently as he could.

Harry stopped his pacing and turned to Draco with an open mouth. "Did you...Draco Malfoy...just stand up for the 'Weasel' and the 'Mudblood'?!" Harry whispered, appalled and completely confused as he had put his hands up to make quotation marks around his friends nicknames.

Draco chuckled that low, sexy, giggle that almost made Harry melt on the spot and he once again forced himself to look away from the blonde. "I did, and I standby it as well. They are your friends, truly. Next time just try to explain it to them rationally why you cannot tell them what they wish to know, I know eventually they will comprehend. Despite Weasley's lack of intelluct," Draco muttered as an after thought.

"Urgh, I know you're right I just..."

"Sh, sh, love," Draco interupted, not wanting to hear Harry belittle himself for his behaviour which he knew that was coming next. He stepped forward off of the wall and towards Harry, and the brunette fell thankfully into his open arms. Draco hugged him tightly, stroking the back of his head as he bent to whisper in his ear. "Just remember that everything will be alright and that I love you, okay?"

"Are you sure about that?" Harry murmured darkly back into the blonde's chest, his arms had wrapped themselves around Draco's waist by now.

"Harry, I love you and I promise everything will be okay. Have you ever known me to have broken a promise before?" Draco asked seriously, but his voice was still soft and soothing in Harry's ear as he shook his head.

They both stood like that, embracing one another dangerously in the empty corridor until a gasp brought them shockingly to life.

*

_Soon we're heading to a place where I'll prove_

_I'm all you want and more_

_You need to let it unfold just like you're told._

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know_

_I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take_

_I can make everything feel so good._

*

Remus Lupin loved mornings. He was a morning person, always had been. Of course it was most likely due to the cause that on certain full moon evenings, he was transformed into a wild beast. However, it was not that time of month so Remus was rather joyous.

Despite his worries of a sixteen year-old boy that he considered to be his son, he still whistled and smiled cheerily as he prepared himself for another day of lessons. Many terrible things had happened in the past, but they were now finished with, over and gone forever. So Remus buried his depression and in turn, made sure everyday of his life was worth others sacrifices. He had seen his three bestest friends since he was eleven all die as apart of a war brought on by two raving lunatics, in his opinion. He admired Dumbledore, but he still considered the man to be stark raving mad.

Ever since being called to the Hospital Wing a couple of weeks ago by Madame Pomfrey with concerns to Harry, Remus had been watching the boy like a hawk. Not that he hadn't been already. He had seen him change drastically over the past couple of years. First he was shy, nervous and scared. Then he had become strong, couragous, and open. Then depressed, cold and withdrawn. All of this personality changes certainly were not healthy for a person.

But underneath it all, Harry Potter was still Harry James Potter and Remus loved him till death to them part. As a son, of course. In terms of relationships, his love went to a certain black-haired Slytherin who still lie asleep within his bed. Yes, _Remus_ bed.

How could Remus not be happy? The love of his life and himself had just copulated once again last night, and then fell asleep in each others arms. Oh, he loved his job. He loved his secret partner. He loved his unrelated but generally considered family.

He went back into his rooms and shook none other than Severus Snape awake, sitting on the edge of the bed where the covers were amess. "Love, wake up," Remus whispered. Unlike himself, Severus was most definitely not a morning person. Remus had his guesses that it was all those years Severus spent in Hogwarts dungeons that had turned him nearly nocturnal.

"Urgh, what do you want Lupin?" Severus groaned, only turning on his other side refusing to get up.

Remus grinned down at his boyfriend, he stroked his naked back gently. "Breakfast time, you always chide your students for being late and you yourself are going to be late?"

"You know it only takes me five minutes to get ready. I am not a girl, unlike yourself," Severus snapped icily, but Remus continued grinning on.

"Well, good thing breakfast is in five minutes. Just the perfect amount of time!" Remus chimed and bent down to plant a soft kiss on the back of Severus' neck before heading for the door.

"I'll see you down there," he called back and left the grumbling Potions Master to his own morning ritual.

Oh yes, Remus was indeed the cheery man as he felt like whistling and skipping down to breakfast from the Professor's living quarters. He greeted all of the students with a smile and wave as he strutted up to the Head Table and sat down at his usual spot; between Minerva and Severus' empty chair.

"Morning Minerva,"

"Good morning to yourself, Remus. You are just the man I wanted to see," she said in her usual, strained tone.

"Ah, what of?"

"It is in concerns of Harry Potter," she began, grabbing Remus' full attention as his undying grin fell and he turned towards her. "Now, now, no need to get all worried. All I am saying is that the boys attitude of late has been bringing general concern to all of his housemates. I just wished to inform," and with that Minerva turned towards her meal which she had already begun.

Remus sighed, that much was to be expected. And it was about twenty minutes later that Harry Potter himself, drew the attention of the crowd once again with his yelling match with his best friend. Remus watched from the sidelines, perplexed as none of the Professor's moved to stop this. They could see his magical energy react, and they could also see him easily push it down. This intriuged Professor Dumbledore quite dearly.

As Harry bolted from the room, Remus felt the need to run after him so he did just that. He weaved in and out of the students and stopped some First Years who looked terrified as they walked into the Great Hall. "Did you see where Mr Potter went off to?" he asked urgently.

"It looked like he was going to the dungeons, sir," responded one of them. With a curt nod, Remus took off just where he had been told.

And then he came across the most curious of scenes.

Now the dungeons never had good lighting, things could always be misconstrued in that area. What Remus saw was Draco Malfoy standing in front of Harry Potter. In the past six years, Remus has never known the two of them to act civil to one another so he did what he thought was best, mistakably of course.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, echoing in the dungeons as he pointed his frayed wand at the befuddled boys. Draco's wand came easily towards him, but Harry's had been in his pocket and his pocket had been in the general vacinity of Draco's groin.

Suddenly, the blonde Slytherin youth fell to the ground clutching his bits and cringing as Harry's wand fell into Remus' hand. What the Professor of Dark Arts then saw, truly confused him.

Harry fell to his knees beside Draco and reached out, gently touching his arm. "Are you alright?" he whispered, ignoring Remus' presence.

"Urgh...Lupin," Draco growled, slowly and with Harry's assistance raising back up to his feet as he tenderly rubbed his groin. "I think that is assault by a Professor," he grumbled, but didn't seem much more upset than that.

Harry was standing beside Draco, looking over the blonde with concern as his hand still hadn't left his arm. Remus' eyes were wide, but he doubt the boys could see it in the poor lighting. "If you woudln't mind, I'd like an explanation," he demanded.

"What is there to explain...Professor?" Draco drawled coldly, and then he bravely snaked his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry hadn't been expecting this and jumped slightly, but he didn't move away from the gesture as he blushed and lowered his head in front of Remus. "Get off of Harry!" Remus growled protectively, taking a threatning step forward.

"Remus...it's okay...I don't mind if...Draco, touches me," Harry whispered slowly, attempting to find the right words and quickly realizing that there were no right words in this situation.

"You-wait, what?!" Remus snapped, and if the boys hadn't seen his surprise yet, they had definitely seen it now as his jaw most certainly dropped to the floor.

"Now, Professor. I do not believe that this skeptical attitude is appropriate in any situation," Draco said airily, Harry found himself melting at the voice but held himself together for Remus; although he did indeed have to wrap his arm around Draco's back for support, and this seemed to send the old man in for another loop-de-loop in his mind.

"What in Merlin's name...Harry, have I lost my mind?!" Remus growled, turning towards the small brunette.

"No, what you see is really real," he muttered, completely embarassed and petrified at the same time.

"Yeah, I know that! The issue here is I have no bleeding idea _what_ it is I am seeing!"

"Why do you not describe it to us?" Draco countered smartly, smirking as he did so.

"I see Malfoy junior holding onto...why are you letting that touch you?!" Remus' head was reeling, oh he definitely was being driven dangerously to the edge.

Harry stepped out of Draco's grasp, much to the blonde's utter dislike, and he walked up to Remus and looked up at him with sad, big round emerald eyes. 'Ah, just like Lily...' Remus sighed, feeling himself breaking down at the very look he was recieving.

"I think we oughta talk," Harry stated.

"I think we oughta, but Professor Snape would not appreciate it if you were late for classes. Come to me after the fact," Remus said, finally gathering his wits and sounding like the intelligent man he was again.

"I am coming to," Draco said firmly, they both turned to him in protest as he held up his hands slowly and looked at Harry gently. "Harry, you might need me there. Please, just let me be there for you," he whispered.

Remus was amazed when Harry turned back to him blushing and...smiling! "He comes to," he merely said, all Remus could do was stare between the two boys with a dazed expression. "Can we have our wands back?" Harry asked, Remus held them both out, his jaw still dropped and no words coming out of it.

"Hm. I cannot say I am a fan of the look, Professor," Draco snidely remarked.

Remus' mouth snapped shut and he glared at Malfoy Jr. "Get to class," he muttered.

"Gladly," Draco smiled bedazzingly and led the way as Harry quickly followed down the dungeons with a swish of his robes. Harry looked desperately back but as he did so, Remus was already gone.

"I hope Snape does not hand it too you too badly today," Draco whispered before entering the classroom.

"Thanks. I hope he doesn't either," Harry muttered as he took his seat near the back of the class, watching as Draco took his near the front.

*

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know_

_(I could've sworn we disappeared tonight)_

_I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take_

_(Come on and dance with me, baby)_

_I can make everything feel so damn good_

_(And don't you know I just appeared tonight?)_

_(You want to dance with me all night)_

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know I'm your_

_(Nobody there will ever see us)_

_(Don't talk, don't walk; it's just the two of us)_

_I can't make everything feel so damn good_

_(Dance with me, baby)_

_Good, good, feel so damn good, good._


	17. Safe

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Safe**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!!

**.Lover** - Haha yes, I admit I have poor editing - because I don't edit. Lol. But I'm going to edit this and fix all the mistakes - especially the ones you have pointed out! =) But not until the story is 100% complete, my apologies hun!

**Morgan.** - I love cliff hangers. When I'm a reader and they're there, I just get so excited for the next chapter! When I'm a writer, I love how excited it gets my reviewers for the next chapter! lol I hope this satisfies the cliffy!

**allieb23** - I hope I didn't take *too* long on this update, I was away for a couple of days and I was so itching to write this chapter it was insane!! Enjoy it, enjoy it! =) I hope I've made you happy enough just like you're review did, lol...oh yes, I think we're equally amazing, hehe.

**Obsesive Reader** - Haha, Yes Snape getting some DOES make him less crabby ;). Oh and I'm glad you like the random side pairing, a lot of people seem to shy away from it sometimes. But I think it's cute! xD

**thrnbrooke** - You'll just have to read and see...xD

_Safe - Natalie Grant_

_How did you know_

_That I'm all alone today_

_Oh I feel so scared,_

_And I want to go away_

_I bleed so deep underneath_

_My soul is screaming._

_I'm not gonna hide_

_I'm not gonna runaway_

_I'll uncover the scars_

_And show you every mistake._

_Your love has mended my blisters,_

_And my bruising shame._

_Now I, I'm not ashamed._

_Here with you,_

_I am safe._

*

Severus Snape hated mornings. Absolutely detested them - even if he had a fabulous previous evening with the love of his life. Quite literally, having loved the man his entire life ever since they set eyes upon one another at age Eleven. They were at such a fickle stage in life back in their Hogwarts days, but once they outgrew and regrew one another frequently they both came into realization that they were indeed meant to be together. Despite the war, they kept their relationship strong, despite their opposing attitudes and values (which just added spice to eveything) they kept things together...somehow. Severus still considered Remus rather irrational, all things considered.

At this point in time, however, the man in his life was remaining rather elusive. They stood in the Entrance corridor, just after breakfast. "Could you meet me in your office after first period today? You don't have any classes, correct?" he asked, he seemed strained more than usual as his brow furrowed.

"I attempt to use my free time effectively, Lupin. What exactly for?" Severus drawled, hardly paying attention as he eyed the younger students, bustling to class and sending him freightful glances.

"I-It's just something we need to talk to some students about," he stuttered, looking suddenly nervous and averting his eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow.

'What's the dog up to these days?' he grumbled to himself.

"I would actually like you to bring them from class. It's Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter,"

"They have classes afterwards, we're lucky enough to have a free period together," Snape sounded sarcastic, but Remus allowed a smile to fleet across his features as he knew it differently. "What do you want with those two anyway? Together?"

"It's quite imparative, Sev," Remus said softly, looking with disdain still. "Just bring them to your office, alright? I'll deal with their other Professors," and without hearing a response but knowing his secret boyfriend would do as he asked, Remus turned on his heel and walked off up the entrance hall staircase and towards his own classroom.

Severus stared after him with his hands stiffly at his sides until Remus was out of sight, and then he finally let a smile creep into place. Shaking his head, feeling rather like the Hufflepuff he wasn't for internal softness, he started off to his own classroom.

He didn't like being late, never did. But somehow, ever since Remus had begun teaching at Hogwarts once more, Severus was usually late for class and the students were beginning to expect it of him. Though, they still expected harsh reality inside the Potions room.

As he started his Sixth Year class instruction, they were to be brewing a complex Love Potion for the next seven lessons. "Now, as you might remember even the mere aroma of a love potion, especially one as potent as this, will captivate the most cold of hearts. Be sure to be aware of that and stay on target. Today you will be preparing the first half of your ingrediants with extreme _deligance_," he hissed, eyeing Neville Longbottom and Harry in particular, both who blushed and looked down at their desks. "You may have partners of your choosing, do so now and quietly proceed," Snape said, then took his seat at his desk to mark Second Year essays.

He did not notice the odd string of events, however. Snape paid no heed to Harry Potter being left partner-less by his friends once again, and how Neville Longbottom even choose to work with a Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode, over Harry himself. The brunette sixteen year-old made his way nervously to none other than Draco Malfoy's desk, where the blonde barely greeted his arrival, aside from a curt nod.

When Severus looked up from his papers, he was rather surprised to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting beside each other, working quietly. His Gryffindork friends would shyly check on him every few moments, making sure he was alright. Raising an eyebrow, the Potions master watched as the two started off their work.

Then by accident, Harry's hand grazed Draco's wrist and both jumped suddenly away from one another. A strange tinge of pink was visible on the boys faces as they mumbled apologies and seemed to edge as far away from each other as possible. But what was that? A smile on Draco Malfoy's face? 'He's attempting to hide it...but he can't. Not from me,' Snape thought icily to himself.

'I know that look. I would, considering how often I gave it to Remus...'

"Watch where you are chopping, Potter," Draco hissed beneath his breath, making it loud enough for those around them to hear. But his sneer didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Watch where you're..." Harry blushed deeply and didn't finish his sentence, feeling a tight squeeze on his knee. It was good that Draco interupted him anyway, because he hadn't had an intelligent enough comeback.

And then, Draco stopped crushing his ingrediants and took out a piece of blank parchment. He quickly scribbled something onto it and thrust it in Harry's direction. '_You look so adorable today,_' was all it said. When Harry read it, and the crimson climbed up his throat, Draco pretended to be too caught up in his work to notice.

Harry shakily took out his own quill and jotted back, '_You too. But you're making it difficult to concentrate with your hand on my knee again...'_

_ 'And why would that be, Potter?'_

When Harry read this, he could almost hear Draco's sexy slur seducing him. If he wasn't noticably red yet, by now he definitely was. '_Gods Draco, I think I really want you...'_

_ 'You think? Well then, I guess I will just have to wait until you know.'_

_ 'Bastard. You know I want you,'_

_ 'Do I?'_

_ 'Don't you?'_

_ 'Prove it,'_

_ 'Right here, right now?'_

_ 'Why not? Is something...stopping you?'_

At this point, Draco's hand was sliding up Harry's leg making the brunette squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The blonde was staring straight at Harry, who avoided his gaze like the plague. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. It would do you both good to not pass notes in my classroom," Snape's cold, sneer interupted them.

Harry jumped nearly out of his seat, he mumbled an apology and looked back down at his ingrediants he had been working on whereas Draco seemed to be sharing a silent conversation with the Professor. "I need to speak with the both of you after class," and with that Snape left them to sweep across the classroom and observe the other students.

"What the hell does he need to speak to both of us about?" Harry grumbled, never enjoying any kind of conversations that involved Professor Snape.

"Who knows. But I have a feeling it is something to do with what the werewolf wants to talk to us about..."

Harry punched Draco in the lower leg lightly, the blonde winced and turned to him about to protest. "Don't call him that!" Harry angrily whispered, but it quickly melted as he looked at Draco and he smiled sheepishly. "Well, why would the both of them want to talk to us about something?"

"Dunno...guess we will just have to wait and see now won't we..._Harry_," Draco purred, making Harry blush and attempt to pay attention to what he was doing.

This did not work whatsoever. The rest of their Potions lesson was filled with Draco coaxing Harry into further embarassment, making him writhe in his seat and edge away from his partner constantly. Ron and Hermione were watching this, wondering what it was that Malfoy could be saying to their best friend that made him merely lean away instead of angrily retort. This was a very unusual scene.

Finally, class ended and both of them stayed after. Harry sent his best friends a reassuring look before they were out the door towards Transfiguration. Professor Snape approached their desk, where the two boths were packing their bags slowly and sending each other furitive glances.

"I want you in my office as soon as your finished," he sniped and then disappeared through his office doors.

"I wonder what the he-" Harry began, but was quickly cut off by Draco's hot mouth against his own. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around him, Draco's hands were in tousled brown hair by the time Harry's tongue was lapping inside of his lovers mouth.

"Urgh, Draco we shouldn't..not..."

"Shh," Draco whispered against Harry's teeth, and the Gryffindor couldn't help himself but indulge further into the kiss. He found himself roaming Draco's back curiously, through the safety of the blonde's school robes, and then Draco's hands gently held the sides of Harry's face as he pulled away from him with a sweet smile.

"I love you, Harry," Draco spoke with confidence, their eyes locking and so much emotion flowed in between them.

Harry blushed and then jumped away from him as the door to the Potions classroom suddenly opened. Harry grabbed his bag and turned to face Remus, who was looking oddly at the boys. "C'mon then, lets get Severus to make us some tea," he merely said, leading the boys into the Potions Master's office.

Harry and Draco flashed a look at both of their Professors who were seat in two armchairs beside an unlit mantle place, Professor Snape had already set out a tray of tea and biscuits and was sipping a cup to himself, glancing eerily at Draco and glaring at Harry who shifted uneasily as he took his seat on the green leather couch. Draco sat on the other side, both of the boys school bags in between them unnaturally.

"What is it you wanted to see us about, Professors?" Draco was the one who asked, understanding that Harry was too boggled with nerves to question.

"I would like to know this as well. Though I do indeed have my suspicions," Snape drawled, sending a glance at Remus who smirked back at him before turning seriously towards the boys, Harry in specific.

"Harry, I am going to ask you to explain to me what happened that gave you all those bruises and broken bones. No, you needn't answer me if you don't want to but I insist you do. I may be able to help you...I want to help you. Also, I want you to explain what the hell I saw this morning," Remus finished darkly, glaring over at Draco.

"Isn't it obvious, Remus?" Snape whispered monotonely, Draco was staring at the Potions Master and his Godfather curiously. 'What did he know?'

"No, it isn't. Because for all I knew..."

"Yes, but for all James and Lily knew..."

"What about my parents?" Harry hurriedly cut off.

Remus frowned and looked over at his best friends son, "Nothing, just old school stuff,"

"Like the Marauder's?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, or Harry could stop him rather.

"The Marauder's? How do you know of that meddlesome, foolish crowd?" Snape growled.

"Harry told me," Draco shrugged, might as well come out with all of it. This was obviously going to be an inquiry that he and Harry weren't going to get out of until the truth was blatantly told, which he had no problem with although Harry was looking more uncomfortable and scared by the moment.

"Harry?" Remus said softly, leaning forward in his seat with a saucer of tea in his hand, stretching it out to the boy who took it slowly.

"Thanks," he mumbled and gulped it down before handing it back. Remus raised an eyebrow and filled it again, Harry took it but merely held it in his hands this time. Once Draco also had a cup, sipping it delicately, Remus began.

"You need to tell me what happened this summer Harry," his voice was so tender, soft.

"Do I? Remus I love you...but I don't think...I c-can't...I just, it's too personal," he muttered, looking down at the tea cup the entire time he spoke as his eyes never wavered.

"Harry, c'mon. You can tell me everything,"

"What about him?" Harry snapped, pointing accusingly at Severus who sat back watching the interaction calmly. "I certainly can't tell you when he's here! He'll bloody laugh, he'll..he'll, fuck Snape can't be here!" he whined.

Draco was smiling at this, even though the love of his life was feeling such turmoil he was still so damned cute! "You can tell him too because no matter what, he'll find out anyway," Remus admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry whispered, looking between his two Professors.

Draco too was curious now, but he already had his many guesses. "Harry, there's a lot I've been keeping secret from you and if you'd like I could tell you first what I should have years ago. And then you can tell me," Remus offered.

Harry thought this over for a second before slowly nodding his accent. But when he looked up, he saw something that quite honestly blew his mind.

Remus had stood up from his chair and walked over to Severus whose tea cup was lowered to the table in front of them. Remus leaned downward and was smiling brightly at the Potions Master. "Ready, love?" he asked as Severus rolled his eyes before the two men's lips met in a short, but sweet kiss.

Draco was smirking mischeviously, but Harry's world went suddenly black. He dropped the tea cup onto himself as his head lolled back and he fainted...thank Merlin he was already sitting on a couch. Draco shoved the school bags hurriedly off in between him and his lover and scooted over close to Harry.

"This is the same boy that murdered the Dark Lord? And you'd think he'd have more balls than that," Severus drawled, making Draco gape whilst bringing Harry gently into his arms cooing him back.

"Sev! Language, please!" Remus snapped, glaring at his boyfriend before grabbing a bar of chocolate off of the tea tray and kneeling down in front of Harry who was seated in Draco's lap, coming to slowly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. 'Did I just see...no, it couldn'tve been...Gods...SNAPE AND REMUS?!?!' his mind screamed at him but then he felt warm, comfortable arms around him. "Draco?" he croaked, looking up at the angelic face hovering over him.

Draco smiled gently down, his hand came up and brushed the side of his face gently. "Harry, love, really?" he grinned, "It is just two grown men kissing. You think you of all people would be able to cope with that," Draco snided softly, Harry groaned and rolled his eyes before sitting back up on his own, but not denying Draco from holding him close beside him.

Remus was smiling brightly at the two of them, holding out a piece of chocolate. "Here, take this it'll..."

"Help," Harry interupted, grabbing the chocolate and thrusting it into his mouth as he and Remus looked at each other and smiled crookedly. "You'd think you carry around a bar of chocolate just for me,"

"Who says I don't?" Remus returned before the two chortled. Draco observed this and could almost immediately sense the love between them, he envied it and was thankful for it all at once. Harry needed an adult like Remus in his life, to help him through things like the summer because Draco agreed that it wasn't good that he was the only one to know about it.

"Now I'd like an explanation of why in the nine levels of Hell were you kissing Snape?" Harry questioned, his hand on his own wetted lap. "Damn, d'you know any drying charms?" he asked Draco quickly afterwards.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, taking out his wand and quickly doing one before their attentions turned to the two men, sipping tea once again in their seats. Harry was nibbling on his chocolate, glaring at Snape as Remus began talking as Draco held his lover closely.

"It started back in our First Year here at Hogwarts. We had met and sparks immediately flew, but I knew I couldn't befriend Severus and he couldn't befriend me. We were from different backgrounds and James and I were already so close, not to begin mentioning Sirius," Remus mentioned the late person carefully, watching Harry clench at the name. "So we began meeting in private, but in public we kept pushing each other around,"

"Yes, your Father always had the best of fun tormenting me," Snape growled, eyeing Harry back as the two were heatedly staring at each other, their glares unwavered by the conversation.

"I bet he did, I would too," Harry responded strongly.

"Now, now. Let me continue," Remus was saying this with a smile, which Draco found odd. It was an awkward, and somewhat depressing of a situation; talking about dead friends, dried memories, and eventually what had occurred over the summer...and this werewolf was smiling like it were Christmas?

"At first we were just friends, but as we grew older...well, y'know...horomones kick in. Sirius always thought I'd gone bonkers, never wanting to take a girl to the Ball. So Sev and I took our relationship to new levels, up until Seventh Year. That's when...well, Severus," Remus offered gently.

"You are doing such a fun job..._dear_, why don't you continue?" Severus hissed, not keen on the idea of their relationship coming into the open. He had no faith in Potter to keep this a secret.

"Well, Sev took the Dark Mark. He was expected to by his family. And then, we were forced to see less and less of one another but the feelings never faded. In fact, I can say with confidence that they only grew stronger. Over the years, we met when we could until Voldemort's second coming. And then we knew, due to Severus' duty as a spy, that there was no way of continuing our relationship. Ever since that night of the Final Battle, we've finally been allowed to have the relationship we never could. All thanks to you, Harry, and we've both never been happier," Remus chimed smirking.

Harry looked at the remainder of his adult 'family', with a disbelieving expression. "A-are you kidding me? Snape...happy?" he choked out.

"Yes, it does seem rather unfitting," Snape agreed coldly, still glaring daggers at Harry who was finished his staring contest had turned on Remus now. Draco was watching this all with a bemused smile, holding his lover and absently tracing circles on his shoulder which seemed to relax them both.

"Now, love, it's not so bad is it?" he whispered, trying to ease the tension.

Harry sighed, slunking his shoulders, "No, I guess it isn't. Whatever makes you happy, Remus, makes me happy I guess," he mumbled. "Though I do think my Dad and Padfoot are turning over in their graves," Harry sighed again, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, they'd be happy too, believe me," Remus grinned. Harry even mentioning his dead Godfather was a great improvement from the last time he had spoken to him about Sirius Black. "Now Harry, is there something you wish to tell us?" he asked gently, reaching over and grasping Snape's hand who entwined their fingers quickly and without second thought, holding it back.

"I don't know-" he began uneasily.

"Harry," Draco said softly, reaching up to the brunette's face and turning it to his own. He looked softly into his eyes. "Would you like me to tell them about my summer first? Then maybe you could tell them about yours? Would that make it easier?" he asked gently, Harry nodded.

'I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this. Remus is going to think I'm dirty. Used. Disgusting. Unwrothy of being James' son. Snape is just going to laugh...I don't want to do this...Thank Merlin and Heaven for Draco,' Harry thought shakingly to himself, taking another large bite of chocolate to calm his nerves. It didn't seem to help at all, not like Draco's arm around him did.

Draco sighed heavily before turning his attention to Severus. He was the one he had to worry about, his reaction. He told them about what happened on the night of the Final Battle, how he had seen his Father murder his Mother right before his eyes. How he didn't want to join the Dark side, get the Dark Mark, or any of that. How he rather enjoyed Muggle literature and music thoroughly, how he had worn a heavy mask most of his life. Harry was stroking his leg most of the time, understanding that all of this was extremely hard for Draco to put into words despite his cool exterior.

What he didn't mention, however, was that he himself had murdered Lucius. All he said was that he had disappeared. He talked about how when he came back to school he saw Harry in a whole new light, how he decided unexpectedly one day that he liked him. He even told him about the dare, and the illegal body switch they had done.

"That is extremely dangerous, Draco," Severus chided seriously.

"You both could have gotten yourselves killed! Harry, what were you thinking?" Remus asked with concern, he was on his two feet now, looking down at the brunette who almost seemed to be shaking with nerves.

"I wasn't," he muttered, Draco pulling him closer to him and glaring up at the hot tempered werewolf who smiled apologetically and sat back down in his seat.

"And that's that. From there on in, I guess things just sort of developed the way they did," Draco finished simply.

"And what are things? Harry?" Remus asked gently again.

Harry shrugged looking down at the last bit of chocolate in his hands as he fiddled with it, "I dunno. I guess we're...I dunno...Draco?" he looked up hoping from help to come from the blonde who smiled brightly down at him.

"I would like to be his boyfriend, if he would let me. He knows I love him very deeply," Draco pronounced, almost making Snape faint and Harry die of embarassment.

"I-I would like that," Harry responded gently, and then Draco reached down and captured the brunette's lips in a short, soft peck before pulling back and turning to the men before him with a grand smile on his face. Harry was smiling brightly, although blushing and looked down at his lap still.

"That's wonderful, Harry. I'm glad for you," Remus said seriously from his seat, Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I mean it. And you can come to me whenever you need help...I above all know what it's like to date a Slytherin," he smirked over at Severus who unexpectedly stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend, Remus chuckled as Harry stared with amazement. He had never seen his Potions Master act so...childish.

"Thanks, Moony. But that's not all. Draco, I'm not telling them everything unless you tell them everything too," Harry turned to his new boyfriend seriously, looking strangely into his eyes.

"Harry...you know there are certain things I cannot tell people. I will get into trouble...Azkaban," Draco reminded him in a whisper.

"But Draco. Remus won't tell anybody, and I doubt Snape would send one of his own to that place!" Harry growled, "I won't tell them ANYTHING unless you tell them everything," he demanded suddenly.

Draco looked down at him, Harry had never sounded so assertive. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the men staring expectantly at him. "Alright then. You see, after my Mother was killed I refused to follow my Father into hiding. He also refused to leave without me,"

"Yes, that does sound like Lucius. He spent quite the amount of time...teaching you, as you grew up,"

"You knew?!" Harry suddenly jumped up, his fists balled at his sides as he glared angrily at Snape who sat there indifferently. "You knew and you let that twisted bastard do all those things to Draco! He was a child, for godsake! What the hell is wrong with you, you evil bastard!!" he screamed, and Draco was at his side, his arms wrapped around him and Harry visibly cooled into the touch, leaning his head exhaustingly against Draco's shoulder.

There was magic radiating off of Harry from his outburst of anger, Remus and Severus were watching the scene and feeling the magical energy in the room slowly subside with amazement. Never had the seen the boy be so quickly calmed, with his famous temper they were astounded how just being merely touched by Draco did this.

"Potter, it wasn't within my rights to stop it...Lucius was considered highest amongst Voldemort's ranks and if I stepped out of line around him or accused him of anything then I would have been reprimended by the Dark Lord himself," Severus explained calmly.

Harry snarled at him but Draco softly planted a kiss on his cheek, at this the brunette blushed and all anger slipped away to Remus' utter confused amazement. "Harry, love. It's alright. It is all done and over with," he said softly, forcing him to sit down once again. "Now as I was saying, there was no way I could have stayed at the Manor for the remainder of the summer whilst my Father was alive. He would have preferred me dead than him without me. I knew that he would have been at the top ranks of the Death Eater Alliance, but I stopped that from happening and I also stopped him from taking me by...by killing him after he had murdered my Mother," he stated firmly, Remus gasped and turned to the blonde but it was Snape who first responded.

"Mr Malfoy, that is a crime unpardonable. Although, I must agree with you upon your actions. Your secret is safe with Remus and I. But how is it you avoided admitting that under the inquiry of Veritaserum?" Severus asked, only feeling the smallest bit of remorse in consideration to his ex-colleague and old 'friend'.

"Well, you see sir I forced the House Elves to burn his body and do what they would with the ashes. Making sure to keep it a secret from me. So when they questioned where Lucius was, I honestly did not know the whereabouts of the remains of his body," Draco said with ease, which rather freightened Remus but if he knew the childhood events of Draco's life it probably wouldn't have phased him either.

Harry was, at this point in time, absolutely clinging to Draco. His arm was tightly around the blonde's waist, his head leaning on his shoulder as he nibbled on his lower lip having finished off the chocolate already - it didn't seem to calm his nerves whatsoever. "Now that we're all out in the open, Harry, why don't you give it a shot," Remus said softly, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his lap.

Harry looked wildly between Severus and Remus, 'I don't want to. I don't want to. I can't. I can't. I can't...Oh Gods, I think I'm going to bloody die...' "Harry," Draco whispered gently, pulling all of the brunette's attention to him. "I love you, you can do this,"

"No, Draco. I honestly can't. I've never...erm...said it out loud. I don't know what to say...bloody fuck," he swore, he felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He refused to cry in front of Severus. Absolutely refused it, but as Draco held him closer, it made it harder to hold it in.

"Would you like me to tell them?"

"Yes, I would," Harry answered quickly, knowing that it would make it much easier for himself.

"If you ever want to bud in, just do so," Draco said softly, rubbing Harry's back now comfortingly.

"Okay and erm...Draco..." Harry was looking back at him now with sadness in his emerald eyes that stared upwards adoringly through his fringe. "I-I love you," he whispered, feeling absolute thanks for the boy holding him. Without Draco, Harry would have broken down into so many different emotions at this point in time.

Draco's mouth dropped but he quickly close it and smiled beatifully, "Thank you, Harry. I have wanted to hear that for so many years," he whispered and they pecked once more lovingly on each others lips and even Draco felt tears threatning to fall. When they both heard Snape clear his throat, they were brought back to attention.

"Alright then...yes," Draco began firmly, holding onto Harry who stared down at the floor in front of them with a blank, unreadable expression. "Well, you both must know that the Dursley's were never kind to Harry here. Locking him in a cupboard, starving him for weeks, what-have-you. But it seemed as though this summer those bastards decided to take things to new levels, shall we say?" Harry began trembling in Draco's arms, he didn't want to hear this out loud. He didn't know if he could, but Draco only held him closer. "In short; they severly beat him and Vernon and that fatboy of his sexually abused Harry the entire summer," he hissed angrily, Harry whimpered but grimaced to hold the tears in his eyes. He was now violently shaking against Draco who was rapidly petting him and kissing him ontop of his head.

"Do not worry love, it is all for the better that they know,"

Remus had growled and jumped out of his seat, but what was surprising was to see pure rage on Severus' face as well. "What. Did. They. Do?" Remus demanded of Draco, staring at him with a purple-face.

"They...raped me," Harry whispered, and with his words the tears flooded. He sobbed against Draco's shoulder as the blonde felt his heart breaking, he felt the tears coming silently from his own eyes. He remembered the many nightmares he experienced, the pain he felt just living inside of Harry's body.

"Harry love. It is alright, I have you now. I promise I will never let you go back to those bastards again, and I promise they will pay," Draco spoke softly between kisses before turning a hateful glare to Remus. "Why in the hell did you make him stay there all summer?"

"I didn't! It was Dumbledore, he said it was the only safe place! All our hide-outs were being watched by bleeding Death Eaters wanting nothing more than to kill him!"

"Well anything would have been better than what he went through!" Draco hissed in response, not wanting to yell as he knew it would scare Harry even more than he was at this moment. He was probably reliving all of those horrifying nights and all Draco wanted to do was goto the Room of Requirments and make all of his pain disappear.

"Those fucking Muggle bastards," Severus finally spoke, and Harry's head snapped up to look at his Professor with an open mouth. "Who the fuck do they think they are? Harry, I swear to it to that they will fucking pay," he growled angrily, staring directly into Harry's tear-stained face who stared back.

'Did Snape just use my first name...and is he honestly wanting to...get payback, for me? Since when did the whole entire world flip upside down?'

"T-Thank you," Harry croaked out, but his words only made him cry more.

"Harry, if I'd had known they were doing anything I promise I would have gotten you out of there. Why didn't you tell us anything?" Remus asked softly now, kneeling down in front of the damaged boy.

"Because he felt dirty, used and thought you would dispise him," Draco explained shortly, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry felt safe in those arms, but it didn't stop the pain of the past from coming up.

"Harry, you know that could never happen. I love you so much. You're like the son I never could or would have," Remus said, and he suddenly found he had tears of hatred and sadness in his eyes as Harry looked up at him. All Remus saw were Lily's eyes and it only made the tears come harder, and suddenly Harry was hugging him in understanding and Remus was hugging him tightly back.

On the floor the two of them wept together, Draco watching sadly as Severus looked terrifying angry at his cup of tea.

It took quite awhile for Draco to explain that this was where all the bruises and broken bones were from, and an hour and a half later Harry was calming down after much tea, chocolate and kisses from his new boyfriend. What a sad occasion to begin a relationship.

Severus hadn't spoken much, but he was continuously glaring with anger. "Alright, I think it's time we let you go. Sev and I still have classes this afternoon and I bet you two are rather pecky for lunch. Go down to the kitchens and you both have the afternoons off, I owled all your teachers with an excuse. You can go out to the Lake, your common rooms, that special room on the Fifth Floor. Just take your time, and if you need anything come to one of us straight away, alright Harry?" Remus asked softly, the brunette nodded numbly.

"If-if it's alright, I was wondering if...we could...erm...stay here...for now...I don't want to...let go, yet," Harry whispered brokenly, grasping onto Draco like he was about to float away into nothingness.

"Of course, Mr Potter. Stay as long as you need to and I will send for lunch to be brought to you. But I do implore the two of you do not come out during one of my classes, unless you are up for public explanations," Severus warned gently.

"Definitely not," Harry shook his head rapidly, Draco grinned down at him just thinking about how cute he was.

"Alright then, I'm sorry that we must leave you but we'll talk later, okay Harry?" Remus assured softly again, Harry only nodded.

"Love you, Moony,"

"Love you too Little Prongster," Remus winked over at him as he blushed and smiled sadly before leaning into Draco once more.

Remus left, after quickly kissing Severus on the lips and glancing over at the boys sadly once more. Oh how much he wished he didn't have any duties to attend to at that moment.

Before Snape went into his own classroom to teach the students that had already arrived for the period before lunch, he did something wholly unexpected. But then again, this was a rather unexpected day in general.

He walked over to the couch, went down on one knee, and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry gasped at first, still not used to physical touching and especially by somebody who used to mentally torture him everyday in class. But then he sighed and found himself hugging Severus back. Draco was grinning uncontrollably at the ridiculousness of the situation.

'Imagine that. Severus Snape embracing Harry Potter. I think every Slytherin would have a heart attack,'

"Stay strong Harry, just like your Mother," Severus said softly before standing up and walking towards the door to his office. He turned and smiled at Draco, "We'll speak later," he said, and with that the two boys were left alone.

In silence they held each other for awhile, untile Draco turned to face downwards at his boyfriend. "Harry...did you mean what you said?" he asked nervously.

Harry took this time to pull away from Draco and quickly kiss him before smiling his first un-sad smile since their interaction with the two Professors. "Every word of it. I love you Draco Malfoy," he said and they kissed once again.

Draco was smiling largely against Harry's lips as he hugged him tightly.

They both thought to themselves as they kissed, 'I do not think I have been or ever will be this happy ever again,'

*

_Drowning the tears_

_Won't make it go away_

_It's robbing my soul_

_I'm taking this mask off my face_

_To discover love_

_And uncover all_

_It means to live and breathe._

_You've uncovered and I've discovered_

_I am not afraid._

_But when we're hiding we're only fighting_

_To be sane. _


	18. Feel It

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Feel It**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! There's a couple scene changes in this chapter, which I normally don't like to do...so my apologies! xD

**.Lover** - No, don't get the wrong idea!!! lol, I REALLY appreciate your notice of my mistakes - it's going to help me make sure I don't overlook them in the editing process! xD

**koryssa-kory** - Awwh I'm glad!! Well I'm not glad...but I am? haha! I'm glad you really like it, but kinda am/not glad that you cried! =S I'm so confused if I should be happy for it or not!!!! lol

**allieb23** - Haha, I like Snape more in this story too ;) He's always such a meanie, so I'm going to turn him into a TOTAL softie by the end of this fanfic...you just wait ;) lol.

**Obsesive Reader** - Hehe, yeah I doubt that'd go over well =S lol

**Ralaj** - I understand that all characters in my stories are usually at least slightly OOC. However, I am trying to make them react exactly how they would if put into their situations. Harry lost all of his confidence due to what he went through in the summer, he lost his courage but he'll slowly regain it. =) If it happened to anybody...they'd be the same (if not worse off). At least in my opinion...but I apologize anyway =( I'll be editing the chapters later, once finished!! I have nobody to sucker into BETAing for me...unless you will?! heheee

**SolemnXAngel and kira1525** - Thanks so much for the reviews, I am so glad you like the story!! =D

_Feel It - Jakalope_

_Is that you doing that to me,_

_With your stare? _

_I feel the temperature start to rise_

_And I, Take it from there._

_I start to press my skin to you,_

_I'm craving it, I'm feeling you. _

_Mm you relieve me fast. _

_Feast your eyes on my display,_

_Take control fall all the way-_

_Cover me in ecstacy. _

_I can feel it,_

_When I taste like the wind I breathe,_

_Crawling inside of me baby. _

*

Draco had dragged Harry to the Room of Requirments after their meeting with Remus and Snape. They had the entire day to themselves now, and the blonde couldn't think of wasting it spending time apart. What would be the point?

Harry was still shaken up from the conversation, his nerves on high although the chocolate had seemed to help bundles. Leave it to Remus to always have some on hand to give to him.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Draco asked softly, bringing Harry down to sit on the couch.

Harry sighed and snuggled close to Draco, shrugging. "Just Remus, how much I owe him,"

"You do not owe him a thing. He does what he does for you because he loves you," Draco said, nuzzling the side of his face against the top of his boyfriends head. "So are you sure that you really want to be with me Harry?"

"Draco, you've gotta be kidding me," Harry whispered sounding rather sad, he pulled away from his lover and looked him deep in the eye and unblinkingly spoke, "Draco Malfoy, there is no other person I ever want to be with. You make me happy and I'm not too sure why. Maybe it's because you understand, maybe it's because you really know me and care, but whatever the bleeding reason is - it's there! I love you, I meant what I said. I am so thankful for you, you've been there for me through what I've been so terrified of," he took a deep breath, gathering himself.

Draco felt tears of happiness at the corners of his silver eyes, "Harry...you need not say that stuff. I am not deserving enou-"

"No," Harry quickly cut him off, putting a finger to his lips, "I do need to say this stuff, for me. I need to make sure that you know how important you've become to me. I don't know what it is but whenever I'm around you there's this feeling inside that everything is going to be alright - hell, that everything is going to be wonderful! After what I went through this summer I thought I'd lost my soul forever. That I was a heartless murderer, nothing more to the Wizarding World than a tool. And then you waltz in like there's no tomorrow and change all of that! However you did it, I'm amazed with you. You've made me happy when the word had lost all meaning to me," Harry blushed now, realizing how much he just admitted not only to Draco but also to himself all at once.

"Harry...nobody has ever said something that...nice about me," Draco blushed deeply now, feeling suddenly shy which was very unlike himself. Harry reached forward and grapsed their hands together.

"Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend," Harry beamed, looking dazedly into silver eyes with starry emerald ones. It sounded so ridiculous, but so right all at once.

"Harry Potter, you are mine," Draco growled possesively, the look in his partner's eyes made him want to pounce. And so he did, gently so.

He leaned forward and captured Harry's face in his hands, he suckled the brunette's bottom lip and heard him moan pleasantly in response. Draco smirked, never having heard a lovelier sound in his life. He pushed Harry back onto the couch and found himself climbing ontop of him, he ground his hard groin into Harry's clothed member - throbbing for attention as this beautiful blonde continued kissing him passionately. Yet it was all very gentle, but at the sametime rough. Harry's hands were clawing at Draco's lower back, urging the blonde for more who instead only took his time delicately kissing him and rubbing into him.

"Gods Draco, _moooree_..." Harry whined, his eyes closed tightly shut as he writhed beneath his boyfriend who was smirking largely now.

"You want more? Alright then, Harry, I will give you exactly what you want," Draco purred, he bent down and licked from Harry's exposed collarbone to his earlobe, making the boy shiver uncontrollably with pleasure. Draco pushing his groin hard against Harry's now as he sucked on the skin behind his ear as his hands travelled down his front side and grasped onto his belt buckle.

Harry's eyes flashed open and widened, 'Oh Gods...what is he going to do? Am I ready for this, can I....' but all of his nervous thoughts were ended simply by Draco dropping off of Harry's lap and onto the ground on his knees. Harry looked down at him, and thought he had never seen something more beautiful than Draco Malfoy on his knees...for him.

Grinning like a mad, flushed man, Draco took this as a 'Go ahead' from Harry. He undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants slightly to have better access. He almost ravished the boy but held himself back as he saw the heaving tanned flesh beneath, and then those curly hairs on his groin only made Draco want him even more.

'I want him, all of him just for myself. I want to make him mine, oh fuck Harry do you know how beautiful you are?' "Harry, do you have any idea how absolutely, astonishingly gorgeous you really are?" Draco whispered aloud finally, his hand dove into the boys pants and retrieved the throbbing member. As soon as flesh met flesh, Harry groaned loudly and thrust his head back in anticipated pleasure.

"Gods, Drac...if it's anything like how fucking hot you are then I think I know," Harry groaned, ignoring his nervous inner voice screaming at him not to say that. He couldn't help it, he was completely wrapped up in passion as his eyes were still clamped shut.

Draco smiled at this entire scenerio and sight before him. It's something he had thought about for awhile now, and it's something he knew he always wanted deep down inside. To have Harry moaning for him; it was almost wholly unbelievably perfect, but still it was real. So very real.

Draco wasted no time now as he engulfed Harry's throbbing member into his mouth, the brunette immediately bucked his hips and his hands were suddenly riffling through Draco's hair. The blonde responded by lapping his tongue over the base and continuing up all the way to the tip, he brought his hand around to give Harry long, soft strokes as he licked him.

Harry was absolutely thrashing now, "Draco...fuuuuck...Draco please, give me more...Gods you're so wonderful, please..." he shuddered, and then Draco with a grin on his face, devoured the brunette's entire length and began to bob up and down with exuberance. Harry gasped and shot upright on the couch, he looked down at Draco who still had a mouthful and was looking up at Harry as he did his work. Their eyes locked and they never blinked once as Draco continued.

Neither had experienced something so utterly orgasmic in thier lives, their eyes forcing all of their emotions to crash together as Harry finally came in colours, screaming Draco's name. The blonde swallowed all of the salty substance and wiped the corners of his mouth before doing Harry's pants back up for him, knowing that the brunette was most likely too exhausted from his...explosion. He sat back beside his blushing boyfriend.

"Draco that was..."

"Mmm...no talking," Draco whispered, pulling Harry down on the couch and wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Lets just sleep for now love, it has been a long day," he suggested, kissing Harry quickly on the top of his sweaty brow.

Harry, still rather flushed and now exhausted from his very first orgasm, agreed silently to this as he rested his head on Draco's chest and listened to the blonde's steady heartbeat and breathing. "I love you, Draco, so much," he said. But the Slytherin had already fallen asleep.

*

"Mate, what the hell was today about?" Ron accused immediately at the dinner table as Harry was smiling ridiculously large, scuffling down his chicken as though he had been starved for his entire life. Well, that was accurate more or less.

"Nothin'...Remmy wanted to see me, gave me day off, tired..better now though," Harry mumbled between mouthfuls. Ever since his rendevouz with Draco that afternoon, when he had woken from their nap he found himself extremely well rested, happy, and hungry.

"And was it Professor Lupin that gave you that big snog mark on your neck too?" Hermione accused, her arms crossed tightly and with her words Harry's fork clattered to his plate and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

'Oh Gods no...what do I say?!' he thought, completely mortified. Should he lie to his friends, well he certainly couldn't just come out with the truth in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Erm, I was..guys...I uhm..."

"Ooh, so Harry's got himself a girlfriend, is that it?" Ron interupted him with a sly grin, nudging his best friend playfully in the arm as Harry blushed deeply.

"Er, kinda..."

"Well out with it, who is it?" Hermione was the one who was demanding this curtly, she looked very unhappily cross at the moment and Harry hadn't a clue why. Ron seemed oblivious as he was beaming at his recently snogged, happy friend.

"I, uhm..they want to keep it, uh, secret. For now," Harry added in quickly, hoping his friends would buy this. It wasn't quite far from the truth, although he felt to himself that it'd be much easier to keep Draco to himself too - though he wondered idly how long they could keep up their little charade.

"Fine by me. Whoever the lass is, tell her I say thanks. I haven't seen you this happy since...hell, I haven't seen you this happy!" Ron beamed, smacking Harry on the back who coughed up the food that was in his mouth, Hermione sent them a disgusted glare.

Harry looked apologetically at their friend as he winced away the pain in his ribs and on his faded bruises from being hit - he was more than used to it by now. "Qudditch Try-outs tonight," Harry reminded Ron quickly, completely changing the subject much to Hermione's extreme annoyance.

The next few days flew by for Harry. He suddenly found himself getting into a routine of going to class, meals, and Qudditch but in between he would sneak into the Room of Requirments with Draco for a pre-class snog, or goodnight kiss. It was getting to a point where they would even take the nearest emptied classroom, risking it all just for a couple of stolen moments.

Harry couldn't help but be happy, smiling brightly all of the time and blushing despite himself every time he and Draco locked eyes. And then trouble was spotted during their Potions class that Wednesday.

Seeing as though they were partners, Harry and Draco attempted as hard as they could to sit as far away from each other and do their work silently. Snape was smirking at them from the front of the classroom the entire period, it was rather amusing to watch them trying to hide it and rather pathetic all at once. Even Longbottom could tell something was up, though nobody dared to say a thing fearing not only the Golden Boy's famous temper but also the wrath of a Malfoy.

Harry was adding Lavender leaves to their potion, the aroma immediately made him sigh happily and Draco shot him a warning look. This was a Love Potion, a very strong one at that. One where the aroma could send you into fits for another person. The two of them would definitely have to be watching themselves.

The entire class seemed happier today, due to the scent of the Potion in the air. And Ron and Hermione were practically all over one another, as well as Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode oddly enough. Though nobody seemed to mind. Harry's insides were absolutely itching and Draco was looking more beautiful by the moment his platinum hair falling in front of his face as he worked vigorously at chopping the next ingrediants with such percision.

Harry imagined that face kissing him, down there. He imagined those delicate fingers running over his skin, and he imagined trailing that milky skin of Draco with his own rough lips and...then their eyes locked as Draco felt somebody staring at him and he looked up.

Emerald pools crashed into waves of pure silver. The two couldn't look away, they stared hard into each other. And then smiles fleeted across their faces and they were unmistakably, happy smiles. And they were for each other. Both boys could hear their rational minds panicking in the backs of their heads.

"Er, Snape sure looks like a pounce today, 'eh?" Harry coughed out the first thing that came to his head. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to lower his voice and suddenly the entire classes eyes were on the two of them. A bead of sweat slipped down Harry's forehead and Draco suddenly wanted to reach out and kiss his secret boyfriend.

But then the phrase of what he had said hit him as Snape turned to them with an angry, cold face. He sneered as he strode over, his cloak billowing behind him as his greasy black hair fell in front of his slitted eyes. "Yeah, he does," Draco snickered, and suddenly lost control of himself with laughter. He bent over into fits of it thinking only, 'Wow. If only everybody knew how exactly correct that statement is...and then there's Snape. Looking all mean...' and his thoughts only made him giggle even more.

Harry's face broke into a grin and he was sent into fits of laughter as well. The two of them clutched at their aching sides, unable to breath after laughing for a couple of minutes as all of the students of their year in their Houses looked incredulously at the situation as Snape fumed in front of their desk with his arms tightly crossed.

"The two of you will stop this instant! You have interupted by classroom with foolish nonsense and did not take heed to the effects of the Potion, obviously. Both of you, detention this Thursday, after dinner," he clipped angrily before turning his back and sneering at the rest of the class who quickly returned to brewing their own potions in fear of getting detention as well from their peeved Potions Master.

Harry and Draco shot each other a shy grin before returning silently, though happily, to their work. And that was all that Hermione needed to see for her beliefs to be confirmed.

*

_Now's the time for you to let go of_

_All your inhibitions._

_We could do this one more time with_

_A little tease and conversation._

_Watch the way my body moves, _

_Feel the rythym melting you_

_Mm...this is how it should be._

_Fall over you I'll dominate,_

_Your destiny I'll be your fate_

_I will be your fantasy. _

_Let me ride to heaven, _

_Let me feel the swelling, oh let me_

_Concentrate!_

*

Harry was meeting Draco and for some reason, he was nervous. He had done this what felt like a hundred times now in the past few weeks of dating him. They met constantly, exchanging kisses, sweet nothings, and conversations about how their day was going. But tonight was different, Harry could feel it in the air. It was two days before the Halloween Ball, it was Wednesday and the wind outside was becoming cooler.

Harry had on his heavy cloak as he walked to the Fifth Floor, and before he knew it there he stood in front of the Room of Requirments. He took a deep breath and opened the door, only to gasp in surprise at what he saw.

The room was different from normal. There was a couch in front of a lit fireplace and in the backdrop was a four poster large bed with what looked like red silk sheets and drapings around it, red rose petals were everywhere and the candles were lit all around creating the romantic atmosphere.

And then there Draco stood in the middle of it all, his hand extended out to his boyfriends with a beautiful smile on his face. Harry went into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him as was their natural procedure by now.

He silently, with an open mouth, went into Draco's arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "Draco this is...wow..." Harry whispered in adornment.

"Harry love, I would like to sing to you," Draco said firmly, pulling the both of them towards the couch and sitting Harry down on it as he himself stood in front of the fire.

Harry looked up at Draco basking in the firelight, the flames flickered against his pale white skin and made him look exactly what Harry felt he always had been; A true Angel. "Er, sure," Harry blushed, nobody had ever sung to him before. He didn't know what to expect.

"Do not laugh, Potter," Draco warned first before clearing his voice and turning his back to Harry. He had been nervous about this for awhile, but he had also wanted to do it so badly too.

And then when he started to sing, Harry never had heard a more beautiful sound in the whole entire world and it was all just for him.

_"You look at me with uncertainty,  
You look at me with urgency.  
You look at me with fear in your eyes  
like you're about to fall away.  
But don't be afraid to change your colours now.  
I've known you all Summer, and you rose above it all.  
I see you hesitate to fall now,  
But it's a pretty good view from down here, too.  
And when the wind takes you, it takes me, too.  
When you change colours, I change mine, too.  
Try not to think, and I will try to.  
When you let go, I will let go, too.  
I knew you when you were green and strong.  
You were like a feather on a wing, so long.  
You know I will miss you when you are gone,  
but don't be afraid if you just can't hang on.  
'Cause when the wind takes you, it takes me, too.  
When you change colours, I change mine, too.  
Try not to think and I will try, too.  
And when you let go, I will let go, too.  
The cold air is pushing hard on you.  
I know what you're saying; I can feel it, too.  
You'll go through changes, and I'll go through them too.  
Don't be afraid now, don't be afraid.  
'Cause when the wind takes you, it takes me, too.  
When you change colours, I change mine, too.  
Try not to think and I will try, too.  
And when you let go, I will let go, too"_

When he stopped, Harry's arms were around him hugging him tightly. Draco was glad he had taken it so well, he had tried for so long to think of the perfect song to sing him. "I know it is not exactly a love song but..."

"I know, Drac, I know," Harry whispered reassuringly. "When I change, you'll change. When you change, I'll change. We're in this together now," he agreed, kissing Draco on the lips so tenderly that the blonde knew he could die right then and there and he would die the happiest man alive.

"Together. Forever," Draco said firmly, and he pushed his mouth back into Harry's and they kissed feverishly. Their tongues entwined, both battling for dominance and neither one every winning as their hands held securely on their backs. Harry bucked his hips into Draco, feeling the passion from his blonde boyfriend radiating off into him.

All of the kisses they shared. The small touches, the sessions of snogging and grinding always left Harry desperate for more. And now as they kissed like they never had before, he felt all of Draco's true love for him invade every last cell of his body. He let a needy groan slip for him and it was all the inspiration Draco needed to start fingering the buttons off of Harry's cloak and the uniform Gryffindor shirt underneath of it.

"Draco...please, make love to me, please," Harry whispered heatedly into the blonde's ear, his hot breath making Draco shiver visibly as he paused completely in his actions.

He pulled back with concern and a flushed face, "Harry, are you sure? You can do it to me if you would like instead because..."

"No, I'm sure. I want you to...show me what it's like. Show me what it's like when two people...really love each other," Harry whispered and lowered his head in slight shame, the memories were just about to come back up to him and then he felt Draco's lips on the crook of his neck and he was lost in the feeling of his boyfriend once again.

"You are mine Potter," Draco growled possessively, nipping Harry gently on his neck.

"Gods yes, I'm yours. You're mine. Please make love to me, please!" Harry screamed in desire, he felt so much pooled up inside of his stomach just for this moment. He knew it was right, knew it couldn't go wrong - nothing had ever felt so good before.

And so the two made their way over to the bed and as they slowly peeled off each others clothes between kisses, suckles, bites, and love marks being left on their necks, they were suddenly naked and Harry was suddenly nervous and shivering against the cold. Draco smiled brightly at him. "You are so beautiful. _Finite Incantartum_," he whispered gently, Harry hadn't even noticed the blonde's wand in his hand as the Glamour spells fell away from Harry revealing the last of his fading bruises - mostly around his eyes.

"There, much more beautiful now," Draco said with assurance, bringing the nervous brunette into his arms tightly and pushing him back on the soft, silken sheets. "Do you still want me to?"

"Yes, Draco love, I do," Harry said despite how nervous he was. He knew this was it, all or nothing. And he wanted it all.

As the two of them gently made love, whispering passionately in each others ears and moaning the others names, they didn't notice the magial energy forming around one another. Purple eroded deeply into green and splashed together brilliantly. Harry was staring heatedly up into Draco's eyes as the blonde pushed gently in and out of him, they swayed together "I love you," Harry gasped his hands clenching around Draco's hips urging him forward. He had never felt anything this wonderful, his emerald pools were dancing.

Draco thought he was in heaven. He had to be. He reached down and kissed Harry litfully before pushing all of himself inside of his lover. Harry gasped pleasurably and felt his member release its seed all over the both of their stomachs, at the sametime Draco released himself deep inside of Harry. "Harry!" "Draco!" both yelped in unison. And then Draco pulled himself out shakily and fell down on the bed beside Harry who immediately rolled over ontop of him, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing his sweaty face.

"I love you so much, you're everything to me Draco," Harry whispered.

"You are such a Hufflepuff," Draco muttered in tired response, breathing heavily as he patted Harry's back lightly.

"Hey!" Harry lazily snapped in protest, grinning madly none the less.

"Sh...sleep..." Draco hushed him again.

"You with your sleep," Harry rolled his eyes, but found himself falling asleep quicker than his blonde boyfriend.

Both were completely unaware of the thousand year-old tension they had finally relieved.

*

_I can feel it_

_When I taste like the wind_

_I breathe_

_Crawling inside of me baby, _

_Oh Oh Oh..._


	19. Chasing Cars

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Chasing Cars**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!!

**.Lover** - Thank you so much, I tried to make the lemon less raunchy than most fanfics and more emotional, I'm glad you liked it! =D

**koryssa-kory** - Wow. You are such a good guesser about the thousand year-old tension. Hah, and I shall pray for you!! ^^ I hope you did good on the exam!! =D

**allieb23** - Hehehee, your excitement gets me so...excited! xD *Squee!*

**Obsesive Reader** - You are so on the dot with Ron totally going to freak..but how bad is the question? ;)

_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_

_We'll do it all, everything. On our own_

_We don't need, anything. Or anyone_

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel._

_Those three words, Are said too much. They're not enough_

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

*

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you just after lunch as you have a free period," Professor McGonagall informed him nearing the end of their work period in Transfiguration the next day.

Harry jumped in his seat at his name being called, he nodded curtly to his Professor, wondering what the Headmaster needed to speak with him about. Pushing this to the side of his thoughts, Harry glanced up and looked at the back of Malfoy's head. The platinum hair always was so perfectly sitting ontop of his head, strands of it falling from behind his ears and in front of silver eyes and...urgh, Harry thought he was going to die every time he watched Draco put the tip of his quill to his mouth and nibble on it. 'He always does that,' Harry thought adoringly as Draco had been doing just that at that very moment.

Hermione was giving him an odd look, Ron however was beaming like a madman much like Harry. "Is that who it is, mate?" he nudged his friend, whispering.

Harry blushed and looked down at his piece of parchment. Ever since Draco kept leaving multiple love marks on his neck, Harry had been too forgetful to add extra Glamour charms overtop to cover them just like his faded (almost completely invisible) bruises, Ron had been buggering him nutters to find out who the 'lucky lady' was. This made Harry even more prone to never tell his redheaded friend, in fear of his reaction not only to the person but the gender.

"Who?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Looks like you've got your sights on Pavarti..."

Harry turned to his friend and smacked him lightly on the arm, Ron chuckled and looked back down at his work. "That's disgusting, Ron! She's my friend," Harry snapped before shaking his own head.

"Hey, wonder what Dumbledore has to talk to you about," Hermione budded in, saving Harry from any further embarassment no matter how cross she wanted to be with him - she understood that time was for the best in this situation.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged.

Harry found himself awkwardly sitting in Dumbledore's office alone with Draco to his left just a couple of hours later. Harry found it hard to surpress the urge to jump his boyfriend, or at least just give him a hug or a peck. But he needn't Dumbledore walking in on that at any moment.

"So...what do you think we are in here for, Potter?" Draco drawled playfully, he had been surrupstioucsly eyeing his lover the entire time, his pants growing tighter by the minute as he attempted to distract himself but tapping his fingers on his leg.

"I-I honestly don't know. To tell you the truth, I thought it'd be because Halloween's tomorrow and maybe there's been an attack or maybe he doesn't want me to go...." Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly turned in his seat to stare at Draco agape, "Maybe he knows about what we did last night!" he hissed worriedly, his facial features turned into a stage of panic.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now, it is not like we did anything against the rules,"

"Sure we did! We had sex...we're two boys! We..."

"So what? Tell me where in the Hogwarts rules it says two boys cannot have sex. It only says that Girls cannot go into the Boys Dormitory and vice versa. Never once does it mention consumation because sometimes, quite frankly, it is necessary in a teenage life..."

"Too right you are, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice sounded from the doorway, he closed it behind himself as he sat down across from the boys. Harry was blushing a deep crimson red that made the Headmaster chuckle and lean forward, grabbing a handful of licorice whips. "Candy?"

"Er, no thanks sir," Harry mumbled, the blush slowly fading now.

"Now there isn't much time for explanations, boys, but I'll give you all the information I can. Why don't we start from the conversation I walked in on, my apologies," he added in with a twinkling wink, Harry was all red all over again. Dumbledore chuckled happily, "Now, Harry, there isn't a thing to be ashamed about! Actually, I'm quite glad to be the first one to say congradulations!" he beamed at the two very confused sixteen year-olds.

"Sir, why are you congradulating us exactly? All we did was f-"

"Shush, Draco!" Harry cut him off hastily, becoming an even deeper red as Dumbledore continued to chuckle.

"I cannot condone your language, Mr Malfoy, but I do say that your actions last night brought about something that has been waiting to happen for quite sometime now," Dumbledore was leaning back in his seat now, his blue eyes absolutely dancing beneath his half-moon glasses as he folded his withered hands in his lap.

"What are you on about, Professor? We have still got classes you know," Draco was rolling his eyes and tapping his fingers more rapidly, this time just out of irritation. He was never a fan of the Headmaster, that much was obvious.

"Oh yes sorry my dear boy, I guess I must get to the point post-haste," Dumbledore grinned, "I take it you both understand that you are descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin? Now ever since those two very souls came into existance, they had created a bond together that sealed their fate for eternity. This fate was passed down their bloodline and henceforth eventually ended with the two of you. Salazar and Godric were two of the most stubborn Wizards of all time, neither could admit to their strong, natural pull towards one another. So they replaced it with extreme rivalry, which ultimately resulted in their end,

"They were soul mates that knew one another yet did not complete the bond. That's where the cycle began. Through the past thousand years either the two lines never met in their life-time, or if they did they refused to listen to their natural instincts of love for one another. And then came along Lucius Malfoy and James Potter," he said with a sad smile, Harry's breath caught deep in his throat.

'My Father was...Draco's Father's...soul mate?! Too much, waaaaay too much...'

'Harry is...my soul mate?' Draco was, unlike his partner, beaming in his chair now, no longer irritated with the old man.

"Lucius was a few years older than James, he was in Seventh Year when he first came into contact with Twelve year-old James Potter and it was on the wrong foot. One was a hearty Gryffindor, the other a destined Slytherin - just like the rest of their pureblooded families. Chemistry clicked but they took it for hate instead, a rivalry brewed up that year like one I've never seen before. That is, until the two of you began attending school," Dumbledore was smiling broadly and his eyes were doing that damned twinkling thing again, it was starting to ignore Harry who wasn't exactly comfortable with this entire situation or conversation and the old man was just making it worse.

"I have never see two people enjoy hurting each other when it comes to the two of you. I was astonished that even on Harry's happiest of days, young Mr Malfoy here could bring you down. I was even more surprised that the slightest of angered contact with Mr Potter, could make Mr Malfoy ecstatic for weeks," Dumbledore smiled at both of them, now Draco was even blushing and feeling awkward. All of this was true. "You two had pure magnetism, that was for sure. So I read into it, I watched both of you grow up together and become fine young men. As you have put aside your differences, you were both able to realize what it was you truly felt for one another. And that is love. But not just love, this is a special kind. It is the kind that never dies, never dwindles, and can streghen one human being to slay a thousand Wizards to save his soul mate. The two of you are the most purest of love I have ever had the graces of witnessing. You may not be able to tell, but if Mr Potter pays attention enough I am sure he can see it too; your auras have changed to meld together," Dumbledore was smiling so brightly now, happy to be the bearer of great news but something was off...only one of them was happy with this.

Draco was smiling like a madman, but then he chanced a look at Harry who was frowning in his own chair. His smile fell immediately, 'Of course Harry does not want to be my soul mate...that means we will be destined forever. He hates me, oh Gods...he hates me....'

"Draco, I need you to stop thinking what you are thinking this second," Harry snapped, Draco shook his head and looked up at his mate. "I know you're thinking that I don't love you or something ridiculous along those lines but...I do, you know that's true. How can't I? All of this," he gestured towards Dumbledore, "could only make me love you more. It's just that...'Mione...Ron..." Harry trailed off. He knew there was no way out of it, that his friends would have to find out. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that soul mate meant _forever_.

"Harry, give them time...give yourself time first, though," Draco said, smiling brightly once again. Harry couldn't help but smile back, it was just too damned beautifully contagious.

"Alright boys, enough of that. There is still so much more I need to tell you," the Headmaster continued, grabbing both of their attentions. "I don't know how much you two have read about soul mates, but once they have physically bonded this means that they are, in the eyes of Wizarding Law, married. Now I can't..."

"Married?! We're ma-married!!? Draco, not that I'm not happy or anything but...I'm sixteen! Oh gods, I think I'm gonna...holy..." Harry had jumped up from his seat and was feeling quite woozy, his vision was blurry and he began heaving heavily. And then he fainted. Again.

Draco had stood up in time to catch his falling soul mate, he placed him gently on his vacated armchair and then, slapped him hard across the face. Harry groaned and came too almost immediately. "Chocolate, Dumbledore?" Draco merely asked for, the Professor nodded and grabbed a bar from his desk and leaned forward, handing it to the Slytherin who looked up at his boyfriend...husband...and gave it to him. "Eat it, it helped last time,"

"Gods, I've gotta stop doing that," Harry blushed, taking a bite out of it.

"I do not understand why it happens in the first place, Potter. You are such a Hufflepuff," Draco snorted, returning to his own seat.

"Sorry...I just get a little worked up, okay?" Harry snapped back, but was smiling against his next bite of chocolate.

"_As_ I was saying," Dumbledore interupted softly, "You two are husband and husband from now on. This is not only unavoidable but also unbreakable. But I can tell that your bond is much stronger than regular soul mates. Not only have the two fragments of your souls been attempting to mate for a thousand years, which is naturally unheard of, but you are both very strong Wizards. Especially you, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said seriously, Harry blushed and Draco looked at his husband with adornment. "I haven't an idea what this relationship could entail, but it is known that soul mates have different abilities regular couples do not. I implore that whenever you happen to discovery one of these...abilities, you come to me immediately as to explain. The more understanding we all have of this, the better it will be,"

"Of course. But what kind of things are heard of to happen?" Harry asked nervously.

"We will most likely feel each others pain to the smallest of extents. It is easy for us to find each other, based on instincts. We will have uncontrollable lust for one another if we do not consumate that lust every once and awhile," Draco explained quickly, he didn't want to be stuck up in the Headmaster's office anymore. He wanted to be snogging the happy life out of his new husband. Boyfriend. Whatever.

"Exactly, but with the two of you...who knows what to expect," Dumbledore chuckled again, but then his smile quickly fell. "Now onto important matters. Mr Potter, you are aware that Halloween is tomorrow, are you not?"

"No, I've gone daft," Harry rolled his eyes.

"This is the opportune time for Death Eaters to make an attack so be on the awares. I implore you do not go wandering around unattended to until the evening has ended," Dumbledore said seriously, Harry was sitting there with his arms crossed rolling his eyes. "Take this seriously, Mr Potter,"

"I am, I am..." Harry groaned, "You know how many times I've heard this though? Dumbledore, don't you get tired of saying it?"

"No, I do not. Because when it comes to the safety of my students, particularly you Harry my boy, I will never grow weary of warnings," Dumbledore said with tight lips, Harry could tell that he was slightly upset at this point and frowned at himself for putting his Headmaster in that situation.

"Alright well, if all if said can we go?" Harry asked hopefully, and when Dumbledore nodded his ascent, they rushed out of the office and down the stairs onto the top floor landing.

Draco immediately turned to Harry and pulled the boy into his arms. "It all makes sense now," he whispered happily, burying himself in his lovers scent and never wanting to move.

Harry hugged him back momentarily before pushing back, "I've got to go. No Draco, don't think the wrong thing. You know I love you, and you know there's no way I'm getting out of this either...I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now and I wanna...I need to think, okay?" he said as softly as he could.

"O-okay...see you later then?" Draco asked, looking numbly at the floor now as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. Tomorrow night, Halloween Ball, remember? I say we sneak out early together," Harry suggested seductively, watching a pink tinge cover Draco's cheeks, but before the blonde could look up his mate had suddenly disappeared.

"Oh Harry, no matter how awkward, how broken, how angry, sad, or insane you are...I will always love you," he declared out loud to no one in particular but himself before walking down towards his next class with a huge smirk on his face that just wouldn't come off.

*

_Forget what we're told, Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time, Chasing Cars,_

_Around our heads. _

_I need your grace, to Remind me,_

_To find my own. _

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

*

"Come ON, mate! Just have one drink! Onnnnneeee, puh-leaseeeeee...." Ron whined drunkingly, shoving another Firewhiskey in Harry's face who smirked at his friend and took the cup, taking a large gulp before setting it down on the table. "Woooooah!" Ron screamed along with Seamus and Dean who cheered their own glasses together and chugged the rest of their drinks.

"You do know this is my second drink now, right? I shouldn't have had the first one...but there you go!!" Harry smirked. He was feeling quite jolly at the moment, with the lightness of booze in his system but not to such an effect that his mind was melting like his classmates. Hermione was even drunk, which was a surprise to all of them as they sat in the corner, watching everybody else either secretly drink or dance on the floor in their costumes (unless they were Sixth Year or up, then they felt too old for that).

"I feel like throwing Dung Bombs off of the Astronomy Tower at all the couples snogging by the courtyard there! Whose with me??" Dean shouted, snaking his arm around Seamus' shoulders.

"I think I'm good right 'er mate, unless you can convince the woman to let me do it!" Ron nudged Hermione lightly, she only beamed over at her boyfriend who pecked her sloppily on the lips.

"Er, I'm good guys," Harry refused. He had yet to see Draco all night and there was a yearning in the pit of his stomach, he needed to seem him before the night was over and that was final.

"Fine, suit yourselves!" Seamus stuck out his tongue and with the help from his buddy, they slowly wobbled out of the Great Hall arm-in-arm.

"Wanna dance?" Ron slurred, Hermione merely nodded before shooting Harry a small smile. "Shoulda brought a date!" the redhead called as he led his girlfriend to the dance floor where they proceeded to look like the most idiotic dancers there, though nobody seemed to pay any attention.

Harry pushed aside the rest of his Firewhiskey, he never really enjoyed drinking though his friends always seemed to. He always prefered to have a good sober time. And with Draco on his mind, he didn't want something to blurt out accidentally. And then there he saw him, as if he were sparkling beneath the enchanted ceilings starlight.

Draco was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall beside Pansy Parkinson, looking nervously smug at the moment, she was chattering on about something or another but all Draco could do was stare directly at Harry. Harry just stared and smiled back. 'How does he always look so beautiful?' Harry asked himself, taking in the blonde hair bouncing off of the light, the pointed features on pale flesh that was always so silky smooth, those two pink lips how they were always so supple and...then Draco winked and cocked his head towards the Entrance Hall.

Harry didn't need a second invitation as he bolted up from his seat and out of the Great Hall, bedazzled with Halloween decorations and candy. He walked passed Pansy, who was pouting and looking forward at nothing in particular, Harry guessed that Draco had just once again rejected her feeble attempts. Harry smirked broadly as he continued down the hall, he was going to go to the Room of Requirments expecting Draco to be there but suddenly found himself being grabbed and yanked into a nearby broom closet.

Hot lips were on his own and he knew immediately it had to be Draco; nobody else had skin this smooth. Harry groaned and pushed the other against the wall of the small room, he grinded his hips up against his groin and released Draco's mouth only to lick a line up his neck, causing him to shiver and grasp at Harry's school robe. "Harry...fuck, I need you,"

"I need you too, love," Harry responded huskily, he pushed at the buttons on his lovers shirt and finally found his way to that pale flesh he had been thinking so attentively about. With flashing eyes of passion, Harry lowered himself to Draco's chest as the blonde watched the silhouette in arousal.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's nipple and began licking it, nibbling lightly as his boyfriend gasped with pleasure beneath him. And then he moved back upwards, licking the entire way, enjoying Draco's gasps of ecstacy, and brought their mouths back together for a passionate, hungry kiss.

And then there was a knock at the door. Draco hesitated but Harry just kept going, he kept kissing. "Mmm...this one's taken," he grunted to whomever it was knocking.

On the other side, Ron's eyes went wide and he turned to his girlfriend. "I think we can finally find out who Harry's seeing!" he whispered quickly. Their plan was to occupy a broom closet for awhile, wanting to satisfy the heat they built up on the dance floor.

"M-maybe we shouldn't..." Hermione began, but it was too late.

Ron opened up the door full swing and immediately Harry jumped away from Draco finally, but it was all so obvious. Their full, plump lips, flushed skin, embarassed looks, open mouths, heavy breathing...Ron scowled immediately and turned directly to Harry before rushing off. Hermione squeaked and hurried after her boyfriend up the stairs, where he was stomping off angrily to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry quickly took off at a run after his two best friends. And there left was Draco; shirt undone, still breathing heavily and wanting more of his mate. But there was no mate there.

"Potter!" Draco screamed, thanking Merlin nobody else was in the hall to see him as he did this. But The Golden Trio had already disappeared in the distance of the staircase.

The last thing inside of the broom closet that Draco heard, was the sound of his heart breaking.

*

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all. _

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _


	20. The Places That You've Come To Fear

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! Sorry for the really short chapter, I promise next one won't be that short and many questions will be answered! ^_^ Oh and I picked this song for this chapter because not only are Harry and Draco unable to 'fake it' anymore but also because we finally get to find out Harry's greatest fear! Woot! And also I think it fits Draco's fowl mood, hehe. Now enough with my chattering, enjoy!!

_The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most - Dashboard Confessional_

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And covered with a perfect shell_

_Such a charming, beautiful exterior_

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect posture, but you're barely scarping by_

_But you're barely scraping by._

_This is one time, this is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone_

_Or anyone at all...or anyone at all_

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee,_

_The places that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most. _

*

Draco was currently pacing outside of the Entrance Hall, the cold fall air nipping against his skin as he pulled his cloak tight to him. 'He just left me. Just like that. Choose Granger and the Weasel over me! How could he do that to me? I am his mate, his husband, his forever! Who the fuck does he think he is?!' he screamed inwardly, holding back all of the tears that threatened to fall.

Draco Malfoy wasn't one good for dealing with being left behind, especially without even a goodbye or a quick simple word. Harry had quite literally run away. The Slytherin didn't have time for these heart games anymore, either Harry was with him or he wasn't. Of course by law they were together, but mates that never saw one another wasn't particularly unheard of.

"Draaaco!"

"Urgh, you are the LAST fucking person I want to see right now, Pansy! Get the fuck away from me!" Draco hissed angrily, not even looking at the girl with a cynical smile on her face as she approached him. Draco growled and quickly started off away from Hogwarts, not knowing where he was going but planning on taking a nice long walk to clear his head and emotions.

Pansy followed quite happily, Draco snapped a devilish glare at her from over his shoulder as he neared the Forbidden Forest. "Pansy, you better get the fuck away from me this instant or else I am going to bleeding drown you in the Black Lake!" he yelled angrily, his face flushed.

"Fine by me," she chirped and was beginning to trot back off to the castle.

'Since when did she give up so easily?' Draco stopped momentarily before shrugging and turning back to his destination, but then he heard her call to him.

"Oh, and watch where you're going, Dracey-poo," she giggled and took off at a run, by the time Draco had taken a second to figure out what she had said to him, he had hit something unexpectedly hard.

His shin collided viciously with an unseen, invisible barrier which sent him toppling over into the Forest floor, outside of the Hogwarts ward. Draco hissed and swore, he clutched onto his shin. It felt absolutely shattered, if not bruised to the bone. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuck," he whined rocking back and forth, tenderly making sure as to not rub the part that was already swelling up. He felt cold blood running down his leg. "Ahhh, fuckkk, I broke it. Great, Just great. I hope you are happy now, Potter!" Draco screamed at nobody in particular.

And then he realized he wasn't alone.

*

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And hidden in the public eye_

_Such a stellar monument to loneliness_

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by_

_But you're barely scraping by..._

*

"Ron, Ron! Wait up! Guys!" Harry yelled after his friends, he was taking the stairs two at a time and finally caught up to them just outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, The Fat Lady looking at them curiously.

"What do you want?!" Ron turned to his friend angrily, Harry was taken aback and gaped unable to speak as Hermione looked frantically between her boyfriend and best friend.

"I-I wanted to explain to you what you saw back there because it's not what it seems like..."

"It seemed pretty plain and simple to me! You were snogging Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, his Father is out to KILL you, you know that right?! Not only that but Malfoy is a sodding bastard! What the fuck, Harry!?" Ron screamed, the Fat Lady was absolutely aghast now.  
"Stop being such an irrational, git, Ron!" Harry yelled back, his temper slowly rising as the magical energy around him began to pick up, but Ron didn't back down one little bit. "His father is not out to kill me, this I know for a fact because Lucius-fucking-Malfoy is _dead_. Also, Draco's not a bastard and you have to come to terms with the fact that I. Love. Him!" Harry finished firmly, crossing his arms with defiance.

Ron's face was impossibly red with anger at this moment and he did something unexpected to all parties. He rounded his hand backwards and punched Harry hard across the face, breaking his nose as blood spurtled out. Hermione and the Fat Lady gasped loudly. "Get the fuck outta my sight, you filthy bitch!" Ron demanded coldly.

Harry felt the words hit him like a brick wall, his fingers were pinching his nose and he felt the tears silently fall from his eyes. 'Filthy, filthy, dirty, unworthy...' he repeated a Vernon Dursley tantra in his head - something he hadn't done for awhile, and then he found that his feet were reacting quicker than his head. He was off down the hall, sobbing, weeping and bleeding all at once. And then suddenly, a heavy pull at his naval took him elsewhere...

"Hey, 'Mione..." Ron began with wide eyes, his body shaking from emotions. Hermione was standing with her jaw on the floor.

"Yeah...?"

"Did Harry just..."

"Apparate?"

"But you can't inside of Hogwarts..."

"Ron, I think we should go get Dumbledore," Hermione said in a daze. She had just seen Harry disappear out of thin air with a small crack, and apparantly Ron had too. "Now, we should go get Dumbledore _now_," and with that she grabbed her boyfriends hand and started off with a run down the hall back towards the Halloween Ball.

Meanwhile, with a loud 'pop!', Harry appeared outside of the Hogwarts wards. He noticed he was not alone immediately and quickly took in his surroundings as the Forbidden Forest. He was in a clearing and there was one masked Death Eater, Draco being choked by somebody silhoutted in darkness as the blonde was wincing and clawing his hands at the arm around his neck. His eyes went wide at Harry's sudden presence only a meter in front of him. "Harry!" he struggled to scream it out in a gasp.

Harry reacted fast, he took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the Death Eater who had just begun his advance. "S_tupefy! Petrificus Totalus!_" The Death Eater was stunned and body bound in a split second, Harry turned on Draco and his assalaint as his magic was radiating off of him from the recent fight with Ron as blood still freshly poured down his face and he heaved.

This was his mate in front of him. His Draco being hurt. He looked like he was in so much pain. He was losing consciousness. He wasn't breathing, although trying to. Harry growled and advanced, the silhoutted person seemed to become scared for they backed up one step as well. "_Stupefy!_" Harry carefully aimed the spell to the side of Draco's head and thankfully heard a loud thump on the ground before rushing over to Draco's side, the blonde slowly lowered himself to the ground heaving heavily and rubbing his lower thigh. "Urgh, Harry...there's more..." he croaked out.

Harry, still extremely alert and on the defensive, put a body bind on the fallen boy who turned out to be none other than Blaise Zabini. He looked wildly around until his eyes finally fell on..._her_.

Harry's blood ran cold, his breath caught in his throat and he turned his back completely to Draco now and took a few menacing steps forward. A laughter escaped the maniac woman, a cackle that sent ice down Harry's spine but he ignored it. He felt hatred, pure and utter unadultured hatred run through his body.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, do you have any idea how bloody fucking long I've been waiting for this moment?" Harry growled angrily, taking another step forward as Bellatrix cackled on, her wand at her side as she pranced on the Forest Floor, taunting Harry.

"Oh Potty-wotty, you look upset! And over our little Draco...why now, that's a pleasnt surprise...I must say...awwwh, you must still be upset about what happened at the Ministry...Potty-head-Potty Potty Potty-head," she cackled insanely.

Harry was smirking cynically now, his magic was rolling off of him in tufts as Draco held tight on his own wand now from the ground, looking on the scene worriedly biting his lip. "Say your prayers, Bella," Harry's voice was cold, dark and smooth. It even scared Draco at how in control it was.

"Now Potty, you know that you can't kill me...you're not strong enough!" she cackled again.

Harry understood her plan, her diversion skills. She was tempting to tease him into a trap, trying to buy time for the inevitable. Bellatrix would have gotten out of this one, if Harry was the old Harry and fell for it - if he had let his temper take control. But he didn't just have himself to think about now, he also had Draco and the seething revenge begging inside of him for Sirius' life.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry bellowed, and all of his concentrated energy went into that one blow. The Forest floor vibrated as Bella's body suddenly went cold and still, it was flooded with green light before it fell to the ground.

Draco gasped audibly. He had never seen somebody murder somebody else so easily, and then when Harry turned back to him he was..._smiling. _Draco gulped heavily, feeling fear shake his bones with the pain he was feeling. "Is that all there was?"

Draco nodded. Harry then smiled even brighter, and it was at that point just creeping the hell out of the blonde who had forgotten all about why he had come outside in the first place. None of that mattered after what just happened...whatever it was.

Harry flicked his wand at the two petrified bodies and levitated them, he picked up Draco gently in his arms and kissed his forward as he did so. Draco sighed heavily, even though he was terrified of his mate at the moment he couldn't stop but feel so wonderful at the sametime.

"Are you alright? Can you explain to me what happened?" Harry asked hurriedly, he walked with quick pace and ease with Draco in his arms. His smile finally fell as he considered the absolute graveness of the situation. Yes he had just killed somebody...again. But in his head, Bellatrix had deserved it for years. He couldn't wait to tell Neville that he had gotten revenge for his parents too.

"I-I was outside, walking things off a little bit and...Parkinson came and so I hurried away from her, naturally,"

"Yes, naturally," Harry agreed with a grin.

"I think she was in on all of this. I think that she was used to bait me away from the castle and towards the Forest. That is when Blaise, who was disillusioned, tripped me and broke my leg. Harry, please do not worry right now, telling you is more important. I am fine. You know I can handle the pain. Anyway, after that Aunt Bella was going raving mad about how Lucius was a traitor because they couldn't find him and he was obviously in hiding. So I told her that she was a fool for thinking that because he wasn't a traitor, I was. I was the one that killed him. I told her everything, and so they wanted to make me...pay," Draco winced.

Harry looked worriedly down at his lover, his mate, as they neared Hogwarts. "What did they do?" he asked softly.

"Nothing much. Just one Crucio, which you know is lucky for me..."

"Lucky? Still, Draco! I shouldn't have let you come into harms way in the first place!" Harry snapped in response.

"Well after that, Blaise was choking me and then...you showed up. Just like that. How did you do that, exactly?" Draco asked, biting his tongue to ignore the pain shooting up from his knee.

"I-I don't know. I didn't do it. I was in the hall and then...suddenly I was here," Harry responded, equally confused. "Listen, I'm going to Disillusion ourselves as to not cause attention. Is that alright?" Harry asked, Draco numbly nodded. He was beginning to feel the side effects of the pain and the Cruciatus curse, he felt sick to his stomach.

After Harry quickly disillusioned the two floating, petrified bodies and his mate and himself, he continued into the school and as quietly as possible, avoiding any physical contact with any student, made his way to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, and Draco," Harry whispered, getting a soft grunt in response. "I never told you what I fear the most, but I'd like to tell you now," he said, making sure his voice was low enough so as to nobody else could hear in case somebody were to be in the deserted hallways - mostly everybody was still at the Ball.

"My greatest fear was me. Myself. My temper is what controls me and that's what Bellatrix was trying to take advantage of...and then she forgot that my love for people was larger than my temper. I needed to take revenge for Sirius, for Neville's parents, for everybody that bitch has hurt," Harry growled angrily and then took a deep breath, he absently felt Draco's invisible hand resting on his chest.

"But now, it's different," Harry admitted softly, they were coming close to the Hospital Wing now. "Now I understand that my biggest fear is so simple and has always been right there,"

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked softly, they were standing in front of the closer double doors now and Harry looked down at where he knew Draco was in his arms and he could feel Draco looking back up at him, despite their disillusion.

"My greatest fear, Draco, is losing you,"

*

_Well this is one time, well this is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone_

_Or anyone at all...or anyone at all_

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee,_

_The places that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place what you have come to fear the most._


	21. Lean On Me

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Lean On Me**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! I choose this song because it reminds me of what Severus/Remus are feeling in reference to the boys at this point...enjoy!! =D

**.Lover** - Hehe, yeah I'm sneaky like that. I know tis unexpected, but I like being spontaneous like that! hehe ;)

**allieb23 **- I know the whole marriage thing is a big jump, but you have to think of it in the way that Harry nor Draco understood that that's what was happening, it was just the natural order of things. Hehe, or at least in my little world ;) I'm glad you enjoy my cheesiness, I enjoy it just as thoroughly lollll

**thrnbrooke **- Good, I'm glad!! xD

**kira1525 **- Ohmigawsh...your comment made me squeal and jump in utter glee - my family thinks I'm nutters, but yip-yip!!! Thanks for the cheery review, I'm so glad you like it!!! ^_^

_Lean On Me - Bill Withers_

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on._

*

It was well passed midnight when Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were fully filled in on the events of the evening, confusing as they were. The Medi-witch had already halfway healed Draco's leg, doing the best she could, and was fussing over Harry's nose but the brunette insisted that they finished figuring out what to do with the captured Death Eaters first.

"I don't want this public, Professor. Please, sir, I can't take much more of it," Harry grumbled, referring to the media. He specifically didn't want people calling him a murderer all over again, he was through with that especially since the idea of having Bellatrix finally dead made Harry overjoyed.

"Of course not Mr Potter, I will ensure that the Ministry understands the importance of keeping this under wraps. I can assure you that nobody will know unless you, myself, Mr Malfoy or Madame Pomfrey tells them. I have one question, however, if you do not mind," Dumbledore said, glancing over to the half-resting Draco Malfoy lying on the only occupied hospital bed. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face from the hard fall he had taken, and his neck was red from Blaise's tight hold.

"Anything," Harry nodded in agreement, his own face was dried with blood from his broken nose.

"You say that you were fighting with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked for confirmation, Harry nodded, "Then you suddenly felt as though you were being apparated? You felt the pull and everything?"

"Er, yes sir. I can't explain it. I know you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts because of your wards, sir, but it kinda just happened without me realizing it..." Harry blushed heavily, he was just eternally glad he had arrived in the nick of time, for Draco's sake.

"That's brilliant," the Headmaster beamed, his eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Madame Pomfrey was still holding a Sleeping Potion in her hand, one she wished to adminster to Draco but he just kept refusing - not wanting to miss anything.

"Sorry sir, but how is that brilliant? I think that's bloody scary!" Harry muttered.

"Harry, remember what I told you about soul mates? That they had abilities with one another normal Wizards do not have?" Dumbledore explained seriously, both boys nodded, "This is one of yours, unique to your bond with Mr Malfoy. You both can apparate to one another despite the wards or things that bind you, and not just for near-death situations either. It is within my speculation that you can learn to do so at will," Dumbledore was smiling happily at the two of them, he was just so amazed and continuously astounded by both of them through-out the past six years.

"Oh, well erm..that's always good to know," Harry was blushing, he felt Draco's hand lightly on his forearm and he sighed at the touch comfortingly. Harry took a seat beside Draco's bed now, he entwined their hands tightly as the Headmaster smiled brightly at them, Madame Pomfrey merely blushed and averted her gaze.

"What is to be done about Parkinson, Zabini and Zabini Jr.?" Draco interupted the conversation seriously, Harry's grip tightened on his hand as he felt his mates anger, though Draco coolly masked it from their elders.

"They are to be transported to Azkaban specifically by me. However, Miss Parkinson will undergo trial at the Ministry for Magic so she shall be held in their cells there. We will submit her to Veratasirum for questioning,"

"That is not sufficient," Draco quickly responded, shaking his head, "Parkinson knows how to beat the truth serum, just like I do. We were taught as children how to avoid answering the question," he explained dryly, Madame Pomfrey was looking at him with her mouth open but Dumbledore merely smiled at the Sixth Years.

"And what did you lie about during your questioning, young Mr Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked eerily but merely winked and smiled, "None the less, you may be there if you wish it,"

"I do. I will know how to make her cough everything up," Draco spat coldly, Harry looked worriedly at his boyfriend. Husband...'What do I call him?!' the brunette thought irritated, but it quickly vanished as there were more important things at hand.

"Fine by me. Now, I have quite a few Ministry matters to deal with because of this evening. You two boys have quite the slew of visitors as well. First, I think it best to send in Severus and Remus, they have been filled in and are absolutely dying to speak with you," Dumbledore smiled and nodded his goodbye to the boys, as he walked out of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey immediately turned to the boys with a stern look.

"You will drink this Potion, now Mr Malfoy," she demanded firmly.

"If you would please just leave it on the nightstand, I promise to have it after all our visitors leave us be. I certainly cannot miss a conversation with Professor Snape, it is rather imperative," Draco spoke softly, his silver eyes were round and big as he looked pleadingly up at the Mediwtich who blushed and placed down the Potion.

"Oh, alright. I'll just be in my office, knock if you need anything," and with that she left them.

Severus nor Remus had yet to arrive so Harry took the time to turn to his boyfriend and smile sadly at him, he bent down and kissed him on the face. "Can you not let her fix your nose?"

"Oh, sorry...forgot..."

"Forgot? How did you forget...how do you always forget when you are in pain, love?" Draco asked softly, reaching forward with the back of his hand he stroked Harry's face gently, ignoring the flakes of dry blood it left on his pale skin.

_~Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show.~_

Harry shrugged, and then with that the two Professors came rushing in, both trying to get ahead of one another. The other couple smirked broadly at them, seeing as how ridiculously upsetted they both looked as they came to the bed. Severus was glaring at Draco, Remus was frowning disappointingly at Harry. Both boys squirmed in the familiar situation.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, what the hell were you thinking! Just out for a late night stroll, were you? Did you ever think to use your imbocilic, small pea-sized excuse for a brain!" Severus yelled, his arms crossed across his chest as he glared daggers at the blonde.

Harry was rather surprised to see Draco whimper and cower away from the Potions Master, he grinned understanding that he and Severus were the only two human beings that could make Draco feel that way - good or bad. "S-Sorry Sev, I did not mean to. I just had a lot on my mind and -"

"Do not give me excuses, boy!!! Do you have any idea what I was thinking when Albus came to find me at the Ball and said; 'Oh and by the way, Mr Malfoy seems to have had a run in with some Death Eaters this evening!'!!" Severus was furious, his eyes were wild and Harry found himself surpressing a deep laugh. Only if Hermione and Ron could see their usually cold Potions Master this way.

"I said I was sorry, okay Snape?!" Draco snapped back, finally retrieving the last bits of his Malfoy courage by yelling back. This seemed to calm Severus down as he took a deep breath and Remus put a hand on his lovers shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Draco...It's just...all I could think was that I was going to lose you, and you know that would kill me," Severus admitted sadly, he lowered his head in shame.

Harry felt like he was invading a very private moment then, he unslipped his hand from Draco's and the blonde leaned forward in his bed, wincing slightly as his leg was still in pain, and grabbed ahold of Snape's hand who held it back. They looked into each others eyes, there was a silent conversation there. "You will never lose me, Severus,"

"You're like a son to me,"

"And you're the only Dad I have ever had the chance of knowing," Draco smiled softly.

"Great big Hufflepuff's these two are, aren't they Harry?" Remus chimed in cheerily, Draco shot a glare at him before letting go of Snape's hand.

"Keep up with that attitude and you'll be on the couch," Severus mumbled before conjuring two chairs from the other side of the room. Both men sat down alongside Harry who was back to holding his boyfriend's hand.

"You're not mad at me, Remus?" Harry asked slowly, not like he wanted the werewolf to be. It's just that Severus had gotten so mad and...

"Of course not, Harry. I'm proud of you, again, as always. And besides, life wouldn't be the same if you weren't constantly getting yourself into life threatning situations with vogue Death Eaters," Remus winked, causing not only Harry but Draco to laugh as well.

"I could not agree with you more, sir,"

"It's Remus, Draco...I had all of that formal stuff," Remus grinned at the roll of Severus' eyes.

"At least Draco's got a bit of refinement, unlike Potter. He's like a wild, mangy, mut," Severus scowled.

"Hey! I am not! I just haven't got a stick stuck up my arse!" Harry protested, crossing his arms with a fake pout on his face.

"No, but you do have _something_ stuck there," Draco mumbled, causing Severus to pale and Remus to chuckle amusedly.

"Shush, you!" Harry smacked his boyfriend in the arm, Draco stuck out his tongue but didn't speak any further as he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now now, boys, I don't think Pomfrey would like it if we got you two all riled up. You should really be getting your rest and it seems as though you still have two more visitors to deal with. And Harry...you need to get your nose looked at by Pomfrey," Remus said seriously.

Harry merely shrugged, "I don't like her fixing me up. No offence, she's a great Mediwitch but...her Potions are always so aweful tasting!" he shivered in thought of it.

"Why don't you just get her to do a Healing Spell instead?" Severus suggested.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, hun!" Remus jumped up from his seat excitedly, smacking Severus on the back who glared ice at him. "This would be a perfect time to test out their connection to one another!" he explained to his lover, understanding dawned on Severus' face.

"What are you on about, our connection?" Harry asked slowly.

"Since the two of you are soul mates, Healing one another should work much more efficiently than a third party person. This is due to the fact you two are so close you can even feel each other emotionally," Remus explained hurriedly, a large anticipating smile on his face.

"Erm, okay so...what..."

"I know a spell we could test," Draco interupted quickly, feeling just as much excitement as the Dark Arts Professor to see this theory through. "C'mere, Harry," Draco ordered gently, Harry blushed and turned towards his boyfriend and allowed his face to be cupped in his hands. And then one pale hand lingered gently ontop of the broken, bloody nose. "_Vigoratus Infractus_," he said firmly, and then a clear white stream of magic glittered from the palm of his hand over Harry's nose. Immediately a small crack was heard, Harry jumped and winced but then he smiled brightly.

Draco moved away his hand, but with the poor lighting and the dried blood it was difficult to see the results. "I think it worked!" Harry said happily, he reached up to rub at his own nose and began doing it viciously with a sloppy grin. "Yupp, definitely worked," and all three men grinned in response.

"Will the same spell work for you?" Harry asked hopefully, Draco thought this over for a second before nodding gently. Harry bit his lower lip nervously, he didn't want to mess anything and make Draco lose all his bones like Professor Lockhart did to him in Second Year! Then the blonde would have to drink Skele-Grow and well...that's just never a good thing.

Placing his slightly shaking hands over Draco's injured shin bone, Harry closed his eyes momentarily. "_Vigoratus Infractus," _he said. After he heard a crack, and no screaming afterwards, Harry allowed himself to reopen his eyes and look hopefully at Draco.

"Wow. It worked. Perfectly. I-I do not even feel it anymore," Draco smiled brightly through the semi-darkness. Harry smirked back at him.

"So...we're in accordance that this night when from Hell to Heaven, right?"

"Right, love,"

"Well, I do apologize but I believe it will turn to Hell once more," Severus drawled in his usual tone again, both boys turned their attention to the other couple in the room, they were holding hands silently behind them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to speak with you privately, Harry, but after that you have two more rather anxious, worried, and angry visitors," Snape said pointedly.

"Urgh, you've got to be kidding...I don't want to deal with them now!" Harry groaned.

"Deal with them? Aren't they your best friends?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Yes, of course they are. I love Ron and 'Mione but, not only was Ron the one that broke my nose but neither of them are going to understand all that's happened between...us," Harry gripped onto Draco's recently healed leg. Draco looked up at his partner worriedly, he could feel him getting nervous by the moment.

"Harry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Hermione and Ron have seen you through everything, it wouldn't be like them to just turn their backs now," Remus assured gently, "Now, you both are in dire need of rest so hurry along with Severus, I'll keep Draco company," the werewolf winked, making Harry uneasy.

Severus proceeded to lead Harry to the other side of the room by the doorway, they stood staring at one another levelly for a moment before Severus smiled gently. It was a true genuine smile and Harry blushed and looked down at his feet, it was just too weird to awknowledge at the moment.

"Harry...I wanted to apologize,"

Harry's eyes snapped back up to Severus, it was the last thing he thought he'd hear at that point in time. "What for...sir?"

"Stop it with that Sir nonesense, besides in class," Severus smirked, "You can call me Sev," he smiled at Harry's bewildered experssion. "I wanted to apologize for those years of anguish, but you have to understand that I was a bitter man then. I had everything I cared for taken away from me by the Dark Lord, and I hated everybody and everything save for Draconis. Then you came along, looking so much like the same guy that kept what I wanted away from me in my school years...oh I hated you so much," Severus growled but then took a deep breath, he smiled down at Harry once again and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "And now, you've given it all back,"

"Er, si-Sev," Harry said unsurely, shifting on his feet, "But what are you talking about? I haven't given you anything,"

"Yes Harry, yes you have," Snape's eyes were glittering now, and Harry refused to believe that they were with tears but even in the low lighting, it was obvious they were, "You defeated the Dark Lord and you set me free. You've finally given what I've wanted since I was Eleven and that was the chance to be with the love of my life," Severus was openly crying now, though the tears were silent as he looked across the room at Remus' silhoutted, talking in whispers to Draco.

"I-I, uhm..." Harry felt at a lose for words, and his heart tighten in his chest. "That must have been terrible, Sev. I mean, not being able to be with him even though you both knew you loved each other," the boy blushed, this was not the conversation he was expecting to have with Severus Snape on Halloween night.

"It was. But now that's all better, you've brought him back. Not only that, but you've kept my Draco safe and happy too. You know Harry, he's always going to be like the son I've never had," Severus said fondly, glancing at the blonde boy before back down at Harry, smiling gently. Severus did the extremely, extremely, extremely unexpected by bending down slightly to embrace Harry in a tight hug. He placed his head on Harry's shoulder and allowed himself to cry, Harry felt himself welling up with emotions and the tears streamed down his own face too as he hugged Severus back.

'This is getting too weird...' Harry thought idly, and it wasn't only him that thought this as Draco was staring at the scene with an open mouth, Remus was grinning like a madman.

"You know that means if Draco's like my son...then you're my son too," Severus whispered softly, "And I couldn't have asked for two better boys than yourselves," he admitted.

Harry certainly wasn't willing to hear that at the moment, his breath caught in his throat and he felt a sob of joy come into his chest. Yes this was Severus Snape, but it wasn't evil Potions Master Severus Snape anymore. It was nice, caring, although still fully Slytherin, Severus Snape. 'He's a lot like Draco...just misunderstood...' Harry thought to himself.

"I was terrified when Dumbledore told Remus and I what happened, I was terrified that I had lost you both at once and I knew I couldn't deal with that, Harry, I just couldn't. Even though you may never be able to forgive me, or care for me, know that in my mind you'll always be like family to me and Remus, just as Draco is,"

"Sev, that means so much to me," Harry finally responded in full honesty, "And there's nothing to forgive so stop asking for it, you were just being your regular big ol' prat self...just like Draco," they both chuckled lowly. And then they just stood there quietly embracing for a few more minutes.

Until, of course, the party was broken up by a loud yell from the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL!? Snape too? Honestly, mate, have you fucking lost your mind?" Ron Weasley bellowed, his face red with fury as he glared at the Potions Master who immediately detatched himself from a blushing Harry, and somehow he had wiped his tears in the process and put back on his cold demeanor.

"Watch your language, Weasel. Twenty points from Gryffindor for that foul mouth and one nights detention," Snape snapped coldly, Ron groaned immediately about to retort but the Potions Master turned to look at his smirking lover. "Come Remus, lets allow these Gryffindorks have their play-time," he said, and Remus quickly was at Severus' side, he looked at Harry for a moment before hugging him gently.

"Love you," he smirked before starting off to the door.

"I love you too, Moony," Harry grinned, waving goodbye as the two older men left.

And then he turned to the two people in the world he did not feel like dealing with right now. Ron was, surprisingly silent, as they fully entered the room now. Hermione was clutching her boyfriend's upper arm until she finally brust into tears and ran forward and grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug, Harry was shocked at first but slowly embraced her back.

"We were so worried! One minute you two were arguing and then...you were just gone! Oh Harry, I thought the worst possible things happened, like you tried to Apparate and got splinched and one half was in Romania and the other God knows where..!!" Hermione sobbed heavily, clutching onto her friends jumper.

Harry patted her back as he was glaring dagger at Ron, who seemed to be calming himself from across the room before slowly walking forward. Hermione released him, and then Ron stood forward and opened up his arms awkwardly as well. "I, er, I was worried too, mate," he blushed.

Harry found a smile creeping onto his face as he stepped into Rons arms for a moment, although there were no tears he knew this was much more than he expected anyway. "Do you know what happened?" Harry asked, leading them over to Draco's bed where the blonde was glaring at the redhead, Ron attempting to completely ignore the Slytherin's presence.

"Yes, well, er...Dumbledore explained what happened tonight. Though he did leave out how you disappeared. Or, for that matter, why Malfoy was wanted by Death Eaters. No offence, but I thought he was one..." Hermione explained before shooting a tentative look at the bed-ridden blonde.

"Harry, may I?" Draco asked softly, Harry bit his lip and nodded, taking his seat as Hermione and Ron slowly took the other two unoccupied ones.

"Death Eaters were after me because they thought my Father had betrayed them by abandoning them. That is a lie, I actually murdered him on the night of the Final Battle after I watched him murder my Mother. Oh, and Harry did Apparate but because we are eternal Soul Mates, forever bonded and married in the eyes of Wizarding Law, he is able to apparate to my side by will or at time of need despite the wards that separate us. Also, we have been seeing each other for a few weeks and no, that is not going to change. We are soul mates, Weasel, get that through your thick skull," Draco seemed cool, calm relaxed, if not slightly cold and irritated to have to be explaining this all. But then Harry looked over at him frowning, Draco shot him a wink and a smile, making Harry blush and reach out to grab his hand.

There was collective silence before Ron spoke, "Soul mates?"

"Yes well..."

"Married? Wait...don't you have to consumate the bond to be married?" Hermione interupted curiously.

"Well, erm, you see Herm..." Harry began nervously, his palms were beginning to sweat in Draco's and the blonde rolled his eyes. Even though he found his boyfriend rather cute when he stuttered like this, all he wanted to do was get some sleep and that meant getting the Gryffindors out of there.

"We fucked. Henceforth, married," Draco drawled, Ron shot him a death glare which he ignored easily, "Now answer my questions," the blonde growled seriously, anger crossed over his pale features.

"But you haven't finished answering ours!" Ron protested angrily, "What about Snape? What the fuck was that, 'eh?" he directed this at Harry who merely looked back down at his lap.

"Weasel, shut the fuck up and answer my questions," Draco snapped icily, "What happened tonight after you found us in the broom closet?" he asked unexpectedly.

Harry and Ron looked up at one another and then quickly averted their gazes, Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "These boys...so immature...how do we ever manage?" she asked Draco who merely raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll tell you," she blushed.

By the end of her explaination, Draco was out of the hospital bed with his wand pointed at Ron's throat as he held him up against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you this instant, Weasel,"

*

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me._

_call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your rfiend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long,_

_Till I'm gona need _

_Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._


	22. The Secret's In Telling

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Secret's In Telling**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!!

**.Lover** - Thank you, I thought people'd get mad about my Snape-softness!!

**allieb23 **- Haha, yeah I hope Ron has enough 'ducks in a row' in this chapter for you ;). I laughed out loud when I read that, and I'm totally stealing it!!! =P

**koryssa-kory **- Oh yes...if I were Ron I woulda died seeing Snape being affectionate...wait, what am I saying? If I were any Hogwarts student, I would have died seeing Snape affectionate...Y'know I was so close to maybe actually commiting murder in this next chapter with a certain Weasel in mind but...that'd be way too messy to clean up!! ;)

**ruth hammond **- I'm really glad you're enjoying reading the story, even in the odd way you read it!! =) ^^

_The Secret's In Telling - Dashboard Confessional_

_The signal is subtle_

_We pass just close enough to touch_

_No questions, no answers_

_We know by now to say enough  
With only simple words_

_With only subtle turns_

_The things we feel alone for one another._

_There is a secret that we keep_

_I won't sleep if you won't sleep_

_Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given_

_We are compelled to do what we must do_

_We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden._

*

"Geroff, geroff of me!!!" Ron struggled against the wall, but Draco held firm as the redhead was surprised to find that the Slytherin was quite a bit stronger than he was.

"Not until you tell me where you think you got the right from," growled the blonde, his eyes were glaring daggers and his heart thumped loud in his chest. He had become overwhelmed with anger, the need to hurt Weasley was over powering him until he felt a shaking hand on his shoulder. His eyes never left Ron's frightened ones as he grunted to the boy touching him, sending calm vibrations through-out him.

"Draco...please...I don't know why've you've gotten all upset but just...let him go, please," Harry pleaded softly to his boyfriend, his warm breath wisped across Draco's throat making him sigh, but he still didn't release the other Gryffindor.

"Harry, you cannot keep doing this to yourself. It is the samething as how you refused to let Madame Pomfrey look at your nose, just like how you pretended everything was alright, how you never told a soul what happened, how you took everything that bleeding family dished out to you, how you think you deserve all of this but really all you deserve is love," Draco said affectionately, though his voice sounded strained, he was smiling sadly but his eyes still were ice pelting at Ron.

"Please...Dray, it's Ron, my best mate," Harry whispered again, feeling a lump in his throat threatening to sound. 'No, you can't. Be strong, not in front of Ron and 'Mione, I don't want them to know...'

"Harry, he-"

"Get off me, you dirty filthy snake!" Ron hissed, he was sick of having a wand poking harshly at his throat, his neck was hurting, "Both of you are completely insane, you know that right? Completely bonkers, and not only that but you're the dirtiest, filthiest fucking thing in the school," he snarled, glaring at both Draco and Harry.  
Harry's hand fell from Draco's shoulder and he found himself getting dizzy, 'Dirty. Filthy. Nothing, you're worth nothing. All you are is dirt. Filth. Nasty, excuse for a human being...' was all he was thinking as he blindly fell backwards onto the Hospital Bed, he was sweating and feeling faint and wanting everybody to just shut up and go away so he could be left to his useless thoughts. Harry felt the sob push up through his throat, it sounded and echoed in the Hospital Wing, and then the silent tears came, he covered his face and began shaking his head. 'DIRTY! FILTHY! FREAK! FREAK!' Uncle Vernon's voice boomed inside of his head.

"You...you fucking insufferable arsehole," Draco growled lowly, he wound up his free hand and drew back before punching Ron rightfully in the face, with all his might and power. He cracked his knuckles and let the dazed boy fall to the floor, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Do you have fucking ANY idea what Harry has gone through? And you will never, ever fucking touch him again...do you hear me? EVER!" Draco screamed angrily, Hermione was looking shocked at the whole situation between the three boys, completely unable to process or move whatsoever.

"What the fuck, Malfoy? You think you can just order people around like that...and what do you mean been through? We've been there the whole time YOU tortured him in school, we were there with him during Voldemort, during it all! Where the fuck were you? You just came waltzing in afterwards, fucking prick," Ron snapped, wiping the blood from his face and standing up slowly with the support of the wall, but he wasn't on that much of a physical offensive at the moment.

"Do you Weasel, know what those so-called relatives of his put him through?" Draco was whispering now, malice lacing every word so intricately as Harry continued to cry to himself, shaking his head attempting to shut Vernon up.

"They were dicks to him, we know. The Cupboard, the starving, the bars on his window, we know!" Ron snapped angrily, clenching his fists at his side now.

"Do you know how many fucking times Dursley and his fat boy beat and raped him? Do you know that?" Draco's voice was barely audible now, but his anger was the most prominent thing.

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as Ron's eyes went wide. "You're lying. You're playing games, d-don't do that Malfoy!" Ron cursed, but as he turned his gaze to the shaking boy on the bed he didn't believe his own words.

"It all makes sense now," Hermione whispered, boy boys turned towards her in a flash. "I mean, he didn't want any of us to touch him. He kept acting weird, taking Dreamless Sleep Drought, and then there were those bruises we saw...for a second, if anything..."

"Well, that was me actually," Draco interupted with a smirk, remembering the evening he had almost given Harry's darkest secrets away.

"What do you mean, you? You hurt him?!" Ron yelped.

Draco turned to him in a flash, grabbing his collar and thrusting him against the wall again in one fluid movement, "I would _never_ hurt my Harry, do you understand that?" he growled and then released his grip on the boy before turning to the brunette, shaking. Draco's heart melted and he quickly found himself cradling Harry, much to Ron's disgust and protest, the boy allowed himself to cry into Draco's chest as the blonde protectively held him and pet his hair.

"Harry, love, he did not mean it," Draco glared at Ron again, "You are not dirty. Or filthy. You are the most wonderful, kindest, smartest, person I have ever had the opportunity to meet. Do you understand that, love? You are everything to me, gods you make me so happy..." he whispered soothingly, and slowly Harry released his face and turned to look upwards at Draco with a sad smile.

"You make me happy too, Dray," his voice sounded broken, but at least he was speaking. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes, in disbelief of everything she had heard.

"So it's true?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry slowly dragged his head to look away from Draco and at his best friend before slowly nodding, "Everything Draco said is true. The soul mates, the part where we...er...made love," Harry blushed and shifted uncomfortably in Draco's arms, making the blonde hold him tighter, "and everything he said about the Dursleys," Harry looked away now, down at his lap where we had apparantly been playing with his fingers without realizing it.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried finally, she reached out to grab her friend for a hug but Draco hissed at the sametime that Harry retaliated, she leaned back into her seat looking hurt. "Harry, you know I'm not going to hurt you. I would never. I love you, Harry," she whispered.

"I-I know but...I can't, 'Mione," he responded sadly.

"But Malfoy gets to touch you!" Ron growled.

"Maybe because I am his mate, Weasel," Draco snapped with another glare.

"Yeah well if you're my best mates...mate...then you should fucking at least call me by my first name," Ron crossed his arms and sat down on the seat beside Hermione with an angered glare.

Harry looked up hopefully at his boyfriend and best friend and felt like doing a happy dance, but refrained from such activity, as Draco smirked his pattoned smirk. "Well then _Ron_, I am quite sure that Harry here would be glad to tell you everything you would like to hear if you act like an adult about it," Draco offered.

Ron exchanged an uncertain look with the Slytherin before looking towards Harry who nodded softly, although biting his lip nervously. "Love, it will be alright," Draco whispered, to which Harry turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips with his wet, tear-stained face.

"I know, you're here aren't you?" Harry grinned at what he said, and the fact that he was finally able to say it in front of Hermione and Ron without fear.

"Never leaving, either," Draco smiled back, "Now, what would you like to know?" Draco turned to the other Gryffindors, once again wishing it just to be him and Harry in the Hospital Wing so they could fall into much needed sleep...it had been a long, emotional night...

"First off, I wanna know....Harry..." Ron said softly, looking with concern at his best friend of Six Years and his hero every since he was old enough to remember the story his parents told him about The-Boy-Who-Lived, "...what happened with the Dursleys? And more surprisingly....what the fuck is with Snape?! Was he CRYING?" and with this comment, Harry chuckled and the stories began.

"First off, I would like to explain fully my presence here, so that the Weasel does not blow a fuse," Draco drawled lightly, his arms still tight around Harry's body which had ceased its shaking as he leaned against his mate. Harry felt the calming vibration of Draco melting into him, he didn't understand how but he knew that it was the blonde next to him, he could tell it was his energy and there was no way Harry would deny it.

"Yes, I would like that," Ron snapped backed, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Slytherin, the same boy he had been hating with such passion for the past six years, cradling and soothing the boy who had been his best friend for six years.

"Harry, do you mind? Or would you like to tell?" Draco asked softly, ignoring Ron's icy glare as he bent his face low beside Harry's own.

Harry sighed and nuzzled his lover, he felt complete relaxation by all of his own natural emotions and the intruding ones, "Can I tell your story, and you tell mine?" he whispered, Draco merely nodded.

"C-Can you guys just listen? I mean, I know you'll have questions but just..wait," Harry began softly, both of his friends nodded slowly at him, "It happened on the night of the Final Battle, remember how Lucius somehow got out? Well, he apparated home and.." he shot a look at Draco but the blonde didn't seem to be listening, merely looking with concern down at Harry.

"Lucius was expecting Draco to leave with him into hiding, and we all know that the Death Eaters fled to Norway. And Draco didn't want to, he never wanted to be a Death Eater...Ron, please let me finish. So Draco refused to go, but his Father wouldn't have an of it. Narcissa stepped in front of Draco, she didn't want him to leave either so Lucius...he killed her and, well, and..." Harry was stuttering, his cheeks were flushed as Hermione and Ron listened.

"I killed Lucius because he deserved it and there was no way he was going to drag me into his maniac cult," Draco quickly hissed, a bemused smirk found its way onto his face as even the redhead sat with his mouth open as Harry held tight to him.

"Malfoy, that's..."

"My name is Draco," he quickly interupted Hermione who blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Well, Draco, that is incrediably...brave of you," she said, unsure of herself and how her words would effect her hot-blooded boyfriend. But, much to everybody's amazement, Ron was smiling sadly at the Slytherin though he didn't talk.

"Thank you, but it was not brave. It was the only other option I had," Draco said with a slight shake of his head, he didn't want the attention to be on him. He didn't matter at that moment, it was Harry. He took a deep calculating breath before speaking again, "Now I am guessing the two of you understand the nature of Harry's relationship with the rotten Dursley bunch?" he hissed the last name, "Over the summer it seems as though Vernon, being the upright bastard he is, began to severly starve, hurt, and even rape Harry. By the end of the summer, that whale of a son he has joined in with all activities. It seemed as though the woman was the only one with a bit of heart in her, but not enough to do anything about it," Draco growled softly, but when he felt Harry's hand on his own between their cuddled bodies he sighed comfortingly, "I understand that he had not other place to go...but why did you not get him a flat in London, or somewhere more secure and reclusive? Something spontaneous, something the Death Eaters would have never thought of,"

"We-we didn't know it'd get that bad, really!" Hermione cried, the tears were rolling down her face again. "If we had known, I swear we would have gotten him out right away! But we didn't, how could we know? We just thought he was still upset from Sirius passing away," she sobbed, Ron put his arm around her shoulders and brought their chairs closer together, Harry was looking down at his lap again not wanting to face his friends.

"In my opinion, there is no excuse for either of you," Draco snarled.

"In my opinion...those fucking bastards are going down, I swear it mate," Ron growled in response, him and Draco shared a look that completed it all. They would exact revenge for Harry, in due time of course.

"Now as for the meaning of how the two of us became entangled, well..." Draco smiled slyly, he could feel Harry blushing beside him as he quickly pecked him on the cheek, "I am not too sure what accounts for our interest in one another, be it negative or positive at the time, but it was obvious we were becoming thoroughly interested. I noticed I could provoke Harry, unlike anybody else could anymore. We started talking, and we made a bet. It was a simple bet to figure out what each others greatest fear was, and we both ended up losing that bet. The consequences were to perform an advanced spell that would switch our minds into one anothers bodies for two whole weeks. When I got into Harry's body, well...I could not believe the pain I felt. Bruises everywhere, broken ribs, broken leg, cuts, constant headaches, how the bloody hell he lived is a mystery to everyone still," Draco shook his head at the thought of it. "We experienced each others nightmares, dreams and lifestyles and I guess everything just paned out from there. How hard is it not to fall in love with somebody when you know their deepest, darkest secrets?" Draco finished with Harry looking up at him with bedazzling emerald eyes.

"Not hard at all...even if that person is a dirty, rotten Slytherin," Harry smirked, making Draco chuckle lightly and bring the boy closer to him.

"You..you two did the body switch?" Ron shoked out eventually, "You could have died," he whispered.

"You could have gotten expelled! Arrested! Harry James Potter, you do know that is illegal, correct?!" Hermione exploded, her usual Motherly tendencies bursting upwards.

"I know, I know, 'Mione! But for some reason...I trusted Draco, and there's no way I'll doubt what I did then because it brought me here...with him," Harry blushed but he didn't look away from Draco's own silvery eyes, they were both crashing with emotions.

"And your soul mates?" Ron asked unsurely.

"Yes, we are. Technically married, especially due to our delicate situation. The bond we completed when he made love had been attempting its completion ever since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were alive. They were soul mates, yes, and we are the last living descendents of that line. My Father and Harry's Father were both soul mates, though they barely even spoke more than a few times and each interaction I can assure you was nastier than the last. But Harry and I found our way around the small line between hate and love and crossed over into love, that allowed our souls to fully recognize one another and become whole again," Draco explained tenderly, Hermione was blushing at the boys before her - weary looking but every much affectionate with one another.

"So...I guess I'll have to get used to the big prat then, won't I, Harry?" Ron groaned.

Harry looked up slowly and when the moonlight shone in from the window on his tired face, it was wearing the largest grin he could ever remember having.

*

_Our act of defiance_

_We keep this secret in our blood_

_No paper or letters_

_We pass just close enough to touch_

_We love in secret names_

_We hide within our veins_

_The things that keep us bound to one another._

*

It was mid-December and the corridors of Hogwarts were chilled to the bone, even with the regular heating Charms on them which were never strong enough in Harry's opinion. He had just finished gruelling Qudditch practice on a Friday night in the cold, wet snow before he trudged into the castle up to the Fifth Floor. Ron had left practice early due to the onslaught of what he felt was the flu, he hurried out of the cold and to the Hospital Wing to get it dealt with so it didn't ruin his end of term examinations, which were coming all too soon.

And Harry was happy, although freezing, as he paced three times passed the empty wall before a door appeared. He slipped inside with a smile on his face. 'Seeing Draco...the best part of everyday,' he thought cherily to himself, the room was small though cozy. It had a soft red couch in front of a blazing fire, Harry quickly kneeled in front of the flames with his shivering hands outstretched.

So much had happened since the end of the War, so much that Harry thought he would never get over again but found himself getting more used to his life everyday. After he and Draco were released from the Hospital the day after Blaise, Mr Zabini, and Pansy were all arrested for illicit activities, causing bodily harm to another Wizard, illegal apprehension, amongst many other charges, the two continued to keep their relationship under wraps. Though there were questions as to why the boys were not constantly at one anothers throats, they merely ignored each other and had verbal spats whenever they had accidentally run into each other.

They couldn't come out with it yet simply because the incident on Halloween was skillfully covered up by Dumbledore with the help of Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. To the Slytherins, Draco was still their Prince and his Father was still at large and on the run.

"Cold practice?" Draco's drawl sounded from behind Harry, making the boy quickly jump up onto his feet and rush over to greet the blonde.

They embraced each other warmly, Harry nuzzled into Draco's lavender scent wafting from his milky neck and he sighed happily. "I missed you," Harry whispered, his dry lips lightly scraping on Draco's skin making him hiss with pleasure.

"Mmm...it has only been a day, am I that irresistable, Potter?" Draco teased, his hand on Harry's back was twisting the longer strands of hair around his finger as his other hand was trailing down until he landed on Harry's backside, giving it a prominent squeeze.

"Oh, and it's not like you want me...right?" Harry smirked playfully, he detatched himself from Draco and backed up until he was against the back of the couch. Harry began slowly unbuttoning his shirt until it flapped open, revealing his toned chest, he trailed a finger curiously along his abdomen as Draco watched with wide, hungry eyes. "Hmm...I guess I'll just have to play with myself then," he grinned and reached into his black trousers, his hand grasped his member and began to stroke it hard and slow as his head thrust back.

A moan of pleasure escaped his throat with the word "Draco," rolling sedcutively off of his tongue.

Draco growled hungrily, as he stomped over to Harry he tore off his shirt and undid his belt buckle before thrusting his body up against Harry's now warm one. The brunette felt hands on his chest, his back, in his hair, down his thights, overtop of his own hand on his member, and pleasure shot through him. Harry groaned and opened his eyes to silver orbs, pure passion residing in them just for him.

Harry found himself smiling as he released himself and moved to trace lines on Draco's back, when his fingers fell across the long, thin purple scar that bubbled slightly against the Slytherin's perfect skin, Draco gasped. "Every part of you is beautiful, Draco. Even this scar," Harry whispered into his lovers ear before gently kissing beneath it.

"No, it is ugly. A mark from my Father,"

"A memory, Draco, of the things we went through that made this possible," Harry corrected him, and then he snaked his tongue along a vein in Draco's neck.

"Urgh, Harry, kiss me, please," Draco whined, and Harry obligingly brought his lips up to Draco's and they came together in a heated kiss. Their lips suckled, their tongues swirled passionately, hungrily...

"Oh, Draco, I want you. I want you right now," Harry hissed in need, coming apart from Draco's mouth just for a quick second.

"Then have me..."

"OH! MY! MERLIN!" came Ron's bewildered shriek. The boys jumped hastily apart, Harry blushing and buttoning up his shirt as quickly as possible. Ron had his hand covering his eyes as Hermione had averted her attention to a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

"What are you two Gryffindorks doing here?" Draco snapped, he turned his back to them to pick up his disgarded shirt and slide it on.

"For the samething you're here for," Ron muttered, finally allowing his eyes to peek open as he caught a glimpse of the blonde's back. "Malfoy...what the hell did you do to your back?"

"My Father found it rather prudent that I did not forget that Malfoy's do not cry, that Muggles are beneath us, and that Malfoys most definitely do not beg," Draco rambled tightly, and then Harry was at his side clasping his hand tightly.

"I-I don't get it...your Father did that to you, when?" Hermione questioned softly. Over the past couple of weeks, the four of them had been becoming more used to the idea of being around one another, especially as two couples. Although Ron was constantly weary of Draco, everything seemed to be lightening up when they were left in privacy.

"Oh, I believe I was nine," Draco answered easily, Hermione and Ron both looked aghast, "It is the past, dead and gone. Anyway, why did the two of you ruin a perfectly good snogging session?" he changed the subject, making Harry blush.

"That didn't look like a snogging session to me...let me tell you that," Ron mumbled with his hands now in his pockets, his eyes avoiding both of the otehr boys. It was still too awkward for him to see, Harry and Draco together.

"We just wanted to come here, we didn't think anybody would be in here, truthfully," Hermione explained.

"Oh, the Weasel finally getting some action?"

"Draco!" Harry hissed beneath his breath as his blonde lover chuckled and shook his head, a few platinum locks falling in front of his startingly silver eyes.

"What? know it is just as impossible for me to believe too, Harry, I mean the two of them...doing that? Hah! they are too big of goody-two-shoes to step out of line inside of a school," Draco teased as Ron turned purple in the face.

"Hey, I'll have you know that 'Mione and I are perfectly happy bending some rules when it comes to sex!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched, looking rather tousled and embarassed as Draco began chuckling even louder now.

"Now, now, we will leave the two lovebirds to their own devices. Come on, love, I know of a broom closet that needs tending to," Draco purred seductively, dragging Harry out of the Room of Requirments before either of the other three could say anything in response.

"Draco, what if somebody sees us!" Harry whispered, looking wildly around, "We can't just go walking through Hogwarts halls, expecting nobody to be up and about as we go find ourselves a cozy broom closet! What if a Slytherin comes around, what are we going to do Obliviate him?" Harry was worried mostly for his mate, it was all for Draco that they weren't blowing the cover of their relationship and as the blonde dragged Harry by the hand through the corridors of Hogwarts and descended down the stairs he was risking it all. And then Draco's sexy, low slur awakened the badgering deep in Harry's stomach so that he completely ignored the consequences of being caught.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish,"

*

_Until the last resilient hope_

_Is frozen deep inside my bones_

_And this broken fate has claimed me_

_And my memories for its own_

_Your name is pounding through my veins_

_Can't you hear how it is sung?_

_And I taste you in my mouth_

_Before the words escape my lungs_

_And I'll whisper only once..._

_There is a secret that we keep_

_I won't sleep if you won't sleep_

_Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given_

_We are compelled to do what we have to_

_We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden. _


	23. Isn't It A Lovely Night?

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Isn't It A Lovely Night?**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!!

**.Lover** - I think getting along doesn't happen enough in Drarry fan-fictions...always so much bickering ;)

**allieb23 **- Hehe I love naughty Draco...I can't wait till you read how naughty he makes Harry...hehe..

**OutsidexMyself **- Oh I'm so glad you like it!!! ^_^

_Isn't It A Lovely Night? - The Decemberists_

_Isn't it a lovely night_

_And so alive_

_With fireflies_

_Providing us their holy light._

_And here we made a bed of boughs_

_And thistle down_

_That we had found_

_To lay upon the dewey ground._

*

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, mate? I mean, Dumbledore's letting you come and all, extra Auror guards could be placed around the area no biggie..." Ron tried for what felt like the billionth time to persuade his best friend into changing his mind for the holidays.

The Golden Trio was standing at the Entrance gates to Hogwarts, the carriages being filled up with their luggage and other student behind them before getting pulled away by the Thestrals to Hogsmeade Station. "I'm sure, Ron. Draco's Manor is so much more secure than any other place, any unwanted personel can't get in or out of it. Death Eaters can't apparate in, only those of the Malfoy bloodline can come and go as they please. To get in there you either need to be a corpse, or be led by the Head of the Manor...don't you think I'll be much safer there?" Harry tried explaining again, though they all knew that even if Draco's Manor was crawling with Death Eaters, Harry would still go to it instead.

"Urgh, fine have it your way," Ron grumbled crossly. Him and Malfoy were getting along quite well whenever they ran into one another in privacy, or as well could be expected despite the circumstances, but that did not mean that the redhead would trust him yet. Even as Harry's mate for life, he didn't feel Draco held the courage of his convictions.

"Listen guys, don't worry about me over the next couple of weeks. I'll write you, you write me, have a good happy holiday together, alright?" Harry smiled brightly, his insides were itching in anticipation to apparate with Draco to the Manor just outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had granted them special permission to do so, understanding the possible poor implications riding on the train together could cause for the couple.

"You too, and say the same to him for us," Hermione smiled sweetly in response, and after a couple of hugs the two were off on their carriage with Neville and Dean Thomas, Seamus was staying there as going all the way back to Ireland was always too troublesome for him.

As soon as the last of the carriages were out of sight, Harry quickly ran down the gravel road in the directions of Hogsmeade, about five minutes later he came to a clearing to the right in the forest. There stood Draco, basically camoflouged with the snow falling lightly around in the mid-morning December day. He was smiling so beautifully at Harry, walking towards him with a goofy grin as his messy raven hair flopped in the slight wind.

Draco's smile climbed higher up his face the closer Harry got, until they reached one another and just stared momentarily, enjoying the look of the flushed red colour on each others cheeks. "I get you for two whole weeks," Draco finally spoke, softly as his warm breath hit the edge of Harry's face.

"It sounds like heaven, doesn't it?" Harry responded, he wrapped his arms around Draco finally, bringing the skinny body close to his own.

Without saying a word, Draco suddenly apparated the two of them and after the quick tug at his naval, Harry suddenly appeared in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. It looked more spectacular in real life than it did in those nightmares he had experienced. He smiled and pulled away from Draco, "Show me around your castle, oh dear Prince of Snakes," he teased as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Would you wait a moment? I have to inform the House Elves I have returned. Dawny," he called, and the House Elf appeared out of nowhere before them.

"Master Malfoy has brought a guest! What do you need of us, Master?" the House Elf excitedly asked, obviously not being used to the months of absence with nobody to serve.

"Dawny this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Dawny," Draco introduced them quickly and the House Elves eyes went wide and he began to back up. "Harry is my mate, Dawny, and you will see to it that all the other House Elves udnerstand that. Now, have all the Floo networks been cut-off as I had asked for?"

"Yes, sir. Still cut-off since the summer, Master, sir,"

"Good. Just make sure you have lunch, dinner, and everything else appropriate ready for us at the correct times. That will be all, Dawny," Draco said wearily before the House Elf shot another lingering look on Harry before disappearing.

"Hmm...now will you give me the grand tour?" Harry asked again, he was quite intrigued to see every part of where Draco had grown up and lived his entire life before Hogwarts. The marble, twisting staircase, impossibly high ceilings, the statues, the portraits unmoving and moving alike plastered elegantly on the stone walls. It was quite the astonishing building, and Harry had a hard time calling it a home...it was much more elaborate than that.

After the tour of the Malfoy Manor, Draco took Harry into his bedroom. The walls were depressingly black, the four-poster bed was large and covered in emerald silk sheets. There was a vanity, a walk-in closet filled with expensive clothing, and an excessively large bathroom. The tub looked fit for an entire synchronized swim team.

"Didn't you ever think you were spoiled?" Harry asked as they settled down on the bed, his arm around Draco's neck as they lay ontop of the sheets, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I know I was. I loved being spoiled I mean, who would not?"

"I just think that...all this...it's a little much. I mean, I'm happy with food, shelter, good friends, and you," Harry quickly pecked Draco's forehead as the blonde rolled his eyes.

"And that is what makes _you_ a Gryffindor and _me_ a Slytherin,"

*

_And isn't it a lovely day_

_We got in from our play_

_Isn't it? _

_A sweet little baby..._

*

The first couple of days Harry spent at the Malfoy Manor went by rather fast for him. He rumaged through many old Malfoy family books including photo albums, and he had even been granted permission by Draco that he could snag a few baby photos of him. Harry just thought he looked too damned adorable to pass it up; a small boy of only three, smaller than the rest his age, the wisps of platinum hair falling around those intense silver eyes, that beautiful innocent smile that graced his features.

Draco talked to Harry a lot about growing up, what it was like outside of his Father's 'lessons'. The most part of his childhood came across that Lucius was barely around, and when he was the elder Malfoy was constantly imprinting his twisted values on his son and wife. Narcissa, however, acted much like any normal Mother would up until the point that Draco started attending Hogwarts. When that time came around, Narcissa began to grow cold and distant from not only her son but also her husband. Draco's guess was that she despised what she saw Draco turning into; a replica of Lucius, and she didn't want her family to go down the dark path of the Dark Lord any longer. Harry sympathized for the late woman, it must have been hard to love your husband so dearly even though his morals were completely opposite from yours - in the worst of extremes.

They kept mostly to themselves, Harry's letters to his friends were short and sweet as he was too entangled in Draco to think of anything else. They reveled in one another every second of the day, they even bathed together which felt like pure bliss to Harry. Draco's wet, warm body lying against his own lazily in the bath. And no, he didn't feel dirty. He just simply couldn't anymore, not when something felt so damned right and natural to him.

By the time Christmas Day crept around, Harry was rather nervous about the Christmas present he had gotten from Draco from Hogsmeade as he shopped around with Ron before the holidays. He didn't know how the blonde would react, but all he could do was cross his fingers and hope for it.

Harry woke up feeling cold, and he was quick to realize that Draco wasn't in the bed with him curled around him like most mornings. "Dray, hun?" he called, but recieved no answer. 'Probably just in the study or the kitchens' Harry shrugged it off and got ready for the day. By the looks of it outside, morning had barely begun.

"Why do people always wake up extra early on Christmas?" Harry wondered aloud to himself.

"Because they are that more excited to start their day," Draco drawled behind him, he was leaning suavely on the entry way of his door, dressed in a long black cloak with his fingers adorned with silver rings. That same old key hung loosely around his neck and Harry could even see the pale skin that it fell against because of the button-downed shirt he was wearing with his tight, black slacks. Harry doubted he had ever seen Draco look nicer.

"Wow..uh...lose..for words," Harry finally choked out with a blush as Draco smirked elegantly.

"You are not too bad yourself, Potter. Mind you, I will be freshening you up before dinner this evening," Draco said pointedly as Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I don't wanna do it!"

"You? These are your friends, are they not? Having the entire Weasel gang here and more was never on the top of my To Do List, but if we are hosting this dinner we need to be the sexiest couple there,"

"We already are, as long as you don't decide to leave me," Harry grinned, crossing the room and taking the back of his hand to Draco's smooth cheek, the blonde sighed and nuzzled against the touch, fluttering his eyes shut.

"You know I cannot possibly, ever leave you Harry. It would be a fate worse than any sort of death or living hell," Draco took Harry gently into his arms and began kissing his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, lips, nose as softly as possible. He smirked when he felt Harry's hard member push lightly against his leg and he backed up with a suspicious look in his eye, "Now now, is it not a little early to be this frisky, love?" he asked sexily, winking down at his mate who blushed.

"Hey...it's not my fault you come waltzing in here looking so...delicious," Harry allowed his eyes to once again rake over his boyfriend, how lucky he was to have him.

"Yes well, I am sorry to decline what your body wants so bad. And mine too, do not get me wrong, but I do not want to ruin what I spent hours preparing," he pouted, pointing to himself as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're such a little prissy princess," he teased.

"And you are my prince. Now come, Happy Holidays love, lets not spend them in this bedroom...that would just be too tragic," Draco smirked as he led Harry out of the bedroom by the hand, dragging him down the many flights of stairs until he reached the dining room where the long, ebony table with its tall chairs already had two plates of breakfast waiting for them.

"Mmm, bacon and eggs, is there ever any better breakfast?" Harry smiled brightly, his stomach growling at the sight of the delicious food as they sat down beside one another, Draco at the head of the table, and the brunette didn't take his time getting to his food.

"Breakfast with presents. That is always a specifically happy one, too," Draco smirked, and with that he pulled Harry's Christmas gift out of his pocket and set it on the table between him and his boyfriend, and then he took out a slightly larger parcel, though not by much, as well.

Harry just swallowed his food and looked at the two presents, wrapped with a silver ribbon and green paper. "Well, are you going to open it?" Draco hissed with playful impatience as Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the box closest to him. He unwrapped it dreadfully slow, causing Draco more pain in waiting, and then he ended up with a small, blue velvet box. He had seen this box before..but where?

"Draco is this..."

"Just open it, would you!" Draco responded hastily, leaning forward on his chair now in anticipation of Harry's reaction.

Harry clicked open the box and stared down at the Malfoy family signet ring, it looked just as it had that night he found it in Draco's trunk. "Draco I...I can't take this. Literally, I can't. The ring will burn me if I try,"

"Will it?" Draco asked in response slowly with a certain intention in his voice.

Harry hesitantly picked up the ring and was surprised when it didn't burn him and the two snakes jumped to life, writhing against their stiff scales.

_"Ah, it is you again snake talker,"_

_ "How is it you can touch us in this other, strange body?" _They hissed at Harry.

_"I-I honestly don't know, but I can. And you're my Christmas gift," _

_ "What?! A Malfoy gave the signet ring away, why in the world would our Master do that to us?" _

Harry looked uneasily up at Draco, "I don't think they want me as their new owners," he explained.

"I think they have no choice in the matter, and not only that but tell them why you can touch the ring,"

"And why can I? I don't even know!"

"Oh Harry, are you that dense?" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry huffed at him and then he looked back down at the ring he saw on his Father's hand almost everyday as a child, "When we completed our bond, we were magically married. That makes you half Malfoy, and sadly I am half Potter as well,"

"Really? Oh, that makes so much more sense now!" Harry smiled happily and concentrated back on the snakes watching them curiously. Harry slipped the ring onto his right index finger and looked at it shine against his skin.

_"You don't burn me because I'm a Malfoy now, too. Draco and I are soul mates, we completed the bond and are technically married," _Harry explained quickly, as to not anger the snakes who did not like protecting anybody other than the Malfoy Master.

_"A true soul bond?"_

_ "That is impressive new Malfoy. What is it we can call you by?" _

_ "Harry, call me Harry. And none of that Master nonsense. What are your names?"_

_ "I am Mael, and he is Telia," _

_ "Well then Mael and Telia, I'm glad to make your acquintance," _Harry finished hissing down at them and cleared his throat only to look back up at Draco who was staring at him with a dreamy experssion, leaning on his elbow on the table.

"Uh...Draco, are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine Harry, but I must say that you speaking in Parseltongue is perhaps the sexiest thing I have ever heard," he admitted without a hint of embarassment as Harry's cheeks immediately flamed up. "And your blushing...you always blush and it is so...irresistably adorable," Draco cooed, bringing his hand up to stroke Harry's flushed face.

"Yeah well I think one of these days you're going to make me die of blushing too much," Harry mumbled through his smile. "You didn't have to give me this, Draco. I know it means so much to you, I mean it's probably been in your family for...."

"More than five hundred years," Draco finished quickly for him and with a wave of his hand pushed it away, "It is nothing, Harry. I want to mark you as mine, and this is the best way I can do that. Harry Potter can now be seen as Harry Potter-Malfoy, and that is the way I want it,"

"Oh? And does that make you Draconis Malfoy-Potter? Hmm...that's a hot name," Harry teased.

"Pfft...open your next present," Draco pushed the other slightly larger package towards Harry who picked it up and began peeling away slowly at its wrappings.

"You didn't have to get me another one, Draco. The ring was more than enough,"

"But I did not pay for the ring, Harry, I needed to buy you something too!" Draco protested quickly, and Harry merely shook his head and finished unwrapping the box.

He clicked it open and found a silver chain inside with a pendant and a silver old looking key attached to it. The key had an intricately made handle that twisted around itself, and there was a small engravement on the length of it reading in script, '_With Love, DM_ '. The pendant was a strange, light gold colour of knots every where. The knots interweaved and were all tied together, and in between the knots were the colour of emerald.

"That is a secondary key to my trunk. I know that it is not really necessary and all but I thought that it would be...symbolic. Me trying to say that everything that is mine, is yours," Draco found himself tinting pink at his own words, realizing how corny he sounded. "And the pendant is a Celtic Love Knot. I have one too," he pulled it out from his pocket, it wasn't attached to a chain but he quickly undid the one with his key on it and slipped on the Celtic Love Knot before putting it back on his neck.

"Celtic Love Knots are supposed to be worn by two lovers, not only does it tie them together across any distances, but it also stregthens the bond and disallows unfaithfulness towards one another. Though it has no magical properties, I still thought it was fitting," Draco smiled gently as Harry fingered the pendant whilst biting his lower lip.

"It's beautiful, Drac. And yours is silver instead of emerald...matches your eyes," he commented dreamily, and accepted his boyfriends help as Draco stood up from the table and took the necklace from Harry before clipping it around the other boys neck.

"This has already been the best Christmas ever," Harry smiled brightly, he pulled Draco from behind him after he was finished securing the necklace on his neck and brought the boy down onto his lap. Draco draped his arm around Harry's neck as the brunette began to softly kiss his lover.

"Harry, I love you,"

"And you have no idea how much I'm in love with you either, Draco. Y'know...I'm really beginning to get used to this whole soul mate thing, because it makes me confident knowing that you'll never leave me. That this isn't some stupid school crush, that it is everything we have to feel for each other,"

"Yes, love, and so much more. Ever since I kissed you when we were in each others bodies I have felt a fire burning deep inside of my soul and it was just for you. Ever since then I never doubted how I felt about you, and I know I never will," and Draco's words didn't sound romantic to Harry, instead they sounded like an eternal promise.

After breakfast was eaten and finished, between snogging and Harry admiring his Christmas presents, the brunette was nervous all over again. He knew that Draco wouldn't, or even couldn't, say no to his own present but still...Harry had a tendency to over react when it came to his emotions.

"I thought we could take a walk outside, maybe? Enjoy the weather,"

"Enjoy the weather? It is bloody freezing outside, Potter," Draco protested with a whine.

"I promise to keep you warm. C'mon, we'll just do warming spells, please Draco...I-I want to give you my Christmas present," Harry stuttered and looked nervously down at his feet.

"Oh, alright. But only because you are so cute, Potter," Draco hissed with a wink before leading the way towards the front hall. Harry and him put on two winter cloaks, immediately Harry was overwhelmed with the scent of lavender.

"I love wearing your clothes, they all smell like you," Harry smiled against the fabric. The entire holidays, he had taken advantage of the walk-in closet and excessive amount of clothing his boyfriend had.

With their hands clasped, the two boys began to slowly walk along a shovelled, gravel path that twisted around the large nearly empty Manor. They were silent for the most part, just enjoying each others company. Finally they came around to the East end of the Manor, there was a small courtyard there with bare trees piled with snow and a couple of vacant, dry benches. Harry quickly led Draco over to one of them, seeing as how the blonde was beginning to shiver because of the cold.

"I never get it," Harry said after casting a quick warming spell, "You're always so cold yet you spend so much time in the dungeons,"

"Hmm..somethings shall remain a mystery," Draco shrugged nonchalantly, no matter where he was he always felt cold.

"Draco...I hope, erm...you like my present. I mean, I got it because...I wanted something formal. Some kind of event where all our friends can come and where we can show ourselves in front of people...and most of all I want you. And I know that, well, we're already...technically...well, erm...y'know..._married_ but I want...I really want you to..be, erm, well..." Harry was stuttering like crazy, stumbling over his own words as he found himself doing the Muggle action of dropping down onto one knee in front of an open-mouthed Draco. Harry nervously grabbed ahold of Draco's cold hand and gently kissed the top of it before taking out a ring from his pocket.

Draco gasped audibly, despite his regular ability to keep himself masked, "Harry...are you asking me to marry you?"

"I-erm..I mean...if you don't..." Harry took a deep calculating breath, "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, will you be my husband?" he finally choked out, visibly shaking with nerves.

"Harry, I have never wanted something I already have more in my entire life! Of course I will, of course, yes!" Draco excitedly responded and a bright smile graced his features as Harry nervously slipped the ring onto Draco's ring finger.

The blonde looked admiringly down at the piece of jewelry, it matched his other rings. It was a white gold band with a single beautifully cut diamond in the middle of it, there was an engraved heart on the inside of the band. "I know it's not much but...it was simple and...nice.."

"Shut up," Draco commanded quickly, "It is absolutely gorgeous, Harry. I can honestly say that I did not expect this," Draco beamed and pulled Harry off of the ground to stand up with him, he looked down into the same emerald eyes he found himself getting continuously lost in. Draco bent down and kissed him softly before Harry pulled away, nerves flushed away and a broad smile on his face.

"Draco Potter. Charming, isn't it?"

With a quick reflex, Draco bent down and balled up and handful of snow in his hand and smooshed it against the side of Harry's face as the brunette squealed and jumped back from the sudden burst of cold. "No. Harry Malfoy sounds much better," Draco stuck out his tongue and before Harry could exact his revenge, ran away.

Harry's smile broadened as snow dripped from his raven hair and he grabbed a handful for himself and started off after Draco. "You're mine, Malfoy!" he screamed as he quickly caught up and tackled Draco to the snowy ground.

*

_And wasn't it a lovely breeze_

_That swept the leaves_

_Of arbor reeves_

_And bent a brush of blushing knees_

*

There were many things that Draco wanted to do. Retrieving Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley from the Burrow by Floo that evening around five o'clock was not one of them. Severus, Remus, and Hermione were all joining as well, but still Draco didn't want to retrieve them either. All he wanted was to continue being locked away in his Manor with only Harry, he never wanted their beautiful afternoon fooling around in the snow to end. But of course he had to end it sooner or later, to prepare both of the boys to host Christmas dinner.

Currently Draco found himself in a tiny, cramed room of a tiny, cramed house. The Burrow. He was trying his absolute best not to scowl at every little nick-nack in sight, but the clock with all the Weasley children faces on it was unavoidably the tackiest thing Draco had ever laid eyes on. Harry hadn't flooed with him, he was finishing up putting on the clothes Draco had picked out for him.

"Alright, everybody ready to go?" Molly's cheery voice called from the kitchen, but as soon as she entered the family room where the fireplace was, her smile dropped as she looked at Draco. She was weary of him, though she had been explained of their relationship as had the rest of the Weasley clan.

"I will have to Floo each of you individually, which is a hassle in itself," Draco announced once everybody was piled in the room. Severus seemed just uneasy as he was, which Draco was eternally grateful for his presence. What would his parents say now if they were alive..him spending Christmas evening with this bunch?

It was a long process which left Draco feeling queezy and with a headache, but eventually everybody was sitting at the same large table in the dining room. The candles were dimmed down low, the large window had its curtains drawn to let the moonlit in and the beautiful view of the expansive Malfoy estate astonish the Weasley's.

"This is such a beautiful home you have, Malfoy," Molly said, her eyes just like Hermione's and Ginny's couldn't stop looking around at all of the beautiful statues and portraits.

"Draco, you may call me Draco. Would you like some red wine Molly, Arthur? I can also have the House Elves get anybody Firewhiskey if they would like it..." Draco offered, they weren't to start dinner yet until Harry was down as well. He hadn't come from the bedroom yet.

"Wine would be lovely, Draco, thank you. And yes, you kids can have Firewhiskey...but only because it's Christmas!" Molly quickly added in as her children all smirked at one another, free alcohol was all they were thinking.

Draco was feeling uneasy by the second. Severus had seated himself beside him, Remus beside Severus. Hermione and Ron were clasping hands beneath the table, Ginny next to them and the twins and the Weasley parents on the other side of the table. "Better not have poisoned it, Malfoy," Fred mumbled as George grinned next to him.

"No, that's not Malfoy's style. I think if he wanted to kill us, he'd eat us for dinner instead of have us for dinner," George responded as they chortled beneath their voices.

"Boys! Apologize to Draco right this minute!" Molly screeched as Draco just sat there with the same empty expression as Severus, their eyebrows raised slightly.

"Sorry Malfoy," they muttered together before glaring at the blonde at the head of the table. It was obvious that nobody wanted to really be there, but they were there for Harry. Draco couldn't blame them, he didn't want them there either.

Finally Harry walked in the room from the entrance way, his face flushed but other than that he had dressed exactly as Draco had instructed. The white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his toned chest as the pendant and silver key gleamed against his skin, his pants were black and loose complimented by black shoes. The cloak he wore was a light weight one, though it was pure black with an emerald inner coating.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" he chimed cheerily. Seeing all of his best friends and 'family' gathered around Draco Malfoy's table was not only the most surprising thing in his lifetime, but also the happiest.

"Happy hols, mate!" Ron cheered back, standing up and running over to hug him. After quite a few rounds of hugs, Harry finally made his way to Severus and Remus who were both smiling up at him. Severus smiling uneased everybody in the room except for Draco and Harry.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Harry said softly and wrapped one arm around each of the mens neck and hugged them tightly. "I love you both so much," he said.

"We love you too," Severus responded, hugging Harry back with Remus as the rest of the table save Draco sat in astonishment watching the cheery, holiday scene. Everybody had been filled in on both Draco and Harry's relationship but also Severus and Remus', still it was the most surprising thing to see...Severus not acting nice, but actually being genuinly kind.

"Now c'mon people! You all look so tense, lighten up! I know ya'll don't wanna be here but it's Christmas! Bottomless rounds, good food, presents, family...y'know?" Harry winked at everybody who all smiled back, they felt the joy radiating off of the brunette as Draco smiled adoringly up at him from his seat. Everybody in that room could easily say they had never seen Harry happier.

"Can we eat yet?" Ron whined, his stomach grumbling.

Draco shot him a quick glare before standing up at his seat and beckoning Harry to his side. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist, much to Fred and George's disgust, and smiled down at everybody. "Before the festivities begin I would like to make an announcent," he said, grabbing everybody's attention quickly. "I just wanted everybody to know that Harry and I are officially engaged,"

"What?! Like-like...you two are going to,"

"Get married and have a ceremony,"

"And pronounce your love and all?" Fred and George countered quickly as Harry blushed and looked nervously at his feet, Draco was growling over at the twins before Hermione started talking.

"I think that's absolutely wonderful! A formal ceremony, that'll be great! Congratulations, you two!" she smiled brightly. It took a few minutes for Harry to get everybody's congratulations, he went around and hugged them all before tucking into his seat at the opposite end of the long table from Draco.

The meal had started off awkward and slow, nobody wanting to say anything or step out of line or make things more awkward than they were. Eventually Fred and George began to have too many rounds of Firewhiskey and got rowdy, Ron joined in with them and then finally everybody loosened up and began actually enjoying themselves.

Harry, however, couldn't stop staring at Draco from the other end of the table as the blonde couldn't help but stare back and both of them had the simeultaneous same thought running through their heads.

'I can't wait until I have you alone tonight...'

*

_And here we died our little deaths_

_And we were left to catch our breaths_

_So swiftly lifting from our chests_

_And isn't it a lovely way_

_We got in from our play_

_Isn't it?_

_A sweet little baby..._


	24. All I Need

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**All I Need**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! This is a short chapter, my apologies!!

**.Lover** - Thank you!! The Celtic Love Knot necklace idea came from my boyfriend who got us those for Christmas =P

**allieb23 **- I'm glad you liked it...but you won't know the nature I speak of when I say 'naughty Harry' for one more chapter!! Hehehee

_All I Need - Radiohead_

_I'm the next act/Waiting in the wings_

_I'm an animal/Trapped in your hot car._

_I am all the days_

_That you choose to ignore._

_You are all I need,_

_You are all I need._

_I'm in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds._

*

It felt awkward being back at school, and Harry felt a constant tugging at his heart and he knew it was the absence of Draco.

As he sat at the Gryffindor Table for dinner on their first night back, the brunette couldn't stop looking over at the group of Slytherins Draco was currently sitting with, occasionally the blonde would risk a quick glance at his lover. Harry wasn't happy at all to have to be separated again, unable to spend every constant minute of the day together.

"Mate, you alright?"

"M'fine, Ron," Harry muttered darkly, stabbing his fork into his mashed potatoes repeatedly and only looked up to check that Draco was still there across the Hall.

Hermione and her boyfriend exchanged a quick look before she reached across the table and gently touched his arm, Harry quickly recoiled with a scowl. "I said I'm fine now could the two of you just bugger off already?" and with that, Harry had fully lost his appetite and jumped up only to storm from the hall mumbling to himself.

"What the hell was that?" Ron huffed, crossing his arms and pouting next to his girlfriend.

"Who knows...but it looks like Malfoy can't even keep Harry's temper at bay anymore," Hermione commented in a whisper, in case anybody heard them.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry paced and breathed deeply across the Boys dormitory. "You're going to see him tomorrow night, alright? It's just one day, one lousy day you have to spend apart. It's not that bad, really. Breathe. You are so pathetic, Harry..." the brunette groaned to himself, trying to keep his emotions and incrediable want for Draco to be at his side as faraway as possible.

Finally settling down on his bed, Harry decided upon awakening the snakes that coiled on the Malfoy signet ring. _"What do you need of us, Harry?"_

_ "Nothing Mael, Talia. Just felt like talking..."_

_ "Of course, and how is Master Malfoy doing?" _

_ "We hope that you do not feel disheartened from your slight separation. We both understand that true soul bound people are quite difficult to separate..."_

_ "It absolutely bloody sucks! I already miss him and feel like I'm going insane!"_

_ "Maybe talking about him to us will make you miss him less?"_

Three quarters of an hour passed before Harry was finally joined in the room with somebody else, and above all people it had to be Ron that had to interupt his conversation with Mael and Talia.

"Harry, are you speaking Parslemouth to the snakes on Malfoy's ring?" he questioned, slowly approaching Harry's bed where the sheets now lay amuck.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Harry quickly snapped, he didn't feel like being kept from his current conversation which revolved around the ancestors of Draco that the ring had come to know.

Ron scowled heatedly, "Yeah, it's bleeding creepy! I don't want to come in here and have you speaking Parselmouth to an inanimate object, you look crazy!"

"And what if I am crazy?" Harry snapped and flung his curtains shut around him, discontinuing his and Ron's conversation as the redhead grumbled and stomped away.

Downstairs in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco's first evening back at Hogwarts after the holidays wasn't going so well either. The Slytherin Prince could be found reading 'Brave New World' by Aldous Huxley, Harry's headphones shoved in his ears as he listened to his fiance's music soothingly by the lit fire.

Theodore Nott approached the blonde with a slight scowl, he nudged him in the shoulder to get his attention and immediately recieved a sharp glare as Draco detatched one of the ear phones from himself. "What do you want?" he asked lazily.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you got that Love Knot from, 'eh?" Nott questioned suspiciously, he had never been completely fond of Draco and now that two Slytherin Sixth Years had unexplainably disappeared from Hogwarts - Nott was keeping his eyes on Draco.

"A Christmas gift from my Father," Draco replied simply.

"Your Father gave you a Love Knot? That's pretty twisted, even from a Malfoy," and within two seconds, Draco had abandoned his novel and grabbed Theodore by the scruff of his collar, hoisting him onto his tippy-toes as the other Slytherin merely looked downward calculating at Draco.

"Please remember to shut the _fuck_ up, Nott! Nobody cares what you have to say," the blonde growled menacingly, and all eyes in the Common Room were suddenly on the two of them as Theodore began to crookedly smile. "What? What the fuck is it?" Draco snapped, searching the other boys mirthful eyes.

"Oh nothing...I just think I struck a chord is all," he grinned broadly.

Draco, not in the best of moods and not exactly wanting to deal with anybody, found himself getting angry. In a quick motion, he rounded his fist back and connected it with Theodore's face, a sickening crack resounded from a tooth breaking as blood immediately dripped down the sixteen year-olds face. Draco released him onto the floor in front of their audience before snarling at all of them.

"Ms Bulstrode, please assist Mr Nott to Madame Pomfrey immediately," Snape's cool and collected voice sounded from the portrait hole, everybody jumped to stare at their Head of House as Draco merely snarled at him too - and some of the younger students were amazed by this, though the older ones had gotten used to Draco's unease for authority. "Mr Malfoy, you will be serving detention with me tomorrow evening straight after dinner. Do not be late," and with that, Snape left the room.

'How is it that man always comes in at exactly the precise moment something is happening? It is like he has a Sixth sense for people breaking the rules...' Draco grumbled to himself before sending a sharp glance at the quiet Slytherins and storming off to his dormitory.

'Gods Harry, I miss you so much already,'

*

_I am a moth_

_Who just wants to share your light_

_I'm just an insect_

_Trying to get out of the night._

_I only stick with you_

_Because there are no others._

*

"Wait, we have this class with Slytherins? Why us, why us?" Ron moaned as the Golden Trio took a seat in Professor Trelawney's classroom for Divination. Hermione didn't want to be taking it again, but somehow Ron had talked her into it.

"It's not so bad," Harry said, feeling slightly happy ever since they returned as he watched Draco strut into the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. They were the last three in, and there was only one round table left...right next to the Trio's. Harry was positively beaming now, and he couldn't quite keep it to himself as Ron scowled at his best friend.

Professor Trelawney began the first day of review from last years Divination class, Harry took out a piece of parchment and quill to begin writing pointers down but found himself continuously distracted by Draco's close proximity. Apparantly, the blonde couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry either.

Hermione had to keep nudging her best friend, trying to get him to pay attention but moreso attempting to keep the two lovers undercover before they both blew it. "Can you believe how much they miss each other? It's sick," Ron hissed beneath his voice when Harry was in another trance.

"I guess that's what bonded soul mates are like...they just can't get enough," Hermione responded unsurely, this was only an educated guess.

Finally, somebody other than the two Gryffindors, noticed the looks Harry had been sending Draco as Crabbe turned around in his seat to face the brunette who quickly averted his gaze. "What do you want, Potter?" he whispered venomously.

"Nothing from you, you pigs arse," Harry retorted angrily, but by this time he had also caught the attention of Goyle who was slightly more observant than his friend.

"Is that a...Love knot?" his eyes widened as he looked at it, and suddenly Draco looked over too at the sudden turn of conversation.

"I gave it to him for Christmas, now shush before the Professor comes over!" Hermione intervened brilliantly, Crabbe and Goyle snickered at her usual testiness but thought nothing more of it.

"Thank Merlin they're thick enough to believe that...thanks 'Mione," Harry said after a minute of calming, he was so worried in that one moment that he and Draco were going to be given away.

"Don't thank me yet," was all she responded before turning her attention back to the Professor.

As Harry left Divination, it was time for lunch and so he dropped off his bag in the Common Room on the way down there with Ron and Hermione. He was feeling relatively better, but still extremely strained from the distance of his lover. Before they got into the Great Hall, Harry suddenly found himself stumbling over somebody else's foot.

The brunette growled from the ground and looked up to see a smirking Theodore Nott. "Watch where you're walking, Potter," he scowled.

Hermione glared at him as she reached out to help Harry off of the ground, he unintelligably took it with his right hand. The Malfoy signet ring gleamed brightly off of the reflection of the sun seeping in through the windows and caught Theodore's eye, and then the Celtic Love Knot on Harry's chest quickly followed suit.

Theodore's smirk widened considerably. "Potty's got a secret, Potty's got a secret..." he teased as Harry merely snarled at him, not knowing what his classmate had caught.

"Would you just crawl back into whatever hole you came from?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, seems like your _secret_ has been giving you lessons on how to be a Slytherin. We'll make a good one out of you yet, don't you worry Potter...or should I say Malfoy?" and without another word, Theodore strode into the Great Hall chuckling brilliantly to himself as he sat down next to none other than Draco himself.

Harry had paled, his hold on Hermione's hand tightened as Ron gently touched his shoulder. "How the fuck did he figure it out?"

"Er...just my guess in saying maybe it's the ring, or the necklace, mate. Did you really think that none of the Slytherin's would notice? They've probably memorized that ring," Ron said softly, he understood fully well the implications the reveal of Harry and Draco's relationship could have. The blonde would be at heightened risks and most likely the death of Lucius Malfoy would have to be explained.

Draco was stabbing angrily into his lunch, why the fuck did Nott have to choose to sit next to him with that sickening smirk? "I see you got your nose fixed,"

"Better than ever. I was quite mad at you, but then I just took out all my frustration on Pothead and his little Weasel friends," Theodore grinned largely as Draco's head quickly snapped up to the Gryffindor Table to ensure his lovers safety although he wore a cold mask.

"When?"

"Just a moment ago...it was rather fun. Watching Potter fall, stutter like a fool, he's such an imbocile don't you think?" Theodore pushed.

"Shove off, I am trying to eat," Draco muttered darkly.

Theodore shrugged and began his own lunch, but five minutes in he started talking again. "I couldn't help but notice how good looking Harry Potter has gotten this year," he continued speaking when he saw Draco's face quickly turn into a scowl, "He's still a dirty Gryffindor and all but the hero bit seems to have been outdone and now he's just...sexy Harry Potter, don't you think?" Theodore was becoming more satisfied as a growl began deep in Draco's throat, the blonde tried his hardest to ignore his classmate. "Mm...what I wouldn't give to have that Potter bitch on his knees for me, sucking me off,"

Draco was gripping his fork so tightly now the steel was bending, his eyes glared holes into his plate as his breathing was ragged beside Theodore. He didn't notice how much emotion he was also sending Harry's way, and the brunette quickly stood up from his table from across the Hall as his best friends watched him curiously.

"I reckon he'd be a good fuck," was Theodore's last straw to pull as Draco growled audibly now.

"You shut the fuck up Nott, you shut the fuck up if you know what is bloody good for you this instance," Draco snapped.

"Awh, you want some piece of the pie too? I guess I could give you sloppy seconds...we could tie him down and take our turns," Theodore was purring seductively now and Draco just couldn't take it anymore.

This was his mate. HIS mate this slime was talking about. Insulting his Harry, his husband, his lover, his everything. Draco couldn't take it. He finally thrust his fork down onto his plate and turned to Theodore who held a bemused smirk. "You wipe that bloody smirk off your face and shut the hell up if you do not want Merlin himself to bury you," Draco was standing now, his fists clenched and ready to break the boys nose again. Professor Snape was quickly heading in their direction...but Harry got there first.

"You stay the fuck away from my Draco if you know what is good for you, Nott. Unless you want to be sinking to the pits of the Black Lake in ten seconds, I reckon you take my advice," Harry growled beneath his voice, stepping between Draco and Nott as his boyfriend's jaw dropped open.

"H-Harry..."

"Shut up Draco. We can't do this anymore, you know that right? We just fucking can't. Today was hell. Yesterday was hell. And it hasn't been a full twenty-four hours yet! We can't hide ourselves anymore...we need to be together," Harry snapped to the blonde who promptly closed his mouth and nodded firmly in agreement. It was true, they needed to come out. This hiding behind closed doors thing just wasn't work out for them.

"Mr Nott, ten points from Slytherin from provoking other classmates," Snape's voice hissed from behind the three. Theodore turned around and his face automatically fell. "Draco, Harry," Severus nodded to both of them before striding back over to the Head Table. He knew the boys could handle themselves now.

"Piss off, Nott," Harry snapped one more time before grabbing ahold of Draco's hand and leading him out of the hallway. The blonde didn't protest once.

"They are going to have a hell of a newspaper field day tomorrow," Draco commented dryly.

"Sod them. It doesn't matter, as long as we can finally be together,"

Draco nodded, "I have not wanted anything more in my entire life."

*

_You are all I need_

_You're all I need._

_I'm in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds._

_It's all wrong, it's all right. _


	25. Twisted Minds

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Twisted Minds**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! Two more chapters left after this! That's right, two! ^_^

**allieb23 **- Sorry, gonna have to keep you waiting even LONGER. hehe...although, Draco is rather naughty this chapter (I don't think Harry can contend with it...though he is naughty next chapter in his own special Harry-way). =D

_**WARNING!!!!: DARK CHAPTER!**_

_Twisted Minds - Possessed_

_Twisting my mind, insane_

_Ripping on your own brain, you're slain_

_Grieving the sunset, terror_

_And your last breath is nearer._

_Revenge._

_Draining your soul out, bloodless_

_Awaiting the final sentence_

_Grasping your last piece of mind_

_Slip into madness, our kind_

_Revenge. _

*

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-BETRAY**

_ Not even one year ago Harry James Potter, currently a Sixth Year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeated the Darkest Lord our world has ever known; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Eternally grateful of the young boy, whose very victory is considered a fluke amongst many believers, and instead of leading the Light into a new era Harry Potter has decided to turn to the Dark side. _

_ Afterall of our trials in this world over the past six years, it is befuddling to say the least why the boy would do such a thing. Many will not believe that the Golden Boy of our new era has done this, but there were hundreds of witnesses yesterday evening in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. _

_ Harry Potter announced his undying love and partnership to none other than Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater at large who is rumoured to be in Norway leading the growing Death Eater Alliance. Is it possible that Harry Potter is choosing to lead this new group and reign a new kind of darkness on our world?_

_ It is very likely so. Ever since a young age, Mr Potter has been extraordinarily strong and his magical core far advanced from even Albus Dumbledore himself. With great power comes even greater greed, as seen through the actions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Having lost his entire family during the terrible war, it does not come to a surprise that Mr Potter is turning to the Dark Side of things. _

_ The greatest questions in everybody's head are; Did Mr Malfoy lure him? Is Harry Potter being poisoned? Controlled? Imperius'd? Alas, it is not so, Mr Potter is acting on his own free will. _

_ During the last few battles of the raging war between Light and Dark, Mr Potter seemed to have been broken down by the murder of Sirius Black, the Azkaban escapee. Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather and could one of many reasons for Mr Potter to change sides. _

_ I will not be surprised when, in due time, Mr Potter becomes the one called 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'...Cont'd on Page 2. _

Harry growled angrily and shoved the Daily Prophet away from him, he closed his eyes tightly shut and willed them to burst into flame and wasn't surprised when it did. Hermione and Ron gave a shriek of surprise whereas all the other students looked over at the angry brunette freightfully, most having just read and some believing the article as well.

"Don't let it get to you, mate. We know better," Ron assured him half-heartedly from across the Gryffindor Table during breakfast of the second day of term.

"And look, there comes Draco now," Hermione nudged her head towards the door where Harry's gaze automatically flickered to. The blonde seemed happier than usual, a smirk on his perfect pointed face as he approached the Gryffindor Table without a glance at his own Houses Table.

As he sat down beside Harry, he pecked him lightly on the cheek and the brunette blushed as girls 'awwed' around them. "Look, they all think we are cute," Draco drawled amusedly, beginning to pile home fries onto his plate.

"Cute, cuddly, dangerous, dark, assholes, traitors..." Harry reemed bitterly between his clenched teeth. Draco stopped what he was doing and turned to his lover with concern, his arms gently wrapping Harry around him.

"What is it? What is wrong? Do not tell me you are actually giving that news article the time of your day because if you are, Stop It. We are so much better than that, Harry. Pining over it is exactly what they want you to do," he whispered into his ear, Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"How did you know?" Harry grumbled.

"Because love, I know everything about you so of course I know what gets under your skin...hell, I am the expert at it and have been for six years running," Draco winked with a small chuckle and continued on with his breakfast, detangling himself from Harry much to a few girls disappointed who had been onlooking to their conversation...including Hermione.

"Erm...why are you sitting with us?" Ron finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you would just turn around to look at my House for a moment, you can answer your own question Weasley," Draco explained without looking up from his plate. Three pairs of eyes turned to the Slytherin Table where every student was glaring in their general direction, no doubt at Draco.

"Man..if looks could kill..." Ron shook his head in disbelief, how could students treat members of their own house like that? It just didn't make sense to him until he remembered that they were indeed Slytherin's. "...You've always got a seat here, mate. We won't bite too hard or nothing like that and I can bet on my Galleons that were loads more fun than those slimey snakes," Ron said cheerily, though it was with quite an amount of force.

Everybody looked up at the redhead in astonishment, even Draco who didn't waste time masking how surprised he was at Ron's openness towards him. Acceptance of their relationship. Harry was absolutely beaming as he lunged across the table and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. The redhead froze before slowly hugging his friend back. When Harry released and sat back in his own spot, with an array of breakfast foods on his shirt mind you, all eyes were now astonishingly on him.

"What did I do?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

"Harry...that's the first time you...initiatively touched either of us since last year..." Ron said in a dazed voice.

Harry's smile faltered but only for a moment and then he felt Draco's hand on his leg and he began grinning, "What can I say? I'm happy I've got such great friends. And thanks Ron, it means a lot to Draco and I. With the way those Slytherin's are looking at us, Merlin knows we'll need some support," Harry groaned.

"Yes. Thank you...Ron," Draco added in afterwards recieving a glare from the redhead.

"Call me Weasley. It's too weird hearing you say my first name," he shivered for the effect before both boys found themselves smirking, much to Hermione's and Harry's amazement.

"This really has been a productive breakfast, don't you think?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"I guess so...might as well bury old corpses before they rot," Ron shrugged and the other boys nodded in their agreement.

*

_Life is strange, it's one big game_

_Live or dead, it's all the same_

_Hidden secrets inside my head_

_Decaying bodies, my blade it red._

_Rotting world, so full of clones_

_Sickening feeling inside my bones_

_Madness creeps up from behind_

_Sanity is drained, my state of mind._

*

Winter finally began to melt away and Hogwarts found itself bathing in buds of new flowers, trees, the grass was green and the students were happy. For the most part anyway. Draco had stuck around the Gryffindor Trio as much as possible without making himself go insane, of course. He and Ron had a mutual understanding though the insults would still frequently pass between them, as well as a few chuckles in between. However, due to the season Qudditch practices were happening for often for Harry and Ron.

Draco had been forced off his team by a vote from the Slytherins, and without so much as a shrug the blonde agreed. He had admitted that the only reason he ever pretended liking Qudditch was so that he had something to beat Harry at. Well, the Gryffindors had a good laugh at that.

It seemed a lot of the students were becoming greater in spirit in reference to their open relationship, it didn't even phase a lot of people anymore when they kissed in the hallway or softly said "I love you," to one another. A few more newspaper articles had come out with 'exclusive pictures' that Draco threatened to murder Colin Creevey with his bare hands for.

Hermione spent a lot of time with the blonde Slytherin, the two would study for their end of term exams in the library together and finish up homework silently when their boys were at Qudditch practice. Neither were fond of sitting in the stands and watching.

On one particular evening Hermione wasn't to be found as she was working on a group project with Pavarti and Lavender in the Gryffindor Common Room - the only place the Gryffindor's wouldn't welcome Draco often. So the Slytherin found himself in the Restricted Section of the library, digging through Dark spell books attempting to find something he had read before in his Father's study. He could always request to Floo home and retrieve the novel, but he would doubt that Dumbledore would be very keen on what the subject was he was researching.

Ever since Christmas, Draco had a plan for revenge in his head. At first the plan was simple and quick, but then it suddenly blossomed into something more intricate. Or at least, the means of the plan developed. He wanted to make somebody suffer. He was going to do it. And as Easter holidays arrived, he knew it was the perfect time to execute his said plan.

And that is why he currently found himself with his nose shoved in books that gave him dirty looks from the other students, books that only people like Tom Riddle would consider picking up unless they were froced to.

Ron had slunk into the library after Qudditch practice, needing to quickly finish up a Potions essay for tomorrow. Then he caught Draco buried beneath piles of books in the corner. Ron approached as he normally would, with caution. But then he saw the subjects of the books and nearly bolted out of the room. Instead, he down nonchalantly across from Draco.

"What are you planning to do?" Ron asked, cutting straight to it without a single word of defiance in his voice.

"I love Harry," Draco replied with a weary shrug.

"What does that have to do with all this dirty rubbish?" Ron scowled at the books his parents were horrified of.

"Harry deserves to have his revenge, and we both know he is not fit for dishing it out," he shrugged again, his eyes never leaving his page.

Realization hit Ron and a mischevious smirk crept onto his face, "I want to help,"

"No. Simply out of the question. If you want to help, make sure you do not tell Harry about this. I am planning to do it this weekend and he cannot know or he will stop me. You know that above all people, he will not let me do it," Draco explained importantly.

"I'll tell 'em if you don't let me help. Malfoy, Harry means just as much to me as he does to you...just in different terms," Ron blushed lightly at that as Draco raised his eyebrow, looking up from his book now.

"I could use some help in case things go array," Draco said thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea, you never know if there could be Death Eaters lurking around.

"Good. We're in agreeance. When are we going? Friday? Saturday?"

"Saturday evening, I am leaving midnight by Floo from Severus' office to my Manor and from there we can apparate. I have never been to this specific location so it might be difficult for me..."

"I want to bring somebdoy along," Ron interrupted hastily, his mind working faster for once.

"No way. And if it is Granger, I will most definitely just Obliviate you on the spot,"

" 'Mione? Do you really think I'm that stupid, she'd never let us go through with it!" Ron was smirking rather devilishly now, and Draco found it all the more amusing...a Weasley attempting to be sinister. Oh boy would Ron ever be in for a surprise on Saturday what it really meant to be sinister like a Malfoy.

"Who then?"

"Er...it's a surprise. Listen, trust me Malfoy. I've helped you now you help me. I need to do this too, and so does this other person. With the two of us, we can Side Along Apparate because we've both been there before so it's a greater chance you won't Splinch yourself," Ron bargained craftilly.

Draco slowly put down his book on its open page and reached his slender, pale hand across the table. "Deal," he said simply, and a dark look crossed Ron's eyes as they shook hands. "Now leave me in peace please, I have studying to do," he said and was surprised when Ron didn't take more than a second to disappear entirely from the library, forgetting all about his Potions assignment as new twisted thoughts entered his head.

Revenge.

*

_Mentally insane_

_Maladjusted minds_

_Lunancy within_

_Evil twisted minds._

_Cast my wishes from the grave_

_Below the Earth, my body enslaved_

_Cults of people down in Hell_

_Skulls are splitting from their spell._

*

The time had come and Draco was ready. Ron had yet to appear and the boy only had five minutes left until the blonde was leaving. But he didn't want to leave, curious of who this person was that Ron was bringing along.

"You're still here. I have guessed you to leave without us," Ron said, genuinly surprised as he and none other than Remus Lupin walked into Snape's office.

Severus was currently in his rooms, or so Draco believed. It turned out he was in Remus' dorms and didn't have a clue as to why his lover had left unannounced only promising to be back later....even though it was past midnight.

"Professor," Draco curtly nodded before scowling to Ron who shrugged it off.

"I know you're weary of me being here, Draco. But you know that I want revenge too, we all do. For Harry," Remus said firmly stepping forward.

Draco allowed his gaze to calculate the man before nodding simply, "Lets be off then. I can Floo the two of you at once in this fireplace...it is large enough," he said, ushering them under the mantle where they all ducked their heads and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from its holder. They thrust it downward all saying, "Malfoy Manor," clearly and transporting directly to the fireplace in Lucius' old study.

"Are you two ready? I will let you have your ways but then...then they are mine. You must leave the ending piece to me, understood?" Draco hissed at the both of them, Ron looked about to retort but Remus placed his hand softly on his shoulder and nodded gently.

"We understand, Draco. It is only natural for a mate to want that and it'd be incrediably stupid of us not to give that," he agreed.

Draco looked over at the two men again. 'Gryffindors,' he thought to himself 'All noble, all heart, all soul. But have they got the stomach for what they are going to see?'

"I want this to be quick, Sev will start to wonder and go looking for me," Remus explained, "And I have no doubts that there'd be certain people looking for the two of you as well,"

"Not me, sir. Harry thinks I am in my dormitory, safe and sound," Draco smirked evilly as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lets just go, I'm really revved up now and if the two of you would kindly shut your mouths I've gotta lotta anger to let out one somebody!" Ron growled.

"I agree, Ron, I agree," Remus said collectively before linking his arm with the redheads. He offered one out to Draco who took it and on the werewolves countdown, they all side along apparated only to land in darkness on the gravel.

Draco groaned, his head hated apparition so much. Quickly he shook it off as he glared at the household before him.

Number Four Private Drive.

Harry's childhood home.

Harry's hell on Earth.

A smirk like no other Ron had seen before glimmered on Draco's face as his silver eyes hardened into slits of ice. The redhead gulped as Draco looked absolutely murderous, staring at the perfectly manicured home before them. "As I said, you have your way and then I have mine," he growled out in a low breath.

Remus didn't even awknowledge Ron's existance at his side anymore as the two started off into the home, Draco following seemingly calm although his eyes still looked like they could kill. Inside the home, all three were surprised when their apparant victims weren't sleeping. Beer bottles lay amuck everywhere, opened booze, half-eaten plates of food, pizza boxes, dirty laundry, newspapers, letters, comics, but the walls of the home looked well kept. It was everything on the floor that was throwing them off.

"Who is it? Whose there?!" boomed a violent voice from the living room, where the television was absolutely beaming in streams across the faces of the entrapped men.

Draco's evil smirk widened at the sight of the large men. Vernon and Dudley Dursley, looking worse than they had in Harry's nightmares. Things look to have gone downhill from the summer. "You! I remember you! You're a freak! FREAK!!" Vernon screamed, bolting up from the couch and running towards Ron in particular, having being the person he remembered. Remus quickly stepped in front with his wand at the ready and without a word, white light jetted to hit Vernon and send him flying backwards.

Remus stepped forward, apparantly he was taking his turn first. Vernon was knocked out on the floor so he turned to Dudley. "Go up to your room, lock yourself in it. NOW!" he bellowed, obviously not having the heart to harm a helpless younger boy of only sixteen.

He then turned on Vernon, himself grinning as he Enerverated him. Vernon blinked once. Twice, and then realization hit him and he began to stumble onto his enlarged feet.

"_Cruor Vomica!_" he shrieked and immediately Vernon's face turned purple and his body began to shake terribly. As Remus' gaze focused more on the large man, the more he shook and he began to scream out, falling back onto the ground as his hands began to tear at his skin wherever it was visible. His arms, his neck, his cheeks, his calves...he cried and screamed and bellowed...but he did not plead for it to end.

It was five minutes before Remus ended the spell. "I've always wondered why they never made that an Unforgivable Curse," he spat before backing up, having had his fill. He was never a man for revenge, and that was the extent he could take it even with his animilistic nature.

They didn't speak, as there was a mutual understanding with Harry in mind. As Ron started towards the shivering man, attempting to bumble to his feet, he had a picture of Harry crying and shaking in Draco's arms. A false picture of the pain Harry went through. And the picture wasn't even half as bad as reality was.

Ron's imagination fueled his anger as Vernon began to talk. "You-You freaks! Stop it this instant! DUDLEY! DUDLEY!!! Call the police! These crazy freaks are..!" he was silenced by Ron who had stepped forward and visibly punched the man on his knees so that he fell onto his fat back. Ron snickered amusedly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you with magic," he growled and in an instant, with slight admiration from a patiently waiting still smirking Draco, was ontop of Vernon.

"Geroff! Geroff of me!" he screamed bloody murder as Ron's fists made quick work of the man. He punched, he wailed, he cried.

"This is for Harry, you bastard! You fucking bastard!" Ron yelled, punching and punching until his hands were bloody and bruised like Vernon's face. The old man was wimpering by the time the redhead climbed off of him, breathing heavily. Remus quickly was at his side, pulling him back into his arms as Ron felt hot angry tears burst into his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Vernon's voice was broken, weakened as he shivered shielding his face on the floor - delusional from being drunk when this occurred. "Money? I-I'll give you that,"

"Hah," Draco's silken smooth voice sounded and then all eyes were on him as his arms were crossed across his cloak. He flicked his wrist and light erupted about the room, illuminating them all raggedly breathing except for him. He did the unexpected and bent down to Vernon and held out his hand. "Lets talk," he offered, but when Vernon just scowled at his hand he raised his wand to the man's face. "I did say let us talk, Mr Dursley. It would now be fitting for you to sit your fat arse down on the couch and speak with me," his voice still smooth as his grey icy eyes glared at the man who stumbled himself to the couch.

"_Resarcio_," Draco said firmly and quickly the cuts Ron had made on Vernon's face healed, the redhead growled but Remus held him back as Draco sat in an armchair across from Vernon who was looking rather smug now, though still terrified behind his mask.

"Tell me, Vernon, why did you feel it necessary to beat and rape my Harry?" Draco asked in that silk voice.

Vernon winced, realizing only now why he was on the recieving end of all of this sudden pain. "He deserved it. He was a freak of nature, we had taken care of him for sixteen years!! We had enough of his foolishness!"

"You call forcing him to do chores taking care of him?! You call starving, beating and mentally driving him insane CARING?!" Ron bellowed, but Remus was patting his back still attempting to calm him.

"Shush, Weasley. It is my turn now," Draco smirked at the redhead who immediately quieted. The look in Draco's eyes said that he could murder all three of the other people in the room rather swiftly if he had wanted to.

"He's insane? Good riddens. Hopefully he'll get blasted up just like his parents," Vernon mumbled angrily between his teeth, there wasn't enough brains in his head to tell him to shut up yet.

"No, I can assure you Harry is quite sane and happy. All because of me. You see, I am his fiance," Draco's smirk widened considerably at the astonished, dumb-founded, and disgusted look on Vernon's face. "Oh yes, I say no word of a lie. We are actually technically already married. His name is now Harry James Potter-_Malfoy_, and you will not forget that. You will also not forget that everybody bows to a Malfoy. Me being one, you shall bow. Not only that, my dearest Uncle-In-Law, you will beg for me to give you kindness. And as a Malfoy, I am very possessive. Seeing as Harry is mine, I feel it very prudent for you to remember my lesson to you," Draco's smirk was still widening, the ice in his eyes sent shivers down Remus' and Ron's eyes. They had never seen somebody look so...contentedly murderous.

"_Navitas_," Draco whispered, flicking his wand at Vernon who was shocked when a soft white light vibrated through his body making him feel considerably better. Vernon was about to stand up when Draco raised his wand again. "Ah-ah-ah, I would not dare try anything silly. The same to the two of you," the blonde directed his voice at the two other Wizards in the room. "I will be performing an Unforgivable Curse in a moments time, and it would do you both well to not let that leave this room," he said.

Ron swallowed heavily...an Unforgivable? "You have our word, Draco. Do what you must to this filth," Remus growled, fully consenting now to everything the blonde was going to do.

Draco chuckled darkly, sinisterly as he raised his wand at Vernon. "_Imperius_," he clearly said, and suddenly Vernon's eyes went wide and empty.

"You can cast that...and use it?" Remus asked in astonishment, he had thought Draco was going to use the Killing Curse.

"Oh yes, I am the Malfoy heir am I not?" Draco drawled silkily, he was having too much fun just thinking about what was going to happen next. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. He put a picture in his head what he wanted Vernon to do, he put it in his head and sent it to Vernon's head. As he opened his eyes, the large man was slowly standing from the couch. His body completely taken over now by the Slytherin as he started up the stairs loudly.

"Ma-Malfoy, where is he going?" Ron stuttered out, Remus had no released him.

"This will be fun. Why do we not all go and watch?" Draco smirked evilly, he quickly followed up after the fat man, Ron and Remus in his wake curious and also terrified at the sametime to see what was going to occur upstairs.

Vernon had already made it into Dudley's room, where the boy sat on the edge of his bed absolutely shaking with fear. "What have you done to my Daddy?" he whispered almost inaudiably, not wanting to start anything with the Wizards. He may have been mean to Harry, but he was too much of a coward to hold against his convictions in front of these strong looking men. They looked more stable than Harry, and also a lot more dangerous.

"Oh nothing," Draco chuckled darkly, crossing his arms as he sat down in a chair that was in front of a computer desk. He was tapping his wand on his knee as Vernon began to advance on Dudley.

"Draco...you're not going to..."

"Professor, I would much prefer your silence at this moment. I am attempting to enjoy the moment, thank you very much," Draco said, his smirk turning into a smile that scared both Ron and Remus even more than they already were. They were both thinking the samething;

Why had we agreed to let him do whatever he wants?

"Dad...Daddy...wh-what are you doing? Get off me...Dad...Get off! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Dudley struggled greatly against his at least twice his size Father. Vernon snapped his fist into the boys face, nearly knocking him unconscious. Nearly.

Draco would smile larger as time went on. As Vernon forcibly removed Dudley's sweat pants, as the boy cried and attempted to push in frustration recieving hits from trying. Remus and Ron were disgusted, but they couldn't tear their eyes away and they couldn't stop Draco either.

As Vernon entered Dudley, the boy was silently wimpering now, tears streaming down his face. Draco took this time to kneel in front of the bed, facing the boy who was lying flat on his stomach. "Now do you know how Harry felt when you did it to him? Now do you know what Harry went through?"

"Y-yes, please make Daddy stop...please...p-please," Dudley cried.

"Not a chance. Not until he has finished inside of you. I never want you to forget this moment, you insignificant," Draco growled, finally showing more emotion than just mere smirking and smiling.

Ron felt on the verge of tears. Yes he hated the Dursleys, but this was just sick and twisted. Remus sat, his face as hard as a rock as he was unmoving. When Vernon finished, he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor on his back. Dudley stayed unmoving on his stomach, his buttocks filled with his own Father's seed.

Draco quickly pointed his wand at Dudley and easily knocked him unconscious, he was done with the boy. Now time to move to the Father. He took off the Imperius curse and place Vernon in a quick Body-Bind. The grown man's eyes looked wildly around as he attempted, to no avail, to thrash against the curse.

"Now, Vernon, time for you to know what is it like as well. I want you to remember this night just like your son will, and trust me, you will never forget it. It will forever be marked as the night where you finally learned your lesson," Draco's smirk was lop-sided now. Even though in the back of his mind he felt like his Father, he shrugged that off quickly. 'I am nothing like Lucius. I am doing this for Harry, because of Harry,' he reminded himself.

"_Transfero Memoria_," Draco said with a smile, and then he forced himself to think back to all the nightmares he had seen whilst residing in Harry's body. Vernon's eyes went wide as his head snapped backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. He began violently shaking, even against the Body Bind, and then tight moans could be heard generating in his chest and rising up through his throat.

Draco quickly removed the Body-Bind to let the man thrash around wildly, tears rolling down his face as he cried, begged, pleaded for it to stop. Eventually the fat man found enough willpower to crawl over to Draco's feet where the blonde stood tapping his wand and looking downward with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Make it stop! Make it stop, please! Please, I'll do anything! I'm begging you!" Vernon squealed, his hands on either side of his head as he tore at his hair.

Draco chuckled, "I cannot stop it now, it will stop itself in due time. Whenever it runs out of bad memories," he smirked and turned his back to Vernon and towards his other partners in crime who were staring at him with a different mixture of emotions; fear, disbelief, disgust, frustration, astonishment, etc.

"Let us take our leave now, Side-Along to the Forbidden Forest and we can quickly walk to Hogwarts from there," Draco decided, seeing as his partners seemed unintelligble at the moment. "Goodnight Dursleys, hope you enjoyed our little conversation. Oh and do not forget that I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy and if you ever come within one town of my Harry, I will recast everything," he smirked at Vernon's pleading face as he was still tormented by memories.

Draco led the way out onto the Muggle street where the three grabbed ahold of one another and apparated outside of the Hogwarts wards only to quickly start walking towards the castle. Remus and Ron kept sharing worried glances with one another and then looking at the back of Draco's head.

"Malfoy..."

"Do we all need a Wizard's Oath to ensure this evening stays a secret?"

"No, we all did something illegal tonight. I think we will all keep our mouths shut," Remus said assuringly as Draco nodded.

"Malfoy..." Ron began again in a strangled voice, his eyes still wide with fear. He had never seen another human being in as much mental pain as Vernon. And the rape. My God, he thought he'd never have to witness that...it was horrid and he knew he wouldn't get a good nights rest for quite sometime.

"Yes, Weasley?" Draco hissed, obviously the cool exterior and evil smirk had disappeared during their apparition back. Sleep and weariness was taking over Draco, especially after performing advanced dark magic.

"What did you do to Vernon back there?"

"I gave him what he deserve,"

"Which was?" Remus pressed, they were nearing the moonlit castle by now.

"I forced him not only to endure _seeing_ all of those horrid things he did to Harry but he also physically and mentally _felt_ them in the exact same sense that Harry experienced them the first time they occured. He felt all of Harry's pain, but instead of spread out across two months of a Summer Hell, it was in a quick five minutes. Imagine having that much pain and suffering all at once?"

"Gods that sounds so...twisted, Malfoy...no offence, but I mean...are you sure he deserved that much?"

"Yes, I am. I am certain Vernon Dursley will never forget the day that Harry Potter finally got his revenge,"

*

_Forgotten souls arise at night_

_Rule the world with unchallenged might_

_The sun sets into the sea of blood_

_Chanting Satan as they drone._

_Mentally insane_

_Maladjusted minds_

_Lunancy within_

_Evil fucking Minds. _


	26. Do You Want It Right Now?

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Do You Want It Right Now?**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! One more to go...can you feel the anticipation?! By the way, both this chapter and next will be much shorter than most. My apologies in advancement.

**All Reviewers - Thanks for not getting mad for the insane last chapter, love you all!**

_Do You Want It Right Now? - Taylor Dayne_

_Do you know how lucky I feel I am_

_To find a man who loves me as I am_

_You never try to change a single part of me_

_You're easy to love with those qualities._

_And everyday you teach me moer and more_

_Iniside me I wanna glow_

_And everynight you think of only me_

_The way you keep me satisified you do all the things I like._

Harry felt the summer come on rather dubiously Easter Sunday morn as he whistled on down to the Great Hall with Hermione in tow. The brunette with her frizzled hair was pouting because Ron had refused to get out of bed, but they allowed him to sleep in considering how absolutely wiped and distant he looked.

"Do you think there's more to it?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"To what 'Mione?" Harry chirped in response, he hadn't felt happier in a long time and he didn't know why.

"To Ron...staying in, of course,"

"Oh no I doubt it. He did look kinda disturbed and all, but he might've just had another spider dream...you know how often those come and go..." Harry grinned at the mere thought of waking up his redheaded best friend countless times over the years as he was screaming something incoherent about the insects with eight hairy legs.

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed, not sounding too convinced with herself.

They sat down in their usual seats in the Great Hall, an empty one beside both of them as they began to jam up their pieces of toast. It wasn't long before Draco stalked over to the table smiling brightly at his boyfriend, ignoring the looks of mild contempt that followed the couple almost everyday since they came out at the beginning of term.

"Morning, love," Draco bent down to peck Harry on the lips before sitting down beside him and beginning his breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, how're you today?"

"Absolutely fantastic, thanks! I just feel like I have this huge weight lifted off my chest!" Draco grinned, knowing full well that there was no way for Harry to know what about exactly. Sure he hadn't gotten much rest last night, but he didn't need it, he still had memories of that fat Uncle-in-Law of his screaming bloody murder. His grin turned into a smirk which went unnoticed by the others.

"Oh, there's Ron. See 'Mione, he just needed a minute," Harry said happily as the Weasley was sure enough entering the Great Hall, Hermione sighed with deep relief looking over at her boyfriend with a tight smile.

"Needed a minute for what, exactly?" Draco questioned cautiously, this was dangerous water he was treading in. He knew he should've done a Wizard's Oath.

"He just said he was tired, having nightmares probably or smoething. Nothing too important," Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek which the blonde was grateful for as Ron joined them. He and Draco shared a quick, understanding look.

That one short look told Draco everything he needed to know. The Weasel was going to stay loyal to his word, just as Draco knew Lupin would too. What transpired the evening before would be between the three of them.

"Whose up for Double Potions with Sev this morning?"

"Urgh, mate, why in the hell did you and Snape, of all people, have to become so chummy chummy?" Ron groaned.

"Ron, he's Remus' _boyfriend_ and Remus is like...my Dad," Harry said softly, Ron looked at him sympathetically but the brunette merely shrugged it off. "I feel bad for not seeing any of them much lately, I should really talk to them more often...it always lightens the heart,"

"A friendly conversation with Lupin and Severus? Lightening the heart? Are you absolutely mental, Potter?" Draco groaned, recieving a slight smirk from Ron who was in complete agreeance with his accusation.

"No. Just happy. Can't a boy just be happy?" Harry asked grinning like a madman.

"Malfoy, I need a word," Ron demanded as breakfast rounded to an end, Draco curtly nodded at him and kissed Harry swiftly on the lips as the two simeltaneously stood up.

"We will meet you two just outside the dungeons, alright?"

"Fine by us," Harry answered for the two of them, beaming up at Draco as he did so.

The two boys strode from the Great Hall and immediately began the descent to the dungeons of Hogwarts. It was a tense silence at first, and Draco knew exactly what to do if Ron were to say anything stupid. Obliviation was always the best of ideas.

"Malfoy...what happened last night...it was really, well..._twisted_," Ron shivered at the mere memory of it, shoving his hands in his pockets as he was slouched. There were dark circles under his eyes, any sleep he did get last night wasn't good sleep at all.

"Too twisted even for you, Weasley?" Draco snarled but then shrugged it off quickly, understanding how improtant the actual situation was. If Harry ever found out, Draco was afraid that he would never talk to him again. Husband soul bound or not.

"Listen," the blonde continued lightly, "I did what I needed to do. Just as you did as you needed to do. I had images behind my actions. I had to live through what Harry lived through when we did the Body Switching Spell. I know the Hell he went through and trust me, what you were most likely imagining last night as a walk in a daisy field compared to the real thing. And the pain. The broken bones, the cuts, the bruises, the constant sickness and vile taste in your throat, the unwillingness to touch or be touched. I cannot describe it in real words, but I can dutifully say that I did what had to be done on my Harry's behalf," Draco finished with a deep, certain breath.

The look on Ron's calculating face said it all, there was no way he was about to discuss what happened with anybody else. Not now and not in a thousand years.

"I-I just never...I dunno...I just think it's gonna be hard to forget that night," Ron sighed heavily, he seemed to be so bogged down but Draco was so enlightened by what they had done. So carefree now. His Harry could finally live free with him, out in the happy open.

The first bell rang and abruptly ended any kind of conversation they were having as they went to meet up with their significant better halves.

_I want ya oh I want you so_

_Do you want it right now_

_Oh I can't let go_

_I want ya so bad give me all you have_

_I can show you now_

_Do you want it right now?_

_You have a rare sensitivity_

_I really believe you know how to feel_

_I trust you with all my heart and soul_

_You care too much to let me take control. _

Draco used to love shopping. Loved it. Absolutely adoringly loved it. Clothes, jewelry, books, you name it...he loved buying it! Or at least bartaring for it, despite the ridiculous sum of money his parents had inadvertenly left him with.

On this July day, however, he did not love it. The sun was too high overhead. Sweat blistered down his perfectly pointed feature face and for once, he wasn't shopping in a Wizard community. Oh no, this was a special occasion. For Harry's birthday the boy had asked for a special evening out.

A _Muggle_ evening out. Dinner and a movie, whatever that was. Draco was perhaps in the back of his head (buried deep beneath any self-reliant thoughts) excited to do this, but most of all he was dreading attempting to make Muggle clothing look good. It all looked so depressing and middle-class to him. Nothing screamed airy, obnoxious or 'better-than-you'...which were quite obviously the looks he always went for.

The very few Muggle outfits he did own were too casual for a date night, hence the shopping trip that found Draco in downtown Muggle London. The Ministry for Magic was just around the corner from him now, and he was trying absolutely as hard as possible to not just go there and apparate home with nothing.

Most of the day was spent window shopping and bustling in and out of cafes, ordering something he found rather delicious called a Chai Latte - so far the only good thing to come of the day. With too much sugar and caffeine in his body, Draco finally decided he had to get this over with before dinner came around or he passed out from exhaustion. His feet were pounding inside of his leather tipped black shoes, laced tight to his feet. They gave a resounding click on the store floor as he walked into one that looked slightly promising, to say the least.

There were two sections, one for each sex, and this was very much unlike Wizard and Witch clothing stores. Everything was usually meshed into one, and that's the way Draco liked it because sometimes female cloaks looked and felt much better than male ones did. Something he didn't want to generally admit to the public.

"May I help you?" A silky voice asked with forced kindness, Draco spun around on his heel with his hands in his pockets as he raised his eyebrow and observed the female before him.

She was tall and wearing tightly fitted jeans, her long skinny legs were ontop of black stilettos as her blonde silken hair fell down in a slight wave just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes pierced what felt like a hole into Draco, the blonde attempted a sweet smile but realized it came out as a scowl instead.

"I need a nice outfit. Something that screams look at me, but also something formal," Draco explained, he needed help if he was going to get out of this Muggle hell-hole sooner rather than later.

"You don't need something to scream that, we've those locks and all...don't you have enough people looking at you?" the girl winked, attempting her seduction skills.

Draco Malfoy was a beautiful human being. He had Veela blood deep in his veins from centuries ago. He was alluring, sensual, sexual, demanding, and everything you wanted but could never have. His platinum hair, now growing too long in his opinion, was styled perfectly on his head. Those silver eyes were unlike any other eyes anybody had ever seen...unless they had ever met Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was simply a God on Earth when it came to looks.

"I have a lot of people that respect and fear me, they do not just look. And no, there is never enough," Draco drawled unamusedly, he just wanted to get this over with but it seemed as though the girl, now pouting, had different things in mind.

She stepped forward, making the distance between the two of them enclose. "I don't fear you. And I don't care much for respect...lets say you and I, after I finish my shift..."

"Save it. I am engaged," Draco thrust up his ring finger in the girls face who just pouted more now, trying to be sexy while doing it. "Not only that, but I am also gay. I guess I will not be using your assistance today," he muttered and walked around the stunned girl and into the mess of the store.

He eventually found himself with a pile of clothing and he stepped into the dressing rooms, quickly locking the door behind himself. He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, Gods he felt famished that day.

Draco began to strip himself of his clothing and as he was down to his knickers he could have sworn he felt fingertips on his lower back, he jumped around but nobody was there between him and the door. Shaking it off as fatigue, Draco began to pull on the first pair of slacks in his pile, but once they got to be resting on his hips, something quickly yanked them to the floor.

Shaking himself once more, Draco attempted to pull up his pants. Then they fell. Again. Growling, the blonde reached down one more time and...hot fingertips were on his crotch, grasping at his soft member. Draco's eyes flew open in alert, 'Where is my wand?!' he thought hurriedly, but then remembered they were in his discarded pair of pants. Panic built up in his head, but he kept as calm exterior as possible.

The hand that gripped him began to pump, and then more fingertips were running themselves across his goosebumped flesh of his chest. They landed briefly on his quickly beating heart and then fell to his pink nipple and began pinching it, teasing it. And then there was a tongue. Draco struggled, he pushed, he whined but did not want to scream to cause any attention...especially from that snotty employee.

The tongue traced its way from Draco's earlobe downwards, across his collarbone making himself shiver. He kept trying to push...but he didn't know where in the world to push. What was going on?

Shivers were racking his body, his member was reluctantly hard and enjoying what was occurring to it. And then he finally felt something silky against his hands and a smirk formed on his face. "Mmm...feels so good," he whispered enticingly, and then quickly grasped the silk feeling and ripped it down towards the floor.

There stood a flushed Harry, his face just above Draco's nipple breathing heavily on the blonde's skin. His emerald eyes looked upwards at the blonde seductively before continuing without a word what he was doing before. Draco closed his eyes with a bright smile, completely forgetting the circumstances he was in.

Harry's hand pumped faster and harder, his grip tightening as he eventually fell to his knees and pulled out the hard dick. He put it in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, Draco muffled a moan of pleasure by biting his bare arm and thrusting his head into the mirror of the dressing room. Harry's hot wet mouth worked its way fast and sucked hard, it was unbelievable.

Draco soon found himself groaning with pleasure, his knees buckled as he came into Harry's mouth. The brunette quickly swallowed and stood up with an evil smirk on his face. Draco raised his sweated eyebrow, "So you followed me?"

"Shhh..." Harry put a finger to his lips and then grasped Draco's shoulders and flung his front side to the mirror. Harry's right hand collected Draco's skinny, frail wrists and held them tightly above the blonde's head as his abdomen was being pushed to the cold mirror.

"H-Harry, love, what are you doing?" Draco stuttered, he couldn't believe it when he felt his boxers drop to the floor and the brunette push hard up against him. His teeth clattered as Draco attempted to move against Harry restraining him, it was no use. Ever since Harry was being properly fed at Hogwarts, he was much stronger than Draco. He held his wrists tight till the circulation was almost cut off completely.

Harry grunted as he wet the tip of his own member with his spit before pushing inside of Draco's clenched cheeks. The blonde felt like screaming as pain shot through him...sex was much tougher when the other wouldn't oblige. So Draco relaxed all of the muscles in his body and allowed for Harry to enter him.

The brunette made small grunts of pleasure as he sped up his pace inside of his lover. Draco found himself incrediably hard, again. He didn't think it was possible but with him and Harry, anything was. "F-Fuck, Harry...right there...oh Gods, Merlin, HARRY!" Draco whimpered against the mirror.

Harry's breath was husky and heavy, he thrust hard and fast into Draco now as his entire length would exit only to enter again.

Draco was throbbing with pleasure as Harry came inside of him, the brunette pushing himself completely in. His sweaty front lay tightly against Draco's back for only a moments time before he quickly zipped himself up and grabbed up Invisibility Cloak off the ground. "Get the black slacks, the green sweater, and the white under shirt," Harry quickly said and then stalked out of the room just like that.

Draco's eyes were wide as he quickly shut the door behind his fiance, his breathing was still ragged. 'Did Harry honestly just follow me around all day and do that?' he asked himself astonishingly. Deciding to take Harry's advice, he quickly walked out of the dressing room after making himself look proper once more and bought the clothes.

As the blonde joined Harry, who held his cloak folded in his arms as if it were just a blanket, outside of the shop the female employee was getting off it seemed as they were leaving. She watched as Draco leaned in and kissed Harry feverently, Harry smiled against the kiss as the girl scowled and stalked away.

"Hah, teaches her to be such a scarlet," Draco murmured darkly, grabbing Harry by the hand and starting off towards the Ministry so they could apparate back to the Manor together.

"Draco, be nice. In her defense, you are fucking incrediably irresistable,"

"Is that why you stalked me all day just to fuck me in a dressing room?"

"No...I did that because I wanted to fuck you in a dressing room," Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"Ah, so I have an exhibitionist on my hands now do I?" Draco drawled with amusement, Harry tinged a slight shade of pink but quickly shook it off. They walked mostly in silence until something caught Harry's eye. It was a Mother and her two, what looked like twin, infants. They were clinging to her and looking up at her with bright eyes. Harry found himself shivering with something...but what?

"You alright, love?" Draco asked, slinking his arm around Harry's waist and kissing him ontop of his messy raven hair.

"Y-yeah just...Dray, don't you wish we can have kids?"

"Harry. For the last time. We can. Do you have any idea how many Pureblood families would have died off if two men could not procreate? Too many too count," Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's obvious stupidity and general lack of knowledge when it came to his own world. It still irked Draco when he thought about it - Muggle Harry - it was never a good picture to have in his mind.

"We can? H-How?" Harry stuttered, his face screwed up in thought. 'What are the possibilities then? Would we literally have it? Would it be a test-tube...or in this case a Cauldron Baby? Does it have to be somebody in particular? Does it...'

"A potion, love. Whenever we want to, if that is what you want. I would take a potion and then it is just like a normal pregnancy from there on in with no lasting side effects,"

"You...does there have to be a specific..."

"Harry. Either you or I could do it. I do not mind either way. And I am quite glad you brought this up, I was afraid you would never want kids..."

"And put an end to the great Malfoy blood line?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you,"

"You love me," Harry teased.

_And everyday you teach me more and more_

_Inside I wanna glow_

_And everynight you think of only me_

_Oh you keep me satisfied you do all the things I like. _

_Do you want it want it right now baby_

_Do you want it want it right now_

_I can hear it from ya right now_

_Do you want it want it right now right here right now right now right now _

_Screaming Screaming_

_And everyday you teach me more and more_

_Inside I wanna glow_

_And everynight you think of only me _

_Oh you keep me satisfied you do all the things I like. _


	27. 100 Years

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**100 Years**

**A/N:** Read, Review, Enjoy!! I've had such a great time writing this, I am so happy with all of my reviewers!! Sorry...this chapter will be short! =(

I apologize if you don't like MPREG, but at least it's only implied.

_100 Years - Five For Fighting_

_I'm 15 for a moment/Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming/Counting the ways to where you are._

_I'm 22 for a moment/And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire/Making our way back from Marrs_

_15, there's still time for you/Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this/When you only got 100 years to live._

_I'm 33 for a moment/I'm still the man, but you see, I'm a "they"_

_A kid on the awy, babe,/A family on my mind._

_I'm 45 for a moment/The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis/Chasing the years of my life._

_15, there's still time for you/Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star_

_15, I'm all right with you/15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live._

Harry felt safe and warm, he smiled gently and snuggled closer into his husband. It was a Sunday, which was usually his least favourite day of the week. It meant work at the Ministry the next day, he was the Head Auror, and it also meant that they had to entertain the entire Weasley family for dinner - as was tradition.

Draco hummed happily and cuddled tighter to the brunette. "Mmm...do we have to get up?" he whispered against Harry's cheek.

Pulling slightly away to look down at his husband, Harry smiled brightly. Waking up beside him everyday of his life was something he could never have dreamed of. Harry surveyed Draco's face; beautiful, angelic, His.

"No, love. I think we should stay in bed all day today," Harry nodded in agreement, bringing their lips together softly. As soon as they kissed, Draco's tongue flickered out across those dry lips so familiar by now over the years.

"Mmm..." Draco groaned and quickly flipped Harry onto his back, stradling him and smirking devilishly down as his extremely long platinum hair fell around his face.

"You look like a girl," Harry sniggered.

Draco pouted immediately, crossing his arms and sitting straight up, "I do not," he scowled venomously as Harry continued sniggering.

"A very pretty girl," he bargained, but Draco merely stuck out his tongue. "Hah, and hear I thought grown men don't stick out their tongues,"

"Well, you do not know much about grown men do you Potter? Seeing as you seem to believe I look like a woman whereas I am so quite obviously a man," Draco huffed angrily, but as Harry swiftly lifted up his torso and crashed his lips hungrily to Draco's, the blonde immediately quieted himself and bent back down to heatedly kiss his husband.

"Yuck!"

"Father, get the bloody hell off of our Dad!"

"Urgh...what a great way to start the day,"

"Not even nine in the morning, at that!"

"Gross,"

"Just sickening!"

"Both of you shut it!" Harry snapped playfully as Draco scowled and reluctantly climbed off of his lover and stood up to do a cat stretch. "You sound exactly like Uncle Fred and Uncle George," he teased as his twin sons stuck their tongues out at them both.

There they stood, the pride and joy of Draco and Harry's life together. They were twelve years old now and entering Second Year into Hogwarts. Their train was due to leave that day, it was September First already. This time, however, they were taking their younger sister with them.

"We do not sound like some common Weasel,"

"What did I say about calling them that?" Harry growled as Draco smirked proudly of his sons, oh they were so much like him...but so much like Harry too.

"Don't,"

"But Father does it all the time!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned a sharp glare to Draco, the one their children referred to as 'Father'. "See what you've done, Drac? I hope you're happy,"

"Could not ask for anything more, love,"

"Ew...would you guys cut it out already?"

"I don't wanna be sick before breakfast, and are you gonna come down or what! We have to drive there, remember?!"

"I hate driving," Harry mumbled, being the only one with a license he was always the driver. And he despised it, he would much prefer Flooing places but you couldn't when it came to Kings Cross.

Draco was smirking at the entire situation. His husband sitting wearily in bed, his messy mop of raven hair ontop of his head and those same stupid old round glasses with his emerald eyes emenating brilliantly from beneath them. And on his neck was a silver key and a Celtic Love Knot, something he had never taken off. Just like his Malfoy signet ring along with his wedding band. Draco never took off his necklace or ring either.

The blonde turned to survey his twin sons; thin raven hair and large grey eyes, they were slender but still fit and stood only a foot shorter than their parents at only twelve. They were intelligent but much like the Weasley twins, havoc wreckers. Harry and Draco had almost pled insanity whilst raising them over the years, but it was worth every mind-snapping moment to see them grown up.

"Race you to the dining room!"

"You bet!"

And with that the twins were off down the hall. "Nathaniel! Eridanus! No running down the stairs!" Harry yelped after them, rolling his eyes knowing they didn't hear a word. Sighing he heaved himself reluctantly out of bed and got ready for the day with Draco at his side.

"You know, they never really listen. Remember when Eridanus pushed Jade down 'by accident'? Like hell it was by accident," Draco huffed with a smirk. He really did love his children to no end, they were the most amusing of sorts. All mix-matched up, a perfect combination of him and Harry.

They were snobbish one minute, down to Earth the next. Tempermental, calm, cool, innocent, brave, cunning, arrogant, stuck-up, righteaous, caring...all three of them had bits and pieces of their parents. But the twins, yes the twins were most definitely more like Draco, why else had they been indefinitely sorted into Slytherin?

Harry was secretly hoping that Jade would be sorted into Gryffindor, considering how much she's like him in comparison to the others. She was quieter, kept to herself and read her books in her room. She was only eleven and just beginning to come forward with her personality, but it was easy to see how much she was like her famous Dad.

Once the four males of the house had finished getting ready and the two boys had their trunks loaded into their black vehicle outside of the Malfoy Manor, Harry asked them to retrieve Jade. They came down with screwed up faces. "She said she won't come down, that she doesn't wanna go,"

"What a wanker," Nathaniel huffed, looking over at Eridanus who was grinning and looking impishly at the front door.

"Race you to the car!"

"Boys! Stop running!" Harry screamed again, but as per usual they did not listen. "Draco, will you ever intervene?"

"Never ever. Not with those boys, love, they are doing things just fine the way they are," Draco smirked, "Now what do you think is wrong with Jade? Do you really think she is that nervous?" he asked with concern. When it came to Jade, Draco was tender and sweet unlike what he was like with the boys.

Harry was more down to Earth with Jade, and definitely harsher on the boys. He knew they were going to be real big trouble someday or another. "Probably, I'll go talk to her you go and get the car ready," he instructed lightly before quickly kissing Draco on the lips.

Up in Jade's private Wing, Harry knocked softly on her door. "Jade, sweetie? Are you in there?' he called softly.

"I'm not coming out!" Came the immediate response.

"Jade, please let me in. It's just me, just Daddy," Harry's voice was dripping with sincerity and as always, slowly the door clicked open automatically and there sat Jade on her bed made for a Princess.

Harry smiled ever so lovingly at her. Her thick long platinum hair that fell perfectly around her pointed face, her darker toned skin and slitted emerald eyes. Harry's eyes. She had to wear glasses, but hers were thin and shaped like cat eyes. Harry tiptoed over to her side and kneeled before her, she looked up through weary eyes. She seemed so much more mature than her brothers already, a lot like Harry at her age.

Her palms were sweaty as she had been wringing her hands together nervously. "Daddy...what if I get into Slytherin? I don't think I'd like that very much," she sighed.

"Y'know you could always ask the hat not to put you there," Harry suggested.

"Y-you can do that?"

"That's what I did to avoid being in Slytherin," Harry winked with a small chuckle at her incredulous face. "Hey, I had to have some Slytherin in me to marry a Malfoy of all people,"

"Pfft, I guess so," Jade giggled at the thought of it. She loved her parents. Despite the news propaganda that occurred every once and awhile, despite their genders or their famous last names, she loved them for who they were. Most of all she loved them for loving her so much.

"Now c'mon! Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron'll be there waiting for us!"

"Why are they there? Their kids aren't old enough yet..."

"Oh, Drac and some old friends are going out to lunch afterwards is all. Catching up," Harry smiled and then reassuringly held onto his daughters hand. His beautiful daughter who would definitely have all the straight boys in Hogwarts running after her, if it weren't for her looks, wealth, fame, and kind heart. "C'mon sweetie, we're leaving and I promise you'll love it," and when Jade finally looked at her Dad's eyes she felt all of her reassurance climb back into her.

Hand-in-hand, Dad and Daughter walked down to their packed car to make the journey to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

It was crowded as always. Hermione and Ron were looking nervously on at the onslaught of the new generation of Hogwarts students. The gleaming red familiar train stood in the waiting as Harry's kids were hugging and kissing their goodbyes. "Mail us, tonight! Don't forget!" Harry called after them, the twins quickly ran off into the train with mischevious grins on their face.

"Mate...those kids terrify me sometimes," Ron shivered as he looked after them as well, his hands in his pockets as Hermione's arm was linked with his. They had five children at home, being watched by Molly currently, and the oldest was nine years old.

"Oh you haven't any idea until you've lived with them...sometimes I'm afraid to sleep," Harry admitted with a grin and wink, Draco's arm slung lazily around his shoulders.

Jade was still holding onto Harry's hand, almost refusing to let go. Harry knelt down on one knee and looked up at her softly and stroked her cheek. "Jade, hunny, you've gotta get on the train now. I promise it won't be long till you see us again. We'll visit for a couple days for Thanksgiving," Harry promised.

"We love you Jade," Draco said softly, his hand resting on her shoulder.

She cast weary looks between her parents before nodding ever so slightly and hugging them both goodbye before taking off to the train, trembling with nerves. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Harry asked worriedly after her, Draco put his hand on her lower back.

"Of course, love, she always is. She is strong, she just does not like to admit it," Draco promised. At that moment, a voice sounded from behind them.  
"How did those kids grow up so fast?" Asked Remus Lupin with a strange smile on his face, his hand linked with Severus' who looked less than pleased with a scowl as he regarded his four former students with a curt nod.

"Why so cold, Sev?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you really think I wanted to spend my Sunday before school starts again with the four of you?" he scowled again, but Harry couldn't help but smile in return. He knew Sev well enough by now that he didn't mean a word of what he said.

"Alright then, we all ready to go then?" Hermione asked, being back on the Platform made her too nostalgic of their school days together...oh how much she missed them. That's why she was applying for the Transfiguration Professor when McGonagall retired in a few years time.

"Ready to do," Harry nodded in agreement as the three couples started out of Kings Cross, all holding hands with one another ignoring the many strange and inquiring looks they got from Wizard and Muggle alike.

"Aw, look how cute we all must be!" Draco squeed sarcastically.

"Urgh, do not sicken me Draconis," Severus groaned.

"I do not know if you have noticed yet, but you are attached to a werewolf. I do believe it is difficult to sicken you," Draco sneered.

"Boys, stop it," Hermione warned.

"What are you, our Mother?" Ron and Harry chuckled in unison as they walked out onto the London streets with Hermione rolling her eyes.

As they all walked towards their destination, a small cafe near the Ministry not too far from King's Cross, Draco turned towards Harry and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I have never been happier, my love,"

Harry looked up at him with a gleaming smile.

"Me neither, love, me neither,"

_Half time goes by/Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye/67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high/We're moving on._

_I'm 99 for a moment/I'm dying just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming/Counting the ways to where you are. _

_15, there's still time for you/22, I feel her too_

_33, you're on your way/Everyday's a new day_

_15, there's still time for you/Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live. _


End file.
